Happy Ending
by Skadia
Summary: Tout le monde veut une fin heureuse à son histoire, car la vie n'en a pas toujours une.
1. Chapter 1: THEN

HAPPY ENDING

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: NC-17 pour l'ensemble de la fic, G pour ce chapitre.

Spoilers: Saison 8 Disons que ceci est un léger UA où les portes de l'enfer ont bel et bien été fermées et Castiel, soigneusement viré du paradis n'a pas plus de pouvoir qu'un humain normal Sauf que c'est Castiel ^^

Musique: A écouter durant ce chapitre: «Rootless» par Marina and the Diamonds

Résumé: On veut tous des histoires qui finissent bien, parce que la vie finit rarement comme on le voudrait.

_«I'm a cloud drifting by, dripping tears from the sky»_

C'était une jolie matinée de printemps.

Castiel aurait pu dire la saison sans même regarder le calendrier. Il le sentait dans l'air: cette odeur douce d'herbe fraîche. Il le sentait sur sa peau: cette brise à peine humide annonciatrice d'une belle journée. Il le sentait tout autour de lui, debout les bras en croix sur le pas de sa porte, à savourer le tout premier rayon de soleil de la journé oiseau l'avait réveillé aux alentours de 4 heures du matin, ces petits machins se réveillaient toujours à quatre heures du matin. Castiel imaginait que c'était à ce moment que les vers de terre étaient les plus juteux. D'ailleurs quel goût ça a un ver de terre?

C'était une jolie matinée de printemps et Castiel allait la passer seul. Comme les précédentes et comme les suivantes.

L'ange n'avait pas été conçu pour éprouver quoi que ce soit. A sa liste de perceptions et de sentiments, Castiel ajoutait jour après jour la solitude et l'isolement. Pour l'instant il s'en satisfaisait.

_«I'm a nomad walking on , humming to the same old song»_

Dean avait un mal de crane atroce. L'impression qu'on enfonçait des aiguilles chaudes dans chacun de ses neurones tout en lui compressant la tête dans un étau. L'ennui qu'il y avait à être lui c'est qu'à la seconde ou il pensa cela, il se dit que quelqu'un , quelque part avait déjà du subir exactement ce genre de torture. Salopards de démons...

Dans le lit d'à côté, Sam dormait d'un sommeil agité. Rien que le bruit de son souffle agressait les oreilles de Dean. Il se leva en essayant de bouger le moins possible et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'anti douleurs. Ils ne lui feraient aucun effet mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer.

Ils erraient sans but depuis plusieurs semaines désormais et l'inactivité commençait à leur peser à tout deux. Sam, Dean le savait, avait hâte de tourner la page, une très longue page et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Dean seul. Et Dean devait admettre avec honte qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Ils étaient donc coincés ensemble. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que Dean trouve quoi faire des jours qui lui restaient.

Il prit la dernière bière du frigo et sortit de la chambre de motel où ils passaient la nuit, quelque part dans le Wyoming. L'air frais du tout petit matin apaisa quelque peu sa migraine. Il avala deux cachets et une gorgée de bière. Il avait mangé un hamburger sur le pas de la porte la veille et un oiseau se faisait un festin de ses miettes en le regardant du coin de l'œil comme si Dean risquait de lui voler son déjeuner.

Il s'éloigna en tachant de ne pas lui faire peur. C'était sa vie désormais, tâcher de ne pas faire peur.

Les portes de l'enfer refermées, Dean Winchester, qui se considérait comme l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de démons du monde se retrouvait au chômage technique. Un chasseur sans proies tout juste bon à rouler sans but d'un état à un autre en évitant d'effrayer les oiseaux. C'était pas une vie. Non pas une vie du tout.

Il prit une autre gorgée de bière en regardant le soleil finir de se lever. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal.

Il y avait une télévision dans la toute petite maison en retrait de la route où Castiel s'était installé. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'ici. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps sous la douche, après avoir découvert qu'il adorait la sensation de l'eau tombant sur ses épaules. Il avait dormi aussi. Beaucoup. Principalement pour comprendre pourquoi les humains en avaient tant besoin. Il avait rêvé qu'il était sous la douche. Et de son ancienne vie aussi. En fait il y avait plus de rêves de meurtres ou de torture que de rêves de douche et du coup il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les humains aiment tant dormir.

Il avait écouté chaque son qui se présentait à lui, avait observé chaque couleur, émerveillé par le renouveau perpétuel de ce qui l'entourait. Une fois il avait passé tout un après midi à regarder la poussière scintiller dans un rayon de soleil en se déposant doucement sur les meubles. Il était allé à la ville voisine plusieurs fois pour faire les courses et avait chaque fois acheté des choses dont il ignorait si elles étaient vraiment comestibles. Il avait tout mangé et découvert les caramels mous. Depuis il en reprenait à chaque fois. Les caramels mous, d'après lui étaient la raison pour laquelle la gourmandise était un péché mortel. Après tout qui a besoin d'un Dieu après avoir goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux?

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines mais finalement, il dut ajouter un nouveau sentiment à ceux qu'il connaissait: l'ennui.

Ce n'était pas un sentiment 'ici il se souvenait de la tristesse, de la douleur,et de la colère pas grand chose d'autre. Les anges ne sont pas conçus pour ressentir. Plus il vivait comme un humain, moins Castiel comprenait leur volonté de caramels mous et les fleurs ne pouvaient pas suffire à combler une vie mortelle faite de rage et d'ennui, si?

Il dut tâtonner sur tout les boutons pour pouvoir allumer la télévision, cela lui prit encore plus de temps de passer en revue toutes les chaînes, puis, il s'installa avec des caramels devant un programme auquel il ne comprenait rien. Puis un second et un troisième. Il changea de chaîne. Rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux, pourquoi les humains trouvaient ils cela distrayant?

Il réessaya plusieurs jours de suite, chaque chaîne, chaque programme. Même ceux que Dean avait par le passé regardés avec lui et lui avait expliqués, même ceux là il ne leur trouva aucun intérêt.

Le sac de caramels était vide depuis quelques jours, il abandonna la télévision et mis en route la radio. Il n'entendit d'abord que des grésillements et tapa dessus sans conviction. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du mal à l'objet mais il avait vu des humains le faire.

Aucun résultat.

Il se mit à manipuler tout les boutons en se sentant complètement idiot. Finalement un son plus clair se fit entendre, il tourna précautionneusement la molette jusqu'à entendre parfaitement la musique et reposa doucement le poste sur la table de la petite cuisine. Il recula doucement comme par peur de l'effrayer et, sans bruit, s'assit sur une chaise. Ce qu'il entendait n'avait rien à voir avec la musique céleste, ni avec les choeurs d'angelots qu'il avait entendu quelques fois. C'était de la musique humaine. Il percevait les distorsions des ondes radio, les grincements des archets sur les cordes des violons. Il entendait les souffles dans les voix et toutes ces imperfections rendaient la musique simplement belle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le poste mais il ne le voyait pas, il écoutait la musique.

Il mit plusieurs jours à se lasser des chœurs gospel puis il se remit à tâtonner jusqu'à trouver un autre canal. Plusieurs jours plus tard il en écouta un autre et ainsi de suite.

Il passa des semaines à écouter la radio. C'était meilleur que les caramels mous et quelque part tout au fond de lui l'idée naquit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon dans la vie humaine.

«Regarde ça.» lança Sam en même temps qu'un journal sur la table où Dean avait étalé des croissants et du café. C'était un matin pluvieux de Mai et après avoir erré sans but plusieurs mois, les deux frères s'étaient comme par défaut, réfugiés dans leur QG où Dean déballait des cartons d'artefacts mystérieux et Sam jouait les élans de bibliothèque.

Par dessus sa tasse de café, Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux rapports de police que Sam venait d'imprimer.

« Quatre corps vidés de leur sang ? » s'étouffa-t-il. Il reposa sa tasse et se pencha sur les papiers. « Un psychopathe qui a trop regardé Twilight ? »

-Personne ne boit de sang humain dans Twilight. Le corrigea Sam. Dean lui jeta un regard ironique et son frère se racla la gorge pour éluder la question « enfin bref, si c'est un psychopathe, il est très maladroit. Trois des quatre victimes sont revenues à la vie. »

Tu te fous de moi ?

Non. Trois personnes mortes sont revenues à la vie après avoir été vidées de leur sang.

Attends... Attends … tu me parles de Vampires là ? Des vrais vampires ?

Oui.

Le regard de Dean passa de son frère aux papiers, des papiers à Sam.

« On a fermé les portes de l'enfer bordel ! Comment c'est possible ? »

Techniquement la seule chose qui sort des enfers ce sont des démons... et leurs chiens... mais tout le reste... les vampires, les goules, les wendigos... tout ça... tout ça Dean, ça n'a pas disparu avec l'Enfer.

Sam avait un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire soulagés que Dean ne lui voyait que quand Sam l'avait cru mort et le trouvait bien vivant. Ça lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, que la seule chose qui réjouisse son frère soit de découvrir qu'il restait encore des choses à chasser. Parce que Dean le savait, la chasse ce n'était pas la vie de Sammy, c'était la sienne. Si son frère était soulagé, c'était parce que Dean allait pouvoir rechasser.

Dean reposa les papiers.

« Tu viens descendre ces fils de pute avec moi ? » demanda-t-il pas tout à fait certain de la réponse de son cadet.

« Je manquerais pas ça ! »

« Awesome » commenta Dean avec un grand sourire.

Pendant un temps la musique fut suffisante pour étouffer le bruit des sentiments qui grandissaient en Castiel, mais cela ne dura pas. C'était comme si son cerveau ne voulait plus jamais arrêter de réfléchir, de ressentir des choses qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé voyait des mort, tout le temps. Il entendait les cris, il voyait les pleurs et maintenant, il les comprenait. Il avait beau essayer de noyer ses émotions sous la douche ou de s'assourdir avec la radio, rien ne marchait. De jour en jour cela devenait plus pesant, plus douloureux et soudain, quelque chose se produisit.

La première fois que cela arriva, il ne comprit pas, il eut même peur (un nouveau sentiment qui fit son apparition sans prévenir et qui lui coupa les jambes et la respirations un instant). Ses yeux et son nez le brûlaient et il en coulait un liquide chaud et salé. Castiel pleura pour la première fois quelques mois après être devenu humain.

Il ne connaissait pas l'expression «pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps», mais c'est ce qu'il fit, roulé en boule sur le plancher de la petite maison, il pleura et pleura encore. Les humains prétendaient que cela faisait du bien mais il n'en retira aucun soulagement. Chaque sanglot en appelait un nouveau, escortant avec lui une ribambelle de souvenirs douloureux et de sensations pires encore.

Pourquoi les humains avaient ils peur de l'enfer? Existait-t-il pire torture que ce qu'ils vivaient chaque jour? Souffrir ainsi était donc leur lot quotidien?

Castiel pleura sur son angélisme perdu, sur ses crimes et sur lui même. Puis il pleura sur l'humanité. Puis il pleura encore un peu parce que finalement, cela l'apaisait.

Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il vivait mais c'était insurmontable, une mer de désespoir dans laquelle il se noyait sans jamais pouvoir en mourir. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ou imaginer jusque là.

Et il était seul pour endurer ça.

Totalement seul. Et pour toujours.

C'était encore pire que tout. Avoir la certitude que sa misère ne s'améliorerait jamais et que jamais personne ne s'en soucierait!

«Pitié...» murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. «Pitié mon Dieu...»

La part rationnelle de lui même lui rappela avec un ton mordant que s'adresser à Dieu quand on ne croit plus en Lui, quand on l'a trahi, est au delà du blasphème, au delà du pire péché qu'il soit. Mais Castiel n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais quand ses sanglots se calmèrent, plusieurs heure sou plusieurs jours plus tard, une sérénité faite d'épuisement le recouvrit comme une paire d'ailes usées.

Et juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, toujours sur son plancher usé, ce furent la voix et les yeux verts de Dean Winchester qui l'accompagnèrent.

«Cas...»


	2. Chapter 2: NOW

NOW

Ils avaient chassé et ils avaient tué. Sur la route du retour, Dean se dit que quelques années en arrière cela aurait été une bonne journée. Mais ça n'en était pas une. Au dessus de chaque heure qui passait planaient d'angoissantes questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas trouver de réponses.

Chez les Winchester on ne parlait pas de sentiments et ça lui allait très bien. Mais certaines choses avaient manifestement besoin d'être dites et Dean ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas encore. Elles lui avaient déchiré le cœur la première fois, plus encore que l'idée de perdre Sam. Il se serait remis de la mort de Sam, ou plus probablement il serait allé chercher jusqu'à la moindre miette de lui n'importe où pour le ressusciter encore. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit, la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée était intolérable.

Dean connaissait la souffrance, il l'avait ressentie et infligée de bien plus de manières que quiconque. Mais celle là était nouvelle. C'était la sensation de désamour total que même John n'avait pas pu lui faire ressentir. Il avait déçu son père, s'était déçu et détesté lui même, mais Sam , Sam avait toujours été là. Sam aurait encore du être le petit garçon qui le regardait comme un héros quand ils étaient enfants et que Dean veillait sur ses cauchemars.

Dean avait la sensation que maintenant c'était lui le cauchemar. Il ne connaissait rien de pire.

«Sam... je vais te dire quelque chose et je veux que ce soit clair à partir de maintenant. »

-hum ?

- Il n'y a personne au monde en qui j'aie plus confiance qu'en toi. Et il n'y a rien, ni personne au monde de plus important que toi pour moi.

Il savait que Sam le regardait, sans doute avec un air surpris.

« Et personne ne t'a déçu plus que moi » commenta son frère

- Faut croire que tu n'as pas épuisé toutes mes réserves, j'aurais tué n'importe qui d'autre bien avant d'en arriver là.

Sam eut un tout petit rire. «Je suis encore en vie parce que je suis ton frère et que tu me protèges, pas grâce à ton estime pour moi. »

- C'est faux. Grogna Dean en serrant les mains sur le volant.

- Ah ? Alors tu m'as pardonné pour Ruby ? Pour Lucifer ? Pour ne pas avoir ramené ton cul du purgatoire ? »

Dean s'était attendu à ça. Non, il ne pardonnait pas, mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas cherché Sam ? » soupira-t-il les yeux fixés sur la route.

Il y eut un long silence de l'autre coté de l'habitacle. Si long que Dean jeta un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que Sam n'était pas mort.

« Parce qu'il faut que ça s'arrête un jour Dean. »

- Quoi ?

- Tout ça. Je meurs tu me sauves, tu meurs je te sauve, tout ceux que nous aimons mourrons et on ne peut pas les sauver... Un jour il faudra que ça s'arrête Dean ! Un jour on n'en sera plus capable. Et moi je n'étais pas capable de ça.

- Pas capable de sortir ton frère du Purgatoire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Dean ?

- Une putain de bonne excuse Sam ! S'emporta Dean. Moi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour te sortir de là ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Sam ! Et toi tu as décidé un jour que tu pouvais te passer de moi, me laisser croupir en bas comme si … Comme si tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Dean ! Et depuis longtemps ! C'est toi qui te donnes ce rôle parce qu'il te faut quelque chose à protéger, mais moi, quand est ce que tu m'as donné l'occasion de te protéger ? Quand as tu perdu à ce point confiance en moi que tu t'en remets plus à un vampire qu'à ton propre frère ?

- Ne remet pas Benny sur le tapis !

- Alors mettons y Cas ! A quel moment tu as décidé qu'il ferait un meilleur frère que moi ?

- Quand je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi après ma mort !

C'était sorti tout seul dans un cri que Dean n'aurait pas pu contenir même s'il l'avait voulut. Il reprit son souffle et une certaine contenance avant de reparler.

« J'ai peur pour toi Sammy,depuis toujours. Et j'aurai toujours peur. Même si tu es le meilleur chasseur du monde,même si je te confierais ma vie. J'aurai toujours peur. C'est comme ç n'ai pas peur pour Cas, c'est un Ange, il s'en sortira sans moi, mais toi petit frère, toi... »

Il s'arrêta pas certain de savoir comment finir sa phrase.

« Arrête d'avoir peur Dean, et considère moi comme ton égal juste une fois. »

- Tu es mon égal.

- Alors montre le !

- Comment ?

- Accepte. Accepte que j'aie merdé. Plusieurs fois parce que c'est ce que moi je suis, je fais foirer les choses parce que j'ai un grand frère invincible pour toujours tout réparer. Laisse moi assumer pour une fois au lieu de balayer derrière moi. Tu n'as pas à toujours tout arranger.

Dean ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Sam savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour en arriver là. On ne met pas si facilement sa nature au placard. Mais il avait entendu son frère cette fois ci. Cela lui faisait mal d'admettre que même en faisant de son mieux il n'avait pas réussit là où c'était le plus important. Il n'avait pas réussit à laisser Sam devenir l'homme qu'il devrait être à force de toujours le protéger. Mais c'était sa nature et s'il avait du refaire le chemin à l'envers il aurait refait exactement les mêmes erreurs.

« J'ai besoin de toi Dean, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. »

- Tu m'as laissé croupir au purgatoire. Grogna l'ainé. Cela il ne s'en remettait pas, c'était pire qu'une trahison. C'était un abandon. Que vous reste-t-il quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde, quand la seule personne qui vous reste n'essaye pas de vous retenir ?

- Oui. Je voulais que tu meures bonne fois pour toutes Dean, parce que même moi, je ne peux pas te voir mourir aussi souvent pour moi sans que ce soit une torture.Là au moins, c'était fait et je savais ou tu étais.

- Tu préférais me savoir là en bas que...

- Que de te savoir vivant à me demander quand je devrais t'enterrer à nouveau.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant le temps de peser chacun les mots de Sam. Ils trouvaient un écho chez Dean, ça, il pouvait le comprendre. Que Sam ne supporte pas de le perdre encore et encore, il pouvait le comprendre, ça confortait son cœur de frère, c'était tordu et moche, mais c'était une forme d'amour égoïste que Dean pouvait comprendre.

« Mais j'ai fermé les portes de l'enfer pour toi. » repris Sam. « Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de vivre une longue vie, d'être heureux et de mourir le plus tard possible. Et fais moi une place dans ton Paradis. »

C'était dit, c'était fait. Dean était toujours en colère, toujours blessé et il savait que Sam l'était aussi mais les choses venaient d'être dites. C'était sans doute la fatigue, ou peut être le sang de vampire qu'il avait encore sur sa chemise qui le rendaient moins dur mais il lui semblait qu'un poids s'était déplacé en lui. Sa rancune ne lui pesait plus sur le cœur, ne restait plus coincée dans sa gorge, et il savait que peu à peu elle se dissoudrait dans l'amour inconditionnel qu'il vouait à son frère.

C'était Bébé Sam. Il avait été sa raison de vivre depuis presque toujours. On peut être faché après ceux qu'on aime le plus mais on ne peut que leur pardonner au risque de les perdre.

Perdre Sam n'était pas envisageable pour Dean.

Et maintenant il savait que la réciproque était vrai. C'était réconfortant. C'était confortable.

Sam alluma la radio. Un tube des Cures emplit la voiture.

_« Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry.. »_

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à chez eux.

Castiel n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un souvenir. Il était au Paradis. Ou plutôt dans une de ces antichambres du paradis blanches et lumineuses où travaillaient les anges greffiers.

« Je suis désolée Castiel »

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Commenta-t-il

L'ange en face de lui ne l'était effectivement pas. Elle n'avait pas été conçue pour éprouver la désolation et elle faisait simplement son travail. Castiel comprenait ça, tout comme il comprenait la sentence.

Metatron se cachait quelque part dans les cieux ou sur Terre et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de détruire le Paradis c'était la fermeture des portes de l'enfer. L'onde de choc s'était répandue jusqu'aux cieux et avait perturbé son plan.

Mais Castiel était toujours là, et l'ange devant lui avait pour mission de lui retirer sa Grâce.

« Pour tout tes frères que tu as tués, Castiel, pour tout le mal que tu as fait aux tiens, pour avoir usurpé le trône du Père... »

Castiel ferma les yeux tandis que l'ange posait sa main sur sa poitrine. La douleur fut abominable, mais elle n'était rien à coté du vide qu'il sentait naître en lui. Puis tout vola en éclat et il tourbillonna dans une chute qui lui semblait sans fin avant d'atteindre la Terre, en simple humain disloqué.

Il avait froid.

Il avait mal.

Et il était seul.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans un train qui allait vers le Kansas. Le froid et la douleur l'accompagnaient mais il n'était pas seul. Des dizaines de gens l'entouraient. Sa vision avait changé. Il ne voyait plus leurs âmes comme une surimpression de leur personne, il ne voyait plus que des corps, rarement beaux, et il essayait de lire leurs émotions sans succès. Les anges ne ressentent aucune émotion pour eux même, mais ils ne sont que compassion. Castiel avait passé toute une éternité à ressentir les émotions des humains, à tout savoir d'eux sans même les regarder. Autour de lui il n'y avait désormais plus que des murs de chair emprisonnant des âmes auxquelles il n'avait aucun accès.

Il posa son front contre la vitre fraîche et laissa ses yeux errer sur le paysage qui défilait si vite qu'il en devenait flou. Il se rendormit et ne se réveilla qu'au terminus du train.

Dean faisait de la soupe. Cette chose contenait une affreuse quantité de légumes et c'était un plat beaucoup trop chaud pour la saison, mais il avait envie de soupe. A l'étage du dessus, Sam lisait encore et toujours. Un jour il connaîtrait cette foutue bibliothèque par cœur.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter et lâcher la louche avec laquelle il touillait son potage. Il sortit de la cuisine, couteau à la main, pistolet à la hanche. Sam descendait doucement l'escalier, son propre flingue pointé sur la porte blindée de l'entrée. Dean ouvrit d'un coup sec et pointa son arme sur l'intrus.

« Hello Dean »

Il y eut un blanc tandis que Dean dévisageait Castiel. C'était lui, avec le même manteau, la même voix. Pourtant il ne ressemblait pas à l'ange que Dean connaissait. La voix de Sam rompit le silence.

« CAS ! Tu es vivant ! »

- C'est... discutable. Marmonna l'ange en baissant les yeux.

Dean s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, nota le petit sac qu'il tenait fermement par la poignée. Sam avait déjà enfermé Castiel dans ses grands bras et le serrait contre lui tellement fort que l'ange grogna une protestation.

Dean n'avait toujours rien dit, il referma la porte dans un état second. Castiel était vivant.

Castiel était vivant.

« Dean... je suis désolé » dit Castiel dans son dos. Sa voix avait toujours aussi peu d'intonations mais Dean la connaissait il connaissait cette voix presque aussi bien que celle de Sam, et ce ton là était sincère.

Quand il se retourna, Sam regardait ailleurs et Castiel le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait des cernes, le teint cireux et ses yeux bleus étaient éteints. Mais c'était lui, et il était là.

- Tu disparais et tu reviens quand tu as besoin d'aide. On ne traite pas les gens comme ça Castiel! Grogna Dean.

« Je suis désolé... je n'avais personne d'autre... vers qui me tourner » murmura Castiel en baissant la tête.

Alors Dean franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et le serra dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, l'ange lui rendit son étreinte, doucement, comme s'il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

«Laisse tomber, tu es vivant c'est tout ce qui compte. » grogna Dean en posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'ange.

Il en pensait chaque mot.

Castiel ne voulait pas lâcher Dean, jamais. L'odeur de menthe de son after shave, la chaleur de son étreinte, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti de plus réconfortant depuis des mois. Il avait envie de pleurer encore.

« J'étais seul... » gémit il en s'écartant un peu de Dean.

- Eh bien tu ne l'es plus. Intervint Sam en lui prenant son sac des mains.

Castiel hocha la tête et s'écarta de Dean. Celui ci lui serra l'épaule avec un sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué »

« vous aussi...»


	3. Chapter 3: Merci pour le Chocolat

3 : Merci pour le Chocolat

Sam avait eut des doutes à l'instant où il avait remarqué le sac de Castiel, Dean eut des doutes en le voyant manger, comme s'il avait faim.

Castiel ne dit rien et aucun des deux frères ne posa de questions. Ils installèrent Castiel dans une des nombreuses chambres du Bunker (Dean ne les avait même pas toutes explorées) et celui ci s'endormit presque tout de suite, tout habillé sur le lit.

Dean lui enleva ses chaussures et le couvrit en ayant l'impression de revivre les années où c'était lui qui mettait petit Sam au lit quand John partait pour une longue chasse.

Il retrouva son frère devant son ordinateur entouré par moins de bouquins que d'habitude (Il pouvait encore voir la carte de l'Amérique dessinée sur la table entre leurs couvertures). Sam leur avait versé un whisky à chacun et Dean prit une gorgée du sien avant de parler.

«Il y a un problème »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Les anges ne dorment pas » commenta encore Dean.

- Et Castiel n'a jamais eut de vêtements de rechange.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'après toi ?

- Aucune idée. Marmonna Sam en repoussant ordinateur et livres. « Les hommes de lettre n'avaient pas beaucoup de documentation sur les anges. »

- J'imagine qu'ils avaient plus intérêt à se documenter sur tout le reste. Les anges sont les gentils en général.

- En général acquiesça Sam.

Dean reprit une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool se volatilisa presque aussitôt dans sa bouche.

Castiel se réveilla tard le lendemain et fut accueilli par deux frères fatigués d'avoir lu toute la nuit ( apparemment quand Sam disait « »pas beaucoup de documentation », ça équivalait quand même à un bon paquet de rapports et de bouquins barbants à lire.)

« Faut qu'on parle. » commença Dean.

Castiel s'assit et le regarda par en dessous, des questions dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Sam «Où avais tu disparu ? »

L'ange les regarda et se frotta le visage à deux mains comme s'il avait trop bu la veille et avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, puis, il raconta. Il raconta la trahison de Metatron, sa chute et les presque trois mois qu'il avait passés seul.

« Et puis c'est devenu trop dur alors... »

- Attends... Attends... l'interrompit Dean. Tu veux dire que tu es... Humain ? Plus de mojo d'ange, plus de tours de passe passe... plus d'ailes ?

- Humain Dean, rien d'autre. Castiel baissa la tête d'un air malheureux. Il serrait les mains très fort entre ses genoux.

- Oh merde... marmonna Dean.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné. Cette sensation, Castiel la connaissait un peu, il se sentait toujours mal à son aise au milieu d'humains. Mais être un humain mal à l'aise parmi eux... c'était comme une insupportable démangeaison de tout son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter.

«Je vous admire, vous les humains. » dit il finalement

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sam.

- Comment faites vous pour supporter tout ça ? La souffrance, la certitude que vous allez mourir...

- Hé , il n'y a pas que ça ! Le coupa Dean.

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- Le bonheur c'est bien. Dean se sentit particulièrement stupide en disant cela, si Castiel lui demandait ce qu'était le bonheur il aurait été bien en mal de le définir... une grosse part de tarte peut être?

- L'amour ajouta Sam.

- Le sexe ...

- la sérénité...

Les frère s'arrêtèrent d'énumérer parce qu'ils étaient un peu à court d'arguments.

« Bref, reprit Sam, il n'y a pas que de mauvaises choses sur terre. »

- Je ne connais rien de tout ça. Dit Castiel d'un ton misérable.

- Oh on va t'apprendre mon pote, fais moi confiance !

Ca leur permettrait d'éluder un peu le problème, un ange chassé du paradis peut il réellement vivre en humain?

Castiel ne pouvait pas nier que Dean essayait. Il essayait même très fort de le rendre heureux. Mais pour lui ça ne restait qu'un concept sans réalité matérielle.

Dean l'avait planté devant l'ordinateur de Sam et lui avait fait voir des dizaines, peut être une centaine de petits films censés être drôles. Des chatons dans des boites (les chatons aimaient les boites, c'était une évidence pour Castiel), des gens qui tombaient (ce qui était d'une logique terrible quand lesdits gens couraient sur du verglas, Castiel savait qu'il ne fallait pas courir sur du verglas!), des gens à qui on faisait une surprise et qui s'enfuyaient pris de panique (ce en quoi ils avaient un point commun avec beaucoup d'animaux d'après d'autres vidéos).

Il ne trouvait rien de réjouissant à cela. Il ne voulait pas blesser Dean, aussi se retint il de lui expliquer que ces petits films étaient aussi efficaces pour lui remonter le moral qu'une cuillère pour sauver un bateau du naufrage.

Dean eut plus de succès avec la nourriture. Castiel avait l'impression que le chasseur voulait lui faire goûter à tout ce qui existait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. La cuisine du Bunker était pleine d'ingrédients qu'il avait du voir au cours des siècles précédents sans y toucher, et d'autres choses dont la simple vue lui agressait les sens.

Il connaissait les burgers, le café, les chips et les caramels mous. Il avait mangé des fruits et des légumes et sa connaissance de la nourriture s'arrêtait là. Pour lui c'était essentiellement une question de survie.

Les Winchester n'étaient pas très forts en cuisine, mais Dean posa le lendemain devant lui un chili-guérit-tout,recette héritée de son père. C'était une mixture rouge ou nageaient des haricots et de la viande et qui sentait fortement l'oignon. Castiel doutait que les inventeurs du Chili aient mis de l'oignon dans la recette d'origine. Il les avait connus, c'était des éleveurs de chèvres plus préoccupés par leur survie que par le goût de ce qu'ils mangeaient. Et ils avaient peu de combustible, quasiment toute leur viande était cuite essentiellement grâce aux épices dont ils l'entouraient.

Il y goûta quand même, plus pour ne pas décevoir Dean que par envie. La première bouchée passa sans difficulté, c'était plutôt bon. Puis vint la brûlure des épices, il se mit à haleter, certain qu'il allait être victime d'une combustion spontanée.

Sam rit. « On s'y fait tu verras. »

Castiel en doutait mais il en reprit une bouchée , puis une autre.

« Alors ? » demanda Dean plein d'espoir.

- On s'y fait confirma-t-il.

Il y eut d'autres tentatives plus ou moins heureuses au grand amusement de Sam, et parfois au grand désespoir de Dean.

Castiel aima le chocolat blanc et recracha le vrai chocolat jurant sur tout ce qui était sacré que ça, ce n'était pas du chocolat.

« Mais bien sur que si ! » grogna Dean après y avoir lui même goûté.

- Non Dean. Expliqua Castiel d'un ton patient. Le chocolat c'est amer et pas sucré.

- N'importe quoi ! Grogna le chasseur en en avalant un nouveau carré.

- Il a raison Dean , intervint Sam, à l'origine, le cacao tel que les moines espagnols l'ont ramené d'Amérique Centrale était amer et non sucré, le sucre coûtait beaucoup trop cher et...

- Ok c'est bon j'ai comprit ! Le coupa Dean. « Mais la bouffe a évolué depuis mille ans Castiel »

- Le chocolat n'a pas mille ans Dean. Le corrigea poliment l'ancien ange.

- Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Ragea l'ainé des Winchester.

Sam pouffa, cachant un début de fou rire derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

Quelque chose dans cet échange donnait envie à Castiel de continuer. «Les faits historiques sont rarement faits exprès. » pontifia-t-il

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non.

- Il n'oserait pas. Se moqua Sam qui n'essayait même plus de cacher son envie de rire.

Dean se releva vexé, le chocolat toujours à la main. « Ok j'ai compris, restez là à vous foutre de moi avec votre science et votre histoire, je m'en fiche ! »

- Le chocolat n'est pas vraiment scientifique en fait...

- La ferme Cas ! S'emporta Dean en le menaçant de la tablette déjà bien entamée.

Castiel sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer irrésistiblement et quand Sam explosa de rire dans son dos, il l'accompagna. Il ne le fit pas exprès, il ne se força pas . Le rire sortit de lui en roulements totalement incontrôlables, semblant surgir du fond de sa poitrine, lui tordant le ventre d'une façon agréable. Son rire lui donnait envie de rire encore plus et il ne voulait plus jamais s'arrêter. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas de la peine ou de la douleur.

« Vous êtes ridicules » commenta Dean en terminant la tablette de chocolat.

Sam et Castiel riaient toujours. Dean sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami rire. C'était un spectacle très réconfortant. Un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'alors se leva de ses épaules. Si Castiel pouvait rire, il pouvait … A vrai dire , Dean ne savait pas ce que son ami pourait accomplir, mais rire c'était déjà forcément un bon pas sur le chemin de l'humanité.

Par la suite il se laissa insupporter par Castiel juste pour lui donner des occasions de rire. Pour se venger il mit du sel dans son café, et l'ange le but sans sourciller.

Désespérant !

« Les gars, je crois qu'on a un problème ! » dit Sam en revenant d'une excursion téléphonique. Le Bunker était protégé contre à peu près toutes les ondes et ils ne pouvaient pas y recevoir d'appel. Sam se demandait d'ailleurs chaque jour comment Internet passait, câble ou pas câble c'était assez incompréhensible.

Dean haussa un sourcil en levant le nez de la revue qu'il feuilletait (Une revue sur les voitures d'après la couverture mais Sam avait trop souvent trouvé d'autres genres de revues sous des couvertures tout public dans les affaires de Dean pour se laisser encore abuser par ce tour. Non la couverture était là uniquement pour Castiel.)

Sam récupéra le fichier audio enregistré dans son téléphone et posa l'appareil sur la table. Castiel se pencha dessus comme si quelque chose de bon à manger allait en sortir. Il n'en sortit que la voix affolée de Charlie.

« Sam... Sam réponds je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... » Son souffle faisait siffler les hauts parleurs du téléphone. « Il y a un fantôme et... J'ai brûlé les os mais il est encore là et ... » Un cri puis plus rien.

Sam croisa le regard inquiet de Dean.

« Dans quoi elle s'est encore fourrée ? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Qui est ce ? Demanda Castiel

- Une fille qu'on devrait pas laisser seule. Soupira Dean en se levant. « Viens Cas, on va chasser ton premier fantôme ! »


	4. Chapter 4 : Creepshow

4: Creepshow

« Tu as pu la localiser ? » demanda Dean en se hatant vers l'Impala, Castiel et son frère sur les talons.

- Suis en train. Sam monta dans la voiture les yeux rivés sur son portable qui triangulait lentement la position de Charlie. Dieu ( ou qui que ce soit) merci elle avait allumé son GPS avant d'appeler. « C'est à 80 kilomètres d'ici en direction de Topeka. »

- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris bon sang ? Grogna Dean

Sam haussa les épaules. Tout trois restèrent dans un silence tendu tandis que la voiture dévorait les kilomètres au mépris total des limitations de vitesse.

Castiel regardait le paysage défiler en se demandant s'il connaissait la fille qui avait appelé et s'il se sentait de taille à affronter un fantôme. D'une manière générale il ne se sentait même pas prêt à affronter la vie en général. Pas dans ce corps d'humain dépourvu de pouvoirs.

« C'est au milieu de nulle part ton truc ! »

- Là ! La ferme au bout du chemin, l'appel a été passé par ici. Indiqua Sam.

L'Impala s'arrêta dans la cour d'une vieille ferme dans un crissement de pneus. Sam et Dean étaient déjà à la porte du bâtiment avant que Castiel ne soit même sorti de la voiture. La poussière soulevée par le dérapage le fit tousser.

Un vieil homme ouvrit la porte sur laquelle Dean tambourinait si fort qu'il aurait eut plus vite fait de l'enfoncer.

« On cherche une fille, rousse, à peu près cette taille. » dit il en guise d'introduction en levant la main à hauteur de son menton.

Sam le repoussa du coude et tendit la main au vieil homme choqué.

« Excusez le, je m'appelle Sam, lui c'est Dean et voici Castiel. Une de nos amies, Charlie, nous a appelés tout à l'heure elle... elle avait l'air inquiète. »

- Au moins. Railla Dean.

Le vieil homme serra la main de Sam. « Oui je connais Charlie, Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour... » Il s'interrompit.

« Pour ? » demandèrent les deux frères en même temps.

- Oh non laissez tomber... vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Oh vous avez pas idée de ce qu'on peut croire de nos jours .L'encouragea Dean.

Il piétinait nerveusement sur le pas de la porte en jetant des regards furtifs alentours. Castiel comprit d'un coup pourquoi Crowley l'appelait toujours l'écureuil. Ça et peut être aussi sa manie de manger à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Elle est venue m'aider il y a deux jours pour un problème de fantôme. Marmonna le vieux en baissant la tête.

-De quoi ?

-De fantôme ! Écoutez je sais que j'ai l'air d'un fou mais...

-Non, non pas du tout monsieur. L'interrompit Sam. « On sait que les fantômes sont très réels... mais … Charlie vous a aidé ? »

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il suffisait de brûler les os du fantôme pour arrêter ses manifestations !

Sam et Dean se regardèrent interloqués.

« Et vous l'avez fait ? »

« Bien sur ! »répondit le vieux « vous voyez c'était le fantôme de ma femme et... disons qu'elle est morte avec beaucoup de ressentiment pour moi... depuis quelques semaines elle n'a plus quitté la ferme ! Mais maintenant c'est finit , pourquoi Charlie vous a -t-elle appelés ? »

Sam sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fit écouter le message de Charlie au vieil homme qui pâlit d'un coup.

« Mais... mais elle avait dit que tout était finit ! »

-Où avez vous brulé les os Mr... Mr ? Demanda Dean

-Mr Tomlinson... c'est par là pas loin du champs venez je vais vous conduire.

Apparemment Mr Tomlison cultivait du blé et il ne devait pas le faire seul à en juger par la taille de l'exploitation et le bruit d'une machine agricole qu'on devinait au loin dans le champ.

A environ trois cent mètres derrière la ferme se trouvait un carré de terre couvert d'une pelouse soigneusement entretenue sur laquelle s'alignaient quelques petites stèles.

« Caveau familial. Commenta Mr Tomlinson. Les Tomlinson sont enterrés ici depuis quatre générations ! »

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête, Castiel se dit que les Tomlinsons ne devaient pas beaucoup aimer leurs proches pour les enterrer dans une terre non consacrée...Ignoraient ils qu'il leur était alors impossible de monter au paradis ? Pour peu qu'ils en soient dignes.

« Lequel était votre revenant ? » demanda Dean. Castiel pouvait entendre à son ton qu'il était exaspéré par la lenteur du vieil homme.

« Ma femme, là »

Castiel regarda la tombe fraîchement refermée tandis que Sam interrogeait le vieil homme sur les raisons par lesquelles sa femme aurait voulut rester sur terre.

« Eh bien... elle est morte... un peu en colère contre moi... »

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire qu'il a du coucher avec une autre femme. Et ça n'a pas plu à … elle... marmonna Castiel en désignant la tombe.

Ça lui semblait logique, évident même. Dean lui jeta un regard où se lisait un peu d'admiration et beaucoup de doute. Sam avait juste l'air gêné. Pourtant Castiel était certain d'avoir raison et que Sam pensait exactement la même chose sans le dire. Fichus humains avec leur courtoisie qui leur empêchait de dire les choses correctement !

-Heu.. oui c'est cela, vous êtes quoi mentaliste ?

-Non. Répondit Castiel qui ignorait ce qu'était un mentaliste. Et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait, quelque chose venait de piquer son attention. « Taisez vous, tous! » dit il en levant une main comme pour les faire cesser toute activité.

Il tendit l'oreille, s'approcha de la tombe.

« Elle est là ! » cria-t-il en tombant à genoux sur la terre meuble. « Allez cherchez des pelles, n'importe quoi, elle est là ! »

Sam était déjà parti en courant vers l'Impala et Dean mit une seconde de plus à réaliser ce que son ami venait de dire.

« Merde ! »

En quelques pelletées, les cris de Charlie devinrent plus clairs ainsi que des coups sourds et saccadés qui avaient alerté Castiel. La tombe était profonde, mais ils eurent tôt fait de la creuser assez pour que Dean puisse se faire entendre de Charlie. Il cogna du talon sur la terre, un cri lui répondit, ils pouvaient entendre des sanglots à présent. « Tais toi idiote tu vas t'étouffer ! » cria Dean en jetant une nouvelle pelletée de terre hors de la tombe.

Les cris se turent, ainsi que les coups mais plus ils creusaient plus Castiel entendait les sanglots terrifiés qui lui secouaient le cœur. Il croisa le regard de Dean qui détourna les yeux, concentré sur sa tâche. Il creusa encore, ses épaules lui faisaient mal, ses mains aussi et pourtant tout passait au second plan, sa vision tellement fixée sur le sol qu'il creusait qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. En tant qu'ange sa perception avait toujours été focalisée sur chaque petite chose du monde entier. Les humains n'avaient pas cette capacité, et Castiel trouva extraordinairement simple de ne se soucier que de la terre et des cris de Charlie et pas des balbutiements du vieil homme qui était resté au pied de la tombe.

Finalement,la pelle de Sam racla le couvercle d'un cercueil et un nouveau cri échappa à Charlie. Castiel sortit de la tombe, les frères se placèrent chacun d'un coté du cercueil , leurs talons plantés dans les murs de terre, la pointe de pieds sur le rebord du coffre en bois. Ils plantèrent le bec de leurs pelles aux jointures du couvercle et d'un coup violent, l'ouvrirent comme une noix.

Les sanglots de Charlie ne cessèrent pas et pendant que Dean soulevait complètement le couvercle, Sam s'agenouilla dans le cercueil pour la redresser et la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est finit, c'est finit... » répétait il pour la calmer en la berçant.

Charlie s'accrochait à lui, laissant des traces de sang sur sa veste, . Ses mains semblaient dépecées jusqu'au poignet tant elle avait frappé contre les parois du cercueil pour tenter de se libérer. Castiel en eut un frisson rien qu'à imaginer la douleur et la peur de la jeune fille.

En équilibre précaire au fond du cercueil, Sam l'aida à se relever et Dean la souleva de terre pour que Castiel puisse la hisser hors du trou.

«Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » cria Dean en émergeant de la tombe à son tour.

-Dean ! Cria à son tour Sam « Pas maintenant ! »

-Si ! Maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui a pris de penser qu'elle pouvait se débarrasser d'un fantôme toute seule ! La chasse c'est pas un roleplay de Ghostbuster gamine !

-Je suis désolée... balbutia Charlie en se blottissant contre Castiel pour s'éloigner de la fureur de Dean.

-Désolée ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

-C'est bon Dean laisse là...

-NON ! C'est grave ce qu'elle a fait ! Et j'ai déjà assez à faire entre toi et Cas sans avoir à venir sauver Sa Majesté qui chasse les fantômes !

Charlie leva les yeux vers Castiel. « C'est vous.. toi Castiel ? »

-Vous me conaissez ?

-Un peu...

-Oh elle a lu des trucs dans des bouquins railla Dean.

Charlie rougit et s'écarta de Castiel. Celui ci se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait tellement qu'il s'était mis à trembler avec elle. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'asseoir quelque part et que Dean cesse de crier.

« C'est pas le fantôme le problème. » marmonna Charlie.

-Elle a raison, le fantôme n'est plus là ! Intervint le vieil homme ( ce que Castiel trouva courageux, lui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que Dean s'en prenne à lui). « On a brûlé ses os et tout ! Mais... Charlie qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-Bonne question pointa Sam, les fantômes n'enterrent pas les gens vivants. Ils ne clouent pas les cercueils non plus. »

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis revenue fermer la tombe... parce que... enfin on laisse pas une tombe ouverte. On m'a assommée et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais là dedans !

-Alors le fantôme a un complice. Commenta Sam.

-Awesome grogna dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Castiel eut enfin la possibilité de s'asseoir quand ils rentrèrent tous dans la ferme. Tandis que Dean et Sam interrogeaient Mr Tomlinson, Charlie passa ses mains ensanglantées sous l'eau en grimaçant de douleur. Il y avait plus de sang que d'écorchures. Elle leur servit à tout deux un verre d'eau en grimaçant

« Je ne sais pas si les anges boivent en fait... je voulais pas paraître impolie » s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui dans la cuisine.

-Je ne suis plus un ange. Répondit il en vidant son verre d'un trait. C'était une sensation agréable de boire quand on avait soif, c'était vivifiant comme si l'imminence de la mort s'éloignait à chaque gorgée.

-Oh... Je suis désolée … et zut j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat...

Castiel regarda les pieds de Charlie qui ne reposaient sur aucun plat.

« Quel plat ? » demanda-t-il

Elle rit. « Expression humaine, ça veut dire que j'ai dit quelque chose d'indélicat. »

Castiel hocha la tête en signe de compréhension même s'il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec un quelconque plat.

-Tu es une chasseuse ?

-Non. Je pirate des ordinateurs. C'est ce que je fais pour vivre. Mr Tomlinson est un ami, j'ai juste voulut l'aider.

Elle s'exprimait très vite et bafouillait beaucoup. Elle fit penser à un oiseau à Castiel tant elle avait de tics et tant elle semblait mal à l'aise. Il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi .. Aussi... Inadapté qu'elle pour les gens qui le voyaient.

Dean entra dans la cuisine. « Bon, Tomlinson a brûlé toutes les affaires de sa femme après sa mort, elle a du s'attacher à quelque chose d'autre. »

-Un objet symbolique ? Mr Tomlinson la trompait avec la femme du négociant qui leur achète le blé, peut être un objet qui lui appartient ? Proposa Charlie. « Enfin... peut être... »

-Ouais peut être. Bref, on va te ramener chez toi Charlie, et on va régler ça.

Charlie se redressa d'un coup. « Pas question ! C'est mon cas ! Je refuse d'avoir faillit mourir pour rien ! »

« Et moi je refuse de te voir mourir tout court. Alors tu mets ton cul dans ma caisse et tu me laisse te mettre en sécurité ! » cria Dean en la saisissant par le bras.

-Non !

-C'est pas négociable Charlie !

Dean irradiait la colère et Castiel voyait à la pression de sa main sur le bras de Charlie qu'il se retenait de la secouer juste pour se calmer. Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle hocha lentement la tête et se libéra de la prise de Dean. Sans trop savoir comment, Castiel sut à son pas saccadé qu'elle fuyait pour cacher ses larmes.

« Tu es trop dur avec elle. » dit il en se levant.

-Je préfère la faire pleurer que l'enterrer. Allez viens on a du boulot !

Les White Stripes avaient beau brailler dans la stéréo de l'Impala, le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Le premier arrêt fut pour l'appartement de Charlie. Celle ci sortit de la voiture sans un mot avant de se retourner vers Dean.

« Ils ont un fils. La femme du négociant et Tomlinson. Un fils de dix sept ans qui était là le jour où on a brûle les os. Et ce môme a un médaillon avec la photo de Mme Tomlinson il pense que c'est sa mère. Je te dis ça juste au cas où. »

Contente de son effet elle s'éloigna de la voiture mais aussi de l'immeuble où elle habitait.

« Charlie ! » cria Dean en sortant de l'Impala. Elle se retourna l'air agacée.

-Tu vas encore me crier dessus ?

Dean en avait très envie, vraiment très envie, mais il se contint.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Parce que j'ai cherché.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ?

-J'habite plus ici depuis des mois.

Dean soupira, il commençait à avoir mal au crane. Il se frotta le visage sans réussir à faire passer la douleur. « Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus ». Charlie haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! »

Charlie le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Dean se dit qu'il allait regretter cette décision.

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter de mettre ton nez dans le surnaturel n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ok... Alors on va s'arranger pour te garder en vie. Viens par là gamine, tu seras mieux dans notre coffre fort que je ne sais où toute seule. »

Il y avait plusieurs chambres individuelles dans le Bunker, et deux dortoirs communs. Charlie s'installa dans une des chambres avec quasiment rien en dehors d'un sac de vêtements, son ordinateur et trois disques durs. Et ses consoles de jeu. Sam et Dean l'avaient interrogée du regard en découvrant où elle vivait et elle leur avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne leur dirait rien à ce sujet.

Sa chambre était juste à coté de celle de Castiel, à travers la cloison elle entendait faiblement un air de musique classique. Elle toqua à la porte de l'ange ( ou ex ange si elle avait bien comprit ).

« C'est une jolie musique... » Elle se sentit stupide. Un point pour la pire façon d'entamer une conversation.

-Elle m'apaise dit Castiel en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Charlie s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. Comme dans tout le bunker la décoration de la chambre de Castiel était sobre et dépouillée. Il n'y avait ajouté aucun effet personnel, il n'en avait probablement pas.

« Je n'aime pas quand Dean est en colère. » dit l'ange en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Moi non plus. Il me fait peur. On dirait mon père quand j'étais petite et que je faisais une bêtise.

-Mon père ne se fâchait jamais.

-Mais ton père... ce n'est pas …

-Dieu. Si.

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un instant. Parler de Dieu avec un ange c'était... un terrain plus que glissant et elle regrettait déjà de s'y être aventurée.

« Il ne se fâchait jamais, repris Castiel, il comprenait, il avait plus de compassion que nous tous réunis. Et ensuite il nous a quittés. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il nous aurait abandonnés ainsi si il avait été du genre à se mettre en colère. L'aurions nous autant déçu s'il ne nous avait pas toujours pardonné ? »

Il se parlait plus à lui même qu'à elle, Charlie le savait.

« Dean aussi finit toujours par pardonner à ceux qu'il aime. » dit elle. Elle l'avait lu dans les livres de Carver Edlund.

-Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tout les deux.

-Dean et Dieu ?

-Oui.

Charlie sourit mais ne commenta pas. Castiel était mieux placé qu'elle pour avoir ce genre d'opinion. « C'est un homme bon. » dit elle au bout d'un moment. Castiel hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un moment à écouter la musique douce qui sortait de l'antique poste de radio posé sur le bureau.

-Tu crois en lui n'est ce pas ?

-De toute mon âme. Répondit Castiel.

Il restèrent silencieux à écouter la musique, c'était vrai qu'elle était apaisante


	5. Chapter 5: Cauchemars

5: Cauchemars

Dean fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un cauchemar. En ouvrant les yeux, la terreur disparut ainsi que la plupart des souvenirs du rêve. Mais les cris résonnaient encore dans sa tête où le sang pulsait, douloureux comme de la lave. Et du sang il en voyait aussi derrière les paupières qu'il frottait, images résiduelles de sa terreur nocturne. Pouvoir étrange des cauchemars, il savait qui criait, et à qui appartenait ce sang sans avoir jamais vu le visage de sa victime dans son rêve.

Quelque part en enfer il devait y avoir une académie Dean Winchester où on enseignait aux aspirants bourreaux quelques tortures inventées et testées par lui sur des dizaines peut être des milliers d'âmes. Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir mais quand il se leva pour se pencher sur le lavabo de sa petite salle de bain, il ne cracha qu'un peu de salive. La tête lui tournait.

« Dean... est ce que ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête pour ne pas inquiéter Sam, mais en fait non , ça n'allait pas.

- Un cauchemar, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il est six heures, me suis levé tôt pour essayer de voir le fils de Tomlinson avant qu'il parte à l'école.

- Oui, pas bête, j'arrive.

Le temps que Dean s'habille et avale quelques antalgiques, Sam l'attendait à l'entrée avec un gobelet de café qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. Le chemin jusqu'à la ferme de Tomlinson lui donna le temps de faire passer sa migraine et d'effacer les traces du rêve.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant que le fils Tomlinson prenne le bus pour le lycée le plus proche et se présentèrent comme des amis de Charlie.

« J'ai rien à vous dire. » répliqua le garçon. Il devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans et faisait de petits trous dans la terre du bout de sa basket.

- Nous si. Répliqua Dean. « Il paraît que tu as un médaillon avec la photo de ta mère ? »

- Oui et alors ?

- On pense que son fantôme a pu s'accrocher à ce médaillon.

- Et vous voulez quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent sur ses gardes.

- Le détruire. Répondit Sam.

- Pas question ! Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul.

Dean perdit patience et attrapa le môme par le col de sa veste. « Écoute moi gamin, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a enterré une de mes amies vivante. Ce qui a tendance à m'énerver. Et crois moi tu n'as pas envie de me voir énervé ! Alors tu nous donnes ce médaillon et tu ne discutes pas ! »

-Vous avez qu'à venir le chercher ! Rétorqua le gamin en lui rendant un regard furieux. Il repoussa Dean de toute sa force, ce qui n'aurait pas suffit en temps normal, mais d'un coup la douleur dans la tête de Dean se réveilla, lui coupant les jambes et lui arrachant un cri. Il se prit la tête à deux mains en s'effondrant dans la poussière de l'allée de la ferme.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, le môme Tomlinson avait disparu et Sam le secouait si fort qu'il sentait presque son cerveau se balancer dans l'étau bouillant qu'était devenue sa tête.

« Ça va ? »

- Mal. Grogna Dean en se massant les tempes. « Ça va passer... C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grogna-t-il

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le médaillon l'objet d'attache du fantôme. Dit Sam en l'aidant à se relever. C'est le gosse l'objet d'attache et quand tu l'as touché le fantôme l'a protégé. C'est sûrement lui qui a assommé et enterré Charlie.

- Awesome. Grommela Dean. Un exorcisme maintenant... Awesome.

Tout se passa terriblement mal. Il n'y avait rien dans le journal de John à propos de fantômes capables de s'attacher à un être humain. Castiel et Charlie furent mis à contribution pour chercher dans les archives des hommes de lettre et cela leur prit encore deux jours complets avant d'en trouver une trace. Sam s'était demandé comment ils feraient le jour où ils tomberaient sur un fait totalement nouveau et devraient inventer eux mêmes comment s'en débarrasser.

« Je l'ai ! » s'était écriée Charlie en brandissant un dossier qui devait avoir le double de son âge.

-Hé ! Doucement avec ça c'est fragile !

Charlie l'ignora et continua d'agiter le dossier. « Il y a tout là, on trouve un nouvel objet d'attache, on exorcise, il y a la formule là, et on détruit l'objet d'attache. Simple comme tout, on y va ? »

- Toi tu vas nulle part la coupa Dean.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, quand tu seras capable de te défendre tu viendras, pas avant.

Il y avait eut un petit silence, Sam interrogeait Dean du regard en formant silencieusement le mot « hein ? », et Charlie agrandit les yeux.

« Si tu veux jouer à la chasse, très bien. Mais fais le correctement ! »

Charlie avait sourit en hochant la tête et les trois autres étaient partis avec la certitude que le cas serait simple. Ils s'étaient trompés.

Trouver le gosse s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, le maintenir coincé le temps de l'exorcisme quasiment impossible. A chaque fois qu'ils le touchaient, c'était comme revivre chacun de leurs pires souvenirs, tous à la fois. Et les Winchessters avaient accumulé plus de mauvais souvenirs que quiconque sur terre. Le fantôme se défendait bien, très bien.

Finalement ce fut Castiel qui réussit à maintenir l'adolescent assez longtemps pour que Sam prononce l'exorcisme. Mais quand le fantôme sortit du corps du gamin, avec un cri à déchirer les nuages, il ne se fixa pas sur le médaillon que les frères avaient préparé à cet effet. Il fondit droit sur Castiel.

L'ange lâcha le corps évanoui du jeune homme et se prit la tête à deux mains en hurlant. La souffrance était inimaginable, pire encore fut celle de l'exorcisme que Dean se mit à réciter aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les frères étaient protégés contre toute possession aussi le fantôme n'eut il d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans le médaillon.

Ils le firent brûler avec grand soulagement et ramenèrent le garçon chez lui.

Tout trois partagèrent une migraine atroce durant le trajet de retour et les pépiements de Charlie quand elle les accueillit ne fit rien pour arranger cela.

Ils tombèrent chacun sur leurs lits et le Bunker sombra dans le silence pour la nuit. Troublé seulement par le cliquètement de Charlie qui jouait sans le son sur sa console.

Les effets de la colère du fantôme se firent sentir durant plusieurs jours, les rendant tout trois hargneux et mélancoliques. Sam fut le premier à se remettre, il se levait chaque nuit pour veiller sur Dean que des cauchemars réveillaient de plus en plus souvent.

Castiel ne dit pas un mot pendant trois jours.

« Vous commencez à me faire peur les garçons.. » confia finalement Charlie à Sam le matin du quatrième jour. Il acquiesça. Ils étaient tout deux dans la cuisine à préparer un petit déjeuner auquel aucun des quatre ne toucherait.

« Dean va mieux, les cauchemars commencent à s'estomper. »

- C'est Castiel qui m'inquiète. Dit Charlie en commençant à peler des pommes. « Je l'entends pleurer la nuit, j'y suis allée hier et il dormait. Il pleure en dormant et quand il se réveille il ne se souvient pas de ses rêves.

- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas habitué à rêver.

- Possible.

Pendant encore plusieurs jours, Sam et Charlie évitèrent Dean le plus possible, l'aîné n'était pas toujours de bonne compagnie en temps normal mais quoi que le fantôme lui ait fait voir, ça avait réussit à le rendre encore plus désagréable. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la salle d'entraînement du Bunker où Sam apprenait à Charlie à se battre. Elle visait particulièrement bien avec un pistolet et il avait vite découvert qu'il en allait de même avec beaucoup d'armes à feu. Quinze ans de FPS lui avaient appris à viser même si Sam doutait fortement que les jeux vidéos aient cette capacité. En revanche, Sam aurait pu la désarmer et le mettre à terre, les deux bras attachés dans le dos et c'était sur ça qu'ils s'entraînaient. Elle progressait lentement et se plaignait tout le temps mais il devait reconnaître que ses bleus et ses courbatures ne l'empêchaient pas d'être debout chaque matin, prête pour un nouvel entraînement.

Le contact avec le fantôme avait laissé Dean vidé de tout, sauf de ses cauchemars. Il les vivait même éveillé et se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait était déjà un effort trop grand. Cela serait passé plus vite s'il avait pu dormir mais les mauvais rêves le réveillaient chaque nuit, si bien qu'il n'osait quasiment plus fermer les yeux. Les cauchemars sont généralement des choses horribles, mais si horribles qu'une partie de l'esprit se souvient que le dormeur est en sécurité, au chaud dans son lit. Ceux de Dean échappaient à cette définition. Dean n'était jamais en sécurité, même au chaud dans son lit. Parce qu'il savait que les monstres dans les placards existent, que les cris qu'il entendait jours et nuit, quelqu'un les avait poussés et que trop souvent il en avait été à l'origine.

Il tenta de prendre des cachets pour dormir une semaine après sa rencontre avec le fantôme. Cela n'empêcha pas le cauchemars et il avait beau vouloir se réveiller à toutes forces, les pilules de sommeil étaient si puissantes qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il fallut que Sam le frappe pour le tirer de son horreur.

Il resta assis dans son lit, tremblant et haletant sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

« Je croyais que ça s'était calmé ? »

Dean secoua la tête. Non , ça ne s'était pas calmé, mais l'influence du fantôme n'y était plus pour rien. Tout ça il l'avait vécu, il l'avait fait, il l'avait subit. C'était juste un trop plein d'immondes souvenirs qui avait besoin de s'échapper quelque part.

Castiel passa la tête par la porte l'air inquiet. Il ne parlait plus et cela inquiétait Dean presque autant que la perspective de devoir se rendormir. Il avait tout tenté pour le faire parler mais l'ange se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air malheureux. Évanouis les instants où une braise de bonheur avait brillé dans ses yeux. Dean ignorait ce que le fantôme avait fait voir à l'ange, il avait même peur de chercher à savoir.

Toujours enroulé dans les lambeau de son rêve, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être compatissant.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il à l'attention de Castiel. L'ange secoua la tête doucement et s'approcha de lui. Sam s'écarta un peu, curieux de savoir ce que Castiel allait bien pouvoir faire, l'ange tendit la main vers le front de Dean puis arrêta son geste et considéra ses doigts tendu avant de ramener sa main vers lui.

« Merci Cas. » Railla Dean « Je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment merci mon pote ! »

Castiel ne comprenait pas le sarcasme d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois ci, il eut l'air blessé. Il tourna les talons et s'en fut toujours sans un mot. Dean entendit avec une acuité surprenante le frottement de ses vêtements quand il quitta la pièce. Cela produisait le même bruit doux que quand Castiel apparaissait ou disparaissait avant... Un bruit dont Dean s'était toujours demandé s'il s'agissait du bruissement de ses vêtements ou de ses ailes ?

Ses ailes...

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-il en repoussant son frère et les couvertures pour rattraper l'ange.

Castiel était assis sur son lit , les mains étroitement jointes entre ses genoux quand Dean entra. En le regardant dans les yeux, le chasseur put y lire une souffrance infinie, comme s'il pouvait plonger si loin dans l'âme de l'ange qu'il y trouvait le trou, le vide horrible laissé par la perte de sa grâce.

Castiel tenta de dire quelque chose, mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un gémissement misérable qui déchira le cœur de Dean. C'était injuste et c'était affreux. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il aimait devaient elles tant souffrir ? Qu'avaient ils tous fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Avaient ils commis tant de crimes que cela ? Il s'assit à coté de Castiel et regarda l'ange se tordre les mains en reniflant.

«Je...Je ne les entends plus Dean... Les ange je ne les entends plus... Oh mon dieu... » gémit il en s'effondrant la tête dans ses mains. Et soudain, Dean se mit à paniquer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Castiel s'effondrer comme cela c'était comme si la terre s'ouvrait soudain, engloutissant avec elle toute la joie du monde.

« Cas... Cas par pitié ne fais pas ça... ne pleure pas... Castiel ! », il l'avait pris dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte et le berçait comme il le faisait avec Sam quand, enfant il avait un cauchemar.

Mais l'ange ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sanglots même s'il serrait les poings très fort, même s'il se mordait les lèvres à en faire gicler du sang, il ne pouvait pas. Et il tremblait entre les bras de Dean incapable de le consoler.

Dean comprenait. Il comprenait la détresse absolue de l'ange Castiel n'avait plus rien. Ce qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa famille et son foyer lui étaient désormais fermés, et aucune prière, aucune supplique ne changerait ça. Dean savait ce que ça fait quand plus rien autour de vous n'a de sens, quand la solitude et le désespoir sont comme autant de vagues gigantesques qui vous dévorent l'âme et vous laissent seul et misérable. Mais Castiel n'était pas seul. Il l'avait lui. Et l'ange n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, pas le droit de s'effondrer, d'arrêter de lutter comme ça. Leur vie était un fardeau injuste que Dean avait accepté de porter. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul, il avait besoin de Castiel, besoin de son ami.

Alors il le lui dit. Il le lui dit d'une voix chargée de sanglots en le serrant contre lui comme s'il craignait que l'ange lui échappe.

Parce que pour Dean Winchester, Castiel était un ange. Il se foutait pas mal qu'il ait perdu sa grâce ou ses ailes. Ce n'est pas ça qui fait l'essence des anges, ce n'était pas cela qui faisait Castiel.

« Qui veillera sur moi si tu n'es plus là ? » murmura-t-il en collant son front contre celui de l'ange. Il continuait de le bercer, les yeux bleus pleins de larmes s'ouvrirent doucement. « Et comment crois tu que je me sentirais si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ? » dit il encore plus bas. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de parler tant ils étaient proches et tant les yeux de l'ange lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait les mains crispées sur les cheveux de Castiel et c'était désormais lui qui avait envie de pleurer.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Cas... »

Castiel vint enrouler ses mains autour des siennes et referma les yeux. Il respira l'odeur de menthe et de cuir de Dean, pris le temps de savourer les mains calleuses du chasseur sur sa joue et sur son cou, le rythme lancinant du bercement que Dean continuait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait une foi aveugle en cet homme. Alors il murmura : « Jamais. »

Rien ne pourrait combler l'horrible absence de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Mais tout serait encore pire sans Dean.


	6. Chapter 6: Ce dont est fait une famille

6: Ce dont est fait une famille.

Dean ne fit pas d'autre cauchemar cette nuit là. Quand il se réveilla, Castiel n'était plus là et il n'avait aucune idée de quand il s'était endormi. Le bunker semblait vide, il trouva les trois autres silencieusement assis sur les marches devant la porte blindée chacun les mains en coupe sur une tasse de café. C'était un matin d'été où la fraîcheur semblait leur dire de profiter d'elle avant qu'une chaleur étouffante les cloue tous au sol pour la journée.

Il retourna se chercher sa propre tasse de café et s'assit à coté de Charlie, une marche au dessus de Castiel et Sam, les yeux levés vers les arbres dont les feuilles se découpaient en vert sombre à contre jour d'un soleil encore faible.

« Je pourrais faire ça tout les matin. » Dit Charlie en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle. Elle portait des chaussons à l'emblème de Wonder Woman, assortis à sa tasse.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Castiel. Dean se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait l'absence du trench coat de l'ange. Son pyjama lui tombait presque des épaules tant le t shirt gris qu'il portait était usé. C'était l'un de ceux de Sam, trop grands pour Castiel.

« Regarder le soleil se lever avec vous. »

Sam pouffa « Tu deviens trop sentimentale Charlie. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il y avait si peu de place sur les marches que Dean sentit le mouvement sur son bras. Il sourit. « Tu feras quoi quand il pleuvra ? »

« Je serai mouillée je suppose. » sourit elle en finissant son café. « Maintenant les filles si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois mettre une raclée à Sam. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » se moqua le cadet

Dean prit Castiel par l'épaule. « En parlant de ça... On sait déjà que Charlie est une tueuse avec un flingue... »

- Merci. Fit l'intéressée

- … Mais une calamité en close combat

- HE !

- On va voir comment tu te défends.

Castiel le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il avait un souvenir très désagréable des courbatures que lui avait valut l'exhumation de Charlie. Le corps qui était devenu le sien avait pâti sévèrement de la perte de sa Grâce. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir d'annihiler une créature par simple contact, apprendre les techniques des humains pour survivre pourraient s'avérer utile. Il hocha la tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement après s'être habillés, Sam et Charlie étaient déjà face à face, chacun attendant que l'autre attaque. « Ça devrait être intéressant. » commenta Dean.

Charlie se jeta sur Sam à une vitesse surprenante, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, s'écarta juste assez pour la déséquilibrer, la rattraper par le bras et le lui tordre dans le dos. D'un coup de pied dans les chevilles il la fit tomber à genoux, ralentissant sa chute en tirant sur son bras, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. « Trop lente » commenta-t-il en souriant.

« Trop présomptueux » dit elle. De sa main libre elle tenta de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il évita, plaquant son deuxième bras dans son dos. Charlie se laissa alors complètement tomber et profita de la demi seconde de surprise de Sam pour rouler loin de lui. Ils se remirent debout en même temps. Elle plus essoufflée que lui mais avec un sourire satisfait. « Pas mal. » accorda Sam.

Cette fois ci ce fut lui qui attaqua. Dean savait qu'il portait les coups bien moins vite et moins fort qu'il n'aurait pu, mais Charlie paraît chacun de ses coups, le plus souvent avec une légère grimace de douleur, jusqu'à ce que Sam franchise sa défense et la fasse tomber à nouveau d'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Elle resta à grimacer de douleur, roulée en boule par terre.

« J'te déteste » grogna-t-elle en direction de Sam. Celui ci haussa les épaules.

« Les créatures dehors ne se montreront pas moins cruelles si tu ne peux pas te défendre. »

- Ne montre pas que tu as mal, ça conforte ton ennemi dans l'idée qu'il est en train de gagner. Intervint Dean

- Je suis pas en acier moi ! Se plaignit Charlie en se relevant, une main sur le flanc.

- Ça viendra. A ton tour Cas.

Castiel se mit au centre de la salle d'entraînement en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce corps humain dont il ne connaissait ni les limites ni la force. Quand Dean l'attaqua, ses réflexes furent immédiats, parant chaque coup de la façon la moins douloureuse possible, il en esquiva un et se retrouva derrière Dean qu'il frappa dans le dos avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes et Castiel n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça, c'était comme si son corps avait une mémoire propre dédiée au combat rapproché.

Dean se retourna rapidement, sur ses gardes mais Castiel avait cessé de bouger.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » souffla Charlie admirative

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai été un ange guerrier pendant des siècles... j'imagine qu'il en reste quelque chose.

Dean acquiesça en grimaçant. « Ouais t'as de beaux restes mec, voyons ce que tu vaux au tir. »

Castiel ne valait rien au tir. Le recul de l'arme manqua de lui arracher le bras et Sam eut un réflexe de recul de peur d'une balle perdue tant l'ange ne savait pas viser.

« Ok, on entraîne sa Majesté au combat et lui au tir. » conclut Dean. Sam acquiesça.

Le soir venu, Castiel emporta son oreiller dans la chambre de Dean.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » grogna le chasseur en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Je vais dormir avec toi.

- Je crois pas non.

Castiel se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour subir un tel refus et finit par décréter que c'était une de ces émotions humaines qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Si je reste, je pourrai te réveiller au tout début du cauchemar... » fit il remarquer. Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi pour... attends je comprends pas... »

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'autres cauchemars. Ils te fatiguent trop et tu as besoin de dormir. Castiel avait l'impression de répéter sans cesse la même chose alors qu'elle lui semblait évidente.

Dean s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

« Cas, tu as conscience que c'est bizarre ? »

- Quoi donc ?

- D'ordinaire les gens ne dorment ensemble que quand il y a du sexe impliqué dans l'histoire.

Castiel resta interloqué un moment. Le sexe ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit et il trouvait ça curieux que cela vienne à l'idée de Dean. L'amour que les humains se portaient nécessitait il toujours un acte sexuel ? Il était confus et mal à l'aise.

« Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. » dit il malheureux en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. « Je voulais juste que tu puisses dormir sans te réveiller en criant. »

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel n'osait pas le regarder en face. « Je n'aime pas t'entendre crier, ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »

« lesquels ? » demanda Dean en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Castiel posa son oreiller sur le bureau et s'y percha, les yeux dans le vague. « Tu criais la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. » Dit il. Dean frissonna, il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Bien sur qu'il avait du crier. Et sans doute pleurer, supplier. Il ne se souvenait que de la douleur, de l'horreur absolue qu'avait été son séjour en enfer. Il s'en souvenait tellement que ça le hantait la nuit et le poursuivait le jour. « Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tout ce que j'ai vu lors de cette mission, tout semblait... mal. C'était mal ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

- L'histoire de ma vie. Railla Dean

- Oui. Et c'est injuste. Dit Castiel.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Dean détourna les yeux gêné pour repousser les couvertures de son lit.

«C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu dormes en paix. Au moins une fois de temps en temps. » dit Castiel. «Mais si tu ne veux pas... je vais... »

- Non... c'est bon, reste. Dit Dean en tendant la main vers lui comme pour le retenir. Il désigna le lit. « il y a de la place pour deux. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Non, je risque de m'endormir. Je vais rester là. » dit il en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau, les reins calés contre son oreiller.

« Comme tu veux. » Dean haussa les épaules et se coucha. « Bonne nuit Cas »

« Je veille sur toi. » répondit l'ange.

Dean ferma les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise de sentir le regard de son ami peser sur lui, guettant le moment où il s'endormirait et celui où les cauchemars commenceraient à l'envahir. Puis, tandis que le sommeil l'enrubannait il se dit que pour une fois, ce n'était pas si mal de voir les rôles inversés, d'être celui que l'on protège plutôt que le héros. Oui, c'était confortable et rassurant de pouvoir se fier à quelqu'un pour veiller sur ses nuits. Et il était content que ce quelqu'un soit Castiel.

Il eut vaguement conscience d'un inconfort dans les ténèbres, puis qu'on le secouait et il replongea dans le sommeil. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois, à la limite de sa conscience , mais cette nuit là, Dean Winchester ne fut pas réveillé par ses souvenirs.

Ainsi la vie s'installa au Bunker. Entre deux chasses, les Winchester entraînaient Charlie au combat et Castiel au tir. Charlie voulut apprendre à réparer l'Impala et Dean jura de l'égorger si elle touchait à son bébé. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

Castiel passait ses nuits dans la chambre de Dean, le secouant à chaque fois qu'un sursaut de ses épaules ou un froncement de sourcils lui indiquaient le début d'un mauvais rêve. Jamais assez pour le réveiller, juste pour ramener sa conscience à un niveau où les cauchemars n'existaient pas. Il s'éclipsait en toute fin de nuit pour prendre quelques heures de vrai repos dans son propre lit et chaque matin, Dean se réveillait seul avec une curieuse impression de vide.

L'été s'installa, amenant avec lui une chaleur étouffante et des murs de poussière charriés par un vent violent. Charlie lut le magicien d'Oz à Castiel et celui ci passa ensuite plusieurs heures à se demander pourquoi le paysage autour de lui n'était pas gris comme dans le livre ?

« Parce que c'est une histoire Cas ! »

L'explication n'était pas convaincante.

« Qui voudrait écrire une histoire grise ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. « Alors qu'il y a tellement de couleurs merveilleuses ? Si j'écrivais des histoires, il n'y aurait que de la couleur dedans ! »

Charlie sourit mais n'eut rien à répondre à cela. Ils étaient sous le porche du bunker et l'air saturé de poussière leur piquait les yeux.

« Comment ça se passe entre toi et Dean ? » demanda—elle finalement.

« Il dort, je le réveille quand les cauchemars arrivent. »

- Mais à part ça ?

- A part quoi ?

-Cas ! Soupira Charlie. « Il n'y a pas que les cauchemars...ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes avec lui la nuit ! »

- Si. C'est la seule raison.

- Mais Castiel, tu l'aimes !

Le mot provoqua une réaction bizarre chez lui. Il s'était habitué à ses émotions humaines, mais ce mot, l'amour le laissait toujours perplexe. Les humains l'utilisaient pour tout. Dean aimait sa voiture et les cheeseburger, Sam aimait les livres et les chiens, Charlie aimait la fantasy et les ordinateurs. Et pourtant elle mentionnait l'amour qu'il avait pour Dean comme si c'était comparable, comme si on aimait indifféremment ses amis, ses amants et n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

- Non. C'est encore pire.

Il haussa les sourcils et elle soupira en roulant des yeux. « Sam aime Dean plus que sa propre vie. Et pourtant c'est toi qui passes tes nuits à le regarder dormir pour le protéger de ses propres démons. Tu crois vraiment que ça ne signifie rien ? Tu peux honnêtement me dire que tu fais ça … pour rien ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules, il avait découvert que ce geste couvrait une multitude de significations sans avoir besoin d'en détailler une seule pour son interlocuteur, c'était commode.

« Je ne le fais pas pour rien. S'il est en paix, je suis en paix. »

- Pour moi ça ressemble beaucoup à de l'amour. Sourit Charlie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Plus tard dans la semaine il demanda à Sam ce qu'était l'amour.

Le chasseur faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière et la première chose à laquelle il pensa c'est qu'il était bien content de ne pas être père pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question venant de ses gosses. Ceci dit c'était encore plus perturbant d'y répondre quand c'était Castiel qui l'avait posée. Les grands yeux bleus de l'ange le regardaient en attendant une réponse. Sam se racla la gorge le temps de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Ça dépend de chacun je suppose. »

-Alors pour toi c'est quoi ?

Sam reprit une gorgée de bière. Le sentiment d'amour il le connaissait mais le mettre en mot c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Il pensa à Jess et une partie de son cœur qu'il croyait anesthésiée depuis le temps se remit à saigner. Juste un peu.

« Tu aimes une personne quand le monde est moins horrible en sa présence. » répondit il. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux. Castiel considéra la réponse avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Et que le monde semble insupportable sans cette personne ? »

-Aussi. Acquiesça Sam. Il se leva de sa chaise pour tendre une bière à Castiel. L'ange l'ouvrit , toujours pensif et négligea de la boire.

- Alors on peut aimer plus d'une personne.

- Bien sur. Dit Sam. Mais on n'aime pas tout le monde avec la même intensité j'imagine.

- Je crois que j'aime Dean. Dit Castiel.

Sam cligna des yeux mais n'eut pas l'air surpris. « Ça n'est pas étonnant, vous avez une histoire tout les deux. »

- Et je crois que je t'aime aussi, mais... pas pareil.

Sam sourit.

« Et Charlie aussi... Parce que je préfère quand elle est là que quand elle est absente. » continua Castiel.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille, Cas.

- Est ce qu'avec une famille, c'est moins difficile de vivre en ce monde ?

Sam se rassit et observa l'ancien ange prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Il avait l'air très malheureux pour quelqu'un qui était en train d'énumérer les gens qu'il aimait.

« C'est si dur que ça ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix aussi basse qu'il le pouvait.

- C'est atroce. Répondit Castiel. « Mais... pas tout le temps... parfois... parfois c'est presque agréable, quand je suis avec vous... »

Sam sourit encore. « Ca s'améliore avec le temps, tu verras. »

Castiel le crut sur parole. Il passa très longtemps à s'interroger sur cette notion d'amour. Il y pensa la plupart du temps la nuit, en attendant que les épaules ou les cils de Dean lui indiquent l'arrivée d'un cauchemars. Ces heures passées seul avec lui même étaient calmes et paisibles. Il regardait Dean dormir, lui même assaillit par la sensation cotonneuse de sa propre fatigue et … et de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui lui faisait trouver cette situation normale, qui lui faisait trouver quelque chose de rassérénant dans la simple présence de Dean endormi non loin de lui. Quand il se concentrait assez fort, il entendait parfois Sam s'agiter dans son sommeil si sa porte était ouverte. Il entendait les pas de Charlie qui se levait toutes les nuits pour boire un verre d'eau. Il lui avait recommandé de dormir avec une bouteille près de son lit mais elle continuait de se lever, Castiel ignorait pourquoi.

Il apprenait chaque bruit, chaque détail de la vie nocturne du Bunker. Et c'était agréable. C'était calme, cela semblait naturel... c'était ce qu'il finit par étiqueter comme l'impression d'être « à la maison ».

La nuit ou il formula cette pensée dans sa tête, il repensa à l'ange qui lui avait retiré sa grâce en le chassant de ce qui, pendant des millénaires avait été son foyer. Pas un de ses frères ne l'avait aidé ou soutenu. Castiel ne méritait aucune pitié, aucun soutien, il en avait conscience. Mais les Winchester avaient toujours été là. Plus que sa propre famille, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ce Bunker était désormais plus un foyer que le Paradis ne l'avait été pendant des milliers d'années.

Il sursauta quand la main de Dean se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va ? T'as l'air d'un mort. »

« Oui... oui ça va... je ne t'ai pas vu te réveiller. »

« C'est bien la première fois. » se moqua Dean. Sa voix était rauque de sommeil et il se cogna presque à la porte en allant aux toilettes. Castiel le regarda se recoucher et il eut le besoin de dire quelque chose pour meubler le silence.

« J'ai l'impression d'être... A ma place … pour la toute première fois. »

Dean se redressa sur un coude, Castiel le voyait à peine dans le noir. « Et ça fait comment ? »

« Bien. C'est bien. »

« Awesome. Bonne nuit cas. »

Il se rendormit avant d'entendre l'ange répondre.

Sam avait toujours considéré que le petit déjeuner était un moment excessivement intime. On partage ses journées avec les gens qui nous entourent, parfois ses nuits avec la personne qu'on aime ou des étrangers. Mais le petit déjeuner restait pour lui un moment à part, un moment où il n'avait pas à porter le masque public qu'on attendait de lui. Sam était du matin contrairement à Dean ce qui lui avait laissé toute sa vie deux heures en début de journée rien qu'à lui. Il se levait généralement quand il entendait Castiel quitter la chambre de Dean pour réintégrer la sienne. L'ange s'effondrait sur son lit et s'endormait aussitôt. Sam passait devant sa chambre en allant vers la cuisine. La plupart du temps il le bordait et fermait la porte derrière lui pour être sur que son ami profite de ses quelques heures de repos. Puis il jetait un œil à la chambre de Dean, n'y trouvant que son frère enroulé autour de ses oreillers.

Il avait généralement le temps de préparer du café avant que Charlie débarque. Il ignorait pourquoi elle se levait si tôt vu qu'elle n'était manifestement pas du matin. Elle arrivait derrière lui, sa tasse à la main juste quand il finissait de se servir son premier café et attendait qu'il se retourne pour la servir. Ensuite, tout deux s'asseyaient à table, chacun relevant ses mails sur leur ordinateur respectif sans se parler, sans même se regarder.

Sam était émerveillé de la rapidité avec laquelle ce rituel s'était installé entre eux. C'était calme et confortable.

Ce matin là n'échappa pas à la règle jusqu'à ce que Charlie repose son mug à coté de son clavier.

« Ca faisait longtemps... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre l'air gênée.

- Que ?

- Que je n'avais pas eut l'impression d'être en famille. Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Sam sourit. « Moi non plus. »

« C'est plutôt chouette. »

« Oui. »


	7. Chapter 7: Je veille

7- Je veille

Charlie n'avait jamais autant voyagé de sa vie ni jamais eut aussi mal partout. Les voyages dans l'Impala étaient vite inconfortables et les matelas de motels rarement aussi confortables que celui qu'elle avait au Bunker. Et ses jeux lui manquaient. Elle avait rarement passé autant de temps offline et cela lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Quand je suis venue vivre avec vous je pensais devenir une femme de lettres. Pas chasser des créatures et d'autres trucs ! » grogna-t-elle un matin où elle partageait la chambre avec Sam. Celui ci leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Le seul homme de lettres que j'ai connu n'était pas un chasseur du tout. Il en est mort. »

« Bien sur » grogna Charlie en commençant à tourner en rond.

« Donc dorénavant, les hommes et femmes de lettres seront formés à la chasse. »

- Tu décides ça tout seul ? Railla-t-elle

- Mon héritage mes règles !

- Tu rêves de dire ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Des mois. Sourit Sam.

Il lui tendit une tasse de café, Charlie s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux « On devrait en faire un blog tu sais... ça intéresserait les gens de savoir... »

« Tu fais ça, je t'étrangle ! » promit Sam. « Personne n'a besoin de savoir que les histoires d'horreur sont vraies. »

Charlie hocha la tête en levant les sourcils. Elle même regrettait souvent le temps ou les monstres étaient confinés aux vieux épisodes de Scooby Doo et où les seuls zombis qu'elle devait affronter étaient ceux de Resident Evil.

Dean toqua à la porte et entra sans frapper «Embarquez , je veux pas laisser trop d'avance à la bestiole... »

La bestiole en question était une goule. Charlie avait passé la soirée précédente à tout lire à leur sujet, se faisant corriger des informations par Sam ou Dean environ toutes les trois lignes. L'internet recelait des trésors... et beaucoup d'idioties concernant les créatures surnaturelles.

Elle avait compilé toutes ses recherches dans un fichier sobrement intitulé « Goules » qu'elle avait rangé dans le dossier « Winchester ». Sam tenait un genre de journal comme son père l'avait fait, un énorme bouquin écrit en pattes de mouches, où d'horribles créatures étaient griffonnées sans réel talent entre des lignes de descriptions, de sortilèges et de symboles dont elle ignorait la provenance ou l'utilité.

Rien ne valait selon elle l'ordre net d'un fichier informatique. D'autant que les informations y seraient bien plus facilement trouvables que dans un journal écrit dans un ordre chronologique incertain.

La goule qu'ils chassaient devait se promener sous l'apparence d'un certain... « John Doe ? Sérieusement ? » grogna Dean. «Comment sommes nous censés trouver ce type ? »

- Je croyais qu'on cherchait une goule ? Intervint Castiel en baillant. Il tenait un gobelet de café serré entre ses doigts mais n'en avait pas encore bu une goutte.

- Les goules prennent l'apparence de leur dernière victime. Expliqua Sam, et pour éviter de se faire repérer tendent à adopter la même routine que leur nouvelle identité.

- Ce qui signifie qu'on doit trouver ce John Doe, où il habite, où il travaille et l'éliminer avant qu'il tue encore. Compléta Dean.

- Je suis perplexe... comment savez vous qu'il s'agit de John Doe sa dernière victime ? Puisque la goule agit comme s'il était encore vivant, il n'y a aucun rapport sur la disparition de l'humain … Si ?

- Radio Chasseurs mon pote. Répondit Dean. « En matière de surnaturel, on ne peut pas trop se fier aux médias traditionnels ! »

l'explication suffit à Castiel, Charlie cherchait les John Doe de la région sur sa tablette, maudissant intérieurement les vibrations de la voiture qui lui faisaient voir les lignes floues.

« On a six John Doe dans le coin... bon sang c'est vraiment un nom très répandu ! »

- Merci pour la bonne nouvelle Charlie. Commenta Dean

- Attends... Un seul d'entre eux a été noté absent à l'assemblée générale de son entreprise cette semaine. Est ce que c'est lui le gars qu'on cherche ? Elle tendit sa tablette à Sam qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est le gars du portrait robot envoyé par notre contact.

- Alors je sais ou il habite. Annonça Charlie fière d'elle.

Dean se dit qu'avoir un pirate informatique dans l'équipe c'était pas si mal en fait.

John Doe s'avéra plus précautionneux que prévu. Il était en voyage d'affaires dans un autre état et Castiel aurait pu jurer d'après le pincement des lèvres de sa femme qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison extra conjugale.

Dans l'Impala, Charlie pianotait sur sa tablette en pestant contre les faibles capacités de l'engin. Dean ne l'avait jamais vue d'une humeur de chien et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Je l'ai ! » annonça -t-elle tandis que Castiel et Dean remontaient en voiture. «Cimetière ! » indiqua-t-elle encore en tendant sa tablette à Dean.

-D'où tu sors ça ?

- Traqué le signal de son portable. Trouvé le numéro dans l'annuaire de son entreprise.

- Bon sang on aurait du t'embaucher il y a des années ! Grimaça-t-il.

Charlie aurait préféré s'abstenir de sortir de la voiture, elle n'aimait pas énormément les cimetières et elle n'avait jamais vu de goules...

« Comment on tue une goule ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant les pieds par terre. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du poser cette question bien avant toute les autres. Sam fit la moue et haussa les épaules. « Leur couper la tête c'est toujours efficace. »

Charlie se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour vomir ? Puis Sam sortit une hache du double coffre de la voiture et la lui tendit.

« Faut bien commencer un jour. » dit il.

- On pourrait pas attendre demain ?

Sam sourit et la traîna derrière lui par la main vers le cimetière ou Castiel et Dean avaient déjà disparu. Le sol était meuble sous leurs pieds et étouffait les sons, Sam entendit l'agresseur une bonne seconde avant Charlie mais n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir, la goule s'était déjà jeté sur elle et le corps de John Doe qu'elle occupait devait faire environ deux fois le poids de la jeune fille. Son cri fut étouffé par les bras qu'il serrait autour de son cou.

« Pose ton arme. »

Sam ne bougea pas, observant Charlie. Celle ci déglutit, ferma les yeux pour se calmer et d'un violent coup de coude dans les cotes déséquilibra son agresseur, elle se pencha en avant avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait pour le faire basculer par dessus elle en s'aidant de ses mains qui s'accrochaient au col de John Doe. La manœuvre réussit plus ou moins, ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur la terre meuble et Charlie balança un coup de genou dans le ventre de la goule. Sam secoua la tête. Pour le combat rapproché c'était pas encore exactement ça.

« Frappe le pour le mettre hors jeu Charlie ! » grogna -t-il en se penchant pour assommer la goule d'un coup du manche de sa hache.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » grogna Charlie en se relevant. Au loin elle voyait Dean et Castiel arriver, le premier distançant rapidement le second.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Super. » répondit Sam en désignant le corps de la goule assommée.

D'un coup Charlie se sentie saisie à la gorge et une douleur invraisemblable lui vrilla les épaules. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier et c'était sans doute elle, un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche, puis elle perdit connaissance.

Dans son inconscience, Charlie entendait des sons, sentait les mouvements et les odeurs. Il lui semblait être en complète possession de ses sens mais prisonnière d'un corps inerte, incapable de dire à Sam qu'il lui faisait mal à enfoncer ainsi ses doigts dans ses côtes. Incapable même de gémir alors que la douleur qu'elle ressentait était au delà du supportable. Incapable d'exprimer qu'elle était terrifiée.

Elle entendait des cris sans réellement pouvoir identifier qui hurlait, cela lui faisait juste mal aux oreilles. Puis des vibrations, probablement celles de l'Impala. Une main sur son front qui repoussait sa frange et une voix, sans doute celle de Sam qui l'assurait que tout irait bien. Si elle avait été consciente elle lui aurait fait remarquer que non , tout n'irait pas bien. Elle avait mal à peu près partout maintenant et la vague logique qui lui restait associa cela à un venin se diffusant en elle comme si son sang avait été porté à ébullition. Les goules avaient elles un venin ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas posé la question ?

On la souleva encore et cette fois l'odeur de cuir qui lui frappa les narines lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Elle ignorait si c'était son eau de toilette ou l'odeur de sa peau mais quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il porte, Dean sentait le cuir. Elle se demanda si parfois, quelques monstres ne l'avaient pas senti venir ?

On dut la poser sur un lit car au milieu de sa souffrance elle sentit le contact très doux de l'oreiller contre sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure cuisante à l'épaule l'en détourne. Ils devaient être en train de la soigner mais elle aurait préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent. Ça faisait tellement mal !

Elle entendait encore des voix, de plus en plus indistinctes à mesure qu'elle s'endormait. Au milieu de toute sa souffrance quelqu'un avait du lui administrer un sédatif quelconque car elle sentait ses membres devenir lourds et sa tête plonger dans les nuages. Elle s'enfonça dans le sommeil avec reconnaissance.

Quand elle émergea, les voix étaient plus distinctes.

« J'peux pas continuer comme ça Sammy.

- Continuer quoi ?

- Tout ça... mettre en danger les gens qu'on aime... pour quoi au final ? D'autres chasseurs feront le boulot à notre place... Bon sang on a évité l'apocalypse et fermé les portes de l'enfer... On a largement fait plus que notre part du boulot !

- Tu ferais quoi si tu arrêtais ?

- Aucune idée.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir un œil sans succès.

« J'imagine qu'on pourrait... je sais pas être consultants pour d'autres chasseurs... si un jour on termine d'indexer tout ce qu'il y a dans le bunker des hommes de lettre »

« Ouais... »

Charlie sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla pour de bon, il n'y avait que Sam avec elle dans la chambre et juste une douleur cuisante à l'épaule. Sa gorge était sèche comme si elle traînait une angine depuis trois mois et il fallait d'urgence qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Elle tenta de se lever d'un bond et tomba par terre. Sam l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain en lui parlant mais elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, trop concentrée sur sa vessie. Il dut presque la porter jusqu'à son lit et elle s'enfouit sous une pile impressionnante de couvertures, le sommeil reprenant vite le dessus.

« Je suis désolé » souffla Sam en la bordant.

Elle secoua la tête. « Ne le sois pas. Tu as fait de ton mieux... tu fais toujours de ton mieux. »

Avant de se rendormir elle le vit sourire un peu. Il y eut plusieurs autres épisodes dans le même genre, chaque fois elle parvenait à rester éveillée un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que le venin de la goule ait complètement quitté son système. Quelques jours plus tard il ne resta de son aventure plus qu'une plaie franchement moche sur son épaule. Elle grogna quand Sam passa le désinfectant dessus.

« Désolé s'excusa-t-il en écartant sa compresse.

- Je vais survivre... Bon sang et dire que tu fais ça depuis que tu es môme...

- Yeup, affaire familiale tu te souviens ?

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant puis : « Sam... je ne veux pas faire ça. »

- J'ai pas très envie que tu le fasses non plus. Répondit il en reposant l'antiseptique sur sa peau, plus doucement cette fois. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer. »

- Mais tout ça... ça me fascine quand même.

- Je sais.

- Il n'y a pas moyen... je sais pas que j'apprenne juste tout ce qu'il y a dans le bunker ? Et genre... plus jamais remettre un pied dehors ?

Sam eut un petit rire en collant un pansement à la base de son cou. « Ça peut se faire. Mais tu n'échapperas pas aux cours de self défense. Si une chose quelconque t'attaque, je veux que tu sois capable d'en sortir vivante. »

Elle hocha la tête. A ce moment, Castiel entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de fleurs multicolores. La première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux assez longtemps pour regarder autour d'elle elle n'avait pas reconnu la chambre de motel. L'ange avait remplit de fleurs chaque récipient que Dean n'avait pas caché. Sam lui avait expliqué qu'il était fermement persuadé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire puisque dans les séries télé les proches apportaient toujours des fleurs aux malades à l'hôpital ! Rien de ce que les Winchester avait pu dire ne l'en avait dissuadé alors ils l'avaient laissé remplir la chambre de fleurs. Et prier pour elle en Enochian.

« C'était plutôt joli d'ailleurs. » Avait commenté Sam.

Charlie ne le dit à aucun d'eux mais entre les lignes elle lisait qu'aucun des trois n'avait quitté son chevet durant presque une semaine. Personne n'avait jamais autant pris soin d'elle (bien que ce soit leur faute si elle était dans cet état!) et cela la touchait beaucoup.

Une fois, elle fit semblant de s'endormir juste pour les regarder discrètement vivre à coté d'elle. Castiel lisait un livre pour enfants, apparemment Peter pan, il levait souvent le nez pour demander à l'un ou l'autre des Winchester une précision sur un détail illogique. Apparemment il était très intrigué par les sirènes. Dean et Sam partageaient un pack de bière devant la télévision. C'était la semaine des requins sur le national géographic.

« Charlie, arrête de nous espionner c'est flippant. » lança Dean par dessus son épaule.

-La ferme. Grogna-t-elle.

Puis elle s'endormit pour de bon. Heureuse et en sécurité.

* * *

Charlie avait repris assez de force pour le voyage de retour et Dean en était ravi, ce motel lui sortait par les yeux, cette ville lui sortait par les yeux ! Le temps se couvrait progressivement depuis le matin et ils avaient décidé de ne partir qu'après l'énorme orage annoncé par la météo.

Castiel avait tiré une chaise près de la fenêtre, il s'y était accoudé, le menton reposant sur son bras replié et regardait le ciel s'obscurcir sans cligner des yeux. Le premier éclair le fit sursauter. Il colora le soir tombant d'un flash de lumière qui ne fit que mettre en évidence les ombres alentours. Il attendit le son de la foudre s'écrasant par terre, il l'entendit de longues secondes après dans le lointain. Le vent agitait les feuilles des arbres.

Castiel aimait le vent, il en avait identifié de plusieurs sortes, de la brise au vent annonciateur de pluie. Celui qui avait annoncé l'orage était particulier, comme si il pouvait déjà y goûter le pluie et l'ozone, il était lourd et plus violent que les autres. C'était un vent qui apportait avec lui des traînées de nuages gris qui repeignaient peu à peu le ciel et éteignait les couleurs tout autour de lui.

« Les humains disent que l'orage se produit quand Dieu est en colère. »

- C'est le cas ? Demanda Dean en lui tendant une bière. Il faisait chaud et moite, la pluie serait une libération après les journées qu'ils avaient eut.

- Non. Il y a toujours un orage quelque part, et Dieu n'est pas toujours en colère.

Dean acquiesça avec une moue autour du goulot de sa bière. Il s'assit face à Castiel après avoir traîné la table de la chambre sous la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient allumé aucune lumière et la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité confortable qui adoucissait les angles du mobilier hideux et le profil de l'ange. Il parvenait à boire à petite gorgées sans quitter la position tordue dans laquelle il regardait les premières gouttes de pluie s'écraser par terre, puis sur la fenêtre.

Un second éclair déchira le ciel en deux, illuminant une demi seconde le parking du motel et les arbres pliés par le vent et la pluie. Le coup de tonnerre arriva deux secondes plus tard, beaucoup plus bruyant cette fois et Castiel sursauta de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas ce bruit.

Dean aimait les orages, c'était un événement météorologique qui correspondait le plus souvent à son humeur. Le monde y était noir, violent, bruyant. C'était aussi extrêmement calme, un fait que personne ne tentait d'empêcher et qu'on se contentait de regarder passer en évitant la foudre. Il aimait le bruit de la pluie sur un toit au dessus de sa tête,trop souvent le seul toit au dessus de sa tête avait été celui de l'Impala. Il aimait savoir que l'eau et l'électricité cohabitaient l'espace d'un bref instant comme l'air chaud et l'air froid pour créer ce phénomène. Dean trouvait que toute sa vie pouvait se résumer à un énorme orage. Les éclairs zébraient à présent le ciel à une cadence répétée, il semblait que le grondement du tonnerre ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il était de plus en plus fort, faisait trembler le sol et les murs du motel. La nuit était tombée plus vite à cause des nuages et il faisait complètement noir à présent.

Dean se leva pour allumer l'électricité et récupérer dans son sac des lampes torches. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée dans le noir et n'avait pas confiance en l'installation électrique du motel. Il en tendit une à Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé et ne sembla pas la remarquer. Il pleurait.

« Hé... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Dean en s'accroupissant à côté de l'ange pour être à sa hauteur, sa main automatiquement posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

Castiel secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur. « Rien » grogna-t-il « Allons manger »

Il se leva, un peu raide d'être resté immobile si longtemps et enfila sa veste. Des semaines plus tard, l'abandon du trench coat perturbait toujours Dean. Depuis qu'il était humain, les vêtements qu'il avait vu Castiel porter pendant des années n'avaient pas réapparu. Il portait des jeans et des t-shirts, jamais de chemises ( Dean le soupçonnais de les trouver trop difficiles à boutonner), et une veste bleue foncée à multiples poches où Dean l'avait vu ranger un arsenal complet sans que le vêtement soit déformé.

L'arsenal semblait ne jamais quitter la veste d'ailleurs. Il suivit Castiel hors de la chambre et l'odeur de la terre détrempée lui monta aux narines, la pluie lui cingla le visage et lui trempa les cheveux durant les quinze secondes qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre la porte de Sam et Charlie.

Le motel était équipé de kitchenettes et les deux amis avaient réussit à y cuire des saucisses, de la purée. Sam versait de la sauce sur une salade qui débordait d'un saladier et Charlie enfournait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une tarte. Dean en eut l'eau à la bouche.

L'orage tonna autour d'eux durant tout le repas, faisant sursauter Charlie et Castiel à tour de rôle au grand amusement de Sam.

« Tu ferais moins le malin s'il pleuvait des clowns ! » ronchonna Charlie

Dean rit et se resservit de la tarte. Il venait d'en prendre une bouchée quand le courant fut coupé, les plongeant dans le noir le temps que chacun mette la main sur sa lampe. Les pinceaux de lumière éclairaient à peine la pièce créant plus d'ombres où se cacher pour les monstres. Chacun d'eux pensa la même chose sans le dire aux autres. Ils pensèrent que c'était ainsi qu'une famille devait être. Ensemble. Au chaud dans leur propre amour, lovés dans la certitude qu'à eux tous, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Charlie et Sam se cognèrent dans presque tout les meubles en allant se brosser les dents, cela les fit rire jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de tonnerre fracasse l'amusement de Charlie. Elle n'aimait pas l'orage. C'était un orage qui l'avait fait appeler ses parents quand elle avait douze ans, provoquant leur accident. Charlie détestait l'orage, même si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait presque rien. Elle se roula en boule dans son lit en retenant ses exclamations de panique. La pièce plongée dans le noir à l'exception de la lampe de Sam commençait à lui faire peur. Elle était toujours fatiguée suite à la morsure de la goule et ce maudit orage qui refusait de se calmer.

« Ca va ? » demanda Sam. Elle l'entendit se glisser dans son propre lit de l'autre coté de la table de chevet. Elle hocha la tête. « Ne hoche pas la tête, comment suis je supposé savoir que tu hoches la tête dans le noir ? « se moqua Sam. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ne dit rien. Il y eut un mouvement à côté d'elle et elle cria quand la main de Sam se glissa dans la sienne sous son oreiller . Elle rouvrit les yeux et discerbna vaguement le visage de son ami tourné vers elle dans la petite lueur de sa lampe. Elle serra sa main quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.

« Dean faisait ça quand j'avais des cauchemars. » dit Sam.

- Il a du le faire souvent.

- Toute ma vie. Répondit Sam.

Charlie ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla à l'éclair suivant. «C'était gentil à lui... de prendre soin de toi comme ça. »

« C'est ce que fait une famille. » dit Sam. Il ferma les yeux sans lâcher sa main et Charlie sut qu'en une phrase il avait englobé leur petit quatuor dans sa famille. En sous titre il y avait également le rejet de John. John dont elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais tenu la main d'aucun de ses fils une nuit d'orage.

En s'endormant elle se demanda qui serait là pour tenir la main de Dean ? Il était l'homme le plus courageux le plus héroïque qu'elle connaisse. Mais qui tient la main des héros quand ils ont peur ?

* * *

« Est ce que tu vas m'en parler ? » demanda Dean en regardant Castiel enlever son pull et ses chaussures, assis sur son lit.

« Non » répondit l'ange. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de quel sujet Dean voulait aborder mais il était sur qu'il n'avait envie de parler d'aucuns de ceux qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Dean haussa les épaules et se coucha, sa lampe posée en équilibre précaire sur la table de nuit éclairait la forme de Castiel qui enlevait son t shirt. Il se débattait encore avec les vêtements, plusieurs mois après avoir commencé à les enfiler lui même. Cela amusait beaucoup Dean, c'était comme si l'ange était un enfant coincé dans un corps d'adulte à qui on n'aurait pas appris à lacer ses chaussures.

Castiel sursauta à un nouveau coup de tonnerre et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il se couchait.

« C'est l'orage ? » demanda encore Dean, couché sur le coté, tourné vers l'ange qui lui présentait son dos.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Dean ! »

le chasseur se tut. Ça marchait avec Sammy, se taire et attendre qu'il finisse par parler. Enfin , parfois ça marchait...

Cela fonctionna sur Castiel.

« Si la douleur était un son... être banni du paradis sonnerait comme le plus horrible des coups de tonnerre. » dit Castiel quelques éclairs plus tard. Sa voix était étouffée par son oreiller mais Dean y entendit une tristesse comme seul un être vieux de plusieurs millénaires pouvait ressentir. Une tristesse infinie qui lui vrilla le cœur. Il tendit la main par dessus la table de nuit, instinctivement, et tira un peu sur son bras pour effleurer l'épaule de son ami.

« Hey... cas... »

Castiel se retourna dans un froissement de draps et les doigts de Dean effleurèrent sa joue comme une aile d'oiseau. « Prends ma main. »

Castiel obéit, glissa ses doigts sur la paume de Dean et serra sa main sans comprendre. « Je faisais ça avec Sammy quand il était petit et qu'il avait peur de l'orage. »

« Et ça marchait ? »

« Parfois. »

Il y eut un autre coup de tonnerre qui fit sursauter Castiel. « Et quand ça ne marchait pas ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Dean ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer d'une voix plaintive. D'ordinaire c'était le genre de choses qui l'exaspéraient, se plaindre n'était jamais une solution au problème. Mais là, la voix de Castiel lui donnait envie de réécrire toute l'histoire, depuis le début, et d'en effacer tout les chapitres où l'ange avait pu souffrir, d'en effacer toutes les lignes qui l'avaient mené à serrer sa main si fort, recroquevillé dans un lit de motel, terrifié par les souvenirs que l'orage lui faisait revivre.

Il se leva et sans lâcher sa prise se glissa dans l'autre lit, l'ange se décala presque instinctivement pour lui faire de la place. Dean s'allongea, la tête calée sur son bras replié, l'autre main enroulée fermement autour de celle de Castiel entre leurs deux poitrines. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et leurs souffles s'effleurèrent quand Dean lui promit de le protéger.

Ce fut Castiel qui combla la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur. En un flash, Dean se dit qu'il aurait du trouver cela bizarre, avoir un mouvement de recul ou du moins... du moins quelque chose. Mais tout semblait … bien. Comme si l'ordre du monde s'était rétabli à l'instant ou leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Comme si l'un et l'autre venaient de trouver leur place dans l'univers.

Il se sentit se détendre et sentit Castiel respirer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le reste du monde passa au second plan, seules importaient à Dean les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un contact, un contact qui ne demandait et n'attendait rien mais qui représenta à ce moment là absolument tout pour eux deux. Il partagèrent un long moment une impression de paix qu'aucun des deux ne se souvenait avoir jamais ressentie avant de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Dean colla son front contre celui de Castiel, et l'ange, de sa main libre caressa sa joue.

« Désolé, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. » murmura-t-il.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse jamais. Répondit Dean en fermant les yeux.

L'éclair suivant illumina son visage, ses paupières fermées et l'ombre de ses cils sur la joue où Castiel avait encore la main. Quand le tonnerre retentit, sans ouvrir les yeux, Dean glissa ses lèvres dans la paume de l'ange et y déposa un baiser.

« Je te protège » , la promesse flottait entre eux, entre leurs mains qui ne se lâchaient pas.

Et ils s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 8: Protection

8: Protection

« Tu mets pas ces saletés dans ma bagnole ! » cria Dean en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les fleurs que Charlie et Castiel avaient dans les bras.

-Ce sont des fleurs Dean !

-Exactement, qui vont mettre leur putain de pollen plein mes sièges ! Elles restent ici !

- Je ne pars pas sans elles ! Répondit Charlie en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

C'était un concours de regard où elle partait battue d'avance parce que Dean profitait de sa taille pour la dominer. Et il était déjà furieux.

« Charlie ! » grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Mais... c'est un cadeau de Cas... je peux pas les laisser là ! Argumenta-t-elle en bafouillant.

Dean perdit un tout petit peu de sa superbe en même temps que l'argument qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Elles seront fanées d'ici au Kansas. » dit il simplement.

- Peu importe. On ne jette pas des fleurs. Répliqua Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Dean monta en voiture en ronchonnant et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui gloussait sur le siège passager. Dans le rétroviseur il aperçut Castiel et Charlie qui partageaient un sourire en entassant les fleurs en une énorme gerbe entre eux.

« Va falloir que tu apprennes à dire non aux enfants avant d'avoir les tiens. » se moqua Sam

« Ta gueule ! »

ù*ù*ù*ù

Le Bunker avait l'air... Bizarre avec des fleurs dedans. Sam avait du mal à s'y habituer même si l'odeur des lys chassait agréablement celle de renfermé qui y avait toujours régné. Ils arrivèrent très tôt le lendemain de leur départ et Dean s'effondra sur le canapé de la salle de repos en réclamant du café et du silence. Sam s'occupa du café pendant que Castiel et Charlie se faisaient mutuellement signe de se taire en faisant semblant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds.

« Gamins » grogna Dean

Charlie lui versa un café en souriant mais le chasseur dormait déjà. Castiel alluma la télévision en sourdine et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire historique. Parfois il adressait une question à mi voix à Charlie ou Sam pour connaître un détail de l'histoire qu'apparemment tout les humains connaissaient sauf lui.

« Mais, tu y étais non ? » dit Charlie en refermant son ordinateur près d'une heure plus tard.

« Si j'y étais je ne m'en souviens pas... nous n'étions pas censés réellement nous souvenir de nos missions. »

Soudain, Dean se mit à hurler, le visage enfoncé dans les coussins du canapé, les poings crispés, les jambes battant violemment l'air comme s'il essayait de courir.

Ni Sam ni Charlie ne virent Castiel bouger, Ils le virent seulement attraper les poignets de Dean et le redresser en position assise d'un seul mouvement.

« Dean... DEAN ! » cria -t-il en le secouant. Dean ouvrit les yeux, haletant, couvert de sueur et de là où elle était, Charlie vit une terreur sans nom s'évanouir petit à petit au fond de ses yeux. La respiration de Dean se calma doucement pendant qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard, ses yeux glissant sur Sam et Charlie, sur les fleurs et la télévision avant de s'arrêter sur Castiel.

« Ça va aller. » promit celui ci tout doucement.

Dean hocha la tête, encore trop pris par son rêve pour se composer son habituelle carapace d'indifférence. Si les deux autres n'avaient pas été dans la pièce, il se serait accroché à l'ange de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour effacer de sa tête les images immondes qu'il venait de revivre. Il se força à respirer calmement et remarqua que les pouces de Castiel décrivaient des cercles lents sur ses poignets , le reste de sa main les serrait à lui faire mal. Il se mit à respirer au rythme des caresses de l'ange et se calma peu à peu.

« Tout ira bien. » promit encore Castiel en le lâchant.

« Bon sang il va bien falloir que ça s'arrête un jour ! » grogna Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« On va trouver un moyen. » dit Sam. Il s'était levé, son ordinateur abandonné sur la table.

L'ange hocha la tête.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Dean ne fut pas surprit de sentir son matelas s'affaisser doucement sous le poids de l'ange cette nuit là. C'était … étrange quoique pas inattendu. En fait, Dean l'avait prévu avec une sorte d'anxiété comme il n'avait pas connu depuis... Bon sang depuis quand ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se poser des questions existentielles « est ce que je lui plais ? » ( la réponse était toujours évidente) « est ce qu'elle aime ça ? » (la réponse était vite devenue évidente quelle qu'elle soit), « Vais je la revoir ? » (la réponse était généralement non ce qui simplifiait singulièrement les choses pour toutes les autres questions de la terre).

Mais ce jour là, toutes les questions que même adolescent il ne s'était pas posées avaient tourné dans sa tête au sujet de Castiel. La plus importantes de toutes était : «qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Dean n'avait pas la réponse. Il décala son oreiller pour laisser de la place à un second. Le drap bougea sur ses épaules quand Castiel s'en couvrit et ils restèrent un instant allongés face à face. Le chasseur n'aurait su dire si son vis à vis était gêné comme lui, s'il se posait des questions, ou si tout cela lui paraissait naturel.

« Je peux partir si tu veux. »

« Non. Reste. » Dean attrapa la main de Castiel sous le drap et l'enroula dans la sienne en la serrant contre sa poitrine. Cette fois il n'avait aucun besoin de rassurer l'ange. Il n'y avait pas d'orage ,cette nuit c'était le chasseur qui avait besoin du soutien de son ami. Cette nuit aussi, cela semblait naturel, cela semblait bon de l'avoir auprès de lui.

Castiel cligna des yeux et serra un peu plus fort la main de Dean comme pour l'assurer qu'il n'irait nulle part.

«Les humains ont une curieuse légende à propos des âmes. » dit Castiel.

-Raconte.

- On dit que chaque humain était une âme avec quatre bras , quatre jambes et deux cœurs et que chaque humain a été séparé en deux depuis la nuit des temps, condamnés à errer jusqu'à ce que chaque âme retrouve sa moitié pour être complète à nouveau.

- Jamais entendu cette légende.

- Elle est fausse. Dieu a créé chaque humain avec une âme rien qu'à lui mais...

- Mais ?

Castiel desserra la main qui tenait celle de Dean et leva leurs paume à hauteur de leurs yeux, pressant ses doigts contre ceux du chasseur. Sa main était plus fine et ses doigts plus longs que ceux de Dean.

« Mais maintenant que j'ai une âme... maintenant que je suis humain... J'ai l'impression d'avoir cherché l'autre moitié de moi depuis... des siècles. »

Il referma sa main sur celle de Dean et y déposa un baiser léger avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trouvée. »

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui l'embrassa. Cela semblait la chose naturelle à faire parce qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il aurait pu parler. Il aurait pu dire à Castiel à quel point son âme à lui lui semblait... inconsistante. Combien elle avait été endommagée toute sa vie durant, deuil après deuil, erreur après erreur. Il aurait pu lui parler du vide, le vide atroce laissé par la mort de Mary, la perte de John, de Sam. Comment il lui semblait qu'on lui déchirait l'âme à chaque fois qu'un autre de ses proches mourait, généralement par sa faute. Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point il aurait parfois aimé se débarrasser de cette âme salie, torturée, trop lourde pour lui, trop pleine de secrets et d'horreur qu'un homme juste n'aurait pas commises. Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point l'âme à peine née de Castiel, l'âme d'un ange méritait mieux que celle d'un homme qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme, tenu debout uniquement par son sens du devoir.

Il ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa simplement, laissant l'âme pure et lumineuse de Castiel s'enrouler autour de la sienne tandis que leurs langues se touchaient. Dean sentit le goût de caramel comme un baume apaisant. Bientôt il n'y eut plus rien d'autre au monde que l'arrière goût de beurre sucré de la bouche de Castiel, et la paix, le repos incroyable qu'il trouvait à son contact.

Comme si les lambeaux de son âme se recollaient pièce après pièce, soudées ensemble par la douceur et la chaleur de l'âme de l'ange. C'était, si bon, si parfait qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de mauvais sous tout ça. Mais Dean s'en foutait.

Il s'endormit en imaginant la moitié d'âme de Castiel prendre la forme des creux de son âme à lui, s'y glisser comme de l'eau dans un verre et s'y lover en luisant doucement.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Charlie lisait sur le canapé, la télé allumée plus pour lui tenir compagnie que pour le son quand Sam s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle en était au moment où Harry entre dans la forêt interdite.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » dit il comme si elle lui avait demandé une explication au moment ou un hurlement de loup garou faisait sursauter Hermione dans le livre..

- Bienvenue dans mon monde. Répondit elle en tournant une page.

- Tu l'as pas déjà lu... genre un demi million de fois ?

Charlie leva les yeux de son livre , le retourna et en contempla la couverture écornée... « Si. Il est quand même toujours bien. » Autour de son index qui marquait la page elle savait qu'une aventure qu'elle connaissait par cœur continuait de se dérouler sans elle et c'était un tout petit peu frustrant même si les personnages l'attendraient avant de reprendre l'action.

« Tu l'as lu ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la couverture, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il hocha la tête. « Il y a longtemps. »

- Tu te souviens des Patronus ?

- Tout le monde se souvient des Patronus... Ça m'aurait bien servit un certain nombre de fois.

- Tu penserais à quel souvenir heureux pour en faire un ?

Sam y réfléchit en regrettant de n'avoir rien à boire sous la main pour se donner une contenance. Il finit par hausser les épaules. « Aucune idée... »

C'était une pensée déprimante de ne pas pouvoir choisir un souvenir heureux. Pas parce qu'il ne n'arrivait pas à choisir, simplement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de quoi que ce soit d'assez heureux dans sa vie pour réaliser un sort tiré d'un livre pour enfants. Peut être le pique nique d'anniversaire qu'Amélia lui avait préparé ? Mais la joie de ce souvenir là était affadi par ce qui avait suivit. Peut être la première fois où Dean était revenu d'entre les morts ? Y avait il pire souvenir heureux que celui là ? Peut être quelques flashs de son passage à la fac... pas assez pour compenser le fait que la vie normale qu'il avait touché du doigt lui était passé sous le nez...

« Nan... vraiment aucune idée. » marmonna-t-il en se calant dans le canapé. « J'imagine qu'à toujours faire les mauvais choix on ne gagne pas de souvenirs heureux. »

- Ne dis pas ça ! Protesta Charlie en fermant son livre. « Tu as fait de ton mieux avec les cartes que tu avais en main. On le fait tous. C'est pas ta faute si tu avais un jeu merdique dès le départ ! »

- Ouais... C'est sur que ça nous a parfaitement réussit que je fasse de mon mieux jusqu'à présent ! Railla Sam.

- Pour ce que ça compte... Je pense que personne dans ta situation n'aurait fait mieux que toi pendant toutes ces années.

- Quelqu'un de meilleur que moi n'aurait pas abandonné sa famille. Plusieurs fois.

- Vouloir ta propre vie ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Non. Mais quand la vie qu'on t'a choisie est d'une importance capitale, vouloir s'en détourner c'est...

Sam chercha ses mots et ne les trouva pas. Il était un Winchester, fourni avec toutes les options :capacité d'attaque +250, capacité à formuler une émotion -250. Il lui aurait fallut trop de mots pour exprimer l'impression que s'il avait fait d'autres choix,leurs vies seraient moins difficiles. Il y aurait encore de la joie dans les yeux de Dean, il sourirait encore. Peut être que si Sam avait été moins égoïste, moins entêté, John se serait montré moins dur, envers lui et envers son frère. Peut être serait il encore vivant ?

Peut être que s'il avait comprit plus tôt les sacrifices auxquels Dean consentirait pour lui, il se serait arrangé pour épargner à son frère toute cette souffrance. Peut être que s'il avait été un meilleur chasseur, un meilleur soldat, il n'aurait pas laissé mourir Jess, ni Sarah , ni les autres. Avec des « si », Sam était capable assez rapidement de renverser l'ordre du monde et de regretter une vie qu'il n'avait jamais eut et n'aurait jamais. Mais il était cloué dans un présent éclairé seulement par la lampe à coté de Charlie et la télévision où un clip de rap jouait en sourdine. Ce n'était pas la vie dont il avait rêvé.

Certains rêves ne sont pas faits pour être réalisés, et en grandissant, Sam en avait vu s'évanouir, passer de l'état de rêve à celui de regret sans même la transition d'avoir tenté de les réaliser. Il avait apprit à se contenter de ce qu'il avait, ce que la vie qu'il menait lui laissait. C'était peu mais c'était toujours mieux que de s'accrocher à des espoirs qui se mueraient invariablement en dagues de souffrances enfoncées en lui si profondément qu'il ne pouvait plus les exprimer. Il était mort plusieurs fois, chaque fois ressuscité un peu différent. Mais chaque rêve que le petit Sam avait fait, chaque vœu qu'il avait formulé dans le secret de son cœur et qui ne s'était pas réalisé avait été un deuil. Le deuil de ce qu'il aurait pu et voulut être et qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé devenir. Et il n'en avait jamais parlé.

Les Winchester ne parlaient pas parce qu'exprimer la souffrance ne fait que la rendre plus présente encore. Sam avait copié sur Dean l'habitude d'enfouir ses souffrances et sa détresse sous une invraisemblable pile de sarcasme, de remords et de déni. On survit comme on peut.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Charlie, interrompant le flot de ses pensées. « Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. »

Sam sourit doucement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Il reporta son attention sur la télé pendant qu'elle rouvrait son livre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, le bourdonnement de la télé et le froissement des pages étaient leurs seuls bruits de fond et Sam trouva cela confortable. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les silences pesants qui suivaient généralement ses discussions avec Dean, ni le silence qui régnait dans une pièce quand Castiel ne posait pas de question. C'était, dans son genre, un silence bavard qui leur racontait à chacun qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire des mots pour se comprendre. C'était un silence sans sous entendus.

Quand les yeux de Sam commencèrent à devenir lourds de sommeil il se leva pour aller se coucher, au passage il ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlie qui grogna sa désapprobation.

« Si je faisais un Patronus, ce serait sûrement un cocker. » dit il

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils me font penser à toi. »

Son cerveau ralenti par la fatigue l'informa qu'elle risquait de mal le prendre. Mais elle sourit juste, le frappa avec son livre et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Son gloussement l'accompagna pendant qu'il s'endormait et il rêva de bébé chiens.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? » demanda la sorcière.

« La vie sauve pour commencer. » répondit Castiel.

Derrière lui, Charlie observait la scène avec la certitude qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Toutes les fois où elle avait croisé une créature surnaturelle s'étaient mal terminée pour elle, et même si la sorcière était techniquement humaine, Charlie n'était pas à l'aise. L'autre femme était belle, elle devait avoir juste dépassé la quarantaine et n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'entourer du folklore de boules de cristal et de voiles bariolés qui accompagnait généralement les « sorcières ». La pièce ou elle les recevait comportait un énorme bureau et chaque mur était couvert de casiers ou d'étagères plein d'artefacts ou d'ingrédients magiques.

Comment Castiel avait trouvé celle ci était un mystère dont Charlie ne voulait rien savoir. Ça la mettait déjà en assez mauvaise posture de savoir ce qu'il projetait et de l'aider à le réaliser.

« C'est un bon début. Mais je ne suis pas assez idiote pour penser qu'il s'agit d'un arrangement à long terme. «

« Quel est ton prix ? »

La sorcière sourit. « Qu'est ce qu'un ange déchu peut m'offrir qu'un autre ne pourrait pas ? »

Le visage de Castiel se ferma un peu plus. « Non. »

« Alors tue moi et trouve toi une autre sorcière mais elles te donneront toutes la même réponse. »

Il n'y avait pas trace de mensonge ou de duperie dans sa voix, Castiel en était sur. Il soupira et sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa veste une enveloppe toute froissée. Charlie s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il en sortait et retint une exclamation en se couvrant la bouche d'une main. Entre ses doigts, Castiel tenait trois plumes noires. Ou plutôt sombres. Leur contour était flou comme de la fumée, leur centre mouvant comme une ombre et obscur comme un ciel de nuit. Elles luisaient doucement. Comment quelque chose de sombre pouvait il luire ? La sorcière tendit une main tremblant et Castiel y déposa les plumes.

« Ce sont... »

-Mes plumes répondit Castiel à la question non terminée de Charlie.

- Elles sont magnifiques...

Castiel hocha la tête. Les plumes étaient restées intactes depuis qu'elles étaient tombées. Les toucher lui rappelait avec des détails insoutenables la douleur quand chacune d'elle était tombée. Il y en avait des centaines. Elles avaient parsemé la clairière où il était tombé comme un tapis de cendres, chacune se détachant de ses os dans une douleur pointue qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et quand la dernière fut tombée, vint la brûlure. Les os de ses ailes mis à nus, à peine couverts par les lambeaux sanglants des muscles qui se désséchaient rapidement, commençaient à brûler.

La douleur avait été insoutenable et pourtant Castiel n'avait eut aucun moyen d'y échapper. Cela avait semblé durer des semaines avant qu'il puisse bouger sans hurler de souffrance. Il s'était retrouvé roulé en boule serrant dans ses poings quelques unes de ses plumes qu'il n'avait pas lâché des jours durant. Il les avait conservées, douloureux souvenir qu'il n'était pas vraiment mécontent d'échanger contre ce dont il avait besoin.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ? » demanda Charlie

La sorcière lissait les plumes avant de les ranger une à une dans un coffret en bois. « Elles sont l'ingrédient principal de la Panacée. »

-La quoi ?

- La Panacée. Expliqua la sorcière « Le remède à tout les maux de la terre. »

- Et tu étais prête à risquer que je te tue plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir la préparer ? Demanda Castiel un peu perplexe.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu un humain ?

- Quelques mois.

- Alors tu ne sais pas... Tu n'as jamais été malade, jamais connu la douleur... Un de tes proches a-t-il été malade durant ton temps en tant qu'humain ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie et hocha la tête.

« Qu'aurais tu donné pour qu'elle aille mieux ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

La sorcière hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « C'est pour ça que la Panacée est si précieuse qu'on prendrait le risque de mourir juste pour avoir une chance de la préparer. Elle guérit de tout sauf de la Mort. On ne peut pas trouver plus précieux pour un humain. »

« Ce dont j'ai besoin est plus précieux encore. » répondit il.

La sorcière haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. »

Elle se mit à ouvrir divers tiroirs, à rassembler dans un petit carré de tissus des os et quelques fragments d'une substance indéterminée avant que Castiel ne l'arrête.

« Pas de sac pour le sort ! Il est chasseur il le trouvera et le détruira ! »

- Il faut un point d'ancrage au sort sans quoi il ne fonctionnera pas !

- Ce sera moi le point d'ancrage.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose le sort sera rompu.

- Je sais.

- Si la personne à qui tu jettes le sort est en contact trop étroit avec le point d'ancrage, je ne peux pas garantir son efficacité.

Castiel contempla la question un instant à peine avant de prendre sa décision. « Ce sera moi le point d'ancrage. » répéta-t-il.

Charlie réalisa lentement ce qu'il se passait tandis que la sorcière préparait le sort et posait ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel pour en faire le réceptacle de la magie. Elle conduisit pendant tout le voyage du retour,à coté d'elle, Castiel apprenait l'incantation nécessaire à la réalisation du sort. Elle pensa, retourna l'idée dans sa tête, en tira toutes les conclusions qu'elle put. Une en particulier lui semblait inévitable.

« Tu vas le faire n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant le panneau indiquant qu'ils entraient au Kansas.

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. »dit il

« Il existe forcément un autre moyen. »

« Peut être, mais je ne peux pas en supporter plus. »

- Cas...

- Je sais ce que je fais Charlie.

- Moi aussi. Et je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu as promis de m'aider...

- Et je le ferai. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Elle alluma la radio pour combler le silence entre eux durant les derniers kilomètres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Bunker, l'Impala était déjà garée, signe que Dean et Sam étaient revenus de leur chasse. Castiel et Charlie échangèrent un regard se répétant mentalement le mensonge qu'ils devraient raconter aux Winchester.

« Cas...Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

Castiel plia soigneusement la feuille de papier qu'il tenait en main et la rangea dans une poche.

« Sam dit que chaque personne a sa propre définition de l'amour... quelle est la tienne ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que je le saurai quand ça m'arrivera. »

« Moi j'ai trouvé la mienne. »

Elle l'interrogea silencieusement du regard tandis qu'il formulait les mots dans sa tête avant de les dire tout haut. « Je crois qu'on aime quand la souffrance de l'autre t'es intolérable. »

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Charlie. « Quand Dean fait un cauchemars maintenant, il tremble si fort qu'il tombe presque du lit... »

L'ange baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. « Je ne peux plus le supporter. »

Charlie hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

« Ne pleure pas... il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. »

Elle ravala ses larmes et son envie de lui dire que si, elle avait une bonne raison de pleurer.

*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

L'insupportable chaleur de l'été était passée et l'aube était désormais fraîche et brumeuse. Les arbres commençaient à jaunir. Castiel avait toujours aimé l'automne. Il en avait contemplé des milliers et il trouvait toujours cela aussi beau, aussi poétique. Il aimait la lenteur avec laquelle la nature se préparait à l'hiver, devenant plus frénétique tandis que les semaines défilaient et que le monde commençait à se refroidir. Il aimait voir les oiseaux de l'année bâtir leur premier nid avec un instinct incomparable. Il aimait la façon dont le vent arrachait les feuilles des arbres pour les déposer doucement par terre. C'était calme, immuable et beau.

Il imaginait tout cela ce matin là en se réveillant pour la troisième fois. Les deux premières ça avait été pour secouer Dean et le sortir d'un cauchemar. L'aîné des Winchester était épuisé par ses nuits trop courtes malgré les interventions de l'ange et se rendormait aussitôt réveillé pour plonger dans une nouvelle horreur.

Ils étaient tout deux enroulés dans un cocon de couverture et de draps confortablement chauds et Dean dormait presque paisiblement, serrant son oreiller contre lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. Pour Castiel c'était une vision presque aussi jolie que celle des feuilles d'automne. La peau de sa joue était râpeuse de barbe naissante et les doigts de l'ange papillonnèrent le long de ses bras sous les draps, effleurant une cicatrice ou une tache de rousseur sur leur chemin. Dean soupira et battit des paupières, à moitié endormi. La main de Castiel s'attarda sur sa hanche, glissa dans son dos , effleurant la peau là où le t-shirt de Dean était remonté, sa peau qui sentait le cuir. Castiel se dit qu'il devait être le seul à savoir que le matin , enroulé dans les draps, Dean sentait aussi doucement la lessive, l'odeur ne lui tenait pas au corps mais c'était celle que l'ange préférait. Il remonta doucement sa main le long du vêtement en coton jusqu'à la nuque de Dean qu'il effleura, sentant les petits cheveux s'y dresser. C'étaient de toutes petites sensations doucement volées au sommeil mais que Castiel trouvait plus précieuses que toutes les grosses émotions humaines qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il essayait de les apprendre par cœur, matin après matin et il savait quand Dean se réveillait mais continuait à faire semblant de dormir pour profiter encore de ses caresses quelques minutes.

Le souffle du chasseur changea doucement quand les ongles de Castiel effleurèrent sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son menton. Puis plus bas, là où le t shirt recommençait à le couvrir et jusqu'au boxer qui couvrait une semi érection matinale.

Castiel avait observé les humains des siècles durant, il savait comment marchait le sexe. Il n'en comprenait en revanche pas l'intérêt. Mais il savait que les baisers étaient un prélude au sexe et embrasser Dean était ce qu'il préférait au monde. C'était doux, c'était chaud et c'était parfait, c'était comme être de retour au Paradis pour quelques secondes. Alors il en était venu à penser que peut être, si les humains faisaient autant de sexe c'était parce que c'était plaisant ?

Sa main effleura l'entrejambe de Dean, lui arrachant un soupir. Il pressa sa paume plus fort, le sentant durcir sous le coton du sous vêtement. Le chasseur ouvrit tout à fait les yeux. « Vas y doucement avec ça... » murmura-t-il la voix rauque de sommeil. Ses paupières se baissèrent à nouveau mais il lâcha son oreiller pour attirer Castiel contre lui, leurs corps se rapprochèrent tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissaient, piégeant la main de l'ange entre leurs bas ventres. Quand il prit le pénis de Dean entre ses doigts il fut surpris de le trouver lourd et dur. Il le caressa doucement comme il l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois. Le geste en soi lui importait peu, mais les sons, les sons que Dean faisait tandis qu'il le caressaient étaient un pur péché. Ils parlaient directement au corps de Castiel dans une langue dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Très vite il n'y eut plus rien d'autre pour lui que ses mains qui caressaient Dean et les soupirs du chasseur qui se muaient peu à peu en gémissements tandis que ses hanches entamaient un mouvement erratique en quête de plus de friction. Castiel avait chaud, il lui semblait que son cœur propulsait de la lave dans ses veines et beaucoup trop dans son entrejambe douloureusement tendu contre la cuisse de Dean. C'était une sensation nouvelle qu'il ne trouva pas désagréable. Dean avait les yeux clos, son corps vibrait presque en rythme avec les mouvements de Castiel sur son sexe, ses mains s'agitaient entre les draps, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se retenir jusqu'à atteindre le corps de l'ange. Castiel frémit quand une main brûlante se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta le long de sa hanche jusqu'à ses reins ou elle s'arrêta, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la caresse comme si sa peau devait en garder l'empreinte permanente. Dean glissa sa main libre le long de leurs ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe où il posa ses doigts sur ceux de Castiel et le guida, lui indiquant doucement la bonne pression, le bon rythme. Ils haletaient tout les deux, la vision de Castiel était floue et quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il ne put plus s'en détacher. Le souffle court du chasseur, ses gémissements l'excitaient, mais ses yeux... Dieu , regarder dans ces yeux obscurcis par le désir c'était de la pure luxure. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et Dean captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, leurs deux mains toujours en mouvement sur son sexe, leurs langues s'entremêlant, leurs corps étaient impossiblement proches, couverts d'une pellicule de sueur, tendus à l'extrême.

Dean jouit dans leurs mains jointes en poussant un râle que Castiel récupéra sur ses lèvres avec délectation. Ils étaient hors d'haleine, leurs poitrines se soulevaient et se touchaient au rythme de leurs souffles erratiques et Castiel eut envie de recouvrir le corps de Dean du sien , de se plonger dans cette chaleur, de n'être plus jamais séparé de cette peau, de ces mains, des lèvres qui parcouraient à présent doucement la ligne de son cou et de son torse nu.

Dean savait ce qu'il faisait même s'il s'interdisait d'y penser. Ses mains avaient trouvé leurs places naturelle sur le corps de Castiel, une au creux de ses reins, l'autre parcourant chaque centimètre de son cou, de ses cuisses tandis qu'il déposait une ligne de baisers le long du torse de l'ange. Il s'arrêta sur un téton qu'il mordilla doucement, récompensé par un gémissement que Castiel ne put retenir tandis qu'il arquait le dos sous la morsure. Dean sourit, suça un peu plus longtemps le bouton de chair avant de reprendre son exploration de la peau humide de son amant. Sa langue parcourut rapidement le tracé de ses côtes qui se prolongeait par la plaine du ventre, plongea dans le nombril, récoltant un nouveau soupir, presque un cri. Sa main remonta de la cuisse de Castiel à son entrejambe, luttant contre le sous vêtement qui lui barrait l'accès à son intimité. Il l'entendit gémir son nom d'une voix basse qu'il trouva incroyablement érotique. Cette voix qui continua à murmurer des paroles dépourvues de sens tandis que sa langue entamait l'ascension de la virilité de l'ange, récoltant au bout la première goutte de son plaisir. Quand Dean ferma ses lèvres autour de lui, Castiel eut un mouvement involontaire des hanches, s'enfonçant dans la bouche du chasseur, la friction des dents, la douceur de sa langue le propulsèrent dans un tourbillon où n'existaient plus rien que Dean et lui. Plus rien que leurs corps bouillant de désir, plus rien que ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. Plus d'autre bruit que les grognements du chasseurs et ses propres gémissements qui devenaient eu à peu des cris de jouissance. Castiel sentait un bras de son amant sur son ventre qui le clouait au lit pour l'empêcher de bouger, son autre main remontant le long de ses flanc jusqu'à attraper son coude.

Sans cesser son mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de l'ange, Dean suivit la courbe du bras de Castiel jusqu'à la main crispée dans ses cheveux, il l'en détacha doucement et entrecroisa leurs doigts dans les draps. Castiel planta ses ongles dans le dos de sa main , gémissant, pleurant presque, tout son corps parcouru de soubresauts tandis que le plaisir prenait possession de lui vague après vague. C'était un déferlement de sensations que Castiel n'avait pas le temps d'analyser et qui étaient trop nouvelles pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais c'était bon , c'était délicieux et d'une façon ou d'une autre il fallait que ça sorte de lui, que ce soit par ses mouvements incontrôlables, par le frisson incessant de toute sa peau, par les cris qu'il ne cherchait pas à retenir et qui excitaient Dean plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer.

Il lâcha la virilité de son amant, remonta prendre possession de sa bouche , Castiel l'accueillit avec un gémissement désespéré, ses lèvres étaient sèches, sa langue râpeuse et demandeuse, leur baiser fut presque violent de désir inassouvi et l'ange le mordit presque quand Dean reprit son sexe en main.

« Laisse toi aller... » murmura-t-il. Sa voix sonnait curieusement à ses oreilles qui ne voulaient plus entendre rien d'autre que les soupirs de Castiel. Il le caressa, étouffant ses gémissements dans un nouveau baiser, Castiel était enroulé autour de lui, ses ongles enfoncés si fort dans son dos qu'il sentit la peau céder par endroit quand l'ange jouit dans sa main. Le cri qu'il poussa, même étouffé dans la bouche de Dean était au delà de la luxure, au delà de la simple jouissance,c'était un cri d'amour aussi.

Ils mirent longtemps à reprendre leurs souffle, leurs poitrines si étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre qu'ils pouvaient chacun sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade puis se calmer. Leurs mains continuaient d'aller et venir sur leurs peaux, y étalant leur semence ou leur sueur, provoquant de nouveaux frissons. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur du matin les ramène à la réalité. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient encore de leur plaisir et des gémissements de l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne voulait penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à soulever des questions dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître la réponse. Ils étaient sales. Dean prit Castiel par la main, jeta à terre ce qui restait des couvertures et l'entraîna sous la douche.

Il rit quand l'eau froide les aspergea faisant glapir l'ange. Castiel caressa son visage, suivant le chemin des gouttes d'eau qui chevauchaient ses cheveux, s'écrasaient sur ses joues avant d'aller se perdre sur ses épaules.

«J'aime t'entendre rire. »

Dean l'embrassa, l'eau était devenue chaude, les empêchait de respirer, les obligeant à rompre le baiser beaucoup trop tôt. Ils prirent une douche beaucoup plus longue que nécessaire.


	9. Chapter 9: Des baisers d'ange

9. Des baisers d'ange

Castiel pensait être habitué à la douleur. Il se trompait. Ce que les humains appelaient « peine de cœur » était injustement nommé. Ça faisait mal dans chaque fibre de son être, dans chaque plan de l'espace et du temps, ça faisait mal avant, pendant et après, partout, tout le temps. Il avait cru qu'après la perte de sa grâce il n'y aurait pas plus douloureux. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Chaque kilomètre, chaque minute qui l'éloignaient déchiraient son cœur et son âme en un milliard d'éclats sanguinolents et hurlant leur désespoir. La boule énorme qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêchait de respirer, le trou dans sa poitrine lui donnait envie de vomir, le vide au creux de son ventre lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Et rien de tout cela ne se voyait de l'extérieur.

Les autres passagers de l'avion ne remarquèrent pas cet homme avec son petit sac qui voyagea comme un fantôme et cligna des yeux sous le soleil après l'atterrissage.

Il s'enfonça dans la foule, inconnu, misérable. Un anonyme disparaissant au milieu de milliers d'autres, traînant derrière lui son cœur brisé et son âme en lambeaux.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

**2 jours plus tôt**

Dean n'avait pas touché à son burger, ce qui en soit était déjà inquiétant. Qui plus est il écoutait Sam attentivement ce qui n'arrivait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence Et la créature qu'ils chassaient, quelle qu'elle soit n'avait rien d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Pour l'heure ses agissements se limitaient à une pluie de poissons et un grand trou qui s'était ouvert spontanément dans la route principale de la petite ville du Wyoming où ils se trouvaient.

Sam repoussa le rapport de police qu'il était en train de détailler à son frère. « Tu vas m'en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

-De ce qui te tracasse.

-Rien ne me tracasse. Mentit Dean en mordant finalement dans son burger. « Bon sang ce truc est dégueulasse ! »

-T'aurais du prendre le veau il est très bon … donc, ce sujet qui te tracasse ?

-Tu imagines des choses Sammy.

Sam haussa les épaules et abandonna le sujet. Dean y revint plus tard. Il conduisait et Sam sut de quoi il allait parler au moment où il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je... Sammy j'ai... »

Sam se tourna vers lui et s'accouda à la vitre de la portière, indiquant à son frère qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Je... Écoute on va avoir une conversation comme deux frangins normaux d'accord ? »

-D'accord.

-Je.. Dean ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma sans rien dire, incapable de prononcer les mots. Les dire rendrait tout de suite cela plus réel, les dire à son frère rendrait cela pire encore.

-Tu ?

-J'ai couché avec Castiel. Il l'avait dit d'une traite, très vite et même si la phrase était courte elle l'avait essoufflé.

-Je sais.

-Comment ça tu sais ? La voiture fit un écart quand Dean quitta la route des yeux pour jeter à Sam un regard horrifié.

-Ça fait deux mois qu'il n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre Dean !

-Sexuellement parlant. J'ai couché avec Castiel sexuellement parlant !

Bon sang il l'avait dit. Il avait employé les mots sexe et Castiel dans la même phrase. Qu'ils ne soient pas déjà tout les deux morts foudroyés devait être une indication que jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Il glissa un regard à Sam qui le regardait la bouche ouverte avec ce curieux sourire tordu qu'il avait quand il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de rire de quelque chose.

-Sexuellement parlant... alors ça veut dire quoi... tu es gay ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Non , nan naaah... Je suis pas gay ou quelque chose du genre je suis... oh bordel je suis un mec qui a couché avec un ange.

-Un ex- ange. Corrigea Sam

-Bon dieu il doit y avoir un enfer spécial réservé aux gens comme moi. Marmonna Dean

-Heureusement qu'on l'a fermé alors. Se moqua Sam.

-Ca te fait rire ?

-Oui.

-Bitch !

-Jerk.

Manifestement, Sam le prenait bien et le besoin que Dean avait d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet, sans doute de se disputer un peu avec son frère, s'évanouit d'un coup. Dean sourit.

« Et c'était comment ? » demanda Sam quelques instants plus tard. Dean serra les mains sur le volant, prêt à éluder la question. Mais rien que d'y repenser il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Sam et son frère aurait pu jurer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi lumineux.

« Awesome ! »

Le sourire de son frère suffit à mettre Sam mal à l'aise. Mais c'était un sourire heureux comme il n'en avait pas vu à Dean depuis des années.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Castiel regardait les fleurs. Elles étaient superbes, colorées, leurs pétales s'étendaient vers la lumière, leur parfum se répandait dans l'air frais du soir. Les fleurs l'avaient toujours réconforté. Mais il en avait des centaines devant les yeux et il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. « Vous avez quelque part ou aller ? » Il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler. Une femme entre deux âges à la peau marquée par de nombreux sourires qui avaient creusé des rides aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête. La fleuriste glissa sa main gantée dans la sienne, lui prit son sac des mains et le conduisit dans l'arrière boutique. Elle lui indiqua l'escalier.

« La première porte à gauche à l'étage, c'est la chambre d'amis. Vous pouvez y rester tant que vous aurez besoin. »

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle sourit gentiment. « Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous égarer par ici. »

Avait il l'air si perdu ? La fleuriste avait des yeux gris perçants et doux, des yeux beaucoup plus vieux que l'âge qu'elle affichait.

« Vous êtes un ange. » dit il. C'était un constat et elle le prit comme tel, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Castiel grimpa à l'étage pas tout à fait sur de lui. Il ignorait si elle était réellement un être céleste ou juste une humaine d'une incroyable compassion. Pour lui, les deux étaient similaires.

La chambre où il entra était petite et lumineuse, un lit recouvert d'une courtepointe à motif de fleurs, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire en bois sombre. Une vague odeur de lavande venue d'un pot pourri posé sur le bureau. Et le soleil indécent d'un soir d'automne qui s'acharnait à vouloir éclairer la vie de Castiel. Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Quand la fleuriste monta le voir, près d'une heure plus tard, les larmes coulaient toujours entre ses doigts.

**36h plus tôt.**

« On peut pas le laisser faire ça. » dit Sam en versant un café à Charlie.

-Tu as une meilleure solution ?

-Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

-Le trouver prendrait trop de temps. Sam, les murs de ce bunker font près de vingt centimètre d'épaisseur, je dors au bout du couloir et je sais quand Dean se réveille d'un cauchemars parce qu'il hurle tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui dort avec lui !

-Je sais... Mais... Charlie ils ont couché ensemble !

-Et alors ?

-Dean va le chercher... C'est pas comme s'il avait récupéré une fille anonyme dans un bar ! Il s'agit de Cas... Dean va le chercher et …

-Il ne se souviendra pas de moi.

Charlie et Sam avaient sursauté à la voix de Castiel qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer dans la cuisine.

«Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Charlie.

-Je vais... Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas que j'ai vécu ici. Il pensera que je suis retourné à ma garnison et jamais revenu. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, il ne me cherchera pas, il ne se souviendra de rien, ce sera très bien.

La gorge de Charlie se noua. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça... tu n'as pas le droit de lui prendre ses souvenirs ! »

«C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et puis ce sont des souvenirs de moi, ils m'appartiennent autant qu'à lui.»

-C'est ridicule grogna Sam. Tu connais Dean... Tu sais comment il se sent à chaque fois que quelqu'un le quitte... tu crois quoi ? Que ta disparition ne l'affectera pas ?

-Il ne se souviendra pas de ce que nous avons... partagé.

-Il se souviendra des années précédentes ! Il se souviendra que tu as été là et que tu es parti sans jamais chercher à le revoir. Il se souviendra de toi comme quelqu'un qui l'a abandonné ! Cria Sam jetant presque son café à la figure de l'ange.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi Sam ? Tu préfères le voir continuer à revivre ces horreurs à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux ? Si j'étais encore un ange j'avalerais sa souffrance comme je l'ai fait avec tes souvenirs de la Cage, mais je ne peux pas ! Alors je suis censé faire quoi au juste ?

-N'importe quoi d'autre !

Charlie serrait sa tasse contre elle. « Cas... Comment crois tu qu'il se sentira si la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde l'abandonne ? Il se sentira responsable... tu veux … Tu veux qu'il aille mieux et en même temps tu lui provoques une nouvelle souffrance... ce n'est pas un bon moyen... »

L'ange la regarda avec des yeux tristes. « Je n'ai pas de meilleur plan. Si je reste, le sort finira par être inefficace, je pourrais effacer tout souvenir de moi de sa mémoire mais il faudrait aussi effacer les vôtres... Il se remettra de m'avoir perdu. Avec le temps... »

Sam avait envie de pleurer, il se retint, contrairement à Charlie. « Et tu vas nous abandonner nous aussi alors... »

-Charlie... On n'abandonne que ceux qui comptent sur nous. Objecta Castiel.

-Mais je compte sur toi moi... J'ai besoin de toi...

Il la regarda d'un air surpris. « Pourquoi ? Tu as vécu toute ta vie sans moi... »

-Et j'ai été toute seule presque toute ma vie... Et maintenant que j'ai une famille... je ne veux pas en être privée ! Charlie pleurait franchement à présent et elle en voulait à Castiel de se retrouver dans la position de la fillette trop sensible.

-Tu ne seras pas seule, Tu seras avec Sam et Dean.

-Mais ma famille c'est Sam et Dean et toi !

-Tu t'y feras. Décréta l'ange à bout de patience.

L'impatience, c'était aussi une nouvelle émotion qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Charlie renifla et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Sam resta debout les dents serrées. « Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Sauf si tu as une meilleure solution. »

Sam n'en avait pas. Et Castiel le savait.

« Allez vous m'aider oui ou non ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

**24 heures plus tôt**

Castiel fit deux expériences nouvelles ce soir là. Il mentit à Dean, et tricha pour la première fois. Aucune de ces deux actions ne le rendit fier mais il était décidé à ne pas les regretter. C'était Sam qui avait eut l'idée du jeu à boire. Charlie, Castiel et lui même n'avaient bu réellement que les premiers shots de vodka, juste assez pour que leurs vision deviennent un peu floue. Dean , en revanche avait continué de boire, décidé à battre Castiel à ce concours de beuverie. Puisqu'il n'était plus un ange son seuil de tolérance à l'alcool devait avoir beaucoup diminué non ?

Castiel avait fait semblant de boire, regardant Dean s'enfoncer, verre après verre dans l'ivresse. Puis il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit malgré ses protestations.

Charlie avait disparu quelque part et Sam s'était posté à la porte de la chambre comme pour veiller sur son frère.

Castiel posa la main sur le front de Dean, le chasseur soupira, le sommeil commençait à l'atteindre.

« Pas juste. » marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi donc.

-Toi... Pas bourré.

Castiel sourit. « La prochaine fois. » promit il. Il mentait. Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois et Dean ne le ferait jamais ivre. Mais la promesse suffit au cerveau embrumé de l'aîné des Winchester. Il s'endormit en serrant la main de Castiel comme un enfant sers une peluche.

Castiel s'assit sur le bord du lit, une main toujours sur le front de Dean, l'autre serrant toujours sa main. Il ferma les yeux et récita l'incantation qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un vent venu de nulle part agita les cheveux de Sam et Castiel se figea en pleine phrase.

L'esprit de Dean n'était pas clair ni ordonné et Castiel eut du mal à remonter jusqu'à l'origine de ses souvenirs. Il n'allait pas les effacer. Il allait simplement les atténuer, en diminuer la composante émotionnelle jusqu'à ce que toute la vie de Dean lui devienne supportable. Ça allait prendre du temps, Castiel le savait. Il se trouvait à Lawrence trente ans plus tôt et un petit Dean de quatre ans, assis dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture regardait sa maison partir en fumée. Il y avait du bruit et de l'agitation, des lumières clignotantes partout comme si c'était noël mais personne n'était joyeux comme à noël.

Castiel sentait la peur de Dean. L'envie qu'il avait de pleurer et de hurler le nom de sa mère.

_ Maman... Maman tu es ou ? Maman, pourquoi Sammy pleure ? Maman ! _

Il se pencha sur l'enfant et sursauta quand les yeux vers de Dean se tournèrent vers lui. «Hello Dean. »

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

-Tu es un ange ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Les ailes.

L'enfant le regardait avec admiration et Castiel tourna la tête. Il avait des ailes. Pas les siennes, plutôt les ailes qu'un enfant de quatre ans imagine pour un ange. Immenses, duveteuses , blanches et froufroutantes. Des ailes où même Castiel aurait voulut se créer un nid.

« Oui, je suis un ange. »

Dean sourit.

« Elle est où ma maman ? »

« Avec les autres anges. »

« Maman dit que des Anges veillent sur moi. »

Castiel sentit sa gorge se serrer. Dean, à quatre ans avait une foi inconditionnelle en sa mère. Une foi d'enfant qui allait bientôt être détruite. Il s'accroupit pour être à hauteur du garçon. « Elle a raison. N'en doute jamais. »

Il toucha la joue de l'enfant et doucement, tout doucement fit jouer le sort, diminuant la peur et la peine. Diminuant le souvenir cuisant de la chaleur du feu sur les joues de Dean , diminuant le bruit des cris de Sam, floutant le regard fou de John quand il revint vers la voiture. Il n'effaça pas le souvenir, il le rendit plus supportable.

Dix ans plus tard il atténua le souvenir pointu d'une fille que Dean avait cru aimer et qu'il avait du quitter puisque leur chasse était finie. Quinze ans plus tard il diminua le souvenir d'une dispute entre John et Sam, l'impression angoissante que Dean ressentit que tout ce qu'il avait connu et aimé jusqu'ici allait voler en éclat. Il tenta en vain de faire disparaître cette impression mais elle était si profondément ancrée en Dean qu'il aurait fallut réécrire tout les souvenirs de Dean pour la vaincre. Castiel la laissa donc presque intacte. C'était, à force, une partie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Vingt ans plus tard, il vit Dean regarder Sam s'éloigner de lui pour la première fois, son sac sur le dos. Sam ne se retourna pas, John ne dit pas un mot. Personne ne se soucia de Dean qui resta à la fenêtre du motel, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Maman... j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là... moi ils ne m'écoutent pas... _

le départ de Sam, son premier départ avait laissé un trou béant en Dean, et une angoisse que Castiel n'arrivait pas à faire passer. Dean avait passé sa vie à veiller sur son petit frère, à quoi servait il maintenant que Sam n'était plus là ?

Castiel découvrit ensuite combien le brusque départ de John avait laissé Dean seul et désemparé, incapable de prendre une décision de lui même. Il était allé trouver Sam, lui demander de reprendre la chasse avec lui parce qu'il ne supportait pas la solitude. Castiel le comprenait, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour atténuer ce sentiment. En parcourant le livre des souvenirs de Dean, les années suivante il tenta aussi de magnifier les rares moments de bonheur de Dean. Ils étaient généralement liés à Sam, de toutes petites choses. Quelques heures sur la route, une bière partagée en regardant les nuages, Lisa et Ben. La douleur de perdre Lisa et Ben était une des plus violentes. Ce n'était ni un accident ni un aléas de la vie de chasseur, c'était la somme de toutes les erreurs de Dean, le résultat de toute une vie qu'il n'avait même pas choisie mais dont il se sentait responsable. Sa seule présence les avait mis en danger et il avait du les abandonner pour les protéger. C'était le choix qu'un homme vertueux se devait de faire. C'était aussi le choix le plus horrible. Celui d'un héros dont personne ne se souviendrait.

_Peut être que tu es fière de moi, Maman... je suis désolé. _

La mort de John, la mort de Sam étaient autant de plaies béantes que Castiel s'efforça de refermer. Dean revoyait avec une acuité atroce les yeux de Jo avant qu'il ne la condamne à la mort. Ses yeux le hantaient, ils étaient jeunes et pleins de promesses qui ne se réaliseraient pas.

_Je suis tellement désolé. _

L'homme qui a débuté l'apocalypse. C'était ainsi que Dean se voyait depuis des années. Un échec. Qu'aurait dit John s'il avait pu voir son fils échouer ainsi ? Mais les souffrances de l'enfer...

Dean n'avait pas mérité ça, il avait fait de son mieux, survécu à plus d'horreurs que quiconque, il était un héros et il le savait. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Les tortures avaient sapé ses forces, l'avaient détruit. Castiel sentit les flammes, la douleur abominable qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Quand elle diminuait c'était pour revenir, pire encore, dès que Dean reprenait espoir. Quand on lui permettait l'espoir c'était pour l'écraser juste après. Il ne restait rien de lui. Son âme au supplice avait crié, hurlé, supplié. Supplié pour que cela cesse, supplié pour que cela continue, supplié pour qu'on le laisse mourir.

Et quand on lui avait donné le choix, il avait résisté. Avec les dernières forces de sa droiture il avait résisté, s'infligeant lui même de nouvelles souffrance innommables et inavouables.

Castiel se sentait mal mais il parcourut les souvenirs, se tint debout entre les lames qui s'enfonçaient en Dean, se tint près de lui tandis que ses yeux brûlaient et se régénéraient, effleura son front tandis qu'il éclatait sous les coups et la souffrance.

Et Dean avait cédé. De toutes ça avait été la pire torture. Se voir réduit à cela, à cette chose inhumaine qui infligeait la souffrance pour se l'épargner. Se détester soi même de ne pas avoir eut la force, juste un jour de plus.

Castiel engloba l'ensemble de ces horreurs et, patiemment, se mit à les effacer. Le souvenir demeurerait, le ressenti disparaîtrait. Ce serait comme si Dean avait vécu sa vie au cinéma, à regarder le pire film d'horreur de tout les temps. Il éteignit la chaleur, arrêta la souffrance. Et quand il ne resta rien que de violentes images, il se pencha sur le corps mutilé de Dean et très doucement posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il effaça la culpabilité, le remords.

_Tu es un homme bon Dean Winchester. Quels que soient tes péchés tu les as largement expiés. _

Au de là de l'enfer il y eut l'errance, ces choses horribles qu'il avait dites à Sam et qu'il avait pensées sur l'instant.

La mort de Bobby et toute cette peine que Dean avait cachée au monde entier parce que c'était son rôle d'être fort. Et puis Castiel se vit.

Il ne se vit pas tel qu'il était mais tel que Dean se le représentait. Il voyait toujours ses ailes de la même façon qu'à quatre ans et cela déchira le cœur de l'ange. Il avait cru Dean trop adulte,trop ancré dans la réalité pour avoir encore la foi. Et en fait Dean en était dépourvu. Il ne croyait qu'à la puissance d'une arme qu'il pouvait serrer dans sa main, il ne faisait confiance à rien d'autre. Sauf à Castiel. Il voyait ses ailes et lui aurait confié sa vie. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs, plusieurs fois.

_J'aimerais que tu le connaisses maman... il est mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami après Sam... _

Castiel faillit s'arrêter là. Il faillit renoncer à son projet, laisser Dean avec ses souvenirs atténués et rester auprès de cet homme qu'il aimait. En qui il avait foi plus qu'en Dieu. Mais il se concentra, rassemblant toute sa détermination. Il scanna les souvenirs jusqu'à son arrivée au Bunker et … s'effaça.

Pour Dean, il n'aurait jamais frappé à la porte, ne serait jamais allé chasser avec eux. Il effaça le souvenir de Dean lui apprenant à faire du café. Il effaça les dizaines de plats que le chasseur lui avait fait goûter. Il supprima les moments ou Dean avait accepté que Castiel écoute de la musique classique dans la voiture car cela le calmait.

Dean n'aurait aucun souvenir des mains de Castiel sur lui, de leurs baisers, de leurs confidences. Il ne se souviendrait de rien.

Il ne resterait que le souvenir d'une vie trop dure pour quelqu'un de si jeune, d'un enfant qu'on avait forcé à grandir au milieu des monstres. Il ne resterait qu'un homme au passé sombre tourné vers un avenir meilleur. C'était tout ce que Castiel souhaitait pour Dean, un avenir meilleur.

_Maman... je l'aime tellement tu sais... _

Castiel sentit les larmes couler quand il effaça ce dernier souvenir. Le souvenir de l'instant où Dean s'était avoué à lui même qu'il l'aimait.

Il réintégra lentement son corps, Sam s'était assis sur la chaise du bureau, Charlie n'était nulle part en vue.

« Ca va ? » demanda Sam. Castiel hocha la tête, se pencha sur Dean et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Dors » murmura-t-il.

Dean ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, poussa un soupir et se roula en boule. Castiel remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et resta quelques minutes à le regarder avant de se lever.

Sam avait une boule dans la gorge quand il le serra contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. » dit il.

« Si. »

« Tu vas me manquer... tu vas nous manquer. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils allaient lui manquer aussi.

Quand il partit, quelques heures plus tard, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Charlie l'attendait à la porte d'entrée avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

« Ne pars pas. » réclama-t-elle.

« Il le faut. »

J'ai besoin de toi !

Dean disait ça aussi. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous avez vécu jusqu'ici sans moi , vous vivrez après.

Charlie avait les yeux pleins de larme. « Idiot ! Ca veut dire « je t'aime » en langage Winchester ! »

Castiel sourit.

« Tu es une Winchester maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « La version qui chasse ses sandwiches au super marché. Ces garçons sont ma famille maintenant qu'ils le veuillent ou non , et toi aussi. »

« Prends soin d'eux. » Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu me donneras des nouvelles ? »

« Sans doute pas. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse positive. Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que Sam la force à rentrer. Elle pleura très longtemps cette nuit là et Sam n'eut pas le cœur de la laisser seule. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul non plus. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé face à la télé éteinte , plus loin dans le bunker , Dean dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Charlie au petit matin, quand elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser. Sam attrapa les manettes de la console de jeu sur la table basse du salon.

«On fait comme tout le monde. On essaie d'oublier. »

Ils jouèrent à des jeux de guerre jusqu'au réveil de Dean. S'il remarqua les traces de larme et les yeux bouffis de Charlie, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

La fleuriste s'appelait Rochelle, elle s'occupait de la boutique, apprenait à Castiel à confectionner des bouquets et les noms des plantes. Son époux se nommait Daniel, c'était un homme aux traits acérés qui parlait peu et chantonnait des chansons aux fleurs qu'il faisait pousser dans la grande serre dans la cour intérieure de la boutique. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas du tout des conséquences de leur gentillesse, comme s'il était normal d'ouvrir leur porte à un vagabond. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Castiel trouvait du réconfort à rempoter les fleurs, à voir les bulbes s'épanouir doucement. L'odeur de la terre quand il y enfonçait les doigts pour planter des graines, le bruissement des feuilles même quand il n'y avait pas de courant d'air que Daniel lui avait appris à écouter.

Il avait entendu et senti tout cela quand il était un ange, une créature omnisciente... mais les humains n'écoutaient pas, ne voyaient rien... ils était aveuglés, assourdis par le hurlement des émotions qui déferlaient sans cesse sur eux. Castiel n'arrivait pas à en supporter plus d'une à la fois alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui c'était une tempête de tourments qui le ravageait à chaque seconde de chaque journée. Il dormait peu, la nuit il se relevait et se réfugiait dans la serre, écoutant les plantes fleurir.

Parfois Daniel l'y rejoignait, lui proposait une cigarette que Castiel refusait et tout deux restaient sans parler à senti l'odeur du tabac couvrir peu à peu celle des fleurs. Le matin venu, courbatus et fatigués ils se levaient à l'appel de Rochelle qui, sans poser de question leur servait un petit déjeuner avant de les renvoyer chacun à leur tache.

C'était une vie calme et tranquille qui permettait à Castiel de ne pas penser. Il ne voulait plus jamais penser, plus jamais. C'était trop dur, trop triste. Les fleurs, les fleurs au moins revenaient toujours, toujours aussi splendides, sans rien attendre et sans rien demander qu'un peu d'eau et de soleil.

Castiel aurait voulut être une fleur.


	10. Chapter 10: La meilleure partie de lui

10 : La meilleure partie de l'autre.

_« Cas tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Dean. _

_Mec ça fait presque un an... où es tu ? »_

Castiel était perdu, au propre comme au figuré. Il n'avait jamais réellement eut besoin de s'orienter en tant qu'être céleste et c'était un domaine où , en tant qu'humain il n'avait aucune facilité. Il avait froid aussi malgré le soleil. L'hiver arrivait peu à peu emportant avec lui tout ce que Castiel trouvait bon dans la vie en dehors des caramels mous. Les fleurs mouraient peu à peu dans la serre, les insectes disparaissaient. Il avait voulu voir la mer , elle était grise et froide. Le sable lui avait collé aux pieds s'était infiltré sous ses vêtements et l'air salé lui avait poissé le visage et les mains. Et puis ça sentait le vieux poisson.

_« Cas, tu es là ? C'est encore Dean._

_Est ce que tu vas me répondre un jour ? »_

Les collines étaient en feu. Tout l'est de la ville brûlait et le vent charriait avec lui des odeurs de cendre et des débris incandescents. Castiel les observa qui grisaient peu à peu les fleurs de la devanture de la boutique.

« Tout va mourir »

- Oui. Répondit Rochelle. « Mais ici, tout repousse l'année suivante. »

- C'est long, toute une année.

- Oui

Castiel regarda longtemps le feu. Il l'entendait rugir en dévorant les arbres, faisant craquer les troncs dans le lointain.

« Pourquoi te caches tu ici ? » demanda Rochelle.

Castiel ne demanda même pas comment elle le savait.

« Cet endroit en vaut un autre. »

- Tu fuis quelqu'un.

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Mais les choix ont des conséquences.

Rochelle hocha la tête.

« Ne fuis pas trop longtemps. Il ne t'attendra pas toujours. »

Castiel se retourna pour l'interroger du regard mais Rochelle était déjà rentrée dans la boutique.

Ce soir là tandis que le soir tombait, l'incendie colorait le ciel d'un orange pesant. Castiel rentrait les fleurs de la devanture à l'intérieur du magasin pour la nuit ( ou peut être pour la semaine vu la poussière qui continuait de tomber). Quand il déplaça les étals, un petit « Piou... »misérable attira son attention. L'oiseau , réfugié entre les pots de fleurs était presque tout noir de suie et tenta de le pincer avec son bec quand il l'attrapa. L'ange le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, l'oiseau s'ébouriffa en tentant de lui échapper.

« Comment tu as atterri là toi ? »

L'oiseau cligna juste des yeux et refit « piou » d'un air concerné. Castiel relâcha sa prise mais le volatile ne bougea pas, une de ses ailes pendait à son coté menaçant à chaque instant de le faire tomber de sa main. Castiel le porta à l'intérieur et tenta de le nettoyer. C'était un petit perroquet tout blanc qui n'avait pas très envie d'être débarrassé de sa couche de suie à en juger par les coups de bec qu'il tentait de lui donner.

« Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda Rochelle derrière lui.

-Un oiseau avec une aile cassée. Répondit Castiel « Il a l'air perdu. »

Rochelle sourit. « Les créatures perdues et cassés atterrissent souvent ici. » dit elle en lui prenant l'oiseau des mains pour le poser dans une bassine d'eau où il se mit à ébouriffer ses plumes du mieux qu'il pouvait pour en faire tomber la suie. Castiel fit couler de l'eau sur l'aile cassée, il ne se rendit pas compte que Rochelle était sortie avec un sourire amusé.

_« Cas, c'est Dean. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Envoie moi un signe n'importe quoi, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. »_

Castiel n'allait pas bien. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme à coté de lui. Ramassa ses vêtements étalés par terre et s'habilla sans un bruit. Il rentra chez Rochelle et Daniel et prit la plus longue douche de sa vie. Il n'était pas sale à strictement parler, il se sentait juste... souillé.

Ce qui avait été si beau, si parfait quand il le partageait avec Dean n'avait rien de semblable avec un étranger. C'était juste... une friction à la limite de l'agréable. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du temps perdu. Un immense gâchis.

Daniel l'accueillit dans la serre avec un grognement, il arrosait un petit buisson de sauge. Castiel reprit son travail de la veille, désherber les immenses bacs où poussaient les freesia.

« C'est toujours mieux avec quelqu'un qu'on aime »

Daniel souriait gentiment. Castiel éprouva une émotion nouvelle, les mains dans la terre. La honte. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la sensation très désagréable d'avoir un besoin vital de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer pour l'éternité. Sans personne pour nous rappeler ce que l'on vient de faire.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

-Non. Répondit Daniel. « Je le sais c'est tout. »

« Alors vous êtes vraiment... »

-Oui.

- Et Rochelle ?

- Aussi. On nous a envoyés en mission ici il y a très longtemps... on dirait qu'on nous a oubliés là haut. Nous sommes restés. On s'occupe des égarés qui franchissent la porte. On continue notre travail en somme.

- C'est très honorable a vous.

Daniel sourit et commença à tailler des rosiers, L'hiver approchait et ils avaient déjà perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Pendant quelques minutes seul le bruit du sécateur troubla le silence feuillu de la serre.

« Ce que tu as fait est très honorable aussi. » reprit il.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- On parle de toi au Paradis, Castiel. L'ange qui nous a tourné le dos pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Tu as beau avoir été déchu, pour certains d'entre nous tu es un héros.

- Après avoir quasiment déclenché une guerre, ouvert le purgatoire et créé le plus grand... chaos depuis des millénaires ?

- Après t'être battu pour ton droit au libre arbitre. C'est cela que nos frères voient en toi. L'ange qui a comprit que nous n'étions plus que des machines sans foi et sans cœur, et qui s'est rebellé contre ça.

- Et vous, que voyez vous ?

- Un imbécile amoureux.

Castiel sourit. « Je crois que cette définition est plus juste que celle du héros. »

« Je le crois aussi, elle n'en est pas moins glorifiante. »

_« Cas... qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? _

_Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ? »_

Castiel faisait des bouquets avec Rochelle, c'était une situation calme, propice aux confidences.

- L'humain que j'aime est un héros.

- Et il l'ignore. Compléta-t-elle du ton de celle qui n'en doute pas un instant.

- Il pense qu'il détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Il doit sans doute penser que c'est sa faute s'il n'a plus de nouvelles de moi. De tout mes échecs le plus grand c'est lui.

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est un héros ?

- Parce que j'ai échoué à le lui faire comprendre. Je voulais... je voulais qu'il sache qu'il mérite d'être aimé, qu'il a fait plus de bien que de mal et qu'il est un homme bon. Et tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire c'est lui faire oublier ses souffrances avec un sortilège.

- C'est déjà beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour lui. Je voulais qu'il se sente bien, pas qu'il aille juste moins mal.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux Castiel.

- Je pouvais faire tellement plus … avant.

Rochelle ne dit rien le temps d'arranger les compositions dans des vases puis se retourna vers lui.

« Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Castiel. On ne cesse pas d'être ce qu'on est. Tu n'as pas cessé d'être un ange en perdant ta gâce. »

- Je suis humain Rochelle ! Si je me pique avec cette rose je saignerai et ne pourrai pas me guérir.

- Tu crois que c'est ton pouvoir qui fait de toi un ange ? Tu le crois sincèrement ? Notre Père ne t'as pas appris que tes actions ont plus de portée et de pouvoir que ta grâce ?

- Si mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu étais un ange guerrier et tu l'es toujours. Tu te bats pour défendre ceux que tu aimes et ce que tu penses être juste. Tes armes ont changé, mais qui tu es demeure.

Castiel s'accorda un temps de réflexion en déblayant le plan de travail.

« En quoi est ce important que je le comprenne ? »

- Parce que Dean Winchester ne cessera pas non plus d'être ce qu'il est. C'est un chasseur et un homme qui a vu des choses que les humains ne devraient pas connaître. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ça, c'est son fardeau et tu ne peux pas le porter à sa place.

- Ça je l'ai comprit.

- C'est aussi un humain qui t'aime. Je le sais parce que je suis un ange et que je le vois. Il est tout autour de toi, il ne t'abandonne jamais, il te suit partout. Il te retrouvera quoi que tu fasses. Alors ce sera pour toi le moment de redevenir qui tu es.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui le portera quand son fardeau sera trop lourd pour lui. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait, et que tu feras encore. C'est la seule chose que tu peux faire pour lui.

Castiel mit longtemps à réaliser que le point le plus important du discours de Rochelle était qu'il avait perdu de vue qui il était.

Ce soir là, il s'allonge sur son lit après avoir recouvert la cage du perroquet. L'aile de l'oiseau allait mieux, pas assez cependant pour lui rendre sa liberté. Et puis Rochelle prétendait qu'il n'existait pas de perroquet sauvage dans cette ville, ses possesseurs avaient sans doute du évacuer leur maison en raison de l'incendie et l'avait libéré sans savoir qu'un perroquet domestique a peu de chance de survivre en ville.

« J'imagine que tu es coincé ici toi aussi ... » murmura-t-il à la cage. L'oiseau répondit par un « piou » endormi.

Perdu, une aile cassée, et enfermé dans une cage par un humain à qui il devait sa survie... Castiel s'endormit en se demandant si c'était triste que ce à quoi il s'identifiait le plus au monde soit un perroquet perdu ?

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù

_« Cas... »_

Sam passait pour le plus intelligent des deux frères. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Dean était idiot. Il avait pris une cuite mémorable quelques semaines auparavant, pas assez mémorable cependant pour lui faire oublier qui lui avait planté ses ongles dans le dos. Ce n'était pas assez profond pour qu'il ait récolté ça lors d'une chasse et aucune de ses chemises n'était déchirée. Et s'il était allé chez une fille il se serait au moins souvenu d'un bar quelconque.

Il n'était pas sorti du bunker la nuit où il avait tant bu sur une idée stupide de Sam et il s'était réveillé avec des griffures dans le dos. Il avait taquiné Charlie à ce propos, insinuant que c'était elle qui les lui avait faites. Elle avait roulé des yeux au dessus de son café, une parfaite petite réplique rousse des expressions faciales les plus agaçantes de Sam.

Il aurait oublié l'histoire des marques s'il n'y avait eut que ça. Ce n'était ni la première et sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il se réveillait avec des contusions d'origine inconnue.

Mais il y avait eut tout le reste. Le visage fermé de Sam pendant des jours, ses discussions avec Charlie qu'ils interrompaient dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, et leurs recherches .

Ils prétendaient tout deux cataloguer les archives des Hommes de Lettre mais ils ne jouaient pas assez bien la comédie pour que Dean s'y laisse prendre. Ils cherchaient quelque chose et refusaient de lui dire quoi.

Alors Dean fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il se mit en chasse. Il ne les espionna pas à proprement parler, il se contenta de repasser derrière eux dans toutes leurs recherches. Elles parlaient toutes de l'enfer et il se demanda pourquoi ils ne lui posaient aucune question ? Il était plutôt très bien placé pour en parler... Il nota mentalement de rectifier quelques uns des dossiers qu'il avait feuilletés qui contenaient des erreurs. Et puis pourquoi des recherches sur l'enfer... ils l'avaient fermé non ?

Il leur posa directement la question ( après tout peut être qu'en étant direct... ), ils l'éludèrent. « Charlie voulait savoir, tu sais, juste au cas où à l'avenir quelqu'un voudrait le rouvrir... ». Charlie hocha la tête avec cet air tendu qui voulait dire qu'elle mentait.

Dean n'était pas idiot et même s'il était moins sensible que Sam au langage non verbal, celui de Charlie lui était parfaitement compréhensible. C'est ce qui se produit généralement quand quelqu'un vous surprend à regarder du porno lesbien et s'assied à coté de vous pour la fin du film. A ce jour, Dean ne savait pas si c'était le souvenir le plus gênant ou le plus génial de sa vie.

Il s'attaqua donc à Charlie sachant que faire avouer quelque chose à Sam nécessiterait des moyens qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'employer sur lui. Il attendit que son frère soit parti à la bibliothèque locale pour faire des recherches sur un cas de kelpi quelque part dans le Middlewest et proposa une séance d'entrainement à Charlie.

Elle s'était améliorée en quelques mois, la peur était un bon moteur et elle apprenait beaucoup plus vite maintenant qu'elle savait ce que les créatures surnaturelles pouvaient lui faire. Dean se dit qu'elle finirait par faire un bon chasseur si un jour elle acceptait de sortir du Bunker. Elle le fit tomber par deux fois et la seconde fois, fit mine de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

« T'es mort. »

« Bien gamine... tu t'améliores. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire franc et l'aida à se relever. Dean sentit à la pression de sa main que tout ses muscles lui feraient mal le lendemain mais elle ne s'en plaignit s'assirent par terre pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Sam et toi vous me cachez quelque chose, je veux savoir quoi. »

- On te l'a déjà dit, on ne te cache rien Dean !

- Tu mens. Et tu mens mal.

- N'importe quoi. Grogna-t-elle en tendant la main vers sa bouteille d'eau.

Dean lui saisit le poignet avant de s'être rendu compte de son geste, il serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimace de douleur.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement patient Charlie, et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con... Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? »

Il lui faisait peur, il le voyait à ses pupilles dilatés, le sentait dans son pouls qui battait plus vite sous ses doigts. Bien, c'était l'effet recherché.

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? » Il l'avait repoussée contre le mur pour qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de s'échapper et avait attrapé son autre poignet, un seul de ses genoux suffisait à maintenir ses jambes à terre et Charlie ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Je ne le répéterai pas Charlie." Prévint il.

Elle tremblait et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« On t'a jeté un sort. » dit Sam depuis l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement. Surpris, Dean leva les yeux juste avant que son frère le frappe au visage. Il s'y était à moitié attendu mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien !

« Bordel Sam t'étais pas censé être à la bibliothèque ? »

-Eh bien j'y suis pas. Répondit Sam en le repoussant pour aider Charlie à se relever. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour rester debout.

-On... On t'a jeté un sort pour que les cauchemars s'arrêtent. Dit elle en se massant les poignets.

-Quels cauchemars ?

-Ceux que tu faisais depuis le fantôme à la ferme des Tomlinson.

-J'ai jamais fait...

-Eh bien le sort a fonctionné parce que tu te réveillais trois fois par nuit en hurlant comme si on t'arrachait les yeux ! Répondit Sam .

Dean n'eut rien à répondre , rien à part : « Vous m'avez jeté... Un putain de sort ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Voilà pourquoi on ne voulait pas t'en parler ! » grogna Sam.

_« Cas... Cas j'ai besoin de toi... Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre..._

_Cas si tu m'entends réponds moi bon sang ! »_

Charlie n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit là. Elle se retourna dans son lit durant des heures avant de finalement se lever. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine. C'était la pièce la plus chaude du Bunker, ce qu'elle trouvait étonnant parce que c'était une des seules munies de fenêtre. A certaines heures du jour, dans le bon angle, on pouvait y voir les signes cabalistiques de protection qui avaient été d'une façon ou d'une autre imprégnée dans les deux couches de verre qui la constituaient sans l'opacifier. Sam était là, son ordinateur sur la table, il pianotait en massant ses yeux fatigués.

« Il n'aurait pas du agir comme ça. »

Charlie hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

-Ce n'est pas un comportement normal pour lui. Reprit Sam

-Comment ça ?

-Le Dean que je connais ne t'aurait pas agressée pour connaître une vérité. Il ne ferait pas de mal aux gens qu'il aime pour si peu.

-Tu penses que le sort l'a changé ?

Sam referma son ordinateur d'un geste agacé.

« Je pense que nous sommes la somme de nos expériences et que quand il a changé ses souvenirs, Cas a involontairement changé Dean. Ce qu'on voit aujourd'hui c'est Dean tel qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait rien éprouvé ces trente dernières années. »

Charlie hocha la tête en réfléchissant à l'idée.

« Tu penses que ce qu'il a traversé, ça l'a rendu plus...gentil ? »

« Je constate juste que depuis qu'il ne fait plus de cauchemars il est devenu plus violent et plus imprévisible. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua Dean qui s'éclipsait dans le couloir.

Charlie contempla un moment la table. « On dirait que Castiel est parti en emportant la meilleure partie de lui. »

Sam hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

_« Cas.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »_

Allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Dean réfléchissait, essayait de se souvenir , en vain. Il avait environ toutes les pièces du puzzle et n'arrivait pas à les mettre en ordre. Il avait fait des cauchemars, apparemment assez puissants pour que ses acolytes lui jettent un sort. Un sort auquel Castiel avait prit part. Mais le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de l'ange c'était de l'avoir vu disparaître après avoir parlé de réparer son foyer, de nettoyer le bordel qu'il y avait semé. Et c'était... presque un an auparavant !

Dean Winchester ne se considérait pas comme croyant, ça nécessitait de faire une confiance aveugle à quelque chose qu'on avait jamais vu ou senti et Dean avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à poursuivre des démons pour s'en remettre à un Dieu quelconque. Non, Dean Winchester ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais il avait prié Castiel chaque soir depuis... depuis des années.

Même quand l'ange ne répondait pas . C'était devenu un réflexe, une habitude rassurante. C'était confortable comme un journal intime. Quelques phrases envoyées aux oreilles de personne qui le soulageaient même quand il n'y avait pas de retour. Une façon pour lui d'évacuer ce qui pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules. Parfois il avait réclamé une aide, supplié pour une réponse. Depuis un an il n'avait plus eut vent de Castiel. Soit l'ange avait de gros ennuis, soit il l'avait oublié. Comment l'aurait il oublié ? Oublie-t-on si facilement ses compagnons d'arme quand on est un être céleste ? Dean avait il si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Était il juste redevenu un outil dans le Grand Plan Divin ? Il se retourna, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller. Non, il n'avait peut être pas une très haute opinion de lui même mais il refusait d'imaginer que Castiel s'était servi de lui toutes ces années. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'ange, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé.

Quelque chose échappait à Dean et il résolut de découvrir quoi. Sam avait tort, rien n'avait changé chez lui, il avait toujours utilisé toutes les armes à sa disposition pour parvenir à ses fins. Des questions le tourmentaient, l'obsédaient et il voulait les réponses. C'était de lui qu'il était question, de sa vie de ses souvenirs. Il avait le droit de savoir.

_« Cas... Cas si tu m'entends.. S'il te plait... »_

Charlie était terrifiée. Elle l'avait été à la seconde où Dean l'avait jetée dans le donjon et violemment assise sur la chaise en fer au centre du piège à démons désormais obsolète. Il l'avait menottée aux accoudoirs et l'avait frappée quand elle avait tenté de le repousser à coup de pieds. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère, juste animé d'une détermination glacée.

« Dean... » balbutia-t-elle

-Tais toi.

Sa voix était très douce et cela lui faisait encore plus peur, elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle, ça aurait au moins été en accord avec ses actions. Il se pencha sur elle, les mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et elle ferma instinctivement les yeux pour ne pas voir venir les coups.

Il ne la frappa pas, se contentant de la fixer juste assez longtemps pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre. » énonça -t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ou peut être était ce un tremblement plus violent que les autres ?

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Charlie avait du mal à parler tant elle tremblait. « On t'a jeté un sort... Tu faisais des cauchemars horribles alors... On est entrés dans tes souvenirs... On les a .. Atténués pour... pour que tu … pour... » elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, la voix coupée par ses sanglots paniqués.

« Qu'est ce que Castiel avait à voir là dedans ? »

« Rien ! » Elle avait répondu trop vite. Dean plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ne me mens pas Charlie ! » Il avait la voix basse et grave, lourde de menaces.

-Je … Je ne peux pas t'en parler !

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause du sort...

Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, tenta d'effacer toute trace de peur de sa voix. Elle fit appel à tout ce qui lui restait de sang froid pour se remettre à parler. « C'était un sort difficile... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était les nuits à t'entendre crier... Si je te dis... Si je te dis tout... Ça n'aura servi à rien... Ça va recommencer... Et tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Dean haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Plus que perplexe, surpris. Charlie suintait la peur, il pouvait en sentir l'odeur sur elle, il pouvait presque le sentir comme un arrière goût amer. Elle était terrifiée, ils savaient tout deux qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un seul mouvement d'humeur. Et pourtant, malgré sa gorge nouée, même tremblante de tout ses membres, elle venait de lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Elle voulait le protéger d'une vérité qu'elle trouvait trop dure pour lui. Il était son bourreau et elle voulait le protéger.

La volonté du chasseur flancha quelques secondes, après tout... si ses amis avaient jugé nécessaire de l'ensorceler pour son propre bien, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose de poursuivre la vérité. Peut être vallait-il mieux tout laisser tomber maintenant ? Les vérités étaient souvent tellement dures quand elles concernaient un Winchester...

Mais Dean voulait savoir. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il saisit la main de Charlie et en caressa les doigts. Elle frissonna.

« Ne me force pas à te faire du mal. »

Elle se mit à pleurer. « Dean.. Dean s'il te plait... »

« Tu sais... Je connais une chose ou deux sur la torture... »

« Dean.. Non... S'il te plait, s'il te plait... »

Il saisit son index et son majeur entre ses doigts en essayant de ne pas écouter ses cris ni ses renifla, elle était si blanche qu'elle reflétait presque la lumière de l'ampoule au dessus d'eux. Il accentua sa pression sur ses doigt. « Tu savais qu'on ne peut pas casser un doigt sans prendre appui sur un autre ? J'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas. »

Un sanglot désespéré échappa à Charlie.

« Arête, Je t'en prie arrête...Ce n'est pas toi ça... »

« Peut être... mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même... Après tout, c'est toi et Sam qui m'avez jeté un sort, non ?»

Elle secoua la tête, presque involontairement. Il tordit ses doigts, assez pour lui faire mal sans les casser, un hurlement aigu lui répondit tandis qu'elle se tordait sur la chaise pour lui échapper. Les menottes de métal s'enfoncèrent dans ses poignets.

« Qui alors... Qui m'a jeté ce sort ? »

Charlie ne répondit pas, se contenta de sangloter en évitant son regard.

« Castiel ? »

Il y eut un tout petit changement dans la physionomie de la jeune femme, juste assez pour donner à Dean la confirmation dont il avait besoin.

« Pourquoi ? » Il avait lâché ses doigts et elle ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi Charlie ? » cria-t-il en frappant le fauteuil près de son visage. Elle tourna la tête instinctivement et il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. « Pourquoi ? »

-Parce qu'il ne supportait plus tes cauchemars ! Cria -t-elle, abandonnant l'idée de ne pas lui répondre. Elle se savait faible, il l'avait à peine touchée mais elle avait tellement peur...

-Mais quels cauchemars bordel ?

-Ceux de l'enfer... Tu revivais l'enfer... tout le temps !

Dean s'écarta pour faire quelque pas, tournant en rond dans le donjon. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'il t'aime. » Charlie sanglotait toujours comme si elle n'arriverait jamais à s'arrêter.

-Il nous a abandonnés ! Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on a pas entendu parler de lui... Ou tu vois de l'amour la dedans ?

Charlie secoua la tête. « Il vivait avec nous Dean.. Il veillait sur toi toutes les nuits... »

Dean haussa les sourcils... elle disait la vérité, cela s'entendait dans sa voix, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. « Vous avez volé mes souvenirs ! » rugit il hors de lui.

« Il l'a fait pour te protéger ! Pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir ! Comme il a avalé les souvenirs de la Cage de Sam... Il l'a fait parce que c'est ce qu'il est ! » cria Charlie d'une voix suraiguë, le visage tordu par la peur et la colère.

« Où est le sac du sort ? »

-Il n'y en a pas. Il savait que tu le trouverais. C'est lui le réceptacle du sort. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

Peu à peu , Dean commença à voir les morceaux du tableau qui lui manquaient. Alors Castiel avait vécu parmi eux... avait veillé sur ses nuits jusqu'à ce que ses cauchemars deviennent trop horrible puis avait procédé à un sortilège pour l'en débarrasser avant de disparaître avec les souvenirs de Dean...

« Pourquoi un sort ? Son mojo d'ange était en panne ? »

« Il n'a plus de mojo d'ange... Il a été déchu... il y a un an... avant de venir vivre ici... »

La peur céda la place à la colère dans la voix de Charlie, à chaque mot, Dean entendait sa fureur augmenter, passant outre les liens, alimentée par la révolte de la rousse. « Il est tombé à cause de toi ! Parce qu'il s'est rebellé contre Dieu pour toi et que tu n'étais pas là pour le sauver quand il en a eut besoin ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il est revenu vers toi quand il n'avait plus rien. Quand à cause de toi il a eut tout perdu, il est venu se réfugier auprès de toi parce que tu es la seule personne en qui il croit ! Il a fait tout ça pour toi ! »

« Il m'a abandonné ! Cria Dean , on n'abandonne pas les gens qu'on aime ! »

-Il est parti pour te sauver, Il a toujours tout fait pour ton bien et non pour le sien ! Il t'aime tellement qu'il a sacrifié son amour pour ta tranquillité ! C'est pour ça qu'il a effacé tes souvenirs de lui, pour que ça ne te tourmente pas ! Est ce que tu vas rendre son sacrifice inutile ?

Elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise autant que les menottes lui permettaient. Elle fulminait et Dean se dit qu'à cet instant, rien à part une mort brutale n'aurait pu la calmer. « Et toi comme un idiot tu n'as rien vu ! Tu ne vois jamais rien ! » cria-t-elle encore.

Non, Dean n'avait rien vu. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais Charlie, elle, avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait manifestement échappé. La détermination froide qu'il ressentait jusqu'ici s'apaisa. Il se sentit mal, se sentit coupable de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il était déjà allé trop loin. Charlie le regardait avec de la peur et de la colère dans les yeux. Ce n'était plus le regard d'une amie et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Où est il ? »

Elle eut un rictus. « J'en sais rien , et si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas ! Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! »

Dean ne fit rien.

Au bout d'un long moment, Charlie reprit la parole. « Si tu n'étais pas si aveugle, tu saurais où il est... même moi je peux le deviner... si tu le connaissais juste un peu... »

Et soudain, Dean sut. C'était une évidence presque amusante. Il tourna les talons.

« Sam te détachera en rentrant. » Dit il par dessus son épaule.

Il repoussa doucement la porte du donjon et se précipita dehors. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il courait vers l'avenir ou s'il fuyait ce qu'il venait de faire. Les échos des sanglots de Charlie étaient un affreux requiem à leur amitié. Elle avait raison, ça, ce n'était pas lui. Il mit le contact et s'en fut.

_« Cas... Je viens te retrouver... espèce d'idiot ! »_

Charlie ne savait pas si une demi heure ou une demi journée s'était écoulée quand Sma fit irruption dans le donjon et la détacha en bafouillant des excuses et des mots de réconfort. Elle tenta sans succès de le repousser mais elle était trop faible, trop tremblante pour réussir. Il la serra contre lui et la berça pendant ce qui sembla des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui s'était passé, se borna à lui demander si elle souffrait. Elle secoua la tête.

Quand elle eut retrouvé assez de maîtrise d'elle même pour tenir debout, elle se rendit droit dans sa chambre et jeta ses affaires dans un grand sac.

« Ne t'en vas pas. » réclama Sam en se plaçant entre elle et la porte.

-T'as pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie Sam !

Il sourit. « Non. Tu es ma meilleure amie. C'est encore pire. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard. « Tu es... Charlie, tu es la seule personne qui connaît toute ma vie, tu as lu les livres et même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre tout y est vrai... Et tu es restée avec nous quand même... tu sais ce que nous faisons, ce que nous avons fait … et j'ai fermé les portes de l'enfer alors je n'ai pas à craindre qu'un jour un démon te tue juste pour m'atteindre... »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

« Alors tu es... à peu près la seule relation saine que j'aie jamais eut avec un autre être humain. » soupira Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas redevenir...redevenir le taré de l'histoire... j'ai besoin de toi... autant que j'ai besoin de Dean. »

Elle sourit, touchée. « Les Winchester ne savent toujours pas dire je t'aime hein ? »

Sam eut un rictus. « Ce qui fait de toi une Winchester honoraire. »

« Il me fait trop peur Sam... »

Elle le poussa doucement hors de la chambre et il la suivit jusqu'à la porte du Bunker. « Tu sais pourquoi tu t'es attaché à moi ? Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre soin de moi... je sais me protéger. Et si je pars c'est pour me protéger de Dean. »

« Il n'est pas lui même ! »

-Alors je reviendra quand il sera de nouveau lui même.

Sam hocha la tête, l'air malheureux.

« Au revoir Sam. » dit Charlie en réajustant sa prise sur son sac. Il lui fit un signe de tête et la regarda monter en voiture, jusqu'à ce que la poussière soulevée par les roues lui cache sa couleur jaune.

Au milieu de la nuit, il reçut un message.

_Tu n'es pas le taré de l'histoire. _

_C._

Cela le fit sourire sans atténuer son sentiment de solitude.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Dean s'était arrêté dans un coin perdu et désolé, à l'abri des regards. Il avait tracé sur le capot de l'Impala les signes énochiens nécessaires à son invocation. Il roulait depuis deux jours, ressassant les mêmes idées, les mêmes informations, rassemblant bribes à bribes les fantômes de souvenirs, de sentiments qui lui restaient. C'était comme une douleur de membre fantôme, il savait que ses souvenirs n'étaient plus là, il savait qu'il y avait un trou dans son esprit. Mais il en sentait les filaments, les relents ténus de sa mémoire et ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ça avait été avant le sort.

Il se souvenait de Castiel, de tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui avant. Quoi qu'il ait pu oublier ça ne pouvait être que la continuité de ce qu'il avait encore en tête. L'ordre des choses ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé. Et l'ordre des choses pour Dean c'était de tout arranger, de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait.

Et cette phrase de Charlie « Il ne l'a plus son mojo d'ange , il a été déchu ». Dean ignorait ce que c'était d'être un ange , encore moins d'être un ange déchu, mais il commençait à avoir une bonne idée de ce que c'était de ne plus être soi, de ne plus se reconnaître. Et c'était au mieux difficile à supporter.

Alors la solution était apparue, évidente, comme dictée par le fond de son être, la partie qui était encore Dean Winchester, celui qu'on avait un jours qualifié d'homme droit.

Il craqua une allumette, la laissa tomber dans le petit bol au centre du cercle d'invocation.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. La voix douce lui transperça l'âme comme un million d'aiguilles gelées. Le temps s'arrêta une seconde.

« Dean... Mon tout petit.. »

Il se retourna très doucement, les yeux écarquillés, une boule dans la gorge. Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis...

« Maman ? »

Mary tendit les bras vers lui avec un sourire très tendre.

« Mon chéri... »


	11. Chapter 11: Crossroad Angel

Petite Note :

Cette fic vient avec une bande son, elle n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'univers musical de la série mais c'est ce que j'écoute en écrivant et ça peut aider à se mettre dans l'ambiance, si certains sont intéressés elle est sur Deezer (tapez l'url de deezer suivit de /playlist/414957225)

Et j'en profite rapidement pour vous remercier très très fort de me lire #^o^#

11 : Crossroad angel

« Maman ? »

Mary tendit les bras vers lui avec un sourire très tendre.

« Mon chéri... »

Dean eut du mal à déglutir, Mary était toujours aussi belle, toujours parfaite, le même sourire doux, la même lumière dans les yeux.

« Comment... comment ... » balbutia -t-il en regardant alternativement Mary et le cercle d'invocation dessiné sur le capot de l'Impala.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et lui caressa la joue, il ne put pas s'en empêcher, pressa son visage contre la paume de sa mère, douce et chaude, respira son parfum poudré. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Maman... »

« Mon chéri... je t'attends depuis si longtemps. » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et d'un coup ils s'étreignirent, Dean contenant à peine ses larmes tandis qu'il serrait le corps de sa mère contre lui.

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Quand une bonne âme reste assez longtemps au Paradis, elle devient un ange. » Dit elle doucement.

- Tu es un ange ?

Mary hocha la tête en souriant, s'écarta légèrement de lui.

« Je veille sur toi depuis quelques temps. »

Dean avait la gorge nouée.

« Alors c'était vrai … il y a vraiment des anges qui veillent sur moi... comme tu le disais quand j'étais petit ? »

« Oui mon chéri. Il y en a toujours eut, il y en aura toujours. »

-Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi c'est si dur ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes plus courageux que ton frère et toi. Et c'est aux plus braves que reviennent les plus lourds fardeaux.

Dean hocha la tête. Sa méfiance naturelle reprit doucement le dessus. « Comment puis je savoir que tu es toi ?... Que tu n'es pas... une autre créature ? Qu'il n'y a pas de piège ? »

Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir demander ça, de ne pas avoir confiance même en la personne qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde toute sa vie. Mary sourit et sortit de sa manche une longue lame qui semblait faite d'argent.

«Tu connais la seule chose qui peut blesser un ange ? » Elle lui tendit la lame et garda le bras tendu vers lui quand il s'en saisit. Il coupa sa peau à contrecœur, le sang se mit à couler dans un flot de lumière blanche. Mais Dean ne regardait que les yeux de sa mère. Il serra lui même un bandana sorti de sa poche autour de la blessure. « Je te crois. Je te crois... »

-Tu fais bien de te méfier. Mais, Dean... Tout n'est pas toujours un piège tu sais.

-Dans ma vie, si.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher d'elle, tellement de mots qu'il avait envie de dire se bousculaient sur sa langue et il n'arrivait à en prononcer aucun.

Mary lui caressa doucement les cheveux, c'était le contact le plus tendre dont Dean se souvenait. Une caresse qui le faisait se sentir aimé, chéri et protégé. Elle sentait toujours la cannelle, son souffle promettait toujours une protection éternelle. Il se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé comme s'il avait encore quatre ans dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre elle , caressant son dos, lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

« Tu es pressé ? » demanda-t-elle quand la crise de larme fut passée. Il secoua la tête. « Alors allons dans un endroit moins triste. »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et le temps d'un battement de cils, Dean se retrouva dans un nouvel environnement. Les sons étaient étouffés, les images un peu floues comme dans le souvenir d'un rêve. Dean était assis sur un banc trop bas pour lui, la main de Mary dans la sienne. Des enfants jouaient non loin, leurs rires atténués comme venant de très loin. Il y avait un toboggan vert. En se concentrant assez fort, Dean pouvait voir un mini-lui, il devait avoir deux ans à peine, et John le hissait en haut du toboggan, s'asseyait derrière lui et le tenait fermement contre sa poitrine tandis qu'ils glissaient le long de la rampe verte. Dean se vit lever les bras, confiant, certain que rien ne pourrait lui arriver dans les bras de son père.

Il avait deux ans et sa vie était encore merveilleuse. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Il vous aimait tellement... » murmura Mary.

Dean hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais qu'on m'aime encore comme ça... » murmura-t-il.

-Castiel t'aime comme ça.

-Tu sais pour Castiel ?

-Je veille sur toi depuis longtemps Dean. Les yeux de sa mère étaient d'une bienveillance insoutenable. « Il est gentil, et il t'aime. »

-Alors pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Maman... Il m'a jeté un sort , m'a fait l'oublier, et après il m'a quitté... qui fait ça à quelqu'un qu'il aime ?

-Quelqu'un de désespéré. Répondit Mary.

Dean secoua la tête buté. « Il m'a fait quelque chose maman... j'ai... Je ne me reconnais plus... j'ai fait du mal à Charlie, j'ai... j'étais quelqu'un de bien maman... et regarde ce qu'il a fait de moi ! » cria Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Mary ne dit rien pendant un instant. « Il a cru bien faire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

-Il a utilisé un sort pour te faire oublier tes souffrances. Il a préservé tes souvenirs tant qu'il a pu, il les a juste rendus supportables... comme si tu avais passé ta vie au cinéma, à regarder un film très triste sur ta propre vie. Il ne supportait plus de te voir souffrir.

-Mais je souffre encore !

-Il ne pouvait pas le savoir mon cœur.

Dean avait envie de pleurer à nouveau. « Je me sens... vide... »

« Castiel a fait une erreur... Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ça allait te changer. »

- Me changer ?

-Nous sommes la somme de nos expériences, Dean. Tout ce que tu as enduré était horrible et injuste, crois moi mon cœur je le sais mais... » Mary s'interrompit pour caresser encore le front de son fils. « Ça a fait de toi l'homme que tu es, ça t'a appris la compassion, la douceur, la tolérance... le sort de Castiel a fait disparaître tout ça... mais il ne le voulait pas... Il ne s'est juste pas rendu compte... Il voulait juste ton bien. »

-C'est pour ça... que j'ai pu... Charlie elle va me détester.

-Elle est terrifiée. Mais pour l'instant c'est Castiel qui importe.

-Où est il ?

-Tu le sais... ton cœur le sait.

Oui, son cœur le savait. « Tu ne m'as pas invoquée pour savoir où il est. Dis le moi Dean, que veux tu ? »

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il ignorait d'où cela venait, sans doute une idée ruminée du fond de son cerveau depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en devenait évidente maintenant.

« Sa grâce. Je veux la grâce de Castiel, qu'il redevienne un ange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce qu'il souffre. C'est la chose la plus triste du monde, tu sais... voir un ange pleurer.

Mary sourit. « Il dit la même chose a ton sujet. »

Dean pencha la tête sur le coté en signe d'assentiment. « Je l'aime maman. »

« Je sais mon tout petit, je sais. Mais... La grâce de Castiel a été détruite quand il a été déchu, personne ne peut la lui rendre. »

La déception qui se peignit sur le visage de Dean faisait mal à voir. Mary posa sa main sur la sienne, doucement.

«Mais il y a un autre moyen. Je t'ai dit que quand une bonne âme reste assez longtemps au paradis, elle devient un ange. Si ton âme est assez bonne, je pourrais la transformer en grâce, une grâce que tu pourras donner à Castiel. »

-Et après quoi ? J'erre sans âme comme Sam à l'époque ? Et je deviens encore pire ? Et ensuite un aller simple pour le Purgatoire ?

-Cela dépend de la qualité de ton âme. Si elle est assez bonne, une seule partie suffira à former une grâce pour Castiel, tu conserverais le reste de ton âme et si tu meurs avec les deux moitiés, tu ne passeras pas par le Purgatoire.

-Et si elle n'est pas assez bonne ?

-Je peux te donner la Grâce quand même mais...

-Mais je devrai faire mon temps au Purgatoire pour payer ma dette...

-Oui.

Dean considéra la proposition une demi seconde. « Tu lui expliqueras ? Quand tu lui donneras sa grâce , tu lui expliqueras pourquoi je ne viens pas moi même ? »

« Tu es donc si sur d'aller au Purgatoire ? »

« Mon âme n'est pas si bonne maman. »

Ils se turent un instant. « Je lui expliquerai. » promis Mary.

« Alors faisons le. »

D'un geste de Mary, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre meublée uniquement d'un bureau sur lequel était posé une balance d'or à deux plateaux. Mary avait la main posée sur la poitrine de son fils. « Ça va faire mal. » prévint elle.

La douleur fut abominable, si intense que Dean ne cria même pas. Quand elle disparut et qu'il put reprendre son souffle, Mary tenait dans sa main une forme bleue brillante et mouvante qu'elle posa délicatement sur la balance. Sur l'autre plateau elle déposa une plume blanche, grande comme la main de Dean et qui luisait doucement. «Une plume du tout premier ange. » expliqua-t-elle « On s'en sert pour juger le poids des âmes ».

Pendant un instant, les deux plateaux restèrent équilibrés, puis, doucement, la forme bleue mouvant qui était l'âme de Dean sembla s'alourdir, jusqu'à ce que le plateau où elle reposait cogne le bureau avec un bruit métallique.

Dean s'y attendait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, déterminé à subir son destin. Pourtant pendant un très bre instant il avait espéré, espéré que ce soit suffisant, que les gens qu'il avait sauvés, qu'arrêter l'Apocalypse serait suffisant pour racheter ses péchés. Mais l'espoir n'était pas grand chose d'autre qu'un instrument de torture pour Dean Winchester. Mary contempla l'âme de son fils et passa la main tout autour comme pour la réconforter.

« Tu es venu ici persuadé que tu irais au Purgatoire. Que toutes tes bonnes actions ne rattraperaient pas les mauvaises. » l'âme brillait un peu plus blanc. « Tu es venu te sacrifier pour sauver quelqu'un que tu aimes. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Tu as prit soin de Sam alors que tu étais toi même si petit... Tout ce que tu as fait, tes mauvais choix et tes erreurs, c'était toujours pour sauver quelqu'un. »

Dean avait la gorge nouée, il aurait voulut protester que c'était faux, que c'était son devoir, qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial, n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça en terme de sacrifice. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Tout ces sacrifices il avait été heureux de les faire car … à quoi aurait servi sa vie sans ceux qu'il aimait pour la partager ? Plutôt mourir en faisant tout pour les sauver que de vivre en les ayant laissé tomber.

« Tu n'as jamais rien réclamé pour toi Dean... toujours fait ce qu'il fallait sans te plaindre et sans rien demander. Tu ne pries même pas. Tout le monde prie, tout le monde réclame et demande quelque chose... et toi qui as sauvé le monde, et l'humanité plus d'une fois, tu ne te crois pas digne de demander quoi que ce soit. »

Mary posa son autre main sur la plume et appuya doucement dessus. « Quels qu'aient été tes péchés, tu les as largement expiés. »

Cette phrase réveilla un écho chez Dean, le vague souvenir d'un baiser protecteur sur son front, la caresse invisible de quelqu'un sur sa joue. Il respirait à peine, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Mary appuya un peu plus fort sur la plume jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui s'écrase sur le bureau, son âme, blanche et libre flottant à quelques centimètres en l'air.

« Tu es un héros, et tu n'en tires aucune gloire,ni aucun mérite. Et tu es un homme bon. Tu mérites une vie longue et calme, heureuse. Une vie avec ceux que tu aimes. »

Mary froissa la plume entre ses doigts et, sous les yeux ébahis de Dean, saisit son âme à deux mains et la déchira. Chaque moitié produisit une musique douce en se séparant de l'autre, une musique un peu triste que Dean entendait sans qu'elle passe par ses oreilles. Autour d'une moitié se matérialisa un tout petit flacon zébré de fils argentés, Dean vit la forme mouvant s'apaiser, devenir bleue et se poser doucement en scintillant dans le flacon pas plus grand que son pouce. Doucement, Mary appuya l'autre moitié de son âme sur la poitrine de son fils et ce fut comme si d'un coup, Dean pouvait respirer à nouveau, comme de prendre une douche chaude le jour le plus froid du monde.

Elle lui tendit le flacon. « Confie le à Castiel, il saura quoi en faire. Assure toi qu'il te la rende au jour de ta mort, si tu te présentais au Paradis avec juste une moitié d'âme... »

« Retour direct au Purgatoire. » complété Dean.

-C'est cela.

-Tu as triché... La plume a dit... elle a dit que mon âme n'était pas assez bonne.

-Et moi j'ai dit qu'elle l'était. Qu'elle était plus que suffisante pour racheter la Grâce de Castiel. Mary sourit. «Tout les marchés ne sont pas toujours en ta défaveur mon chéri.»

Dean pleurait, serrant dans une main la Grâce qui lui avait été accordé, dans l'autre, la main tendue de sa mère.

« Tu me manques tellement. » sanglota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de Mary, inspirant son parfum une dernière fois.

« Je suis là... je ne suis jamais loin... je veille sur toi. »

La pièce avait disparu, remplacée par la prairie où Dean avait garé l'Impala, la brise d'Octobre, fraîche et humide lui fit relever les yeux.

« Dis à Sam que je l'aime. » murmura Mary à son oreille.

Un battement de cœur plus tard elle avait disparu. Au creux de la main de Dean , le flacon chauffait doucement.

Il resta assis sur le capot de sa voiture, incapable de bouger, pleurant, pleurant , pleurant.

Chaque larme semblait exhumer des souvenirs enfouis du fond de son cœur, des souffrances arrachées qui revenaient plus vives encore qu'avant. La douleur aiguë, pointue, infinie de chaque deuil, chaque perte, tout avait commencé par Mary...

Et tout devait finir avec Castiel.

Du fond de son cœur, quelque chose le poussait, l'enjoignait de reprendre la route vers l'ouest. Vers la cité où tombent les anges.

Là ou était Cas. Là où était celui qu'il aimait.


	12. Chapter 12: La Cité des Anges

12 : La cité des Anges

La chanson disait qu'il ne pleuvait jamais en Californie du Sud, de l'avis de Dean, Albert Hammond n'avait jamais foutu les pieds dans cet état pour raconter de telles conneries. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis des heures. Allongé sur son lit de motel, il écoutait les gouttes marteler le toit et la fenêtre. Il était arrivé jusqu'à Los Angeles guidé par la certitude que Castiel s'y trouvait. Où un ange déchu pourrait il atterrir sinon dans la Cité des Anges ? Connaissant Castiel, l'idée lui avait sans doute parut d'une logique sans faille puisqu'il prenait tout à la lettre.

Dans sa tête, il le traquait. Ce n'était pas différent de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude sauf qu'au lieu d'interroger des témoins ou des victimes, il interrogeait ses connaissances de l'ange. Il était forcément allé à Venice... et avait forcément détesté. Castiel avait vu construire la ville de Venise. Le quartier de LA qui lui empruntait son nom ne pouvait pas prétendre lui arriver à la cheville. L'ange avait du passer à pied sur les ponts enjambant les canaux, regarder les maisons colorées avec leurs petit bateaux amarrés à des jetées plus ou moins bien entretenues...

Il avait forcément remonté Venice Beach, avec un peu de chance, au coucher du soleil. Peut être s'était il arrêté sur un banc face à la mer, à regarder passer des Californiens en short même en plein mois d'Octobre. Oui il avait du s'arrêter, les regarder et s'interroger sur la vanité de ce monde... son regard bleu avait du passer de la mer aux boutiques de l'autre coté de l'avenue. Une sur deux vendait des vêtements qui ne couvraient rien, les autres de quoi se maintenir en forme, se faire bronzer ou charcuter son corps à peu de frais...

Dean pouvait presque imaginer l'incompréhension teintée de dégoût de Castiel. Il sourit, les yeux fermés, et laissa son esprit croiser celui de l'ange pour refaire son parcours. Au bout de Venice Beach, il avait du emprunter Santa Monica Boulevard. Peut être s'était il fatigué à ce moment là... Avait il pris un taxi ? Continué à marcher ? Pris un hôtel le long de la route avant de continuer son périple le lendemain ?

Il avait du remonter jusqu'à Beverly Hills, s'arrêter dans chaque parc sur sa route pour regarder les gens , voir comment la population changeait à mesure qu'il atteignait les beaux quartiers. Puis il était parvenu à Hollywood Boulevard. Le chasseur voyait d'ici son expression en longeant la rue, les pieds foulant les pavés roses , lisant les noms de chaque célébrité dans les étoiles dorées, se demandant qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi méritaient ils qu'on foule leur nom aux pieds ?

Il avait du s'arrêter, perplexe, au milieu d'une foule de touristes, devant le théâtre chinois, en contempler l'architecture et décréter que ça n'avait rien de chinois. Il avait du rester là longtemps à formuler dans sa tête une théorie sur les représentations que les Américains avaient de la culture orientale avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait observé les collines et les lettres Hollywood qui les décoraient en se demandant ce qu'elles avaient de sacré pour les humains ?

Il avait du se rendre à Silver Lake, pourquoi portait il ce nom ? Redescendre jusqu'à Chinatown, s'y sentir mal à l'aise et poursuivre sa route jusqu'à Little Tokyo.. là, la solitude avait du le rattraper... aux alentours du quartier downtown.

Il se leva, prit une carte et chercha... Où finirait il son périple s'il était seul, s'il était un ange tombé du ciel avec à peu près autant de sens du second degré qu'un bol de terre cuite ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Bunker Hill, entre Hope Street et la station de métro « Angels flight lower »... forcément...

Forcément.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

C'était un bar bruyant et légèrement enfumé. Castiel y venait régulièrement, la serveuse savait ce qu'il prenait. Toujours le même cocktail à la pêche avec un petit parasol en papier par dessus. Castiel commençait toujours par lécher consciencieusement la bordure en sucre de son verre avant de boire. Il avait conservé tout les parasols en papier, il y en avait de toute les couleurs qui décoraient désormais la cage du perroquet chez Rochelle et Daniel. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère du bar, regardait les gens y entrer seuls ou en groupe, repartir en groupe, seuls , à deux... C'était comme à l'époque où il pouvait observer l'humanité depuis les Cieux, comme de voir les destins s'entrecroiser et se défaire à une allure folle. Mais le temps semblait toujours relatif depuis qu'il était mortel, par à coups terriblement lent et d'autre fois tellement rapide.

L'instant qui suivit dura sans doute une demi seconde. Une demi seconde en forme d'une toute petite éternité. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'odeur douce de l'alcool du verre qu'il portait à sa bouche, de la chanson qui passait à cet instant là, et de l'odeur de cuir qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où...

_« Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast ... »_

Il reposa son verre à l'instant où Dean s'assit sur le tabouret à coté de lui. Castiel aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de place libre l'instant d'avant. Il tourna la tête vers le chasseur qui commandait un whisky et Dean leva son verre vers lui avec un petit clin d'œil. Castiel se sentit réchauffé alors qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir froid jusqu'ici. Comme si son cœur gelé avait oublié ce que c'était d'être au contact Dean Winchester. Castiel leva son verre également. De loin on aurait dit deux étrangers, s'adressant des signaux muets, comme une phase d'approche avant un coup d'un soir. C'était tout autre chose qui se jouait en cet instant. Dean ne le regardait pas directement, il fixait leur reflet dans le miroir derrière la serveuse. Ils étaient éclairés par intermittence par les spots qui se baladaient lentement, traversant la salle de bout en bout. Curieuse succession d'ombres et de lumières qui les faisaient ressembler à des inconnus.

Leurs regards entrecroisés dans le miroir au dessus de leurs verres leur épargnèrent d'avoir à se dire bonjour, depuis combien de temps nous sommes nous perdus de vue ? Que s'est il passé ?

« Tiens, tu as perdu ça. » dit Dean en sortant de la poche de sa veste un objet que Castiel ne reconnut pas. C'était un petit flacon de verre, strié de fils d'argents qui luisaient dans le faible éclairage. A l'intérieur un liquide miroitant comme du mercure se baladait comme agité de sa vie propre. La gorge de Castiel se serra.

« Où as tu eut ça ? »

« J'ai fait un bon deal. » répondit le chasseur en terminant son verre. Il en commanda un autre, Castiel but une seconde gorgée du sien. Il n'en sentit pas le goût. La musique avait changé, et il l'écoutait distraitement en tournant le flacon entre ses doigts.

_« I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul? »_

Castiel serra le flacon dans sa main.

« La dernière fois... que tu m'as vu... je t'ai dit que je remontais chez moi. »

« Yeup... Je t'ai demandé si c'était comme ça que ça finissait... E.T rentre maison. »

J'ai vu ce film.

Et ?

Et E.T a tort. La maison... Un foyer c'est l'endroit où sont les gens que tu aime et qui t'aiment et... Et la famille d'E.T ne l'a pas cherché. Ils l'ont abandonné sur une planète inconnue et ne sont pas revenus pour lui. C'était Eliott sa vraie famille... Il aurait du rester avec Eliott.

Dean hocha la tête en buvant une autre gorgée, sans dire un mot. Castiel avait la gorge nouée. Il lui tendit le flacon et le posa sur le bar quand le chasseur ne fit pas mine de le reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça mais... Tu as été le seul à le faire et... Et ma maison c'est toi. »

Castiel osait à peine le regarder, les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, trop longtemps retenus, trop longtemps ressassés pour être tus encore une fois.

« E.T est à la maison alors... » dit Dean en repoussant le flacon vers Castiel . Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'ange le récupère.

_' « 'cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth »_

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé Cas ? »

« Il le fallait... »

Dean secoua la tête. Il tira son tabouret pour s'approcher de Castiel, se pencha vers lui. «Cas... Ces souvenirs, ces souffrances que tu m'as enlevées... Elles avaient fait de moi l'homme que j'étais... L'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu as toujours été un homme bon, rien ne changera ça. »

« Ton sort m'a changé. Sam pense que tu es parti avec la meilleure moitié de moi. »

« Il a raison ? »

« Non. » Dean termina son deuxième verre et attrapa le petit parasol en papier, l'ouvrant et le fermant doucement. « Tu as toujours été la meilleure partie de moi. »

Castiel aurait voulut l'embrasser, penchés sur le bar, au dessus d'un cocktail à la pêche, l'embrasser tout de suite et pour toujours, trouver sur ses lèvres le goût du whisky. Il ne le fit pas, incapable de bouger. Dans sa main, le flacon luisait doucement.

« Tu te souviens, cette histoire sur les âmes séparées en deux jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent leur moitié ? »

Castiel hocha la tête.

« C'est la moitié de mon âme que tu tiens là. » Dean leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « La moitié qui t'appartient, qui a toujours été à toi. »

L'ange secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas... Dean je ne peux pas accepter ça... »

« Si. Et tu vas le faire. Et tu vas venir avec moi, et veiller sur moi pendant le restant de mes jours, c'est ce que font les anges non ? »

« Si je viens avec toi, le sort sera annulé... je ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Dean l'embrassa pour le faire taire

_« I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, He knows_

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it..._ »

Ses lèvres, refroidies par les glaçons, avaient le goût du whisky. Toute la volonté de Castiel fondit, il s'accrocha à la veste de Dean, s'emplit de l'odeur de sa peau, du contact rugueux de ses joues mal rasées, de sa langue qui s'introduisait dans sa bouche. Il gémit, tout son corps se mit à le réclamer comme s'il était la pluie après une longue sécheresse.

« On ne change pas qui on est Cas... » murmura Dean, leurs lèvres tellement proches l'une de l'autre que l'ange les sentait bouger. « Et j'ai vécu cet enfer, que je m'en souvienne ou non cela ne changera rien. »

« Je voulais t'aider... »

« Alors aide moi... reviens moi... »

Castiel sentait les cils de Dean sur sa joue, son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur la sienne, enserrant le petit flacon.

« Je préfère les cauchemars si tu es là à mon réveil, que toute une vie sereine sans toi. »

«_All I want is , _

_all i need is_

_to find somebody... Like you...»_

Castiel mit le flacon dans sa poche, paya son verre à moitié plein sans quitter Dean des yeux et le traîna dehors. Aucun des deux ne voulait lacher l'autre de peur qu'il disparaisse encore.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au motel, ils ne savaient déjà plus qui ils étaient. L'un ferma la porte du pied tandis que l'autre faisait glisser sa veste de ses épaule, l'arrachant quand les manches s'arrêtèrent aux poignets. Leurs bouches ne se séparaient pas, leurs corps étaient en contact permanents, se racontant deux histoires qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer avec des mots.

Les baisers de Dean, possessifs, presque violents laissaient leur empreinte sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ils disaient «Tu es à moi», «Comment as tu osé me quitter?» et quand ils devinrent plus doux : «Tu m'as manqué», «Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné?»

Les caresses de Castiel lui disaient «J'étais misérable sans toi », «J'étais seul et perdu ». Quand ils ouvraient les yeux pour se regarder, oh juste quelques secondes entre deux baisers, ils voyaient la dévotion dans le regard de l'autre. La fièvre avec laquelle ils se séparèrent de leurs pantalons leur indiqua à quel point ils se désiraient. Oublié sur la table de chevet, le flacon d'argent luisait doucement comme un constat de Dean « je suis à toi, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps », et l'ange en avait une conscience aiguë. Il avait tout abandonné pour cet homme et Dean avait sacrifié bien plus encore pour lui. Et ils étaient là, ensemble, contre toute attente. Castiel enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Dean, l'attira à lui, enfonçant leurs deux corps dans le matelas, étouffant sous le poids du chasseur. Mais il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, plus jamais perdre cette chaleur, ce désir qui lui brûlait les reins, qui le faisait soupirer au moindre souffle de Dean sur sa peau.

« Dean... s'il te plait... »

Dean aurait voulut que ce soit lent, infini, il aurait voulut pouvoir prendre son temps. Il aurait voulut être capable de réduire Castiel à une boule d'émotions suppliantes, lui faire subir ne serait ce qu'un peu de la frustration qu'avait été son absence. Il ne put pas. quelques mots de la bouche de Castiel suffirent à lui faire perdre pied. Il le voulait, voulait le posséder maintenant tout de suite. Il lui fallut toute sa retenue pour ne pas le prendre sans préparation. Il l'embrassa, son baiser dit tout cela à Castiel qui gémit et arqua le dos, cherchant plus de contact avec le chasseur. La main de Dean s'aventura entre ses jambes, ses doigts en lui et Castiel ravala un cri quand il effleura sa prostate. Il ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermés. Au dessus de lui, Dean avait l'air... content de lui et concentré, comme s'il faisait la chose la plus importante du monde. Le mouvement de ses doigts , c'était tout ce que Castiel parvenait à suivre. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'il voyait noirs dans la pénombre, qui regardaient droit en lui jusqu'au plus profond de ses désirs inassouvis. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes l'une contre l'autre, ils n'entendaient que leurs souffles et leurs cœurs qui battaient violemment, ne sentaient que les mains de l'un sur l'autre, de l'un en l'autre, autour de l'autre. Un tourbillon de sensations où les mots qui tombaient de leurs bouches n'avaient plus d'importance. Leurs corps leur disaient tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Plus vite...

Plus fort...

J'aime ça ...

Je t'aime...

Mon Dieu je t'aime...

_« Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him » _

Dean ne voyait que Castiel, les yeux bleus noircis par le désir, ses cheveux en bataille, la ligne de son cou tendu par le plaisir. Castiel ne voyait que Dean, ses mâchoires crispées, son souffle erratique, ses yeux … et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité semblait il. Il leva la main, doucement, la posa sur la joue du chasseur, lissant ses traits doucement. Dean sourit et frotta son visage contre sa paume comme un chaton.

« Je vois ton âme... » murmura Castiel. Il était émerveillé.

Dean sourit, caressa doucement les lèvres de l'ange. « Comment est elle ? »

« Magnifique... »

Son orgasme le prit par surprise, un seul mouvement des doigts de Dean en lui, une seule caresse sur son sexe dressé suffirent à le faire presque défaillir. Il poussa un très long gémissement de pur plaisir, c'était une musique sublime et parfaite aux oreilles du chasseur, une vision fantastique de l'homme qu'il aimait terrassé par la jouissance. Et Dean en était l'instigateur et le seul témoin. C'était le plus grand pouvoir du monde, donner du plaisir à Castiel, et Dean avait l'intention d'en abuser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs mains errant sur le corps de l'autre , redécouvrant la ligne des muscle, les arrêtes des os, la douceur de la peau. Ils n'étaient pas rassasié l'un de l'autre, il leur semblait qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, mais leurs mouvements étaient moins désespérés, plus posés, plus doux.

Castiel avait assez observé les humains pour savoir qu'il existait différentes façons de faire l'amour. Dean faisait l'amour tendrement, avec une douceur que l'ange ne lui aurait pas soupçonné.Comme si son unique objectif était de donner du plaisir à son partenaire, comme s'il ne vivait que pour ça. C'était une prière en gestes, chacune de ses caresses était un acte de dévotion, chacun de ses baisers semblaient le vénérer et Castiel aimait ça. Il aimait cette sensation incroyable qui grandissait au creux de ses reins pour la deuxième fois et le regard joueur de Dean. C'était Dean et personne d'autre qui provoquait cela, ce frisson délicieux, ce plaisir insensé qui, pendant un instant lui fit perdre tout sens de ce qui n'était pas lui ou son amant. Le chasseur changea leurs positions en l'embrassant doucement. « Ce sera mieux comme ça » promit il doucement en guidant Castiel au dessus de lui. Il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et doucement, très doucement, s'enfonça en lui. L'ange arqua le dos, un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa qui faillit propulser Dean au delà du bord beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Il lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster, attendit que l'ange rouvre les yeux et, sur un signe de tête se mit à bouger en lui, lentement, tendrement, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, le guidant doucement. Ses yeux se rassasiaient du spectacle du corps de son amant, couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, tout ses muscles tendus, tremblants. Il passa ses mains sur la courbe de ses fesse, remonta le long du dos arqué, effleura les épaules. Tout était parfait.

Castiel haletait, incapable de respirer calmement, incapable de suivre un rythme différent de celui des mains de Dean sur lui, du sexe de Dean en lui, incapable de retenir ses cris. Le plaisir remontait en lui en longues vagues qui chacune le laissait plus pantelant que la précédente. Aucun corps ne pouvait résister longtemps à un tel déferlement de plaisir. Il fallait que ça cesse, que ça s'arrête, sinon son cœur allait cesser de battre. Ses mains se crispaient sur la poitrine de Dean, déformant son tatouage, laissant de longues marques rouges sur sa peau. Il s'entendait gémir, entendait Dean lui répondre dans un langage qui ne parlait que d'amour et de plaisir. Il frissonnait de tout son corps.

« C'est... C'est... »

Dean se redressa, le serrant dans ses bras, attrapa les cuisses de Castiel pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui.

« Je … Je vais mourir... » bafouilla Castiel. Qu'il ait réussit à prononcer une phrase entière était un miracle. Dean rit tout doucement et l'attira dans un baiser très doux. « Tout ira bien... je suis là... je te protège... » murmura-t-il dans sa bouche.

Mais le plaisir ne s'arrêtait pas, il soulevait Castiel, le faisait retomber sur Dean... Dean en lui...chacun de ses mouvements heurtant sa prostate lui arrachant de nouveaux cris dont son amant se délectait. « Laisse toi aller... » murmura le chasseur à son oreille, sa main caressant son torse et son ventre jusqu'à se refermer sur l'érection douloureuse de l'ange.

Castiel poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un pleur d'enfant, son cœur cessa de battre une seconde. Il jouit dans la main de Dean, terrassé par un plaisir insensé. Plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, plus immense et plus beau que l'univers, plus parfait que le Paradis.

Le cri de Castiel précipita l'orgasme de Dean et il se répandit en lui dans un long gémissement qu'il étouffa contre le torse de son amant.

Durant les quelques secondes où le plaisir coupa presque tout ses sens, avant de s'effondre sur l'oreiller, serrant toujours le corps tremblant de Castiel contre lui, Dean réussit pour la première fois de sa vie à mettre un mot sur l'odeur de la peau de l'ange. Il sentait le soleil.

_« He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds » _

Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils se caressaient sous les couvertures, cartographiant silencieusement le corps aimé, notant pour eux mêmes les points qui faisaient frémir l'autre et ceux qui les faisaient gémir.

« Comment les humains font ils pour faire autre chose une fois qu'ils ont connu ça ? » demanda Castiel tandis qu'une de ses mains explorait la courbe de l'épaule de Dean, celle où, pendant longtemps le chasseur avait gardé la marque des doigts de l'ange .

« En général on découvre ça quand on est adolescent... les dix années suivantes on ne fait pas grand chose d'autre que ça... et boire. » répondit Dean en passant sa main sur son ventre. Castiel n'avait pas pris la peine de s'essuyer et Dean semblait s'amuser à étaler sa semence sur son ventre.

« J'aimerais passer les dix prochaines années à faire ça avec toi. » Murmura l'ange .

« Ca va te sembler long. »sourit Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean avait remonté sa main poisseuse le long de ses flancs et Castiel la saisit doucement, et en lécha les doigts.

« Fais pas ça... » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca me donne envie de te refaire l'amour tout de suite. » fit le chasseur d'une voix aussi séductrice que possible mais un tout petit peu trop rauque.

Castiel prit un de ses doigts dans sa bouche, lentement, délibérément sans le quitter des yeux. Le chasseur frémit sous la succion très douce de son amant et gémit. Il ferma les yeux, conscient uniquement du corps près de lui, chaud, doux et demandeur.

« Regarde moi... » réclama Castiel dans un murmure.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Son amant souriait, ses yeux pétillaient, signe qu'il savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait sur le chasseur. Il lui lécha la paume, un long mouvement qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Le désir de Dean se réveilla en une fraction de seconde et il se jeta sur Castiel qui riait.


	13. Chapter 13: On ne change pas qui l'on es

13 : On ne change pas qui l'on est.

Le matin suivant les trouva enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, leurs mains étroitement jointes sur leurs poitrines. Dean s'éveilla le premier, en sursaut. Son premier réflexe en ouvrant les yeux fut de vérifier que Castiel était bien là, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit précédente. L'ange avait la tête enfouie entre l'oreiller et son épaule, un sourire de chat satisfait sur les lèvres. Il le regarda un long moment, comme pour apprendre par cœur chacun de ses traits, la façon dont son corps disparaissait sous les couvertures, le frisson qui le parcourut quand Dean l'effleura de ses lèvres.

« Hello. » la voix de Castiel était rauque et encore endormie mais elle s'enroula autour de Dean si doucement, si naturellement qu'elle troubla à peine le silence de la chambre.

Dean cligna juste des yeux pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Tout était parfait, doux, calme, chaud, leurs mains et leurs jambes emmêlés dans les couvertures, leurs cœurs qui battaient ensemble.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. » finit par déclarer Castiel.

-Besoin d'aide ? Le sourire de Dean était la définition du mot suggestif.

-Non... Mais envie de compagnie, oui.

-Quand es tu devenu perméable au second degré ? S'émerveilla Dean en le regardant se lever. Les muscles du dos de l'ange roulant sous sa peau l'hypnotisaient jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remontent à ses épaules

Là, distinctes et visibles, deux brûlures de la taille des paumes de Dean ornaient ses omoplates. Elles semblaient vieilles, mais la peau était toujours tendue, luisante avec cet éclat particulier et sans grain du tissus cicatriciel. Il se leva à son tour et rattrapa l'ange à la porte de la salle de bain, posant ses mains sur les cicatrices. Castiel tressaillit, tout son corps fit comme un bond.

« Ne fais pas ça... » cria-t-il en se retournant vivement. Dean, surpris, leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Castiel se réfugia dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte. Quand il en ressortit, quelques éternités plus tard, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull gris trop grand pour lui, Dean n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment aborder le sujet. Il lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Je suis désolé. »

Castiel but une gorgée du café en secouant la tête. « Peu importe. » Il sourit à Dean.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Il y avait un paquet de Lucky Charms dans le placard de la cuisine. Sam le regarda un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs avant de s'en servir un bol. Il avait passé depuis longtemps l'âge de manger des céréales pour enfant. Il était passé au café durant son adolescence, plus par nécessité que par goût et n'en était pas revenu. En versant les confettis multicolores dans son bol il se revit, enfant, réclamant à Dean ces céréales là, inconscient à l'époque que son frère s'en privait pour satisfaire ses caprices.

Petit, il s'était persuadé que si ça s'appelait des porte bonheur , c'était que ces céréales devaient avoir quelque chose de spécial... Il n'en mangeait que les matins où il se sentait mal. Si leur père avait accepté d'en acheter plus souvent il en aurait sans doute mangé chaque jour en espérant passer une bonne journée. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché. Pas plus que les vœux qu'il faisait à 11h11 chaque matin. Pas plus que les prières...

Charlie avait acheté le paquet pour lui, avant l'épisode de la goule. Ce jour là elle avait ramené pour Dean une tarte aux noix de pécan que le chasseur avait refusé de partager, et pour Castiel des caramels. Par touches plus ou moins subtiles, Charlie avait toujours essayé de leur rendre la vie plus facile.

Après avoir affronté la goule, elle avait refusé de sortir du Bunker, paniquant à l'idée même de mettre un pied dehors. Aucun des trois hommes n'avait protesté. Castiel l'abreuvait en soupe au poulet. Il avait vu à la télévision que c'était un remède miracle et ne voulait pas en démordre.

Cela remontait à très peu de temps, ces scènes de la vie d'une famille un peu bancale. Et maintenant Sam était seul dans le bunker, entouré de livre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, à mastiquer des céréales qui fondaient peu à peu dans le lait au milieu de formes colorées. Sam mangea d'abord les étoiles oranges, puis les cœurs roses, les trèfles verts et enfin, à grandes cuillères les cercles dorés.

Il avait tenté de traquer le GPS de Charlie. Elle avait probablement détruit son téléphone car il avait perdu le signal à deux kilomètres du bunker. Elle avait revendu sa voiture, cash, à un type qui ne lui avait demandé ni son nom ni où elle allait. Tout les comptes en banque que Sam lui connaissait avaient été fermés. Elle avait disparu. Pour autant qu'il sache, elle pouvait ne même plus s'appeler Charlie Bradbury, ni même être vivante.

Sam se sentait seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été et il détestait cela. Il ne s'autorisait jamais à penser à l'enfant qu'il avait été. Celui qui avait toujours cherché l'approbation de ses proches sans jamais l'obtenir. Sans jamais être suffisant aux yeux de son père, toujours trop obstiné, trop égoïste, trop indiscipliné. Sans jamais être autre chose que la charge principale de son frère, et peu à peu devenir sa principale source de déception. S'il s'était penché sur ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait découvert, caché tout au fond de son cœur, la raison pour laquelle Charlie lui manquait tant.

Parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, qui l'avait accepté et aimé sans rien demander. Parce qu'en sa présence il se sentait comme un être humain normal, digne d'amour et de compassion. Et que personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça.

Mais Sam Winchester avait une vie entière de pratique dans l'art de se mentir à lui même. Alors il se mentit une fois de plus et se dit qu'il la cherchait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pendant des jours, ce mensonge soigneusement entretenu lui permit de ne pas penser à sa solitude. De ne pas penser tout court. Il chercha. Il se mit en chasse. Et ne trouva rien.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Charlie passait ses journées à se gifler mentalement. Chaque fois qu'elle évitait le regard d'un étranger dans la rue, chaque fois que la panique menaçait de la submerger, elle se frappait mentalement. Elle était plus forte que ça ! Elle n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent dominer par leur peur, elle était une dure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait et certainement pas la dernière. Mais l'angoisse la rongeait, elle la sentait planter des petites dents vicieuses au creux de son estomac quand elle achetait un café et croisait le regard du serveur. Elle la sentait ramper sous sa peau au milieu de la foule, atteindre sa gorge et l'enserrer quand le propriétaire d'un appartement lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle resta dans le couloir, incapable de reprendre son souffle et se gifla encore, secouant la tête pour chasser la panique. _Tu es plus forte que ça Charlie... Tu es Hermione Granger et tu n'as besoin de personne. Est ce que la Princesse Leia a eut peur face aux troupes de la mort ? Non. Alors assume, relève la tête, c'est bien, sers lui la main, très bien , comme ça... respire. N'oublie pas de respirer. _

_Tout va bien._

L'appartement lui importait peu, il était petit et lumineux. Tout dans cette ville semblait démesuré sauf la taille des appartements. Elle l'acheta. Cash.

Le propriétaire haussa les sourcils quand elle signa le chèque. Elle se força à sourire et lui écrivit sur un autre papier , les codes d'accès du compte. « Mes employeurs n'aiment pas attendre » expliqua-t-elle. L'homme hocha la tête. C'était un demi mensonge, Charlie n'avait aucun employeur, l'appartement était pour elle, il lui fallait juste égarer les soupçons, qu'il ne se souvienne d'elle que comme une secrétaire inoffensive et qu'il l'oublie le plus tôt possible. Elle s'installa deux jours plus tard dans un appartement qui ne contenait que des ampoules au plafond et des murs fraîchement repeints.

Elle passa la première nuit roulée en boule à pleurer. C'était presque un rituel. Elle avait déjà fait ça quelques fois auparavant, chaque fois elle avait passé la première nuit roulée en boule à pleurer. Cette fois, elle envisagea comme la fois précédente de changer d'apparence. Mais elle aimait bien se voir telle qu'elle dans le miroir. Et elle ne laisserait à personne le pouvoir de lui faire assez peur pour se changer elle même. Elle avait autant le droit que quiconque d'être qui elle voulait.

Le deuxième jour, elle commanda tout son mobilier sur Internet, utilisant des comptes différents pour chaque pièce, une identité différente pour la plupart des livraisons et les organisa afin que tout n'arrive pas le même jour.

La panique avait finit par se calmer. Elle se forçait à sortir de chez elle chaque jour, allait acheter le journal, faire des courses. Ses voisins ne la regardaient pas, elle ne les regardait pas. Elle se fit invisible les premiers temps. Puis elle se mit à détester ça, détester devoir se cacher à cause de lui.

Un soir, seule dans son appartement à manger des nouilles chinoises plâtreuses elle décida que c'en était assez. Dean Winchester n'avait pas le droit de détenir ce pouvoir sur elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire peur, de la faire fuir, changer. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et le coupable c'était lui.

Novembre s'acheminait doucement , couvrant la ville d'une cape glacée, rhabillant ses habitants, commençant à faire luire les façades. Elle mit la musique très fort, déterminée à s'excuser si besoin après des voisins, et, consciencieusement, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les Winchester, marquant mentalement chaque souvenir d'une grande croix rouge, s'obligeant à les dissoudre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien de douloureux. Elle avait fait pareil avec les souvenirs de sa mère qui était désormais juste un écho rassurant de son enfance dans son cœur. Elle avait fait pareil toutes les autres fois.

Sur le brouillard de souvenirs qu'elle s'était créé, elle dessina mentalement des fleurs, des smiley, des arc en ciel. Des bulles pleines d'onomatopées comme dans une bande dessinée, une image de Wonder Woman …

Quand elle croisa un de ses voisins quelque jours plus tard, elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire. Il sourit en retour. C'était une journée glaciale et c'était une journée magnifique.

La première d'une longue série.

Elle était invincible.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ùùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

« Il y en a eut d'autres avant moi ? » demanda Dean. Castiel achevait de s'habiller et suspendit son geste, une manche de son pull à moitié passé, sa tête sortant comiquement de l'encolure. Il cligna des yeux une fois ou deux avant de tirer sur le bas du vêtement pour le mettre en place.

« Oui. » Répondit il simplement. Il sentait confusément qu'il aurait du ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la lassitude à ce sujet. De la confusion peut être, de la gène... ? Mais il n'était sans doute pas humain depuis assez longtemps pour avoir saisit tout les codes. Il répondit simplement par l'affirmative et chercha une indication sur le visage de Dean. Celui ci hocha simplement la tête comme si la confirmation ne l'étonnait pas, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Castiel s'approcha du lit où était assis son amant et s'agenouilla devant lui pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur, doucement il toucha sa joue.

« Les autres... ils ne signifiaient rien. »

-Tu fais ce que tu veux cas... c'est ta vie. Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans le ton de Dean, il énonçait un fait.

-Ça ne signifiait rien. Répéta Castiel en se relevant.

Dean hocha encore la tête. « Rentrons chez nous. »

« Je dois passer quelque part avant. » répondit Castiel. « Je t'indiquerai la route. »

L'odeur de l'Impala était la même que dans son souvenir, il ferma les yeux une seconde et s'en emplit les narines. Il était déjà chez eux.

Rochelle les attendais, elle avait fait du café, et mis les quelques affaires de Castiel dans son sac.

« Tu savais... » sourit l'ange en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle sourit. « Bien sur, je sais toujours. »

« On peut m'expliquer ? » réclama Dean. Daniel émergea de l'arrière boutique.

« Je vais vous expliquer. Venez, ils ont des choses à se dire. » dit il en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Dean. Le chasseur le suivit, tendu, après avoir discrètement vérifié qu'il était encore en possession de son couteau et de son flingue.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos armes ici. Je m'appelle Daniel » dit l'homme en lui tendant une tasse de café. « Je suis un ange, Rochelle aussi. »

Dean s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la petite cuisine. « Je vous écoute... »

ù*ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

La boutique était vide, Rochelle s'assit derrière la caisse enregistreuse, Castiel debout à coté d'elle, arrachait machinalement les feuilles de quelques roses qui attendaient d'être formées en bouquet.

« Il t'a trouvé. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « C'était une question de temps. »

-Il a vendu son âme pour ta grâce.

-Je sais. Il n'aurait pas du.

-C'est Mary Winchester qui a passé le marché. Elle s'est arrangé pour qu'il conserve une partie de son âme et n'aille pas au Purgatoire.

Castiel caressa une rose, en respira le parfum presque citronné. « Je ne peux pas accepter ça...C'est un trop grand sacrifice... »

-Tu veux le condamner à avoir vendu son âme pour rien ? Grogna Rochelle sentencieuse

-Non. Mais... Castiel reposa les fleurs et se tourna pour faire face à Rochelle. « Il faut que ça cesse... Depuis que je le connais nous sacrifions tout l'un pour l'autre, à tour de rôle... ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit marcher ! »

Rochelle sourit. « Tu commences à comprendre... »

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait. Il savait que ce sacrifice de Dean devrait être le dernier. Il avait accroché la petite fiole à un fil autour de son cou et Rochelle se leva pour la lui enlever. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif avant de la laisser y toucher. Tandis qu'elle perçait délicatement un tout petit trou dans le bouchon de la fiole pour y passer une chaîne d'argent, il prit sa décision. Il n'avait connaissance d'aucun précédent à cette situation. Des anges tombés pour des humains, oui, mais jamais aucun humain n'avait vendu son âme pour un ange déchu.

La douleur n'était plus là et ce n'était pas du à la fiole contenant sa grâce que Rochelle remettait délicatement autour de son cou. C'était Dean et uniquement lui. Le vide horrible qui avait habité Castiel toute cette dernière année... La souffrance, la solitude, cette impression de brûler en permanence, cette vie humaine au poids intolérable... A la seconde où il avait senti l'odeur de Dean la veille, tout avait disparu. Rochelle le regardait gentiment, presque avec tendresse. Elle leva une main pour lui caresser la joue .

« On ne change pas qui l'on est Castiel... est ce que tu le comprends maintenant ? »

Il hocha la tête, lentement. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été l'ange le mieux vu du paradis. Trop entêté, trop rebelle. Mais quand il avait posé la main sur le corps en pièce de Dean en Enfer, quand il avait effleuré son âme il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours été destiné à être. Veiller sur Dean Winchester avait été sa raison d'être depuis. Et c'était quelque chose que la perte de sa grâce n'avait pas changé. Une chose qui ne changerait pas, même s'il la retrouvait. Et pour Dean, il était un ange et ne cesserait jamais de l'être. Son ange personnel.

« Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » dit il sérieusement. Rochelle hocha la tête.

« Ne l'oublie jamais. » Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit pencher la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il la serra contre lui.

« Merci Rochelle. »

« De rien petit ange. »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

« On ne change pas qui l'on est. » dit Daniel. Il avait sorti deux bières du frigo et en tendit une à Dean.

« Le sort de Cas m'a changé... m'a rendu plus... moins... je sais pas... »

-Tu ne sais pas parce que ce n'est pas vrai, rien n'a changé.

-J'ai presque torturé une amie...

-Pour le retrouver. Tu n'as jamais torturé quelqu'un pour... disons retrouver ton frère ? Ou même n'importe quel proche ?

Dean baissa la tête. La moindre négation aurait été un mensonge.

« Personne ici ne te jugera Dean. Nous utilisons les moyens à notre disposition pour arriver à nos fins. Ce ne sont pas toujours des moyens tendres ou moraux, mais ce n'est pas méprisable pour autant. »

Le chasseur secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas d'accord... ce que j'ai fait à Charlie... c'était méprisable... rien ne justifie de... Si Cas est parti c'était son choix … elle le protégeait, elle me protégeait et je lui ai fait du mal. Ce n'était pas bien. »

Daniel avala une gorgée de bière, pensif.

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Castiel en a fait une en te quittant, tu en as fait une en menaçant Charlie... Mais je crois sincèrement que rien n'est irréparable. »

« Il y a deux ou trois choses assez définitives quand même. » dit Dean avec un rictus.

« Comme quoi ? »

« La mort. »

Daniel haussa les sourcils avec ce que Dean appellerait par la suite toute sa vie son regard « spécial Dean ». Tout le monde finissait par avoir un « regard spécial Dean ». Celui de Sam l'insultait mentalement, avec une pointe de pitié et de jugement, c'était un regard à la fois affectueux et désespéré qui disait « Tu as fait de longue études pour être un tel abruti ? »que Dean n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir depuis un moment. Celui de Daniel, à cet instant précis lui demandait silencieusement s'il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Dean secoua la tête en souriant. « Ouais... C'est idiot venant de moi... »

Daniel hocha la tête.

Dean revoyait en pensées le regard « spécial Dean » de Charlie, avant...Un regard de chiot heureux d'avoir trouvé un compagnon de jeu qui disait « Faisons quelque chose d'idiot ensemble, allez ! ». Mais le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait jeté, plein de colère et de peur... ce regard là n'était pas celui de son amie. Il sentit ses épaules se voûter... Quand une chose allait bien dans sa vie, une autre merdait. Quel était ce dicton déjà ? Quand Dieu ferme une porte, ailleurs il ouvre une fenêtre ? Pour Dean, quand Dieu ouvrait un vasistas, il fermait le portail.

Et ça commençait à devenir lourd à porter.

« Le sort que Castiel t'a jeté ne va pas fonctionner longtemps si vous restez en contact. » dit Daniel au bout d'un moment.

-Il va s'affaiblir ?

-Pas nécessairement... On ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va se produire, comme quand on ne fait pas des nœuds correctement, parfois ils tiennent sans qu'on sache pourquoi, parfois ils se défont, parfois ils forment d'autres nœuds...

-Si les cauchemars reviennent... Est ce que mes souvenirs reviendront comme avant ?

-Peut être. Ton cerveau est ton arme la plus puissante Dean, à la fin ce sera à toi de décider ce dont tu veux te souvenir ou non. On ne change pas qui on est Dean, n'oublie jamais ça.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Sam les accueillit sans un mot. Il les considéra un instant et redirigea son attention sur le cahier qu'il étudiait en prenant des notes sur son ordinateur.

« Ou est Charlie ? J'ai des excuses à lui faire. » demanda Dean mal à l'aise.

« Elle est partie. Et elle ne reviendra pas. »

Sam n'avait manifestement même pas envie de lui faire des reproches. C'était pire que s'il l'avait frappé. Le ton neutre de son frère était pire que s'il s'était mis à hurler ou pleurer . C'était la voix qu'il avait eut après la mort de Jess, après la mort de Bobby, quand le choc l'abrutissait tellement qu'il se murait loin de ses émotions pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la souffrance. La gorge de Dean se noua, derrière lui, il sentait Castiel qui réalisait doucement que quelque chose n'allait pas...

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda l'ange.

Cette fois, Sam regarda Dean droit dans les yeux. Son visage était dur et ses yeux inexpressifs.

« Demande à Dean. » répondit il.

Cela sonnait comme une sentence de mort et ça en était presque une.


	14. Chapter 14: La chasse

14 : La chasse

_« Elle est partie Dean. Et elle n'est jamais revenue ! »_

Cela lui avait pris près de trente ans mais Dean se considérait désormais comme le meilleur chasseur du monde... à part peut être Sam. Si son frère n'avait pas pu retrouver Charlie, il le ferait. Il s'attela à la tâche avec toute la détermination qu'il put en mettant de coté ses doutes et ses interrogations.

Dans sa tête une méchante petite voix, assez semblable à celle de Sam s'amusait à lui rappeler pourquoi il devrait renoncer à la chercher.

« Elle est partie à cause de toi... »

_Je veux la retrouver pour m'excuser..._

Il dégagea le grand tableau en liège de la bibliothèque du Bunker, et y épingla au centre une photo de Charlie. Il n'en possédait qu'une, celle de sa carte d'employée des Industries Richard Roman. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peu de photographies des gens qu'il aimait, elles prenaient de la place, elles représentaient des souvenirs souvent douloureux. Dean n'était pas du genre à conserver de photographies.

Il observa le visage un long moment en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Qui es tu, Charlie Bradbury... »

Sur une feuille il jeta au hasard tout ce qu'il savait de Charlie. Qu'elle avait un tatouage de la princesse Leia, fait au Comic Con, qu'elle aimait la mauvaise pop synthétique, les spaghettis et qu'elle était sa définition personnelle du féminisme. Qu'elle était rousse, un mètre soixante dix environ, qu'elle aimait la science fiction et avait peur de sortir seule depuis l'épisode de la goule. Il avait du lui faire sacrément peur pour qu'elle s'enfuie comme ça ...

Hormis le tatouage qui était peut être un mensonge, rien de tout cela ne pouvait être masqué/déguisé ou changé... rien d'utile en somme. Charlie Bradbury n'était même pas son vrai nom...

« Elle ne voudrait pas te revoir... »

_Elle en a parfaitement le droit_

Il tenta vainement de la localiser par tout les moyens possible. Elle avait simplement disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Novembre déroulait ses rubans froids tandis que Dean cherchait son amie sans la trouver. Parfois, Sam tentait de l'intéresser à autre chose, lui proposait une chasse mais Dean déclinait.

« Quelqu'un d'autre fera le boulot. » décréta-t-il. Sam ne l'avait jamais entendu dire une chose pareille. Il ne lui proposa plus rien, se contentant de partir seul ou avec Castiel pendant plusieurs jours. Ils revenaient couvert de fluides que Dean aurait préféré ne pas pouvoir identifier.

Aucun des trois n'aborda le sujet mais chacun savait pourquoi Dean avait tant besoin de retrouver Charlie.

La cherchait lui évitait de penser au flacon contenant une moitié de son âme que Castiel n'avait toujours pas ouvert, il trônait encore sur la table de chevet de l'ange.

La chercher repoussait la confrontation inévitable avec Sam. Le cadet n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas murmuré le moindre reproche, et pour être honnête, il n'avait même pas l'air fâché. Sam était devenu bon à cacher ses émotions, tellement bon que Dean le revoyait parfois à l'époque où il n'avait plus d'âme. Mais il connaissait son frère, et il savait que tout ce qu'il gardait en lui sortirait tôt ou tard. Sans doute tôt. Et que ce serait douloureux.

Si seulement il arrivait à trouver Charlie, s'excuser, la ramener avant que son frère lui crache à la figure tout ce qu'il pensait de lui...

Et surtout, surtout, la chercher évitait à Dean de se poser des questions sur lui même. Il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger sur sa relation avec Castiel, cela impliquerait des réponses qui lui faisaient peur. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'interroger sur l'homme qu'il était devenu, portant en lui une moitié d'âme, sans doute pas assez bonne pour faire de lui un humain à part entière. Et il était déjà juste bon à faire peur à ses amis.

Cela lui évitait aussi de penser aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Il n'en avait parlé ni à Castiel ni à Sam. Il s'était attendu à des flashes, ou à se réveiller un matin en pleine possession de ses souvenirs. Mais c'était différent, tout lui revenait peu à peu comme un fourmillement incessant à l'arrière de sa tête qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter. C'était exactement la même sensation que quand le sang afflue dans un membre engourdi. Pas réellement douloureux, juste, agaçant et désagréable. On voudrait bouger pour que ça s'arrête mais chaque mouvement est insupportable. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait à chaque instant qu'il passait non concentré sur une tache quelconque. Alors il se concentrait.

« Tu crois qu'elle va apprécier que tu la traques comme un serial killer ? »

_Non, elle va détester ça... _

Tout se détraqua une semaine avant Thanksgiving au moment où Dean eut une illumination. Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis depuis des heures, s'avança, comme hypnotisé vers le tableau désormais couvert d'informations sur Charlie et d'hypothèses. Il bougea quelques post it, recouvrit quelques feuilles, ratura, réécrit et, satisfait se pencha sur l'ordinateur de Sam pour chercher un nom. A New York.

Puis un second, un troisième...

Il sourit. Finalement peut être la connaissait il un peu mieux qu'il ne le pensait...

Il entra en trombe dans la cuisine un papier à la main. Sam et Castiel cuisinaient avec la synchronisation de deux personnes ayant longtemps travaillé ensemble.

« Je sais ou elle est ! » clama-t-il. Castiel se retourna vers lui les yeux brillants mais Sam ne bougea pas, continuant à éplucher des carottes sans prêter attention à son frère.

« Elle est à New York ! Elle a utilisé différents alias pour tout, mais ils renvoient tous à la même adresse ! »

« Et alors ? » la voix de Sam était glacée.

-Et alors... Alors... je sais pas elle sera peut être là pour Thanksgiving

-Ça m'étonnerait qu''elle veuille passer Thanksgiving avec nous grogna son frère.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout et Dean recula instinctivement d'un pas quand Sam se retourna après avoir délicatement posé son couteau sur le plan de travail.

« Elle a peur de toi Dean, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le bunker depuis des mois! Et tu crois quoi? Qu'un sourire de toi et tout rentrera dans l'ordre? »

-J'essaye de nettoyer mon bordel Sammy ! Je fais ce que je peux.

-Je m'appelle Sam. Et tu n'aurais pas à nettoyer si tu t'étais conduit comme un être humain et si tu nous avais fait confiance ne serait ce qu'une fois dans ta vie !

Castiel les regardait tour à tour, incapable de savoir s'il devait intervenir ou non.

« Ce... Ce serait bien si... elle était avec nous pour Thanksgiving » hasarda-t-il

Sam lui jeta un regard agacé qui le fit se sentir très petit et très gauche.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fêterais Thanksgiving ! Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais être reconnaissant.»

« SAM ! » cria Dean en faisant un pas en avant, menaçant.

« Quoi ? Bien sur tu peux être reconnaissant Dean, tu as toujours eut des anges qui veillaient sur toi! Maman te le disait toujours, et maintenant tu as Castiel... Et moi qu'est ce que j'ai? A part toi?» son ton était douloureux, il retenait à peine ses larmes. « Je n'avais qu'elle Dean ! A part toi je n'avais qu'elle! Et maintenant je n'ai plus personne! Alors non , je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais être reconnaissant cette année!»

Ni Dean ni Castiel ne trouvèrent quoi répondre et ils se retinrent à grand peine de se rapprocher pour puiser l'un en l'autre la force de soutenir le regard furieux et désespéré de Sam.

« Je la ramènerai Sam... »

Le cadet eut un reniflement méprisant. « Bien sur... Dean Winchester sauve toujours la situation... et si pour une fois tu apprenais à ne pas détruire tout ce que tu touches pour commencer ? »

Dean ne répondit pas. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et serrait convulsivement les poings.

« C'est ce que je pensais... »

Sam quitta la cuisine, ils l'entendirent claquer la porte du Bunker.

Quand Dean se mit en route le lendemain matin, son frère n'était pas revenu et il ne répondait toujours pas à son portable.

La route jusqu'à New York fut longue et pénible.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ùù*ù

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Il lui était arrivé d'avoir peur, d'appréhender des choses mais rarement cette nervosité qui l'empêchait de sonner à la porte comme s'il était en retard à son tout premier rendez vous. Dans sa tête la méchante petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de Sam continuait de l'informer qu'elle ne voudrait pas le voir, qu'il n'était plus son ami.

Il toqua à la porte.

Une petite blonde répondit. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et portait un chandail gris, un jean et de grosses chaussettes.

« Heu... je cherche... » Il ignorait quel nom annoncer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui ouvre la porte.

« Janice, ça doit être pour toi ! » cria-t-elle en lâchant la porte. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Dean et s'effaça tandis que Charlie, ou plutôt Janice prenait sa place. Elle était toujours rousse, n'avait pas changé d'apparence et Dean l'avait déjà vu porter ce T Shirt Green Lantern.

« Dégage. » grogna-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te pardonner, maintenant dégage de chez moi. Elle tenta de refermer mais il glissa son pied pour bloquer la porte.

-Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire !

-Non ! Va-t-en d'ici ! VA-T-EN cria t-elle.

Elle avait crié assez fort pour que la petite blonde revienne en trombe, armée d'une spatule pleine de sauce qu'elle n'avait pas songé à lâcher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien... Monsieur allait ...Partir. » répondit Charlie un peu calmée. Mais Dean refusa de retirer son pied. « Je te l'ai demandé gentiment , Dean... Ne me force pas à te faire du mal ! » prévint Charlie. Sa voix tremblait, elle était très pâle mais elle lui faisait face et Dean eut la soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la féliciter et de lui promettre qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à faire ça. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, il parvint à peine à prendre appui sur son pied avant pour tenter d'entrer.

Charlie lâcha la porte et recula d'un pas. « Si tu y tiens... » marmonna-t-elle.

Dean fit un pas dans l'appartement et d'un coup, nausées, migraines, douleurs l'assaillirent si fort qu'il recula de quelque pas en gémissant, replié sur lui même. Charlie souriait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda encore la petite blonde

« Rien... Monsieur va partir maintenant, il n'est pas le bienvenu ici. » répondit tranquillement Charlie en refermant la porte sur Dean qui se retenait à grand peine de vomir sur son paillasson. Les symptômes diminuèrent quand il recula de quelques pas dans le couloir, puis disparurent quand il sortit de l'immeuble.

Il remonta dans l'Impala et appela Castiel.

« Alors ? »

« Alors au moins une d'entre nous sait comment se protéger... Elle a mis un sort de répulsion sur son appartement... Apparemment dirigé contre moi. » grogna Dean.

A l'autre bout de la ligne il entendit l'ange étouffer un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle cas ! »

« Pardon... tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu rentres ? »

-Non. Je vais attendre qu'elle sorte. Elle ne peut pas passer sa vie enfermée !Des nouvelles de Sam ?

-Il est rentré il y a deux heures, s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je lui ai fait un sandwich mais il n'en a pas voulut.

Dean sourit malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'être le tuteur d'un adolescent particulièrement rebelle quand il entendait Castiel parler de Sam.

« Oh... Il m'a dit qu'il y a un cadeau pour Charlie de sa part dans la boite à gant de la voiture. »

Ça... Dean pouvait compter sur Sammy pour faire délivrer ses messages même sans lui adresser un mot .

Dean attendit mais Charlie ne sortit pas ce jour là, ni les suivants. On lui livrait ses courses et manifestement elle n'avait pas envie de sortir pour mettons faire du jogging.

La seule personne qui entrait et sortait régulièrement de son immeuble c'était la petite blonde que Dean soupçonnait d'être sa petite amie. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de la kidnapper et de s'en servir comme argument pour obliger Charlie à sortir de sa retraite. Il avait appelé Castiel en suivant la blonde du regard.

« Tu n'es pas cet homme là Dean. »

-Si je le suis. Ça ne m'arrêterait pas tu le sais.

-Peut être, mais est ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

-Tu me demandes si Charlie en vaut la peine ?

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil et puis : « Tu ne fais pas ça pour Charlie. Je le sais et tu le sais. »

Dean aurait voulut protester et nier, mais l'ange avait raison. Si ça n'avait été que pour Charlie, il lui aurait envoyé une lettre et aurait attendu en priant qu'elle daigne lui pardonner. Parce qu'elle lui manquait. Son amie lui manquait... et ça faisait trois jours qu'il se gelait le cul dans sa voiture à attendre qu'elle sorte dans le vain espoir qu'elle lui sourirait et lui dirait que tout était pardonné.

« Arrête de répéter les mêmes erreurs. » dit encore Castiel « C'est en te comportant comme ça que tu l'as faite fuir... ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle reviendra. »

Alors, Dean fit ce qu'il aurait du faire dès le départ. Il conduisit jusqu'à un café à quelques rues de là, acheta dans une supérette du papier et un stylo (le genre de choses que Sam avait toujours dans son sac et lui pas). Il écrivit. Il n'était pas doué pour ça et manquait franchement de pratique. Il fit beaucoup de brouillons avec beaucoup de ratures avant d'arriver finalement à une lettre d'un peu moins d'une page qu'il finit par rayer à grands traits rageurs.

Et merde … pensa-t-il.

Il prit une nouvelle feuille de papier et écrivit : «Je suis désolé».

C'était vrai, c'était la seule vérité qu'il lui importait que Charlie sache. Mais ce n'était pas encore bon...

Il écrivit en dessous «Je te demande pardon.»

C'était nul, et lamentable. Mais il se sentait nul et lamentable et n'avait pas besoin de six pages pour le faire savoir.

Il appela encore Castiel.

«Je n'aurais pas du venir hein...»

« Non. » répondit l'ange.

«Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je suppose... qu'il y a des choses qu'on doit apprendre tout seul, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Dean hocha la tête même si Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir. Avant de partir, il déposa sa lettre et le petit paquet de Sam dans la boite aux lettre de Charlie.

**ù**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Charlie s'était menti à elle même en se faisant croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Dean. Il avait eut l'air désolé quand il avait toqué à sa porte quelques jours avant, mais il avait quand même tenté d'en forcer l'entrée. La fille qu'elle voyait régulièrement lui avait demandé s'il s'agissait d'un ex petit ami.

« Non... juste un ex ami. »

-Il a l'air plutôt accroché.

-C'est un principe chez lui. Il n'abandonne jamais.

C'est en disant cela qu'elle s'était rendue compte que c'était une des choses qu'elle admirait le plus chez Dean. Sa pugnacité. Mais cela tournait au harcèlement et la nuit, dans ses cauchemars elle entendait encore sa voix lui susurrer des menaces à l'oreille. Elle se réveillait tremblante, en pleurs, et levait doucement les rideaux pour voir l'Impala toujours garée dans la rue.

Un matin, elle ne fut plus là, elle le soupçonna de s'être garé ailleurs pour lui faire croire qu'il était parti. Elle ne sortit que pour récupérer son courrier.

Entre les factures et les publicités il y avait une lettre sans adresse ni timbre simplement estampillée « Charlie » et un petit paquet.

Elle attendit d'être revenue dans la sécurité de son appartement pour examiner l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas lourde, ne devait pas contenir plus d'une page. Elle décida de la déchirer, de la brûler et de ne plus jamais avoir affaire aux Winchester.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. L'enveloppe resta à la narguer deux jours durant sur la desserte de l'entrée avec son petit paquet avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre.

« Je suis désolé.

Je te demande pardon »

Il n'avait pas écrit « Je m'excuse » , il avait écrit « je te demande pardon » . Charlie regarda la lettre assez longtemps pour l'avoir lue un million de fois, s'imprégnant des mots, les imaginant dits par Dean. Elle finit par ouvrir le paquet, un petit objet blanc opalescent en tomba. Elle ne connaissait pas la pierre mais elle était jolie et apaisante, elle avait l'allure de l'instant où l'eau et le lait se mélangent plus transparente à l'extérieur, plus laiteuse à l'intérieur. Elle la retourna en tout sens avant de comprendre et un éclat de rire lui échappa.

Sam lui avait offert un élan.

La petite sculpture plate était fraîche dans sa main,jolie et apaisante. Et un cadeau totalement désintéressé qui indiquait juste que Sam avait pensé à elle.

Elle referma la main dessus, mis la lettre dans son sac et tenta de ne plus y penser.

C'était la veille de Thanksgiving.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Aucun des trois n'avait prononcé un mot de la journée. Castiel s'était essayé à faire cuire une dinde, par principe, parce que c'était Thanksgiving. Sam n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, Dean avait passé la journée devant la télévision à boire bière sur bière et il devait commencer à être un petit peu saoul.

Castiel se sentait triste et seul alors qu'ils auraient du être heureux, tous ensemble. Il imaginait son premier Thanksgiving en tant qu'humain un peu différemment.

Il sortit la dinde du four la piqua pour vérifier qu'elle était cuite. Il savait qu'ils ne la mangeraient pas, en tout cas pas ce soir... L'odeur de la viande le plongeait dans une rêverie douce. Il aimait beaucoup cette capacité des humains à rêver. C'était une sensation de flottement agréable et il s'y plongea tout entier. Dans son songe éveillé, ils étaient quatre au Bunker. Charlie aurait fait de la purée de patate douce en frappant Dean avec le presse purée à chaque fois qu'il aurait tenté d'y goûter. Sam aurait demandé à Castiel de lui raconter les vraies origines de Thanksgiving « parce qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux livre d'histoire ! ».

Ils auraient dîné ensemble, tassés autour de la table de la cuisine, au chaud tout les quatre. Ils auraient parlé de ce nid de vampires qui sillonnait le Nevada depuis quelques mois et que les chasseurs locaux n'arrivaient pas à localiser. Ils auraient sans doute planifié d'y aller, de régler l'affaire et de revenir pour Noël. Charlie aurait porté un pull d'une couleur jurant avec ses cheveux et Dean aurait mis du piment dans le verre de Sam.

C'était comme cela que ça aurait du se passer. Pas chacun dans son coin à ruminer en évitant d'adresser la parole aux autres. Parce que tout ce qui sortirait de leurs bouches, ce soir ce serait des insultes et non des actions de grâce.

Il abandonna son plat et se dirigea vers le salon où Dean toujours vautré, terminait son pack de six.

Il ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il buvait trop. Le chasseur le savait et le faisait délibérément. Plus tard cette nuit là, ils se coucheraient ensemble et Dean agripperait sa main avant de s'endormir. Il dormait mal désormais, avec ou sans Castiel. Mais les cauchemars étaient juste désagréables, pas violents comme avant. Comme s'il s'y était habitué et les acceptait.

« Je peux ? » demanda l'ange en désignant la place à coté de Dean.

Celui ci hocha la tête et Castiel s'assit sur le canapé, pas aussi proche de Dean qu'il l'aurait voulut.

« Est ce qu'on va en parler ? » demanda Dean les yeux fixés sur la télé où passait une émission de divertissement.

-De quoi ?

-De ta Grâce.

Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Bunker mais Castiel y avait pensé. Avait retourné le problème en tout sens, en avait examiné chaque possibilité. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'il voulait ni ne pouvait prendre seul.

« Peut on attendre demain pour en parler ? »

« Pourquoi on en parle pas maintenant ? »

« Parce que c'est important et que tu as trop bu ! »

Dean lui lança un regard agacé et termina sa bière.

« Demain alors. »

Castiel hocha la tête.

« Demain. »

Quelques instants plus tard il sentit les doigts de Dean ramper entre les coussins pour s'emmêler aux siens tandis qu'un vieux film commençait.

« C'est un Thanksgiving pourri hein ? » constata le chasseur.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suis quand même reconnaissant d'être là avec toi. » dit il.

Dean sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, puis finit par s'allonger sur le canapé en serrant l'ange dans ses bras comme une peluche.

« Je suis reconnaissant que tu sois là aussi. » murmura le chasseur.

Ils s'endormirent avant que le film ne soit finit, une des mains de Dean fermement serrée autour de celle de Castiel.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ùù*ùù*ùù*

Il n'y avait pas de chasse, pas de raison pour qu'il quitte son lit. Pas vraiment de raison non plus pour qu'il réponde à son téléphone. Dans un demi sommeil qui avait plus à voir avec l'ennui que la fatigue, Sam tendit le bras vers l'engin qui bipait sur la table de nuit.

« Allo ? » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque

« Sam ? »

D'un coup il fut réveillé et assis dans son lit.

« Charlie ? Charlie... Tu es où ? Tu vas bien ? Comment... »

« Je vais bien , Sam. Et... Et toi ? »

Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre... Allait il bien ? Non. C'était Thanksgiving et il n'allait pas bien. Il avait vécu des Thanksgiving plus amusants à exorciser des démons.

« Heu... Je crois... » mentit il.

Il l'entendit rire au bout du fil.

« Tu mens mal. »

« Charlie tu es où ? Dean n'a pas voulut me le dire... »

« Il a bien fait. Dis lui que j'ai reçu sa lettre et … ton cadeau aussi. »

Sam sourit.

« Il t'a plut ? »

« Beaucoup. »

Ils partagèrent un silence un peu gêné.

« Reviens Charlie... Tu nous manques à tous. »

« Pas encore. Je voulais juste appeler, te souhaiter un joyeux Thanksgiving. »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Joyeux Thanksgiving Charlie. »

Quand il raccrocha, Sam souriait. Elle n'avait pas dit «Non» elle avait dit « Pas encore.»

Il n'avait toujours aucune raison de sortir du lit, mais cette fois ci il s'enfonça sous les couvertures avec un sourire.


	15. Chapter 15: Home

15 : Home

_« I'm coming home... »_

Pour Castiel, le sexe et faire l'amour étaient deux choses différentes qu'il aimait autant l'une que l'autre. Le sexe avec Dean était bon, il adorait ça à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru imaginable. Être humain avait effectivement ses avantages.

Mais faire l'amour avec Dean c'était un tout autre niveau du Paradis. Cela nécessitait du temps, et le bon état d'esprit, aussi ne le faisaient ils pas aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulut.

Mais certains matins comme celui ci, ils avaient le temps. Le temps pour Castiel de regarder Dean se réveiller, de l'embrasser aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, de laisser ses mains parcourir son corps, s'attarder sur chaque cicatrice, compter chaque tache de rousseur sur son nez, faire jouer leurs doigts ensemble dans la pénombre...

Certains matins ils avaient le temps de se parler sans aucun mot, de ralentir leurs mouvements jusqu'à ne presque plus bouger, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se croisant sur l'oreiller.

Ces matins là, Castiel se livrait à son activité préférée. Il regardait l'âme de Dean s'étendre, s'accroître, se raccommoder à mesure que ses caresses libéraient le chasseur de ses tensions et de ses peurs. C'était la différence fondamentale entre le sexe et l'amour pour lui.

Le sexe, qu'il dure des minutes ou des heures était comme une anesthésie, un moyen rapide et efficace d'oublier, de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'agréable plutôt que sur leurs malheurs. C'était une explosion de bonheur brève et intense, juste assez pour crier au Destin qu'ils étaient vivants, qu'ils luttaient encore et qu'il restait quelque chose de bon à protéger en ce monde.

Faire l'amour avec Dean, c'était l'ouvrir doucement, attendre ce moment où son cou se crisperait, où il se mordrait les lèvres en tordant les draps entre ses poings. Ce moment où, contre toute nature, contre toute son éducation, Dean se laissait aller. A force de caresses, de mots tendres murmurés à son oreille, de mots crus murmurés à l'autre oreille, à force de couvrir son corps du sien, Castiel parvenait généralement à le faire lâcher prise. C'était l'instant qu'il aimait le plus quand il faisait l'amour à Dean. Cet instant où le chasseur se libérait du carcan étroit de ses obligations, de son devoir, pour n'être plus qu'un homme qui avait besoin de soutien et de protection.

Dean ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la pire des tortures, mais il ne vivait presque que pour ces instants où l'ange l'obligeait presque à se montrer à lui, nu jusqu'au dernier degré de son âme. A cet instant, la vue embuée par le désir et l'amour, il voyait des choses qui n'existaient sans doute pas en temps normal. Il sentait les choses différemment. Cette torsion dans son estomac, cette impression affreuse que quelque chose de mal était en train de se produire. Il perdait le contrôle et c'était une sensation terrifiante. Terrifiante jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Castiel se posent sur les siennes. Inévitablement, invariablement, il l'embrassait à cet instant précis où l'abandon menaçait de le faire paniquer. Dans ce baiser passait plus d'émotions, plus de force et de protection que ne pouvait en contenir le corps d'un seul homme. Pendant un instant, ils se partageaient, Castiel uniquement préoccupé de lui, de le protéger, de le porter au travers de sa peur de perdre le contrôle et Dean, totalement abandonné, s'en remettant à l'ange, lui confiant sa vie, son âme et tout ce sur quoi il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots.

C'était son instant préféré quand il faisait l'amour avec Castiel. Il aimait l'orgasme aussi. C'était à cet instant qu'ils inversaient les rôles. L'ange n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait quand son corps humain prenait le dessus sur lui, quand son cœur battait si fort, si vite qu'il craignait qu'il explose. Quand la tête lui tournait et que sa vision se brouillait, quel que soit le plaisir qu'il ressente, il s'accrochait à Dean de toute ses forces, comme si le chasseur était sa seule ancre au milieu d'une tempête terrifiante. A cet instant, c'était à Dean de le porter, de l'entourer de ses bras comme l'ange aurait pu l'entourer de ses ailes. C'était là qu'il lui murmurait des paroles d'amour et de réconfort en sachant très bien que les mots n'avaient pas d'importance, que seul leur message, la dévotion totale qu'ils portaient comptait pour Castiel.

Ce matin là, comme tout les autres, ils se réunirent au centre du lit leurs chevilles entrecroisées, leurs genoux et leurs bassins se frôlant, juste assez proches pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Castiel avait une main à plat sur la poitrine de Dean, là ou son cœur s'apaisait peu à peu.

Le chasseur porta la main au petit flacon que l'ange portait autour du cou.

« Est ce que tu vas l'utiliser un jour ? » demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Castiel ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, ses doigts traçant un schéma compliqué autour du tatouage de Dean.

« Est ce que tu m'aimeras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. » pointa-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel se plantèrent dans les siens, le mettant au défi de mentir ou de se défiler. « Est ce que le fait de ne pas les mettre en mot rend tes sentiments moins vrais ?»

« Non. » souffla Dean, la poitrine nouée par l'intensité du regard de l'ange.

Satisfait, Castiel reporta son attention sur sa poitrine. « Moi je t'aimerai jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie, et sûrement longtemps après ça. »

Il porta la main à son cou pour attraper la fiole entre ses doigts, empêchant Dean d'y toucher.

« Mais si je l'utilise... Si je récupère ma grâce... Je serai un ange et ils voudront me séparer de toi. Et quand viendra l'heure de ta mort, je te la rendrai... j'aurai conservé le flacon , je trancherais ma propre gorge pour te rendre la moitié de ton âme. Tu te présenteras complet aux portes du Paradis, et je devrai vivre toute une vie d'humain à nouveau . Et cette fois sans toi. »

Castiel leva le flacon qui luisait doucement à hauteur de leurs yeux.

« Toute une vie sans toi, c'est beaucoup trop long. Et je ne suis pas un homme patient. »

C'était la toute première fois qu'il se définissait comme un homme, pas juste comme un humain.

« Alors tu ne l'utiliseras pas ? »

Castiel sourit. «Il y a d'autres ...mais Dean... Je veux vivre avec toi, pas comme un ange, je veux être humain avec toi, essayer tout au monde avec toi. Et vieillir, ma main dans la tienne, et mourir avec toi, tenir ta main quand nous monterons au Paradis. »

Il disait tout ces mots sans lever la voix plus haut qu'un murmure, la brise aurait fait plus de bruit. Pour Dean c'était comme si les mots s'incrustaient dans ses os, comme s'il hurlait tout contre son oreille pour être sur qu'il n'en perde pas une seule syllabe.

Castiel ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il énonçait des faits. Il parlait de son amour infini et éternel comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble une vie longue et bienheureuse, comme si cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Et Dean était terrifié. Parce que chaque être qu'il avait aimé un jour dans sa vie avait été traqué, torturé, mutilé, tué. Tout ça à cause de lui, tout ça pour l'atteindre lui. Et il mourrait, il en était sur si cela arrivait à Castiel. C'était pourquoi il avait jusqu'ici refusé de dire les mots qu'il pensait si fort. Ne pas le dire, ne pas l'avouer tout haut pour le protéger de tout ce qui voudrait l'atteindre en faisant du mal à l'ange. Le cacher, cacher son amour et sa faiblesse pour les protéger tout les deux.

Mais ce matin là...

Doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, il passa la main dans les cheveux de son amant, se lova tout contre lui, et les mots s'échappèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Je t'aime tellement... »

Castiel sourit. Dean avait dit je t'aime et le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Même pas un peu.

_« Tell the world that I'm coming home... »_

Un long riff de guitare tira Dean du lit. «Allô. » grogna-t-il dans l'appareil qu'il maudissait sincèrement à cet instant précis.

« Dean... Mon pote comment tu vas ? »

« Garth ? »

« Le seul et l'unique ! »

Dean s'assit au bord du lit et sentit Castiel se lever pour aller se doucher.

« Je croyais que t'étais mort man ! »

Il y eut un silence surpris à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Mais non... pas dut tout ! ». Dean roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir

« T'étais passé où ? »

« Un peu partout... Écoute, on va avoir besoin de votre aide ! »

« On ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de ce nid de vampires dans le Nevada ? »

-Yeup... Je croyais que les chasseurs du coin s'en chargeaient ?

-Ils ont essayé... La plupart sont morts. Ce Nid est plus grand et plus organisé que tout ceux que j'ai vus jusqu'ici !

-Tu en as vu beaucoup ?

-Trois ou quatre...

-Mec, un nid de Vampires organisé ça réside sur une île forteresse et ça élève sa propre nourriture.

-Ceux là résident dans une entrepôt au sud de Vegas et ont enlevé au moins quatorze personnes. Toutes de groupe sanguin AB.

-Tu te fous de moi...

-Non. J'avais dit qu'on aurait besoin de votre aide.

-Tu es avec qui ?

-Une douzaine de chasseurs que j'ai appelé d'un peu partout, deux de plus ne serait pas de trop, les vampires doivent être une cinquantaine là dedans... au moins.

Dean se massa les tempes en se levant pour s'habiller, il coinça le téléphone contre son épaule et tenta de se faufiler dans son jean de la veille.

-On ne sera pas là avant au moins deux jours. Dit il

-De toute façon l'attaque n'est prévue qu'après Noël... On va se faire oublier un peu, ils sont sur nos traces.

-Et s'ils décident de se faire un gueuleton pour le réveillon ?

-C'est un risque à prendre. Huit d'entre nous sont morts en voulant prendre leur forteresse d'assaut sans préparation... On a un plan, je vous l'enverrai par e mail.

-Ok. On se voit après Noël. Oh et … Garth... On sera trois.

Castiel sortait de la douche et hocha la tête.

**ù**ù**ù**

Il s'était soudain mis à faire terriblement froid. Castiel avait passé des heures debout sur une chaise de la cuisine à regarder par la fenêtre en attendant de la neige qui n'était pas venue. Pour lui changer les idées, Sam lui avait appris à faire des gâteaux sablés en forme de flocons de neige et l'ange avait insisté pour que chacun soit différent des autres ( « parce qu'il n'existe pas deux flocons semblables Sam ! »). Dean en était encore à se demander d'où Sam savait faire des gâteaux ?

Tout les trois avaient passé les derniers jours à étudier le plan de Garth. Il avait trouvé des volontaires du bon groupe sanguin pour se faire capturer par les vampires et déclencher des bombes de sang d'homme mort à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Assez pour perturber le Nid et laisser aux autres chasseurs un effet de surprise salutaire quand ils attaqueraient.

De l'avis de Sam et Dean, ce plan aurait mérité d'être un peu plus élaboré mais la plupart des chasseurs partaient du principe qu'il faut frapper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite.

Ils devaient quitter le bunker trois jours plus tard, juste après noël. En attendant, Dean s'ennuyait. Il avait préparé, réparé, astiqué, chargé toutes les armes en sa possession et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place.

« On fonce droit dans le piège le plus grotesque du siècle et toi tu es... impatient ? » grogna Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules et alluma la télévision. Depuis le départ de Charlie, Sam ne s'adressait à lui qu'avec un ton sec et cassant qui commençait à agacer prodigieusement son aîné. Mais il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à Sam. Lui aussi se sentait coupable.

Castiel grignotait des biscuits devant l'ordinateur de Sam en relisant les mails de Garth. « Tu mets des miettes partout ! » grogna Sam en reprenant l'engin pour l'essuyer. Castiel continua de mâchonner son gâteau, pensif.

« Vous connaissez ces chasseurs ? »

-Nope. Répondit Dean par dessus le son d'un dessin animé. « Le chasseur n'a pas vraiment l'instinct grégaire »

-Vous leur feriez confiance ?

-Non. Répondirent les frères ensemble.

-Alors je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée...

-Du genre ?

-Du genre … si ces vampires ne sont pas idiots ils vont désarmer et probablement attacher les chasseurs volontaires non ? Comment vont il se libérer ?

Dean haussa les épaules depuis le canapé. « Tu as une suggestion ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Sam, attache moi. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, surpris et Dean étouffa un ricanement. Le cadet s'exécuta quand même, attachant une des mains de Castiel à sa chaise avec une corde qu'il avait trouvée dans le donjon. L'ange ferma les yeux et se concentra. La fiole qu'il portait autour du cou se mit à briller ainsi que la corde qui maintenait son poignet, jusqu'à ce que le lien disparaisse d'un coup laissant Castiel libre.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« Tu as fait ça … avec ta grâce ? » balbutia Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête.

« awesome ! » souffla Dean.

« Quel que soit ton plan, mec il vient de battre celui de Garth... » dit Sam en s'asseyant à coté de Castiel.

_« Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday »  
_

Il se mit à neiger en fin d'après midi et Castiel se précipita dehors. Il resta longtemps sous la neige jusqu'à ce que Sam le rejoigne.

« Tu sais, les humains prennent froid à rester sous la neige comme ça. » dit il en l'enroulant dans une couverture.

« J'aime la neige. C'est paisible. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Mais c'est froid... rentre, je suis sur que tu es une plaie quand tu es malade. »

Castiel n'avait jamais été malade, il se demanda ce que ça faisait mais décida de croire Sam quand il lui affirma que ce n'était pas agréable. Il aurait le temps d'apprendre ce genre de choses.

« Sam... » dit il en s'enroulant dans la couverture. « Ce que tu as dit à Dean … l'autre jour... Qu'à part lui tu n'avais que Charlie... »

« Ne parlons pas de ça Cas... j'étais énervé, j'aurais pas du dire ça... »

« Non tu le pensais. Tu crois que tu ne peux pas compter sur moi ? Que je ne suis pas ton ami ? »

-Si, tu es mon ami Cas. Mais Dean passe avant, pour toi comme pour moi. Dean passe toujours avant.

-Non. Pour Dean, c'est toi qui passe avant, s'il devait sacrifier l'un de nous ce serait moi. Tu es son frère, rien ne passe avant ça.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Espérons que nous n'aurons pas à le découvrir... »

Castiel hocha la tête et fit quelques pas en direction du Bunker, mettant ses pieds dans les traces que Sam laissait dans la neige.

« Tu as tort à propos des anges Sam. »

« C'est à dire ? »

-Il y a des anges qui veillent sur toi.

Sam eut un reniflement dubitatif. « J'en doute... Sincèrement j'en doute... »

Mais l'expression de Castiel ne laissait pas place au doute et peu à peu, Sam se surprit à le croire sans raison.

« Qui ? »

-Je peux te les montrer...

-Non... non je … Je préfère... non...

-Ce sont des gens qui t'aimaient... qui n'ont jamais cessé de t'aimer, depuis toujours... je les vois parfois la nuit quand j'active a grâce par erreur. Je les vois en rêve...

Sam avait la gorge nouée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que des anges avaient pu se pencher sur lui... pourquoi ? Quel ange se soucierait d'un garçon au sang de démon ? Que les anges se soucient du sort du réceptacle de Michael c'était normal, mais qui dans les Cieux voudrait autre chose que la mort de Sam Winchester ? Celui dont le destin était lié à Lucifer ?

« Il y a une jeune fille blonde... elle pleurait beaucoup avant... »

-Jess ?

-Je crois...

Sam ne sentait plus le froid, il était figé dans la neige, incapable d'arrêter d'écouter Castiel, incapable de le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas y penser. Les gens qui l'avaient aimé étaient morts à cause de lui, penser à eux rouvrait trop de plaies, trop de culpabilité qu'il voulait seulement oublier.

« Elle ne pleure plus maintenant... Elle dit que tout va s'arranger et que... Et qu'elle trouve la fille du bar très jolie. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, Castiel prit un air gêné.

« Elle est là? » demanda le chasseur.

« Oui... elle est toujours là, elle ne te quitte jamais... »

Sam résista à l'envie de se retourner, espérant voir Jess dans la neige. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, mais ce n'était pas du chagrin. C'était beaucoup plus loin sur le chemin du deuil. C'était au delà de l'acceptation. C'était ce sentiment de vide léger qui reste quand le chagrin est passé, quand on effleure du doigt les souvenirs qu'on a gardés et qu'on est juste reconnaissant d'y avoir eut droit.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Castiel, l'ange y vit un remerciement qu'il accepta d'un signe de tête. Ils rentrèrent dans le bunker. Quand, plus tard, Dean tenta de savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé, Castiel lui répondit de demander à son frère. Dean ne le fit pas, Sam avait droit à quelques secrets et si ça avait été grave, son visage n'aurait pas été si détendu, si … serein...

_"I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes"_

Ce soir là, le dîner fut interrompu par des coups à la porte du bunker. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois une demi seconde avant que Sam jaillisse de sa chaise et aille ouvrir en courant. Il savait, avant même que l'air froid lui touche le visage, qui avait frappé.

Charlie était là, emmitouflée dans un manteau long, ses cheveux pleins de neige, et elle souriait.

Sam la serra dans ses bras sur le pas de la porte blindée. C'était comme si son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort, comme si ses joues allaient se fendre tant il souriait. Et plus que tout, comme si le gros nuage gris qui planait sur lui se mettait soudain à pleuvoir, lavant sa souffrance et sa solitude tandis qu'il réalisait qu'elle était revenue.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais, je le savais, je le savais ! »

Elle tenta de lui rendre son étreinte et fit un vague signe de la main à Dean et Castiel qui arrivaient.

« Salut les gars ! » dit elle en souriant timidement

Sam se décida à la lâcher enfin et ce fut Cas qui prit la suite, la neige entrait dans le bunker en tourbillonnant et tout le monde s'en fichait.

« Cas... tu serres trop fort ! » couina la jeune fille en tentant de se dégager.

« C'est pour que tu ne repartes pas. »

Finalement il la lâcha et elle entra complètement dans le bunker, elle croisa le regard de Dean qui n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte et sourit doucement.

« J'ai apporté de la tarte... » dit elle en levant un sac plastique à hauteur de ses yeux. Le chasseur sourit.

« Tu as bien fait. »

D'un coup il faisait moins froid dans le bunker, leur ennui dissipé, la tension entre eux résorbée tandis que Charlie mettait la tarte au four pour qu'elle réchauffe. Comme si elle n'était pas partie pour autre chose que faire quelques courses.

Sam et Dean prirent plaisir à ce qu'ils mangeaient pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Castiel s'était assis à coté de Charlie et refusait de la laisser seulement se lever. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant la première part de tarte. Quand Castiel leur eut servit la seconde, Dean croisa le regard de Charlie.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était un abcès qu'il fallait crever et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Sam lui jeta un regard furieux. Ce qui était assez impressionnant venant de quelqu'un à la bouche pleine. Charlie considéra sa part de tarte quelques secondes avant de répondre.

«Castiel m'a demandé il y a quelques temps ce que c'était l'amour pour moi... »

« Tu avais répondu que tu ne savais pas » acquiesça l'ange.

« Et bien maintenant je sais. » dit elle en regardant Dean. « Aimer c'est quand on peut pardonner même l'impardonnable. »

« Je vais boire à ça ! » dit le chasseur en levant son verre. Charlie sourit et leva son verre aussi.

_« __"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song__is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone ? »_

« Comment ça « les winchester ne fêtent pas Noël ? Tu te fous de moi ? » Charlie avait crié si fort que sa voix avait porté de la cuisine jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé tandis que Castiel grognait de l'autre coté du lit. Le chasseur se força à se lever et grimaça quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol glacé. Les hommes de lettre n'avaient pas installé le chauffage au sol dans leur bunker et il devrait sérieusement penser à invertir dans une paire de chaussons.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine en baillant, Charlie l'y accueillit avec un air menaçant sur le visage et une cuillère dégoulinante de confiture pointée sur lui.

« D'où ça sort cette connerie ? » cria-t-elle.

-Pointe ce truc là vers autre chose ! De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Dean en repoussant la cuillère.

-Noël. Expliqua Sam de derrière son bol de café.

-Quoi Noël ?

-C'est demain et … et vous n'avez rien ?

Dean chercha le regard de Sam dans l'espoir qu'il lui explique de quoi il retournait.

« On ne fête pas Noël c'est tout Charlie ! » dit il

« Et bien moi je le fête ! Et ce n'est pas négociable Dean Winchester ! »

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas négociable ? Demanda Castiel en arrivant, son perroquet sur l'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient dressés presque tout droit sur sa tête et Sam cacha un rire dans son café.

-Noël. On fête Noël ! Avec dîner de réveillon et cadeaux pour tout le monde demain !

-Tu sais... en réalité Jésus n'est pas vraiment né le 25 Décembre c'est juste que …

-CHUT ! Tu te tais ! Grogna Charlie. « On fête noël un point c'est tout... »

Dean se servit un café en soupirant. « Elle est là depuis moins de 24h et elle régente déjà tout... »

« Tu préfères que je reparte ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

« NON ! » répondirent les trois autres à l'unisson.

Ce problème réglé, Charlie s'approcha de Castiel pour grattouiller la tête du perroquet qui tendit son bec avec un petit « crouac ! » d'appréciation.

« Il vient d'où ? »

« C'est une longue histoire » répondit l'ange. Charlie s'assit à table, les mains autour de son café.

« J'ai du temps. » répondit elle.

Il faisait très froid, la neige avait aplani toutes les surfaces et Baby , l'Impala, était toute blanche. Tout était adouci par le manteau neigeux et Castiel regardait dehors avec admiration par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tandis que Dean et Charlie terminaient leur petit déjeuner, la jeune fille expliquant au chasseur tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour un « vrai » Noël, Sam se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

« Viens... J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Charlie s'arrêta de parler pour le questionner du regard. Sam secoua la tête. « Pas toi, toi je sais que tu connais. »

Castiel se laissa entraîner dehors et regarda Sam confectionner une boule de neige puis la rouler par terre pour la faire grossir.

« Sam... qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu te souviens tu voulais savoir pourquoi c'est bien d'être humain ? »

« Oui... »

« Eh bien... je suis sur que les anges ne font pas de bonhomme de neige ! » dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Une heure plus tard, quand Dean et Charlie partirent faire des courses, ils trouvèrent Sam et Castiel en pleine bataille de boules de neige, leurs doigts bleuis par le froid, leurs pantalons trempés par la neige fondue. Il avaient confectionné un bonhomme plus grand que Sam, avec une cravate en guise d'écharpe. Castiel avait demandé pourquoi un bonhomme en neige aurait besoin d'une écharpe ? Est ce qu'il risquait d'attraper froid ? Sam avait juste haussé les épaules.

«Ça fait joli! » avait il dit. Et Castiel s 'était satisfait de cette réponse avant que la première boule de neige de Sam ne le heurte de plein fouet.

Quand Dean et Charlie revinrent, traînant derrière eux un sapin et un gros carton de décorations, ils trouvèrent les deux amis enroulés dans des couvertures, chacun une tasse à la main. Sam avait des moustache de chocolat qu'il ne se souciait pas d'essuyer. Charlie lui vola sa tasse quand il sauta sur le carton de décorations pour tout déballer avec des yeux de gosse. Dean n'avait pas finit d'installer le sapin dans un coin du salon que son cadet les avait déjà tous enroulés dans des guirlandes scintillantes, et, dans le cas de Castiel dans une guirlande électrique qui lui faisait une couronne clignotante. L'ange finissait stoïquement son chocolat tandis que son perroquet, agacé par les gesticulations de Sam se réfugiait au sommet de l'arbre avec un regard réprobateur. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'agitation.

Ils décorèrent le sapin en se chamaillant, préparèrent un dîner suffisant pour nourrir tout les orphelins du Kansas, et Dean vérifia trois fois si Sam n'avait pas corsé son lait de poule avant de tremper les lèvres dedans.

Charlie avait trafiqué le système d'alarme du Bunker pour qu'il diffuse en stéréo des chants de Noël. Elle les menaça des pires représailles s'ils ne s'habillaient pas « correctement » pour le réveillon. Quand elle même regagna sa chambre, elle aperçut Castiel, assis par terre face au sapin clignotant.

« Ça va Cas ? »

Holly Night passait en fond sonore et l'ange pleurait. Charlie s'agenouilla auprès de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle

L'ange secoua la tête. Stupides émotions humaines... un cantique de Noël et voilà qu'il se remettait à pleurer comme un enfant. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Charlie et elle n'exigea pas qu'il le fasse. Elle s'assit juste à coté de lui, attira sa tête contre son épaule et le serra contre elle.

Elle sentait les fleurs et la cannelle dont elle avait abusé en confectionnant les gâteaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les mains de Dean se posèrent doucement sur leurs épaules.

« Va te changer. » dit il à Charlie « Je m'occupe de lui. »

Castiel se laissa aller dans les bras de Dean et , sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que son amant comprenait, savait à quel point ces chants presque célestes, écrits pour un événement saint, lui déchiraient le cœur. Dean savait, sans avoir eut besoin d'aucune explication, qu'à cet instant précis, face au sapin multicolore, tout ce que Castiel voyait, c'était les décombres de ce qu'il avait été un jour et ne serait jamais plus.

Minuit les trouva tout les quatre avachis autour du canapé à finir une bouteille de vin qui avait accompagné leur réveillon.

« Est ce que c'est l'heure des cadeaux ? » demanda Sam. Dean sourit, à l'époque où il fêtait Noël, juste pour Sam, son frère utilisait déjà cette question.

« Il est minuit » répondit Charlie en se levant. « Et le cadeau de Sam n'attendra pas jusqu'au matin ! »

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, trois paquets dans les mains, elle tendit le plus gros à Sam.

« Joyeux Noël »

Le paquet bougeait dans les mains de Sam et il l'ouvrit presque sur que son contenu allait lui sauter à la figure. Une toute petite truffe noire s'aventura hors de la boite quand il en détacha le ruban.

« Non... » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Si »

Il acheva de défaire le paquet et en sortit un chiot aux longue oreilles qui couinait de bonheur d'être enfin hors de son carton et tenta aussitôt de lui lécher le nez.

« Tu m'as offert un cocker » souffla Sam entre la joie et l'incrédulité. Elle sourit. Ni Dean ni Castiel ne comprirent la blague, mais il y en avait manifestement une. Finalement, Charlie leur tendit leurs présents.

C'était la toute première fois qu'on faisait un cadeau à Castiel et il l'ouvrit pas sur de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il le comprit à l'instant ou ses doigts touchèrent la veste en cuir. Elle avait l'odeur de Dean, exactement la même odeur que sa peau, et la veste était douce, lisse, fraîche sur sa peau et étonnamment confortable. En y glissant les bras il sentit les poches cousues dans les manches,c'était une veste pour la chasse. Il se blottit dans le cuir avec un grand sourire et murmura un simple « merci » plus sincère que tout. Il se lova confortablement dans son fauteuil en appréciant un tout nouveau sentiment : la reconnaissance. Sam jouait déjà avec le chiot quand Dean déballa son cadeau. Il reconnut un piège à rêves, un de ces trucs qui, selon la croyance indienne retenait dans leur filet central les mauvais rêves pour les dissoudre à la lueur du jour, les plumes qui en tombaient étaient censées renvoyer au dormeur les jolis rêves des nuits précédentes.

« Je l'ai fabriqué... il... je crois qu'il est spécial... »

Dean l'interrogea du regard mais elle n'en dit pas plus. L'objet était fait en fil de soie argentés, les plumes qui en tombaient étaient bleues et blanches et très douces... le tenir faisait doucement chaud aux doigts de Dean et cette impression ne se dissipa pas quand il le posa à coté de lui pour tendre leurs cadeaux à ses amis. Charlie s'enroula aussitôt dans le pull jaune qu'il avait choisit pour elle et Castiel ne lui accorda plus un regard dès qu'il eut déballé l'énorme bouquin sur les fleurs que Dean lui avait déniché. Sam abandonna le petit chien qui se mit à courir autour de la pièce en jappant joyeusement. Il prit le paquet que lui tendait Dean et lui en remit un tout petit. L'aîné attendit que son cadet ouvre le paquet et en sorte un collier pour le chien, sur la petite plaque métallique était gravé le nom que Dean avait choisit. Sam sourit.

« Lady ? … Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les chiens ? »

« Je peux faire une exception. » répondit Dean en attrapant l'animal qui passait à coté de lui. Le chiot lui lécha la main. « Mais tu peux changer si tu veux l'appeler autrement. » continua-t-il en la caressant.

« Non... Lady c'est parfait. »le regard de Sam allait de Charlie à Dean avec bonheur et il s'approcha en rampant de son frère pour passer le collier autour du cou du chien. Il était touché et un peu émerveillé, le chiot continuait à se débattre et japper entre ses mains, elle était si petite que si elle arrêtait de bouger, Sam était certain qu'elle tiendrait dans sa paume avec juste les oreilles dépassant de ses doigts.

Dean finit par ouvrir son paquet dont Lady se mit aussitôt à mâchouiller l'emballage. Son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant quand il tourna l'amulette entre ses doigts. La tête cornue était toujours la même que celle qu'il avait porté pendant plus de dix ans...

Il regarda Sam et celui ci hocha doucement la tête.

« Aimer c'est pardonner c'est ça ? »

Le calme s'était fait dans le salon, Charlie retenait son souffle, Castiel avait levé les yeux de son livre, même Lady semblait avoir comprit qu'il ne fallait pas bouger une oreille.

Dean passa le cordon de cuir autour de son cou. Aimer c'était effectivement pardonner. Pardonner à ceux qui nous ont offensés, pardonner à ceux qui nous ont malmenés. Et accepter le pardon et les excuses. Le poids familier du métal contre sa poitrine était réconfortant, ainsi que l'affection dans les yeux de son frère. Oh, pas exactement comme avant. Il n'y avait plus cette admiration inconditionnelle dans les yeux de Sam. Mais il restait l'essentiel, l'amour d'un petit frère pour celui qui avait toujours été là. Et Dean se sentit enfin complet et à sa place.

Les derniers cadeaux furent ceux de Castiel, il les apporta, emballés dans du papier transparent. C'était trois fleurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues.

Celle qu'il tendit à Charlie était violette, scintillante, composée d'un seul pétale dentelé recourbé sur lui même et parsemé de minuscules taches blanches. Celle de Sam était orange, elle avait plus de pétales qu'il ne pouvait en compter, chacun d'une nuance différente et elle exhalait un parfum poivré. La dernière, pour Dean, était rouge et brillante, chacun de ses cinq pétales en amande était doux comme le velours et son pistil jaune se détachait nettement sur le reste de la fleur.

Puis, l'ange serra dans sa main le flacon qui pendait à son cou et, tout doucement, les yeux clos, passa la main au dessus des fleurs. Elles se mirent à luire, à scintiller comme couvertes de rosée, se penchèrent sous une brise insensible et se figèrent, chacune dans sa plus belle version.

« Comment tu fais ça... » souffla Dean ébahi.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il y a plus d'une façon d'utiliser une Grâce. Elle m'a servit à créer ces fleurs... elles ne faneront que le jour de votre mort. »

« Awesome » murmura Dean les yeux rivés sur sa fleur qui changeait lentement de couleur, tirant vers le jaune.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Sam regagna sa chambre, Lady sur les talons. Il se coucha, la tête tournant légèrement à cause de l'alcool et peut être d'un excès de nourriture. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement mais il réussit à taper un petit texte sur son portable, la lumière de l'écran lui faisait presque mal aux yeux dans la pénombre.

Il avait songé à l'appeler, mais elle devait être en famille, peut être dormait elle déjà. Et puis il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécie cette intrusion dans sa vie. Il envoya simplement le texte.

Cela n'aurait pas du avoir d'importance...Mais ça en avait. Ce soir, ça en avait.

Elle répondit. Sur la table de nuit, sa fleur orange scintillait en diffusant un parfum très doux, Lady s'était roulée en boule sur son ventre.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Sam s'endormit parfaitement heureux.


	16. Chapter 16: Vegas Baby!

16 Vegas Baby !

Dean avait accroché le piège à rêves au mur au dessus de son oreiller. Castiel continuait de tourner les pages de son livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau genre de bible, le chasseur s'endormit avec la lumière allumée. Il se dit qu'il leur faudrait des lampes de chevet...

_Il était assis près d'un champ de blé, cela sentait la poussière et le soleil d'été. La fille a coté de lui avait des cheveux longs, très fins et de l'exacte couleur du blé, Dean lui était reconnaissant de ne pas les couper même s'ils lui tenait tellement chaud l'été ! Il adorait ses cheveux. Il se rendit compte à cette seconde que c'était un rêve. Mais un rêve très doux, il n'essaya pas d'en sortir._

_« Comment on distingue le bien du mal ? » demanda-t-elle en étendant ses jambes dans la poussière. Dean lui répétait tout le temps de porter des bottes ou au moins des pantalons à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se fasse piquer par un serpent. Mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, en shorts et baskets._

_«A l'instinct en général... Si quelque chose te semble bien, ça l'est probablement. »_

_« Mais si on est … fondamentalement mauvais ? Alors on a l'impression de faire la bonne chose alors que c'est une chose horrible... »_

_« Tu t'inquiètes d'être fondamentalement mauvaise ? » sourit il_

_« On ne peut jamais savoir... »_

_Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant un regard noir et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Ton père t'a bien élevée, tu sauras faire les bons choix. Juste... Ne bois pas, ne prend pas de drogue et rappelle toi que je tuerai tout ceux qui te regarderont... même si c'est des filles. »_

_Elle rit._

_« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi hein ? »_

_Il hocha la tête. « C'est un peu mon boulot, m'inquiéter pour toi. »_

_C'était un rêve, et il voyait tout avec une acuité surprenante. Il savait qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle depuis … toujours._

Castiel n'avait pas dormi, il avait passé plusieurs heures à lire avant que quelque chose attire son attention. Au dessus de Dean qui dormait en souriant, le piège à rêves s'était mis à scintiller doucement. La pierre verte qui en ornait le centre luisait comme éclairée de l'intérieur. Il se redressa pour examiner le phénomène, quand il approcha la main, il eut comme un petit flash. Une lumière jaune, la sensation du vent chaud de l'été, presque étouffant sur son visage, une tendresse infinie.

Il se rallongea à coté de Dean, le laissa à ses rêves et ferma les yeux. Le matin de Noël se levait déjà, dans quelques heures ils partiraient à la chasse. Mais il voulait laisser Dean dormir. Il n'avait pas dormi paisiblement depuis des semaines.

Quand il se réveilla, Dean se sentait comme étrangement apaisé, il chercha la main de Castiel quelque part entre leur oreillers, sans ouvrir les yeux et sentit l'ange bouger légèrement pour s'approcher de lui. Il replongea dans le sommeil, simplement content et satisfait.

Ce fut Lady qui réveilla Sam en lui léchant le visage, il la repoussa doucement et se leva en baillant. Son réveil indiquait qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures ce qui présageait assez mal pour le voyage qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer ce jour là.

Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine quand il y entra , elle avait fait du café et lui en tendit un bol avant de verser quelques restes dans un plat pour Lady. Le chiot se jeta dessus avec des grognements de plaisir.

«On part à la chasse dans la matinée... tu préfères rester ici ? » demanda Sam en s'asseyant à table. Elle hocha la tête.

« Plus jamais je retourne à la chasse ! » grogna-t-elle. La goule hantait encore son esprit et sa cicatrice la tirait encore des mois après.

Il le faut. Intervint Castiel les faisant sursauter.

Il était habillé et portait sa nouvelle veste de cuir, Sam se demanda s'il n'avait pas dormi avec ?

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il en sentant Charlie se crisper à coté de lui.

« Il y a quelque chose... Charlie... le piège à rêves de Dean, tu l'as fabriqué ? »

-Oui... j'ai trouvé comment faire sur Internet … ce n'est pas compliqué il suffit de...

-Et le sort de répulsion que tu avais jeté sur ton appartement ? L'interrompit Castiel.

-Ben... Heu... On trouve tout sur Internet et ce n'était pas très difficile à … C'est quoi le problème ? Se défendit elle.

-Tu as jeté un sort de répulsion sur ton appartement ? Demanda Sam éberlué.

-Ben quoi ?

-Charlie... ce sont des sorts qui prennent des années à maîtriser !

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'était trois bouts de bois et une incantation... N'importe qui peut le faire ! »

Sam et Castiel secouèrent la tête.

« Quoi alors ? Je vais recevoir une lettre tardive de Poudlard ? » se moqua-t-elle

-Une lettre de quoi ? Demanda Castiel perplexe.

-Une école de sorciers expliqua Charlie.

-Vous avez des écoles de sorcier ? Castiel regardait Sam d'un air accusateur comme s'il le tenait pour personnellement responsable de cette infamie.

-Non... c'est un livre...

-C'est un livre ou une école ? L'ange était manifestement perdu.

-C'est une école dans un livre, et je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Décréta Charlie en croisant les bras d'un air buté. A ses pieds, Lady émit un jappement approbateur.

-Tu as pratiqué un sort de haut niveau en l'ayant lu sur Internet, le piège à rêve que tu as fabriqué pour Dean... Il fonctionne, il a changé ses cauchemars en beaux rêves cette nuit.

-C'est vrai ? Charlie ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire de fierté.

Castiel hocha la tête. «Tu ne sais pas comment c'était sans toi ici... comme si la moitié du soleil avait disparu... et depuis deux jours que tu es revenue, tout a changé...»

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

-Je n'en suis pas sur...Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre le risque de se séparer de toi avant une grande chasse. Sam et Dean ne sont pas de bons chasseurs quand ils se disputent.

-Je ne veux pas chasser Castiel ! J'ai faillit y rester la dernière fois !

-Je ne te demande pas de chasser, juste de venir...

Castiel avait utilisé son ton le plus persuasif mais il doutait que ça suffise à convaincre Charlie, il pouvait voir la panique commencer à s'emparer d'elle tandis qu'elle respirait de plus en plus vite les mains crispées sur sa tasse de café.Elle était si concentrée sur sa peur qu'elle sursauta quand les mains de Dean se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules. Il la maintint sur sa chaise pour lui éviter d'en tomber.

« Je serais toi je ferais confiance à l'ange, gamine. » Dit il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je … je peux pas chasser... je … je... »

« Tu ne chasseras pas, on t'emmène, on te met quelque part en sécurité et tu t'occupes de la boule de poils. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quand est ce qu'on a été transportés au moyen âge ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue que j'étais une femme au foyer désormais ? »

Sam et Dean gloussèrent , Castiel semblait perplexe, n'ayant visiblement pas suivit le schéma de pensée de Charlie. Elle soupira. « Ok... Je viens... On va où ? »

« Vegas Baby ! »

Dean souriait comme s'ils allaient à Vegas pour se saouler et perdre de l'argent aux casinos, ce qui ne faisait sans doute pas partie du plan.

« Quand on aura finit ce cas, on cherchera d'où te viennent tes pouvoirs. » promit Sam.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

« Vous êtes surs que ça va marcher ? » demanda Garth penché sur le plan d'attaque imaginé par Dean. Celui ci haussa les épaules. « On est jamais sur de rien... mais ça me semble mieux que l'idée de base. »

« Sur. » Garth se tourna vers Charlie. « Tu peux nous bidouiller ça ? »

« Déjà fait » répondit la jeune fille en lui tendant un objet métallique de la taille d'un bouton de chemise. Garth la regardait comme un enfant regarde une boutique de bonbons. Tout le monde en dehors peut être de Sam s'était rendu compte que le cadet des Winchester s'était inconsciemment rapproché d'elle et lançait des regards désapprobateurs à Garth.

Ils se trouvaient dans un motel dans la banlieue Sud de Las Vegas, à environ trois kilomètres de l'entrepôt où nichaient les vampires. Quatorze chasseurs, Charlie et Lady. Dean avait juré qu'il arracherait les oreilles du chiot si elle pissait sur les sièges d' l'Impala et Sam avait rétorqué qu'elle était mieux élevée que ça !

« Elle a huit semaines et tu l'as depuis deux jours ! » avait argumenté son frère.

« Et alors ? »

Dean n'avait pas eut de contre argument à cela et la chienne s'était très bien comportée. Certes elle faisait un peu baisser leur crédibilité en tant que meilleurs chasseurs du monde, mais Charlie avait eut l'excellente idée de faire passer Lady pour son chien. Personne ne la regarderait bizarrement pour posséder un bébé cocker. En tout cas pas plus bizarrement qu'une fille dans une assemblée de chasseurs. La chambre du motel sentait tellement la testostérone que ça en devenait étouffant.

« Donne nous... trente six heures pour y entrer, maximum. Les micros vous feront savoir ce à quoi vos devez vous attendre et au signal vous entrez. » expliqua Dean en regardant chaque chasseur pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec le plan. « Autre chose... »

Sam sortit de son sac quatre objets lourds et volumineux . « Puisqu'on attaque en plein jour autant ne pas les laisser jouer à domicile. »

« Ce sont des bombes ? » demanda l'un des chasseurs en s'approchant. Sam hocha la tête. « Charlie les a fabriquées. »

Plusieurs des chasseurs se tournèrent vers elle tandis que les autres examinaient les bombes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas exactement la tête d'une fabricante de bombes. Surtout pas avec les oreilles de Lady dans les mains, le chiot bavant sur son pantalon. Elle haussa les épaules. « On trouve tout sur Internet... même comment fabriquer des bombes. » dit elle d'un air gêné.

Un des chasseurs, Jim,d'âge moyen et portant plus de cicatrices sur ses avant bras et son visage que Dean et Sam réunis, le dévisagea et renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Et tu veux en faire quoi de ces bombes ? »

-Les placer sur le toit, pratiquer des ouvertures pour laisser entrer la lumière, ça vous fera des espaces sécurisés ou les vampires ne pourront pas vous atteindre. Répondit elle en lâchant les oreilles du chien.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on aura besoin d'espaces sécurisés petite ? Qu'est ce que tu y connais à la chasse ?

-Oh crois moi, elle en connaît plus qu'elle n'en a l'air intervint Sam avec un petit sourire.

-C'est pas parce que tu la sautes qu'elle nous sera utile Winchester.

L'air sembla aspiré hors de la pièce d'un coup, Garth retint son souffle, son regard passant de Charlie à Jim, à Sam, attendant de savoir lequel trancherait la gorge de l'autre en premier.

« Quand vous aurez finit de comparer la taille de vos queues les gars on pourrait peut être en revenir au plan ? » grogna Dean.

« Elle est bonne ton idée petite » intervint un autre chasseur. « C'est l'application qui va être plus hasardeuse, le toit est surveillé par des servants humains, d'une façon ou d'une autre il faudrait les tuer pour poser les bombes ou alors les bombes les tueraient. »

« Pas si ils ont été rappelés à l'intérieur par leurs maîtres.» répondit Castiel .

« Ils ne les rappelleront qu'en dernier recours, à ce moment là soit on sera déjà tous morts soit on aura plus besoin des bombes ! » grogna Jim en lançant un regard mauvais à Charlie.

«Les vampires utiliseront les servants humains comme bouclier bien avant qu'on les atteigne. Ils ne seront plus sur le toit dès l'instant ou leur chef comprendra qui est Dean. » expliqua Castiel calmement.

-Et d'où tu sais ça toi ? Cracha Jim en reportant son attention sur l'ange.

Castiel se leva de l'appui de fenêtre où il était assis. Dans sa veste de chasseur il avait l'air plus massif que d'habitude et son regard bleu était très dur.

« Je connais les vampires depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous. » dit il simplement.

Jim renifla mais ne rétorqua pas.

« Qui pose les bombes ? Demanda Garth.

-Toi.L'échelle de l'issue de secours y monte. Une fois sur le toit, tu les poses ici, ici ici et là. Dit Dean en indiquant les endroits sur le plan de l'entrepôt étalé sur la table. « Elles sont réglées sur cinq minutes, tu te tires vite fait en redescendant dans l'entrepôt, le toit ne s'effondrera pas mais ça va faire un sacré trou. »

Garth hocha la tête.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à planifier minutieusement l'attaque.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

C'était la partie la plus géniale et la plus hasardeuse du plan : s'infiltrer dans le Nid munis de micros. Plusieurs chasseurs s'étaient portés volontaire pour se faire enlever par les vampires et Castiel s'avérait être du groupe sanguin le plus rare. Le groupe AB, celui que les vampires recherchaient en priorité. Et contrairement aux autres chasseurs, Castiel avait dans sa manche un petit tour qui pourrait leur faciliter la vie, voire la leur sauver !

« Tu es sur que ça va marcher ? » demanda Dean. Ils se baladaient dans la ville, la nuit tombée. Il aurait préféré être sur « the strip » l'avenue des casinos, éclairée, pleine de monde. Mais ils étaient dans un quartier bien plus calme, tout proche de l'entrepôt des vampires.

« Oui. J'ai l'air délicieux et je suis encore meilleur à l'intérieur. » dit Castiel.

Dean le regarda du coin de l'oeil et Castiel lui sourit. Le chasseur était à deux doigts de lui demander qui lui avait appris à être aussi sur de lui quand quelque chose lui tomba littéralement dessus. Son premier réflexe fut de tuer la chose, se dégager d'un mouvement sec, se retourner, une arme déjà à la main et la planter plus ou moins à l'aveuglette dans son assaillant. Frapper d'abord penser après. Mais il se retint, se laissa écraser par le poids et la vitesse du vampire, son visage heurta violemment le sol il sentit son menton s'ouvrir sous l'impact avant qu'un coup à la tempe le fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla péniblement ayant perdu toute notion du temps.

« Cas ? » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un grognement lui répondit suivit d'un « Ça fait mal … Bon sang... »

Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit trop sombre pour que Dean y voit correctement, il s'orientait aux sons. D'après les respirations qu'il entendait ils étaient plusieurs dans la pièce. Et il était attaché à une chaise. Pas inhabituel comme situation malheureusement.

« Hé.. ça va là dedans ? » demanda-t-il encore en tirant sur ses liens. Ses poignets étaient attachés à ses chevilles autour des pieds de la chaise ce qui le mettait dans une position extrêmement inconfortable. « Cas... ça va être le moment là ! »

« Dean... Il y a un problème. »

« Bordel Cas... On s'en occupera après, détache nous ! »

Une voix féminine répondit à la place de Castiel. Une voix très jeune. Qui était très jeune depuis très longtemps.

« Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible... Dean Winchester. »

** ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ùùù*ù*

A l'extérieur de l'entrepôt , des casques vissés sur les oreilles, les autres chasseurs attendaient le signal. Les micros cachés dans les chemises de Dean, Castiel et des trois autres chasseurs volontaires leur transmettaient les conversations.

« Dean il y a un problème. »

« Bordel Cas on s'en occupera après, détache nous ! »

Sam et Charlie échangèrent un regard inquiet. Puis ils entendirent une voix féminine.

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible... Dean Winchester. »

Les chasseurs s'entre regardèrent. Garth regardait Sam. Sam tourna la tête vers Charlie. Le mouvement était lent pour lui, mais il leur fallut une demi seconde pour se comprendre. Comprendre que qui que soit la voix féminine, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui était Dean. Pas si vite...

«Ton ami ici présent... ne pourra pas te libérer et toi... tu ne pourras pas donner le signal. » continua la voix d'autant que... tu n'auras plus besoin de ceci... »

Il y eut un bruit atroce dans les casques qui fit glapir Charlie. Elle jeta son casque comme tout les chasseurs et regarda Sam, l'air paniquée.

« Elle a détruit les micros. »

« Personne ne savait pour les micros ! » dit Charlie, son cerveau travaillait à toute allure.

« Elle savait que Castiel allait les libérer... »

-Et elle l'en a empêché !

-Personne ne pouvait savoir ça ! Il n'y a que nous qui le sachions ! Sam commençait à paniquer.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Garth.

-Castiel... Castiel était censé les libérer avec... oh laisse tomber dit Sam. « Charlie … Les vampires, ils savent pour le plan, je ne sais pas comment mais ils le savent ! »

Elle hocha la tête. « Il faut changer le plan ». Sam ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il commençait à rassembler des armes à la va vite, ses mains tremblaient et il s'élança vers l'entrepôt avant que quiconque à part Charlie ait le temps de le retenir.

« Non ! Elle sait que tu viendras... si elle sait pour le plan elle se doute que la première chose que tu feras c'est d'aller sauver Dean... »

-Dean est là bas et elle va le tuer ! Cria Sam d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Et si tu y vas elle va vous tuer tout les trois ! Cria Charlie un ton plus haut en le saisissant par les cheveux.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de le freiner dans sa course et elle le savait, mais elle réussit à le déséquilibrer suffisamment pour faire tomber le temps qu'il se calme un peu. Il haletait déjà, ses yeux agrandis par la panique.

-Alors quoi ? Dit il.

-C'est moi qui y vais.

Sam fronça les sourcils et l'ombre d'une protestation lui déforma les lèvres. Elle le fit taire d'un regard. Elle réfléchissait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, ses doigts toujours crispés dans les cheveux de Sam.

-Toi ? Intervint Jim

-Vous la ferme !Cria Charlie en se retournant. Il y a quelqu'un dans cet entrepôt qui connaît notre plan ! La seule chose à laquelle elle ne s'attend pas c'est que ce soit moi qui y aille ! Parce que c'est la seule chose à laquelle Dean et Castiel ne s'attendent pas !

Sam l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il s'était calmé et ébauchait un plan dans sa tête en serrant ses grandes mains autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Ok... Charlie... tu vas le faire, tu peux le faire. C'est comme un jeu vidéo. D'accord ? »

« Sauf que j'ai pas le droit de perdre... » dit elle en commençant à lui retirer ses armes.

« Tu ne perds jamais de toute façon. »

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Grogna Jim.

-La ferme. Rugirent ils tout les deux.

Les armes passèrent de Sam à Charlie, pâle et tremblante.

« Ne les laisse pas t'approcher, tire dans la tête. » dit il en lui mettant en main un fusil à canon scié. « Si elle explose tu n'as pas besoin de la couper. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Reviens en vie. »

C'était un ordre et elle le prit comme tel.

** ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù**ù*

Ils connaissaient le plan, ils savaient pour les bombes sur le toit et l'attaque surprise, la discrétion n'était donc plus de mise. Charlie jeta la première bombe sur la porte d'entrée après l'avoir reréglée sur le temps le plus court possible d'explosion. Le bruit lui déchira les oreilles, la lumière de l'explosion lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle se protégea le nez d'une main pour ne pas tousser en traversant le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Elle entra en courant, prêtant à peine attention au cadavre de vampire qu'elle enjambait, uniquement préoccupée des formes mouvantes qu'elle voyait au travers de la fumée et sur lesquelles elle tirait quasiment à bout portant avec son fusil. Chaque détonation lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles. Elle avançait vite et à l'aveuglette. C'était comme un jeu vidéo, plus elle s'approchait d'un endroit stratégiquement important, plus il y avait d'ennemis et elle commençait à être à cour de munition.

Dans sa tête, les recommandations de Sam tournaient en boucle.

_« Si tu ne vois pas d'ennemis c'est qu'ils sont dans ton dos. »_

Elle se retournait à chaque détour, prête à abattre un vampire derrière elle.

_« Ne perd pas de temps ! Ne réfléchis pas ! »_

Elle avançait, vite, vite avant que sa peur ne prenne le dessus, avant qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle commençait à trébucher, ses gestes étaient moins surs. Elle tirait sans discontinuer, manquant ses cibles trop souvent mais assez bien toutefois pour se dégager un passage. L'entrepôt était immense, plein d'énormes containers empilés qui formaient un véritable labyrinthe et puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une entrée et donc une seule sortie, les prisonniers devaient être au fond.

Elle entendit une explosion et sursauta. L'entrepôt trembla et vacilla, plus loin devant elle, le plafond s'effondra et un puits de lumière jaillit, éclairant des recoins sombres d'où sortaient des créatures trop rapides et trop fortes pour elle. Elle tira encore une fois, cette fois le vampire était assez près pour qu'elle compte ses dents. Son cœur battait si vite, cognait si fort contre ses temps qu'elle n'entendit même pas la déflagration. La tête du vampire explosa révélant un de ses congénères derrière lui et, par réflexe, Charlie le frappa avec son fusil. Pas assez fort pour l'assommer ni le dérouter. La créature sourit méchamment.

« Hello ma jolie... » son visage se transforma en un masque immonde plein de crocs et Charlie jeta son fusil pour dégainer un long poignard. Le fourreau était trempé de sang d'homme mort et la lame en dégoulinait. Elle la planta dans le ventre de la créature qui s'effondra dans un cri. C'était comme de manier une épée très courte et être reine de Moondor avait appris deux ou trois choses à Charlie sur le maniement des armes. Elle s'écarta et poursuivit son chemin, elle était couverte de sang et probablement de cervelle de vampire. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, elle était hors d'haleine, mais elle approchait du but, au dessus d'elle, autour d'elle, elle entendait des bruits de combat. Garth avait du mener l'assaut sur le toit avec la moitié des chasseurs restant pour neutraliser les servants humains avant de faire exploser la bombe le plus près possible de l'endroit où ils supposaient que les prisonniers des vampires étaient retenus.

Ce qui voulait dire que Sam et l'autre moitié des chasseurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les vampires s'y attendaient mais avec un peu de chance, ils ne s'attendaient pas à Charlie. Elle se précipita entre les containers, tentant d'écouter, de laisser ses sens la guider.

« Allez... » songea -t-elle «allez faites moi un signe... »

Et soudain, sur sa gauche un cri retentit, un cri de rage et de douleur : « CASTIEL ! »

Elle bifurqua, ses muscles protestèrent et soudain quelque chose l'agrippa par les hanches, la plaquant au sol violemment. Elle se débattit, donnant des coups dans le vide jusqu'à ce que le vampire la retourne pour la regarder avant de la tuer. Elle cria, les crocs de la créature à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. A tâtons elle attrapa un petit flacon attaché à sa ceinture et se débattit pour l'écraser contre le vampire. Celui ci feula tandis que sa peau commençait à brûler sous l'effet de l'eau bénite et elle se dégagea suffisamment pour lui enfoncer un autre flacon entre les crocs. Cela ne le tuerait pas mais le ralentirait. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et continua sa route, à ce stade, seule l'adrénaline la tenait debout.

** ù**ù***ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

La première explosion les avait tous fait sursauter et dans un sifflement aigu une partie des vampires avaient rappelé à eux leurs servants humains. L'espace autour de Dean était surpeuplé mais la femme vampire s'y déplaçait avec aisance.

Les yeux du chasseur s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, assez pour qu'il identifie les humains ligotés à leurs chaises des vampires qui les entouraient. Une femme se tenait devant Castiel, le flacon contenant sa grâce dans une main. De l'autre Elle caressait la joue de l'ange

« Deux alphas liés ensemble... je n'ai jamais vu ça... » fredonnait elle doucement. Elle tournait le flacon entre ses doigts. « C'était un plan rusé... vous livrer comme victimes et utiliser ceci pour vous libérer... très astucieux. » dit elle. « Ça aurait marché si je ne pouvais pas lire dans vos têtes... Oh je sais ce que tu penses Dean Winchester... tu pourrais me battre même attaché à cette chaise... et Sam va venir te sauver... »

Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille «L'ennui c'est que vous serez morts avant ! ». La seconde explosion l'interrompit et elle feula en voyant la lumière du jour entrer dans l'entrepôt. Elle bougea trop vite pour que Dean puisse suivre son mouvement du regard, la seconde d'après elle avait tiré le cou de Castiel en arrière assez fort pour presque lui arracher la tête et avait planté ses crocs dans la jugulaire.

« CASTIEL ! » Le cri lui avait échappé et l'espace d'un bref instant le temps s'arrêta. Il reprit son cour presque aussitôt dans un horrible bruit de succion. Autour d'eux les vampires riaient. Dean se débattait dans l'espoir de desserrer ses liens , sans succès... C'est alors que dans l'ombre, quelque chose bougea. La seule source de lumière, plus loin était le trou dans la toiture d'où leur parvenaient des bruits de combat. Mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il aperçoive l'éclat d'une chevelure rousse et d'une lame. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre, les vampires étaient distraits par le spectacle de celle qui devait être leur chef se repaissant de Castiel. L'ange devenait plus pâle de seconde en seconde et Dean tomba par terre, dans un effort désespéré pour se libérer. La femme vampire se dégagea de l'ange, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, du sang dégoulinant de son menton jusque dans son décolleté. La tête de Castiel retomba mollement sur sa poitrine.

Deux vampires s'étaient précipités pour relever Dean toujours ligoté à sa chaise. Les autres humains gardaient la tête baissée, comme si se battre ne servait plus à rien. Mais les chasseurs parmi eux s'entre regardaient, tous avaient la même chose en tête et Dean comprit en un éclair que les choses allaient mal tourner.

« Elle lit dans les esprits ! » hurla-t-il. « Fermez vos esprits ! Pensez à ... » un coup à la mâchoire le fit taire, il sentit ses dents bouger, ses lèvres se fendre et le goût métallique et chaud de son propre sang lui emplit la bouche.

Du coin de l'œil il vit un vampire disparaître, happé dans l'ombre par deux mains sanglantes. Il regarda la femme vampire dans les yeux et sentit son esprit s'infiltrer dans le sien, sentit sa perplexité quand elle n'y trouva qu'une chanson de Metallica. Dean la chantait si fort dans sa tête que même lui n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. La femme vampire le frappa encore, au sternum cette fois et la douleur irradia en lui.

Les bruits de combat se rapprochaient et à travers sa vision brouillée, Dean voyait des silhouettes descendre du toit par le trou provoqué par l'explosion.

Il y eut du remous parmi les vampires et la femme se retourna vivement. Pas assez vivement. Ce qui l'attaqua avec un cri de rage n'était probablement même plus humain. Charlie n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle était couverte de sang, ses dents serrées, ses yeux étrécis, les pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline. Elle serrait une main sur la gorge de la vampire et, avant de lui avoir laissé le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lui transperça le corps avec un poignard qui dégoulinait de sang.

La vampire se mit à rire.

« J'ai plus de cinq cent ans chérie, tu crois qu'un peu de sang d'homme mort peut me faire du mal ? »

Elle se dégagea de la lame, la plaie de son ventre se referma presque instantanément. Elle s'étira doucement et d'un geste empêcha les vampires restant d'attaquer. Elle les regarda un instant, comptant les manquants.

«Remarquable » commenta-t-elle. « Ainsi ils ne sont pas que deux … il y a un troisième alpha dans le clan Winchester... comme c'est intéressant... »

- La ferme ! Grogna Charlie en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée.

« CHARLIE ! » cria la voix de Sam dans son dos. Elle se pencha en avant juste avant que la quatrième bombe n'explose répandant un geyser d'eau bénite tout autour d'elle, aspergeant totalement la femme vampire qui se replia sur elle même en hurlant. Charlie se jeta sur elle et lui planta son poignard dans le cœur. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, la lame ripa contre les côtes et la femme vampire se tortilla sous elle, la griffant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Sam la repoussa violemment et d'un mouvement qui avait beaucoup plus de pratique que Charlie, coupa la tête de la vampire. Le sang gicla et Charlie prit conscience des cris autour d'elle. Les chasseur avec Sam avaient libéré leurs compagnons, elle se laissa tomber à coté de Dean.

« Ca va ? »

-Ouais, détache moi !

Elle coupa ses liens rapidement et se désintéressa de lui pour rouler hors de portée d'un servant humain qui se jetait sur elle tandis que Dean se débattait avec les liens de Castiel.

« Cas... Cas réponds moi ! »

L'ange ne bougea pas, il respirait à peine. Dean acheva de le détacher et le redressa en position assise, une main sur sa gorge pour vérifier son pouls.

« Sam ! Le flacon ! » dans la cohue générale, Sam avisa l'éclat argenté du flacon dans la flaque de sang qui s'étendait autour du corps de la femme vampire décapitée. Il le ramassa rapidement, liquidant au passage un vampire qui se précipitait vers lui comme si ses deux mains fonctionnaient de leur volonté propre. L'une détachant les otages humains, l'autre tirant sur les vampires.

Charlie se servait de la lame de son épée pour détacher les humains plus vite, deux chasseurs la couvraient. Les vampires étaient soit moins nombreux soit plus timorés et il en arrivait de moins en moins. Seuls des servants humains les agressaient encore et ils étaient faciles à assomer.

Jim pointa son fusil sur la forme qui arrivait en courant juste avant que la voix de Garth ne crie «Tire pas, c'est moi ! » il leva les mains en l'air en signe de non agression et le chasseur baissa son fusil.

« Vous vous êtes occupés des autres servants humains ? »

- Quasi tous assommés et ligotés dehors, Vous prenez les prisonniers, on s'occupe du reste.

Dean hissa le corps presque sans vie de Castiel sur son épaule, les autres chasseurs prirent les humains presque à bras le corps pour les relever, un concert de gémissements faibles leur fit écho. Charlie tenait dans ses bras un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Sam s'attarda une seconde pour remettre le flacon atour du cou de Castiel, il se mit aussitôt à répandre une lumière bleue autour de l'ange.

« Cours. » Enjoignit il à son frère.

Ils se mirent en route en clopinant, les humains courbatus d'avoir été trop longtemps attachés ou simplement trop faibles pour marcher ou courir. Une odeur d'essence les assaillit rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Charlie à un des chasseurs qui les escortaient.

Garth va mettre le feu au bâtiment pour liquider le reste du nid... On a intérêt à être sortis avant.

Ils eurent le temps de sortir, non sans devoir affronter encore quelques vampires, cette fois ci , Charlie entendit les cris terrifiés des humains qu'ils escortaient, le garçon qu'elle tenait contre elle tomba par terre et la regarda avec horreur quand elle enfonça son poignard, presque par réflexe maintenant, dans le ventre d'un vampire. Le sang les éclaboussa tout les deux, le bruit de la lame qui raclait contre les côtes dans une succion répugnante le fit presque vomir. Il s'écarte de Charlie et refusa qu'elle le touche.

Dean posa le corps de Castiel par terre à distance de l'entrepôt d'où commençait à s'élever une fumée noire et âcre. Les autres chasseurs faisaient monter les victimes en voiture pour les conduire à l'hôpital. L'un d'eux s'occupait de Charlie qui tremblait de tout son corps en sanglotant.

Mais Dean ne se préoccupait que de la lumière bleue qui entourait Castiel, rendant peu à peu des couleurs à ses joues, cicatrisant rapidement la morsure déchiquetée de son cou.

« Il va aller ? » demanda Sam en s'agenouillant près d'eux. Il était couvert de sang, de fluides dont Dean ne voulait pas savoir la provenance, il puait l'essence et la mort et il était manifestement blessé. Dean hocha la tête.

« Ça le protège... toi ça va ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Je survivrai... » dit il en regardant la longue coupure à son flanc gauche.

« On a vraiment merdé Sammy... »

« On est vivants.»

Dean hocha la tête et Sam partit rejoindre Charlie qu'un jeune chasseur avait enveloppé dans une couverture et assise dans une des voitures. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même et sanglotait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Hé... »

-J'ai eut tellement peur Sam... tellement peur !

-Tu as été parfaite. Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme si cela pouvait rendre le compliment plus réel.

Elle le regarda pleine d'espoir. «C'est vrai ? » Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai jamais rien vu de plus impressionnant. » promit il. Il ne mentait pas.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras où elle continua à pleurer. Le chasseur qui s'était occupé d'elle s'éclipsa pour se rapprocher de Dean, assis par terre, qui avait la tête de Castiel sur ses genoux. L'ange semblait dormir, à part le sang qui avait éclaboussé sa chemise, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait été blessé.

« Vous l'avez dégoté où cette fille ? Elle vient de se faire la moitié d'un Nid à elle toute seule ! » demanda le chasseur émerveillé. « J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! »

Dean sourit, envahit d'une fierté absurde, comme si c'était lui qui venait d'accomplir l'exploit.

« C'est fou ce que l'Internet apprends aux gosses de nos jours hein ? » sourit il. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son frère et Charlie, le grand corps du chasseur entourait la jeune fille si bien qu'il ne voyait d'elle que sa frange et ses bras qui s'agrippaient à la veste de Sam. Dean sourit, l'adrénaline et la peur laissant peu à peu place à une fierté incroyable.

« C'est ma... » Il ne savait pas trop comment finir sa phrase, il ne savait pas quel mot utiliser pour définir Charlie. « On l'a bien entraînée . » dit il finalement avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ils sont ensemble ? » demanda encore le chasseur en désignant Sam et Charlie du menton.

« Nope, Mais je ne te conseille pas d'approcher d'elle. Elle a tendance à être plus coriace que prévu... et puis Sam est du genre protecteur avec elle. »

« Elle est incroyable ! » dit encore le jeune, ses yeux brillaient d'admiration.

« Elle est trop bien pour toi gamin. » dit Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Castiel rêvait. La douleur cuisante de son cou et de son épaule avait laissé place à une chaleur hébétée dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir, il sentait les mains de Dean sur son crâne et sa poitrine, les genoux de Dean derrière sa tête, et c'était réconfortant, comme un refuge où rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

L'atteindre...

Quelque chose...

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'appelait. De tout petits cris centrés uniquement sur lui, à la recherche de la chaleur , de la sécurité. Les cris d'une toute petite chose terrifiée.

Il cligna des yeux, la lumière du jour lui fit presque mal, l'air plein de fumée âcre lui piqua la gorge. Il n'avait plus sa veste en cuir et elle lui manqua d'un coup. Il se redressa en grimaçant, le froid aurait du le faire trembler mais il ne le sentait pas.

« Cas... ça va ? »

Il tendit la main pour faire taire Dean Ils échangèrent un regard le chasseur ne comprenait manifestement pas ce qu'il se passait. Castiel entendait assez distinctement les cris désormais pour savoir d'où et de qui ils venaient. Il se redressa, les mains de Dean glissèrent de ses épaules.

« Il y a encore quelqu'un là dedans... » dit il en désignant l'entrepôt en feu, plissant les yeux comme s'il pouvait voir à travers les murs et les flammes. Autour de son cou, sa Grâce s'activa de nouveau l'enveloppant d'un halo bleu comme plus tôt.

« Cas qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça m'appelle... » Il se leva et , résolument s'avança vers le brasier. Il entendit vaguement Dean et Sam l'appeler mais il ne se retourna pas. La petite chose l'appelait, elle était seule, perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sa grâce l'entourait, le protégeait, il lui semblait qu'il flottait plus qu'il ne marchait, la chaleur ne l'atteignait pas. Il se dirigea droit vers le centre de l'entrepôt, les flammes commençaient à lécher le container qu'il cherchait et le métal surchauffé aurait du lui brûler les mains quand il en ouvrit la porte. Sa grâce le protégea comme elle protégea la petite forme vagissante qui l'appelait avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ressortit, uniquement préoccupé du petit paquet qu'il portait dans ses bras. Sa grâce l'auréolait, le protégeait, comme si elle défiait l'incendie d'avoir l'insolence de le toucher.

Dean le regarda revenir en retenant son souffle, il n'avait quasiment pas osé respirer depuis que l'ange était entré dans l'entrepôt en feu. Il le voyait ressortir comme en ombres chinoises à contre jour et à contre flammes, auréolé de sa grâce bleue, les yeux penchés vers quelque chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Sam et Charlie se précipitèrent vers lui mais Dean resta cloué sur place, paralysé par une peur rétrospective. Il finit par s'approcher et Castiel leva enfin les yeux vers lui, des yeux moins sombres que d'habitude, il souriait. Dans ses bras il tenait un bébé tout couvert de suie qui le regardait avec des yeux très clairs et souriait.

« C'est quoi ça ? » grogna Dean

-Un bébé. Répondirent Sam et Castiel en même temps.

-Ça je le vois !

-Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? Demanda Castiel en raffermissant sa prise sur le bébé qui s'était remis à pleurer en entendant la voix de Dean.

-Il était...

-Elle. Elle était dans l'entrepôt...

-Mais... intervint Charlie, ses parents ils sont où ?

-Morts. Répondit Castiel en caressant la joue du bébé qui cessa de pleurer doucement.

-Mais comment elle a survécu ?

Charlie... dit Sam doucement. « Je suis pas sur que tu aies envie de savoir »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, ce qui était très efficace étant donné que son visage disparaissait presque sous la crasse et le sang séché.

« Tu crois que je peux pas l'encaisser ? »

Dean soupira et épargna à Sam la peine de répondre. « Les vampires adorent le sang de vierge. » expliqua-t-il. « Je suppose que le sang de bébé c'est comme du caviar pour eux. »

Charlie vacilla. « Ok, maintenant je vais être malade ! » Sam se retenait manifestement de lui dire « Je te l'avais dit. »

-On va l'emmener à l'orphelinat du coin , ils s'occuperont d'elle. Dit Dean en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux fins du bébé.

-Non !

Castiel serra l'enfant plus fort contre lui en s'écartant légèrement de Dean. « Je la garde. »

« Cas ! C'est pas un jouet ni un animal ! »

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Cria Castiel. « Elle est toute seule et elle n'a plus rien. Et elle m'a appelé. Dean je l'ai entendue dans ma tête ! Elle m'a appelé ! ». Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le bébé qui vagissait dans ses bras et il se mit à lui parler dans une langue que Dean ne connaissait pas, pleine de sons gutturaux qui semblèrent calmer l'enfant.

Dean chercha du regard un soutien venant de Sam ou Charlie mais secouèrent la tête tout les deux, la grâce de Castiel flamboyait si fort qu'aucun n'osait s'approcher de lui.

« Je la garde. »

« Cas tu... » commença Sam mais Dean le coupa d'un geste de la main. Il s'approcha du paquet de langes que Castiel tenait fermement dans ses bras et regarda le bébé. Elle pleurait doucement, les larmes faisant fondre la suie qui couvrait son petit visage. Elle avait de petits cheveux blonds et Dean sut tout à coup que des années plus tard ses cheveux seraient toujours aussi doux et presque aussi fins.

Il sut qu'elle serait encore avec eux près de vingt ans plus tard, et cette certitude s'accompagnait de la pensée bienheureuse qu'ils seraient encore ensemble et vivants à ce moment là. Il l'avait rêvé. Et il sut que c'était plus qu'un rêve. C'était une prémonition.

« OK » dit il en regardant Castiel. « Garde la. »

Garth finissait d'évacuer les chasseurs et de loin, il vit la grâce bleue de Castiel entourer le petit groupe, ramassés sur eux mêmes, totalement indifférents au reste du monde. Cela le fit sourire même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.


	17. Chapter 17 Hush, child

17 : Hush Child

« Comment ça elle reste avec vous ? » s'insurgea Garth.

« Essaye de la lui prendre si tu veux, moi je tiens à la vie. » Grommela Dean.

Garth les regarda tout les quatre alternativement, Charlie, toujours pâle et tremblante qui s'appuyait sur Sam pour ne pas tomber, Castiel qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le bébé dans ses bras et Dean qui se frottait le visage, y étalant du sang et sans doute quelques bouts de cervelle de vampires. Il soupira.

« Rentrez au motel, je vous y retrouve... vous aurez besoin de choses pour... elle... »

Dean le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« J'ai eut des petites sœurs. » dit Garth en réponse à sa question muette.

Dean ne voulait pas penser à l'état dans lequel ils mettaient les sièges de l'Impala tandis qu'il les ramenait au motel. Le gérant les regarda passer avec un regard noir. Un chasseur lui expliquait qu'ils s'étaient entraînes pour une chasse au grizzly en Arizona le mois prochain. D'après Dean c'était l'excuse la plus bidon qu'il ait entendue mais il n'avait pas la force d'en imaginer une meilleure.

« Je vais être malade » gémit Charlie à l'arrière. Elle s'appuyait toujours sur Sam comme si le sang dont elle était couverte s'était solidifié entre eux les empêchant de se séparer.

« Ça fait ça la première fois. » dit il.

Il suivit Castiel dans leur chambre, l'ange utilisait sa Grâce pour calmer le bébé et celle ci commençait à s'endormir. Il la posa doucement sur un oreiller et Dean secoua la tête.

« Elle risque de s'étouffer si elle roule sur le coté. » expliqua -t-il en décalant l'enfant au centre du lit. Avec un soupir.

Castiel s'assit à coté d'elle, caressant ses petits cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Dean je... Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes... »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Dean était fatigué, il mourait d'envie d'une douche et de dormir les dix prochaines heures, ce qui n'était apparemment pas au programme.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser... »

« Je ne te le demande pas. »

« Mais tu ne la veux pas. » constata l'ange d'une voix neutre.

Dean s'assit sur le lit de l'autre coté du bébé endormi. « Ce n'est pas ça Cas... mais... Cette vie...On n'élève pas des enfants quand on est chasseur. »

« Ton père l'a fait pourtant. »

« Il a eut tort ! » s'emporta le chasseur « Ce n'était pas la bonne façon de nous élever ! On aurait du avoir un toit au dessus de nos têtes Sammy et moi, on aurait du avoir de quoi manger trois fois par jour et ne pas savoir comment tuer un homme à l'âge de dix ans...Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux élever mes gosses ! Pas en sachant que les monstres sous le lit et dans le placard existent réellement ! »

« Tes gosses ? Dean... Je ne te demande pas de la prendre comme ta fille... si je la garde c'est ma responsabilité tu n'as pas à... à t'encombrer de mes chiens errants comme tu dis... »

Dean mit une seconde à comprendre de quoi parlait Castiel. Il s'était emporté si vite qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas eut d'enfants. Les chasseurs n'en ont pas, à moins de devenir chasseurs après avoir donné la vie. Les enfants de chasseur finissaient orphelins tôt ou tard et Dean était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait eut Ben, au fond de son cœur, Dean se fichait de savoir si ce gamin était le sien, il l'aimait tout comme, et le perdre avait été la pire blessure de sa vie.

Il ne s'infligerait pas cela à nouveau. Plutôt arracher son propre cœur et se regarder mourir que de subir cela encore. Mais il y avait cette voix au fond de lui, celle qu'il étouffait depuis très longtemps, qui avait finit par se taire, lassée de n'être jamais écoutée. Cette petite voix qui ne s'éveillait que quand il était trop fatigué pour se battre encore. Cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait la nuit des rêves à l'oreille. Des rêves où il ne chassait pas. Des rêves où il y avait de la tarte sur la table, un toit au dessus de sa tête et quelqu'un qui lui répétait sans cesse des mots d'amour et de réconfort. Enfant, ces rêves le mettaient de mauvaise humeur pour la journée, car il n'existe rien de pire que le fragile espoir d'une vie meilleure quand il est réduit en miettes, jour après jour par la réalité. En grandissant, Dean s'était accordé de brefs moments où il laissait cette petite voix lui parler d'une vie heureuse, d'une femme qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour, d'une vie où la peur et le danger étaient exclus, parfois, d'un môme ou deux à qui il apprendrait la mécanique et qui serait privé de sortie pendant deux mois pour avoir conduit sa voiture sans sa permission. Devenu adulte, il l'avait juste faite taire. Parce qu'il y avait le monde à sauver, Sam à protéger et que, tempête après tempête, sa vie ne lui avait pas permis de prendre sa part de bonheur.

Mais la petite voix, moribonde, peut être mais toujours là, luttait avec lui ce soir. Et Dean perdait. Il sentait sa carapace se fissurer de l'intérieur, se fendre en un million d'endroits sous le regard peiné de Castiel.

Il tendit la main vers le cou de l'ange. Le flacon était plein de sang et chaud sous ses doigts.

«Tant que … Tant que tu garderas ça... Tant que tu accepteras d'être lié à moi, tes problèmes seront mes problèmes. Et si tu veux garder cette gosse, alors ce sera ma gosse aussi. »

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

« Ce n'est pas négociable Cas. »

L'ange l'aurait embrassé si des coups à la porte ne les avait pas interrompus. Garth entra sans attendre leur réponse, les bras chargés de sac plastiques.

« Service livraison bébé ! »

Perplexe, Castiel découvrit les biberons, les couches, le talc qui le fit éternuer, le lait en poudre qu'il goûta et trouva infect.

Ce fut une longue, très longue nuit pour Dean, Garth et Castiel. Principalement car les deux premier tentèrent de faire assimiler au second tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les bébés en quelques heures.

« D'où tu sais tout ça ? » demanda Garth à Dean.

« Tu as eut des sœurs ? Moi j'ai eut un frère. Et crois moi après avoir élevé Sammy, tu peux gérer tout les bébés de la terre. »

Garth acquiesça, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le géant Winchester au format bébé. Mais déjà à l'époque, ça devait être quelque chose à gérer.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Lady leur avait fait la fête quand ils étaient rentrés mais Charlie s'était désintéressée d'elle aussitôt pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper de son jean raide de sang, rien que le toucher lui donnait la nausée. Les traces moites qu'il laissait sur ses cuisses lui firent horreur, elle posa son front contre le carrelage glacé de la douche, incapable d'en actionner les boutons, incapable de faire couler l'eau pour laver cette horreur. Elle se laissa glisser au fond de la douche et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'aurait pas du avoir encore des larmes à verser, ni rien à vomir dans l'estomac. Manifestement elle avait des réserves insoupçonnées...

Charlie était malade, Sam l'entendait malgré le son de la télé, de l'eau qui coulait et la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa réaction à sa première chasse. Peut être avait il été fier, ou juste fatigué ? Mais Charlie le vivait beaucoup plus mal. Il avait songé à s'éclipser pour aller chercher à manger tant qu'elle était sous la douche mais avait renoncé, pas sur de sa réaction si elle se retrouvait seule en sortant de la salle de bain. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas été capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Elle mit plus d'une heure à sortir de la douche et se coucha immédiatement en lui tournant le dos. Lady se faufila dans ses bras avec des gémissements plaintifs et se mit à lui lécher le nez. Elle serra le chiot contre elle et Sam n'essaya pas de savoir si elle pleurait ou non. Il en profita pour se doucher à son tour, regardant les traînées de sang séchées sur sa peau se dissoudre en petits bouts noirs et disparaître dans la bonde de la douche. Cela ne lui faisait rien, il avait l'habitude et il se demanda en s'essuyant quand est ce que c'était devenu normal pour lui de racler du sang sous ses ongles ?

Charlie ne dormait pas quand il retourna dans la s'agenouilla près du lit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il en avançant une main pour écarter de ses yeux sa frange mouillée.

Elle secoua la tête. « C'était des gens... » balbutia-t-elle. « C'était des gens qu'on a brûles … et... et... Et je les ai tués et ... » les sanglots lui coupèrent la respiration et la parole. « Je veux plus jamais refaire ça... Comment tu fais... pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Elle s'était recroquevillée sous la couverture, le visage entre les mains.

Sam soupira. « Ça devient plus facile avec le temps... c'est plus facile quand tu ne les vois que comme des monstres et plus comme des humains. C'est plus facile quand tu te dis que si tu ne les tues pas ils te tueront, ou tueront d'autres personnes... on se trouve... des excuses j'imagine... »

« J'veux pas les voir... juste comme des monstres... ça peut nous arriver à tous ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour... Sam c'est un génocide ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui... »

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait raison au fond, tout ces vampires avaient un jour été des gens, les frères, les pères, les amies ou les mères de quelqu'un...

« Ils nous auraient tués. Ils auraient tué les humains qu'on a libérés... »

Elle renifla en hochant la tête. « Je ne veux pas faire ça. » dit elle un peu plus fermement, sa crise de larmes passée. Sam hocha la tête. « Personne ne t'y forcera. » Il se leva pour aller chercher son ordinateur et poussa Charlie pour qu'elle lui fasse de la place dans le lit.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose pour te réconforter »

Il plaça l'ordinateur entre leurs genoux, tout deux formant comme une parenthèse autour de l'écran. « Je me suis dit que tu n'arriverais pas à dormir cette nuit alors... Dix heures de Seigneur des Anneaux ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle sourit en reniflant.

« Comment un homme qui sait si bien parler aux filles peut il être encore célibataire ? »

Sam rit. « Va savoir. »

Lady s'endormit entre eux avant que les Hobbit aient atteint Fondcombe. Après réflexion, Sam se dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de distraire Charlie avec un film épique plein de sang et de combats. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, cela fonctionna parfaitement.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Castiel avait finit par tomber d'épuisement, assommé par les informations que Dean lui avait assénées toute la nuit. Le chasseur devait admettre qu'il apprenait relativement vite. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et le bébé commençait à réclamer son millionième (au moins!) biberon de la nuit. Garth s'était éclipsé plus tôt, promettant de revenir au matin.

Dean fit chauffer l'eau dans une petite casserole en tenant l'enfant dans un bras. La position était délicate et un peu douloureuse à la longue parce qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas laisser la tête du bébé rouler de coté et d'autre. Il aurait pu la poser sur le lit mais il craignait que ses pleurs ne réveillent Castiel. Tant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de couiner doucement et d'accuser Dean de ses yeux bleus tout ronds.

« C'est bon c'est presque prêt » dit il doucement à son intention en mesurant le lait en poudre dans le biberon avant d'y ajouter l'eau. Elle était presque bouillante, forcément trop chaude. Comment faisait son père avec Sammy à l'époque ? Ils n'avaient jamais eut de chauffe biberon ça il en était sur (il avait découvert l'existence de ces engins en fouillant un jour dans les cartons du grenier de Lisa). Il décida d'attendre que ça refroidisse, attrapa le biberon entre deux doigts et raffermit sa prise sur le bébé.

« On va prendre le frais. » annonça -t-il en levant l'enfant à hauteur de ses yeux.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit sur la terrasse qui entourait tout l'étage du motel. Dehors, la nuit commençait à s'éclaircir doucement. Il s'assit sur le pas de la porte, le biberon à coté de lui, emmitouflé dans sa veste, et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y déposer le bébé comme dans un petit nid, le dos de l'enfant calé contre ses cuisses. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien emmitouflée, seuls ses yeux et son petit nez dépassaient des couvertures qui l'entouraient. Il ajusta les pans de sa veste autour de ses genoux pour la protéger un peu plus du froid. Son souffle faisait des nuages de condensation devant sa bouche.

« Tu sais bébé... c'est pas que je veux pas te garder... mais c'est pas une vie pour une petite fille... » dit il pour combler le silence neigeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti ridicule de parler aux bébés. C'était des personnes, de toutes petites personnes très inutiles mais pas forcément idiotes pour autant. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas l'interrompre ou lui faire de réflexion désagréable ce que Dean trouvait plutôt propice aux confidences. Il était épuisé et avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair.

« J'ai connu une fille qui vivait là dedans... elle s'appelait Jo... Et son père a été tué à la chasse... Qu'est ce que tu deviendrais si on se faisait tuer à la chasse toi, hein ? Jo voulait chasser pour faire comme son père, pour se sentir proche de lui... Moi, si j'avais des enfants je leur interdirait de toucher à une arme. Jamais. Les enfants c'est pas fait pour jouer avec des couteaux... »

Il prit le biberon et en versa quelques gouttes sur sa main pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop chaud avant de le proposer à la petite qui s'en empara goulûment, levant ses mains minuscules vers la tétine et s'y agrippant si fort que le lait avait peine à couler dans sa bouche.

« Mais tu sais, si tu restes avec nous... même si moi je meurs, même si Cas meurt... Il te restera toujours une famille parce qu'Oncle Sammy prendra soin de toi. Il ne faudra pas l'écouter quand il parlera de légumes. Ce type veut toujours manger des légumes et crois moi bébé c'est pas aussi bon qu'un bout de steak... je t'en ferai goûter quand tu auras des dents... »

Le bébé lâcha prise sur la tétine et toussa une fois ou deux en repoussant le biberon à moitié vide. Elle commençait à s'endormir et Dean rabattit la couverture sur son nez pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il s'était habitué à la température extérieure et il se sentait bien, paisible.

« Et je suis sur que tu vas aimer Charlie. Tout le monde aime Charlie même si c'est une plaie. C'est la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Si tu cherches un modèle un jour, prends modèle sur elle. »

Il se tut un instant. « Tu sais bébé... je dis tout ça parce que … je crois qu'on sait tout les deux que tu vas rester. J'ai rêvé de toi quand tu seras grande. Une sacré jolie fille... Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je suis sur que c'était toi. »

« A qui tu parles ? »

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte que la porte s'était ouverte et qu'un Castiel aux yeux bouffis de sommeil se tenait sur le seuil.

« Heu... à elle... » dit il en désignant le bébé dans ses bras. Il se sentait un peu bête. Parler au bébé, oui, mais de là à le faire en public...

Castiel s'assit à coté de lui, penché sur l'enfant avec un regard très tendre que Dean ne lui avait jamais effleura son front de ses doigts, et autour de son cou, sa grâce se mit à briller. Il sourit.

« Elle rêve de toi. »

Dean ne dit rien pendant un instant tandis que Castiel retournait chercher une couverture qu'il drapa autour d'eux après s'être assis aux cotés de Dean. Le soleil était quasiment levé et ils entendaient des bruits de gens qui se réveillaient autour d'eux et à l'étage du dessous.

« Il faudrait lui trouver un nom si tu veux la garder. » dit Dean

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Ça ne sera pas facile tu sais... un bébé c'est dur à élever... »

Castiel hocha la tête.

« Tu m'aideras ? »

« Bien sur »

Castiel se blottit un peu plus contre lui et Dean libéra un bras pour lui entourer les épaules. Doucement, l'ange attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa. Dean avait les lèvres glacées et tremblantes, et Castiel les réchauffa lentement, savourant le sang qui affluait sous la peau de son amant à son contact.

Pendant un instant, ils partagèrent la certitude que plus rien, jamais ne pourrait leur faire de mal.

**ùùù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Charlie avait finit par s'endormir quelque part au milieu du Retour du Roi , Lady s'était roulée en boule entre eux et Sam rêvassait, incapable de dormir.

Les événements se mettaient lentement en ordre dans sa tête. La respiration de Charlie contre son épaule, presque hypnotique l'aidait à se concentrer sur des perceptions tellement ténues qu'il n'aurait pas pu les mettre en mot.

Quelque chose de prodigieux s'était enclenché dans le Nid. A la seconde où il avait su Dean et Castiel en danger, tout avait été limpide et clair. Il n'avait pas douté la moindre seconde que Charlie ferait exactement ce qu'il ordonnait, et qu'elle réussirait.

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune chance de succès. Elle n'avait pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour s'aventurer ainsi dans un nid de vampires. Personne ne l'avait. Pourtant elle l'avait fait, ne réalisant qu'après coup ce qui s'était passé. Et il avait su dès la première seconde qu'il en serait ainsi.

Il avait su ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devrait mener l'assaut, et où il devrait aller pour trouver son frère et son ami. Comme s'il avait dans la tête un GPS lié à chacun d'eux. Il se souvenait de la détermination aveugle qu'il avait eut à les retrouver vivants et à les ramener tous sains et sauf à la maison.

Dean ouvrit la porte, Sam ne l'avait pas entendu frapper, peut être ne l'avait il pas fait.

« Mec.. J'ai juré à un chasseur que vous couchiez pas ensemble ! » grogna Dean en refermant la porte.

Sam sourit. «T'es jaloux c'est tout ! »

Charlie grogna et Sam se leva tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et suivre Dean dehors. Il s'habilla aussi silencieusement que possible et Lady s'extirpa du lit en baillant quand il ouvrit la porte, elle le suivit dehors.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Déclara Dean. Sam hocha la tête

« Café ? »

« Café »

Sam attrapa Lady qui jappait déjà un étage plus bas et se glissa dans l'Impala. Ils parlèrent peu jusqu'à leur premier ravitaillement en café de la journée. Leurs langues se délièrent sur le chemin du retour.

« On commence par quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« On commence par toi envoyant Charlie en première ligne hier... »

- Ça m'a paru une bonne idée sur le coup. S'excusa Sam.

-T'es cinglé Sam, depuis quand c'est une bonne idée d'envoyer la fille de cinquante kilos se faire hacher menu pour détourner l'attention d'un putain de nids de vampires ? S'emporta Dean.

-Depuis que la fille de cinquante kilos est une putain de réincarnation de Buffy ! Dean, elle s'est fait la moitié du nid à elle toute seule !

-Je sais... et ça Sammy c'est pas normal ! Elle est à peine capable de trouver deux chaussettes identiques dans un tiroir ! Et elle nous a trouvés directement au milieu d'un entrepôt farci de suceurs de sang !

-Tu l'as trouvée au milieu d'une ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants ! Tu as trouvé Cas sans aucune indication !

-C'est pas bon ça Sammy ! Pas bon du tout. Grogna Dean les mains crispées sur le volant.

Sam hocha la tête.

« Et depuis quand tes plans B sont aussi merdiques ? » reprit Dean pas encore prêt à lâcher sa colère.

-Depuis que mon frère et mon amis merdent à l'étape la plus importante du plan A !

-On s'en serait sortis !

-Bien sur que non Dean ! Elle allait vous tuer ! Tu le sais comme moi !

Dean pencha la tête sur le coté avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Je suis plus coriace que ça Sammy ! »

Sam résista à l'envie de lui frapper la tête contre le volant, au lieu de cela il s'entendit répondre quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de garder pour lui. « Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Tu étais en danger, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait c'est tout. »

Dean négocia le virage avant le motel avant de répondre.

« Je compte à ce point ? »

-Tu comptes plus que tout. Je crois... tu sais on dit que si l'univers est infini , il y a une possibilité pour que tout existe quelque part.

-Et alors ? Soupira Dean en roulant des yeux, les théories scientifiques de Sam lui étaient toujours passé au dessus de la tête et ça n'avait pas changé.

-Et alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas un univers ou il existe un Sam Winchester sans Dean Winchester.

Dean s'arrêta en plein milieu du parking pour regarder son frère. Sam évita son regard, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'instant qui suivait ce genre de grandes révélations sentimentales. Surtout pas quand il savait qu'il récolterait pour toute récompense de son affection et de sa franchise, un commentaire sarcastique et légèrement humiliant.

« Y a pas un univers où je suis Dean Winchester si j'ai pas mon casse pied de petit frère dans les pattes. »

Il souriait gentiment. Comme si la journée de la veille et sa nuit blanche l'avait ramolli. Sam ne s'en plaignit pas.

« Et le bébé ? »

-On la garde. Décréta Dean en se garant devant le motel. Depuis le pas de sa porte, Garth leur fit un signe de la main.

-Dean... Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Je suis très sérieux. De toute façon je souhaite bon courage à quiconque voudra l'enlever à Cas, il a faillit m'arracher la tête quand j'ai voulut la toucher.

Sam rit. « J'aurais voulut voir ça... Mais... Un bébé... Dean sérieusement, un bébé ? »

Dean soupira et se massa les tempes avec la main qui ne tenait pas son café. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Sam le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser un second nez. Il avait déjà une liste longue comme son bras de bonnes raisons pour ne pas s'encombrer d'un bébé.

« Je l'ai déjà fait Sam, je t'ai élevé sur la route, et j'avais cinq ans à l'époque ! Et je devais te protéger contre toute la création alors que c'était moi qui avais besoin de protection et de réconfort ! Pourquoi je pourrais pas le refaire ? Alors que cette fois ci on a une maison, et une famille pour prendre soin d'elle quand moi je ne serai plus capable ? »

Sam considéra un instant cette idée en regardant Garth entrer dans la chambre que Dean partageait avec Castiel.

« Et puis... » reprit Dean pensif. « J'en ai assez de tout ça... Bon sang on a fait plus que notre part du boulot toi et moi... on mérite de s'arrêter un peu, la chasse, toutes ces horreurs... moi j'en ai assez. Bon sang tu n'as jamais voulut cette vie, et si j'avais pu choisir je ne l'aurais pas voulue pour moi non plus... »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est notre vie Dean, et tu es le meilleur à ça. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Un autre meilleur prendra ma place. Tu as fermé les portes de l'enfer, on a évité plus d'apocalypse à nous deux que Bruce Willis... Alors... merde on a droit à une fin heureuse ! »

Sam sortit de la voiture et s'appuya sur le toit. « Tu ferais quoi ? Si on arrêtait totalement ? »

Dean haussa encore les épaules. « On peut vivre en trafiquant des cartes de crédit, transmettre l'héritage des Hommes de Lettre, aider d'autres chasseurs quand ils en auront besoin... continuer à résoudre des cas de ci de là... tu sais, le business sans craindre de se faire couper en morceaux chaque jour. »

Son frère eut un petit rire. «Tu crois que ce serait possible... Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais... trouver un équilibre entre la chasse et autre chose ? »

Dean pencha la tête sur le coté comme si une réalisation le frappait lentement. «Je ne le crois pas... j'en crève d'envie. Sam... J'en crève d'envie depuis des années ! Depuis la mort de papa... Et maintenant, j'ai une putain de bonne raison ! »

Sam sourit et hocha la tête, Lady s'était échappée et couinait au pied des marches qu'elle n'arrivait pas à monter, trop hautes pour elle.

Dans la chambre du motel, Garth achevait de montrer à Castiel comment donner un bain au bébé avant de l'observer lui mettre une couche. L'opération était délicate pour Castiel qui s'emmêlait avec les pans de l'objet et le bébé qui se débattait dans ses mains comme si elle trouvait amusant de lui rendre la tache plus difficile.

Garth sourit en enfilant à l'enfant un des t-shirts de Sam. Il en rabattit les manches sur ses petits bras et l'enroula dans le bas du vêtement avant de la tendre à Castiel.

« Celle là, au moins, elle aura un refuge. » dit il.

Castiel leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et le chasseur secoua la tête. « Les monstres... ils laissent plus d'orphelins qu'on imagine... et jamais personne ne viendra réconforter ces gamins... parce que personne ne sait ce qu'ils savent. »

"Ca t'est arrivé." Dit Castiel en serrant l'enfant contre lui. Elle gazouillait en essayant d'attraper les boutons de sa chemise. Il exprimait une certitude qu'il avait depuis l'instant où Garth avait pris la petite dans ses bras en lui chantant doucement une berceuse où il était question de faire taire un enfant pour laisser dormir sa mère. Castiel ignorait si cette chanson existait ou si Garth l'inventait au fur et à mesure, mais ça avait assez subjugué la petite pour qu'elle reste calme tandis que le chasseur montrait à l'ange comment lui donner son bain.

Garth haussa les épaules. « Peu importe... prends soin d'elle surtout... »

« J'y compte. » dit Castiel au moment ou Dean et Sam entraient dans la chambre.


	18. Chapter 18: La longue route

18 : La longue Route

L'impala était un espace à la fois public et privé. Tout le monde pouvait voir à travers les vitres, sauf aujourd'hui où elles étaient tellement embuées qu'elles leurs formaient comme un cocon. Ils avaient l'habitude d'y être trois. Sam, Dean et leurs quelques jouets à l'arrière tandis que John conduisait d'un état à l'autre. Puis ils avaient pris l'habitude de n'y être que deux. Dean conduisant le plus souvent. Il aimait conduire, se laisser doucement glisser dans la routine de ses mains sur le volant, ses yeux sur la route, et voir le paysage défiler en arrière plan. Il conduisait encore ce jour là alors que l'Impala lui semblait bondée.

Ils étaient cinq désormais, plus un chien. Il y avait encore des enfants sur le siège arrière parce que jamais Dean ne considérerait Charlie autrement que comme une agaçante et adorable petite sœur, et Castiel essayait de la convaincre de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. La voir reculer jusqu'à être presque enfoncée dans la portière était très distrayant et ce fut finalement Sam qui la sauva en tordant son grand corps de yéti pour prendre l'enfant des bras de Castiel. Sam n'avait pas l'aisance de Dean avec les enfants, probablement (d'après Dean) parce qu'il était né à environ vingt neuf ans d'âge mental.

Le ronronnement métallique du moteur les berça tour à tour, emportant Castiel en premier, roulé en boule contre la portière, Lady sur les genoux. Puis Charlie, sa tête disparaissant dans la grande capuche jaune de son pull de noël qui lui faisait à la fois comme un casque et comme un oreiller. Ce fut un instant privé à deux dans une voiture presque trop pleine et la fatigue aidant, ils se parlèrent. Presque comme s'ils avaient trop bu ou ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Ils parlèrent d'abord de chose et d'autre, des choses sans importance. Puis ils parlèrent des choses importantes tandis que le bébé s'endormait dans les bras de Sam en suçant un bouton de sa chemise. Sam souriait, du sourire particulier qui lui creusait des fossettes dont Dean savait qu'elles faisaient craquer les filles.

« Tu vas m'en parler de cette fille ? »

« Quelle fille ? »

« Celle qui te fait sourire. »

« C'est juste une fille. »

« C'est jamais juste une fille avec toi Sammy. »

Sam haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.

« Tu vas me parler de tes rêves ? »

« Quels rêves ? »

« les prémonitoires. »

« C'est sa faute à elle. » éluda Dean en désignant du pouce la forme endormie de Charlie. Sam acquiesça.

en fin de matinée, Sam conduisait et Castiel passa sur le siège avant, le bébé dans les bras. Le chauffage combinait leurs odeurs avec celle du cuir des sièges et de l'hiver de l'Arizona. Il avait neigé et les bas cotés de la route n'étaient qu'un empilage de coussins blancs sous un ciel gris. Dean avait demandé à Charlie si elle pensait qu'ils pourraient tenir à deux sous son pull et elle avait juré de lui arracher les mains s'il essayait. Il l'en savait capable et cela le fit sourire. Il replia les jambes autant qu'il put après avoir enlevé ses boots et malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, se vautra sur la banquette, sa tête fermement posée sur les cuisses de Charlie. Elle ronchonna pour la forme, s'attirant un regard curieux de Castiel, puis se résigna, une de ses mains en travers du torse de Dean, l'autre distraitement emmêlée dans ses cheveux.

Dean soupira et ferma les yeux, ils le brûlaient sous ses paupières à force d'avoir lutté contre le sommeil. Le bruit de Baby le berçait, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été passager à l'arrière de sa propre voiture. Et curieusement, cela faisait des années aussi qu'une fille n'avait pas passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. A vrai dire, Dean était encore un enfant la dernière fois que cela s'était produit en dehors de toute connotation sexuelle. Dean était encore un enfant la dernière fois qu'on lui avait montré une affection sincère et désintéressée. Il était fatigué, c'était sans doute pour ça que cette pensée l'émouvait.

« Dean... » la voix de Charlie était à peine un murmure et il savait qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

« Hum... »

« Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Il n'aurait jamais dit ça s'il n'avait pas été si près de s'endormir.

« Ne me tue pas... »

Les mots mirent un moment à se frayer un chemin au travers de la brume de sommeil qui obscurcissait son cerveau mais il finit par se redresser sur un coude et se retourner pour pouvoir la regarder. C'était une position périlleuse vu l'étroitesse de la banquette et ses muscles courbatus de la veille protestèrent vivement.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Parce que … Parce que … Castiel... il dit que je suis magique et … et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je n'aurais pas du pouvoir... faire ce que j'ai fait hier et … Et … Et je sais que tu détestes les monstres et ... Et si je suis un monstre... S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas. » Elle essuya une ou deux larmes qui avaient coulé d'un revers de manche.

Dean était fatigué, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait comme une tasse jetée violemment sur du carrelage. Il s'assit correctement sur la banquette et l'attira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras assez fort pour lui faire mal. Dans le rétroviseur, Sam lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Dean secoua la tête. Mais Charlie ne pleurait pas, peut être n'avait elle plus assez de larmes pour cela.

«Je promet de ne pas te tuer Charlie... Même si … peu importe ce que tu es je ne te tuerai pas. » promit il tellement doucement que seule Charlie avait pu l'entendre. Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule et se dégagea de lui. Dean reprit sa place, la tête sur ses genoux, ses doigts dans ses cheveux mais cette fois ci , il serrait dans la sienne la main tremblante que Charlie avait passé en travers de sa poitrine. Il y déposa un baiser très tendre et murmura encore. « Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. »

Charlie pleura un long moment après ça. Dean fit semblant de dormir, Sam fit semblant de ne pas voir, lui accordant autant d'intimité qu'ils le pouvaient dans la voiture surpeuplée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent déjeuner et, pendant que Castiel partait changer le bébé et probablement lui trouver quelque chose à manger, Sam et Charlie s'installèrent dans le coin cafétéria de la station d'essence où ils se trouvaient. Lady couina aux pieds de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux pour lui donner quelques morceaux de son sandwich que le chiot dévora avec des grognements de satisfaction .

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé... pourquoi un chien ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son soda, déterminée à ne pas répondre. Et pourtant les mots s'échappèrent d'elle sans son consentement.

« Parce que je voulais que tu ne sois plus jamais seul. » dit elle à contrecœur. Sam sourit.

« C'est tout ? »

« Non... je voulais... je ne sais pas , je voulais que tu aies quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes plus que tout au monde, quelqu'un qui te regarderait comme Castiel regarde Dean... comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde. »

Sam grattouillait les oreilles de Lady pensivement.

« Et tout ce qui t'est venu c'est de m'offrir un chien ? »

« Hé... c'était ça ou une prostituée de luxe... et le chien te tiendra compagnie plus longtemps. » se moqua -t-elle.

Sam étouffa un rire.

« Je voulais quelque chose qui te rappelle toujours que tu mérites d'être aimé. »

Sam ne répondit pas, il eut ce sourire gêné qu'il avait toujours quand on lui faisait un compliment auquel il ne croyait pas et mordit dans son sandwich.

« Je le pense tu sais... Que tu mérites d'être aimé... je pense que personne ne le mérite plus que toi. » continua Charlie, tant qu'à être lancée elle pouvait tout aussi bien continuer à s'amuser de la gène de Sam.

« Tais toi. » ses joues avait rosi et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il la laissa faire en réprimant un rire.

Plus tard, Charlie et Castiel furent relégués sur la banquette arrière. La journée avait passé, ils commençait tous à fatiguer de la route. Quand ils franchirent la frontière du Kansas, Dean déclara d'un ton joyeux : « Ça y est Toto, on est de retour au Kansas » , s'attirant un regard désabusé de Sam et le rire de Charlie. Castiel sourit parce qu'il avait comprit la référence.

Ils arrivèrent à destination le matin du dernier jour de l'année.

Charlie Bradbury venait de loin. Elle avait changé d'identité plus souvent que ses amis ne l'aurait imaginé. En passant la porte du Bunker, elle eut comme la sensation étrange de s'être retournée sans que son corps ait bougé. Elle s'était retournée en elle même et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pallier tandis qu'elle contemplait le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru en un peu moins d'un an. Elle revoyait son appartement, délabré et nu, l'endroit où elle fuyait ses problèmes quelques mois plus tôt et la fille qu'elle était alors. Perdue, seule et apeurée. Elle revit comme dans un film en accéléré le temps s'écouler, le printemps devenir été et se figer en automne. Elle avait été heureuse puis de nouveau seule, perdue et terrifiée. Mais déjà plus forte, déjà plus sure que les choses s'arrangeraient même si elle devait construire brique à brique la vie parfaite dont elle rêvait. Il y avait si peu de temps entre cet instant, perdue à New York , et le présent qu'elle ne le regarda même pas défiler, elle compara juste la fille d'alors et celle qu'elle était désormais. Elle avait toujours peur. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de sa vie. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure d'elle.  
Elle était forte comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle n'était plus seule. Les Winchester n'étaient pas seulement ses amis, ils étaient sa famille, son refuge et son foyer.  
Elle entra dans le Bunker où leur odeur avait remplacé celle du renfermé depuis longtemps déjà. Elle était chez elle.

Le chemin de Castiel avait été bien plus long encore que celui de Charlie. Tomber du Ciel n'avait été que le commencement, perdre ses ailes n'avait été qu'un aperçu du chemin de l'humanité sur lequel il était condamné à marcher. Mais la route qui avait semblé si longue et si ardue l'année écoulée s'était peu à peu muée en une voie plus praticable. Oh elle était toujours sombre et Castiel était certain que sans sa Grâce, il n'aurait pas pu avancer un pas de plus. Certain aussi que sans la présence constante de Dean, il n'aurait plus été là depuis bien longtemps. Parfois, désormais, Castiel se surprenait à ne plus se voir comme un ange, ou comme un ange déchu mais juste comme un être humain.  
un Être, quelque chose qui existait, dont le but, et l'unique objectif était de continuer à exister de son mieux. Parfois, il trouvait cela déprimant. Au matin du dernier jour de l'année, dans l'air glacé, il trouva cela incroyablement beau. Dans ses bras il tenait une petite vie, encore plus jeune que lui, si jeune qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore le sens des mots et que son humanité n'était même pas un concept pour elle. Mais comme lui, elle allait devoir apprendre, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et Castiel serait là, pour la guider, pour apprendre avec elle comme Dean l'avait fait pour lui.  
La petite leva une main minuscule et tremblante pour s'accrocher au flacon qu'il portait autour du cou. La Grâce s'activa sous la petite main et un lien se créa entre eux, ténu et étrangement doux. Le bébé ne pensait pas comme Castiel, pas sous forme d'images ni de mots. Mais peu à peu, dans leur esprit se forma comme une boule d'émotions douces, une vague conscience qu'un lien particulier se créait. La petite n'avait pas les mots et Castiel ne les avait pas non plus. Mais tandis qu'il entrait dans la chaleur du Bunker, ils arrivèrent à un concept commun qui était très proche du mot "papa".

Le voyage des Winchester avait été si long que cela leur faisait mal de juste imaginer y penser. Ils restèrent une minute de plus à décharger l'Impala. Même les grincements métalliques de la voiture faisaient partie de leur histoire. Une histoire que le feu avait ravagée en même temps que leur maison près de trente ans plus tôt. Le feu ne s'était pas arrêté après avoir pris leur mère. Il les avait pourchassés et avait systématiquement détruit tout ce à quoi ils tenaient. Détruisant John, un jour après l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'homme bon et aimant que Dean avait connu enfant ne soit plus qu'une ombre d'âme exsangue tenue debout par la seule volonté de vengeance. Le feu avait rampé jusqu'à Stanford détruisant les rêves de Sam les uns après les autres. Il avait suivit Dean, pas à pas jusqu'en Enfer où il avait pris ses aises. Il avait feulé de mécontentement quand Castiel avait posé la main sur Dean, reculé à chaque fois que les Winchester refusaient de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Parce que la seule chose que ce feu maudit ne leur avait pas pris, c'était leur lien. Aucun des deux frères n'existait sans l'autre. Ils avaient essayé, parfois volontairement, parfois à contrecœur de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça. Le feu ne pouvait pas détruire ce lien si particulier fait d'amour, de dévotion et de culpabilité.Et pourtant il avait essayé de toutes ses forces. Il avait pavé leur route de secrets, de mensonges et de non dits uniquement pour découvrir que cela ne suffisait pas à les séparer. Plus tôt cette année là, le feu avait commencé à reculer, voyant son œuvre se détruire peu à peu. Être ensemble ne signifiait plus pour eux de ne jamais se séparer. Sam avait laissé partir Dean à la minute où Castiel avait toqué à leur porte, et il commençait lui même à investir son affection ailleurs. Ce n'était pas douloureux ni tragique, c'était normal. C'était ce que les petits frères étaient censés faire.

Dean était encore hésitant à laisser son petit frère s'envoler. Mais il n'avait plus aussi désespérément besoin de lui pour exister. Il existait autrement désormais. De toute sa vie il ne s'était vu que comme un chasseur, comme le fils de John, comme celui qui devrait protéger Sam quoi qu'il arrive. Mais Sam était bien capable désormais de se protéger, et même de lui sauver la mise plus souvent que nécessaire. Et Dean commençait à voir qu'il y avait plus en lui que le grand frère dévoué, le bon fils ou l'homme droit. Il s'était mis à exister cette année et il pouvait remercier Castiel pour cela. Montrer à l'ange quelques ficelles de l'humanité l'avait ouvert à sa propre humanité, à l'homme qu'était Dean Winchester indépendamment de ce qu'on attendait de lui.  
Cet homme, il mourrait d'envie de mieux le connaître. Le Feu n'avait pas détruit cela. Tout comme il n'avait pas réussit à détruire la foi et l'optimisme de Sam.  
En passant la porte, des sacs plein les mains Sam laissa la sensation l'envahir doucement. Il était chez lui. Il était en famille. Combien de temps avait il fallut pour reconstruire une famille après la mort de John? Combien d'échecs, combien de faux pas?  
Mais c'était pour le mieux. Le calme, l'incroyable sérénité qu'il ressentit quand Dean le poussa hors du chemin pour entrer à son tour valait toute les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Ce n'était pas la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais comme le disait la chanson, à force de cherche ce que l'on veut on finit par trouver ce dont on a besoin. Et Sam avait eut besoin de ça toute sa vie, qu'on l'aime et qu'on le laisse aimer en retour.  
Ils restèrent tout les quatre dans l'entrée, plus le bébé dans les bras de Castiel, plus le chiot jappant dans leur jambes.

"Les gars..." commença Charlie "Je crois... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie."

C'était un sentiment qu'ils partageaient tout les quatre et ils n'eurent pas besoin de le dire pour le savoir. C'était comme un film avec une fin heureuse, sauf que cette fin heureuse à leur histoire tragique était, avec un peu de chance, le commencement heureux d'une nouvelle vie.

Ensemble.

Ils étaient tous bien trop fatigués pour songer à fêter dignement la nouvelle année, il leur faudrait d'ailleurs quelques temps pour digérer l'année écoulée. Charlie se surprit à souhaiter que le temps s'arrête quelques jours juste pour lui laisser un temps de transition entre les deux. Mais le temps continua de passer au rythme régulier de soixante minutes par heures avec une placidité agaçante.

Elle avait mal absolument partout, de ses doigts qui étaient restés crispés trop longtemps sur son poignard, à ses pieds qui ne lui pardonnaient pas la course dans l'entrepôt. Elle sentait son pouls contre ses tempes en flash douloureux et bouger lui demandait un effort insurmontable. Avoir dormi dans l'Impala lui avait donné un torticolis et elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Aucun de ses trois compagnons ne semblait en meilleure forme qu'elle et à part Lady et peut être le bébé, personne n'avait envie de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Sam s'était effondré dans un fauteuil du salon, les yeux rivés à son portable qui vibrait de temps à autres. Dean avait fait provision de bière et s'était installé sur le canapé, zappant d'un programme de noël à l'autre. Castiel était en train d'arranger un cocon pour le bébé dans une des chambres inoccupées du Bunker. Charlie s'assit à coté de Dean, son ordinateur sur les genoux et lui tendit une bière pour qu'il la lui ouvre. Le chemin jusqu'au décapsuleur, dans la cuisine était bien trop long à parcourir alors qu'elle avait à disposition deux Winchester capables de les ouvrir d'une seule main.

« Tu te souviens de Tomlinson ? Le type de la ferme avec le fantôme ? » demanda Sam à Dean, les yeux toujours rivés à son téléphone

Dean hocha la tête.

« Il est mort la semaine dernière. »

« Encore un fantôme ? » demanda Charlie en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

Non... mort naturelle apparemment. Il nous a légué sa ferme.

Il a quoi ?

Il nous a légué sa ferme. Je viens de recevoir un mail de son notaire. Son fils n'en veut pas apparemment, alors la ferme nous reviens, je cite « pour services rendus »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « C'est dingue... qu'est ce qu'on ferait d'une ferme ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « La revendre ? »

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus. Une petite idée commençait à germer sans sa tête. Une idée qui lui donnait envie de sourire comme un idiot. Ce qui chez Dean était le signe d'une putain de très bonne idée.

« Est ce que quelqu'un va penser à trouver un nom à cette gosse ? » demanda Charlie en voyant Castiel revenir, le bébé dans les bras, son perroquet sur l'épaule.

Le téléphone de Sam vibra une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci le message ne contenait qu'un point d'interrogation. Il sourit et se leva malgré ses jambes lourdes.

« Tu vas ou ? » demanda Dean.

« Ça te regarde ? » rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en récupérant sa veste abandonnée sur la table. Son frère haussa les épaules. Charlie le rattrapa à la porte.

« Besoin qu'on t'accompagne ? »

« Pas vraiment , non » sourit Sam, il lui tint la porte pendant qu'elle enfilait son manteau « Mais je suppose que ça ne va pas t'arrêter. »

Elle hocha la tête en sortant. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Charlie pendant que Sam répondait par un point d'exclamation au dernier message.

« Tu fais ça pour voir la fille hein ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Et ensuite tu raconteras tout à Dean. »

« Bien sur ! »

Sam soupira exagérément. « J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité des fois ? »

« Nope. »

Ils roulèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que Sam n'aborde un autre sujet.

« Tu as peur du bébé ? »

« Non. Pas du tout ! » protesta Charlie très vite.

« Tu mens. »

« Non »

« Si ! »

Elle soupira comme si elle refusait catégoriquement d'entrer avec Sam dans la jeu du « non/si » qui pouvait durer des heures.

« Tu me racontes ? »

Nouveau soupir. Sam continua de la regarder. Dean finissait toujours par lui rendre son regard quand il faisait ça mais Charlie gardait les yeux fermement fixés sur la route.

« Ok » dit elle finalement « Peut être, je dis bien peut être, qu'après l'accident de mes parents on m'a baladée de foyer en famille d'accueil. Peut être qu'ils en ont eut tellement marre de me récupérer au commissariat tout les mois qu'ils ont été très contents de se débarrasser tous de moi. Et peut être que quand, à dix huit ans, je crevais de faim et de froid parce que je n'avais ni boulot ni diplôme, peut être qu'à ce moment là je me suis juré que je n'infligerai jamais ça à un gosse. Et que depuis je les ai évités comme la peste. »

Elle s'engagea dans la rue où était le bar et se gara. « Et peut être qu'on ne reparlera jamais de ça sauf si tu tiens à ce que je t'arrache les yeux. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il sortit de la voiture et lui tint la porte du bar.

« Peut être que tu ferais une très bonne maman. » dit il quand elle passa devant lui.

« Tes yeux Sam ... » Il sourit.

En s'accoudant au bar, Charlie à ses côtés, Sam se prit à rêvasser à sa première rencontre avec cette fille . Il l'avait sans doute déjà vue par le passé, depuis un an qu'ils habitaient à Lawrence il commençait à être un habitué de ce bar, mais il n'avait pas fait attention à elle jusqu'au soir de Novembre où Dean était parti chercher Charlie. Sam était alors dans un état de rage qu'il avait rarement expérimenté...

_La serveuse posa son verre sur le comptoir devant lui et resta plantée là. _

_« Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de vider votre sac. »_

_Sam secoua la tête et la regarda pour la première fois. Elle était petite et très menue, le genre de fille dont on se demande si elles ont vraiment terminé leur croissance ? _

_« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. » dit il en levant son verre. _

_« Ça tombe bien je n'ai pas envie d'écouter. » Elle avait un joli sourire un peu triste. _

_Le reste de la soirée, elle remplit son verre sans lui adresser un autre mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le dernier client du bar. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour être saoul ou peut être était il trop en colère encore, pour ressentir les effets de l'ivresse. La petite serveuse s'accouda au bar à coté de lui, elle avait finit son service et s'était changée. _

_« Vous voulez de la compagnie qui ne pose pas de question ? »_

_Même à travers le voile d'alcool qui lui embrumait l'esprit, Sam savait reconnaître une invitation quand il en voyait une. C'était manifestement une mauvaise idée et toute la partie consciente de son cerveau l'en informa en une demi seconde. C'est pourquoi il termina son dernier verre et hocha la tête. _

_« Je ne vous dirai pas mon nom et je me fiche de connaître le votre. » prévint elle. _

_« Ça me va. » dit il. _

_Quand plus tard, dans son appartement elle commença à le déshabiller elle sursauta en découvrant son tatouage. « Ou as tu eut ça ? » demanda-t-elle en l'effleurant du bout des ongles. Le contact fantomatique le fit frémirr et il attrapa sa main pour l'écarter doucement. _

_« Pas de question on avait dit. » Il relâcha sa main, exprimant implicitement qu'il pouvait partir si elle voulait. Elle resta les yeux rivés au tatouage. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il dut se pencher pour y parvenir. _

_Ils avaient dit pas de question. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais les corps nus parlent pour qui sait les écouter et quelques heures plus tard ils en savaient plus l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne l'auraient voulut. _

_Il n'avait pas posé de question les fois suivantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande son nom. Elle ne lui avait pas donné le sien. Il aurait pu le trouver, il connaissait son adresse et l'endroit où elle travaillait, c'était bien assez pour tout découvrir sur elle. Il ne l'avait pas fait._

Cette fois ci, comme les précédentes, il commanda un whisky et elle le lui servit avec un sourire. Charlie lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, avait sourit puis s'était laissé offrir un verre par un type qui n'avait manifestement aucune chance avec elle. Cela amusa Sam et il se retint de lui recommander d'être prudente. Il n'aurait récolté qu'un regard exaspéré et il la savait capable de se défendre seule.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » dit il en attrapant la serveuse par le poignet.

-Ça peut attendre ?

-Non... C'est quelque chose que tu vas vouloir savoir tant que tu peux te débarrasser de moi facilement.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise et se dégagea pour s'appuyer contre le bar.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, et je sais que tu sais qui je suis. »

Elle avait ouvert la bouche comme pour l'informer qu'elle s'en fichait mais ses lèvres restèrent figées sur la première syllabe. Elle tourna doucement les talons et partit s'occuper d'un autre client. Sam resta à fixer le fond de son verre en essayant de se composer une façade au moins le temps de sortir du bar.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait.

« Comment tu sais que je sais ? » demanda-t-elle presque une heure plus tard tandis que Charlie lui jetait ses clefs en partant avec une brunette. Comment était elle passée de se faire offrir un verre par un type à une petite brune, Sam l'ignorait et il ne voulait pas réellement le savoir.

« Tout les démons savent qui je suis. Et j'ai vu assez de personnes qui ont été possédées pour les reconnaître quand j'en croise une. » Il n'avait pas l'intention que ça sorte comme ça. Mais la subtilité ne marchait à peu près jamais dans le monde de Sam Winchester et certaines situations ne peuvent pas durer éternellement. Certaines vérités devaient être dites le plus tôt possible.

Elle déglutit et tourna encore les talons. A la fermeture du bar, Sam attendait dehors, appuyé contre le mur, quasi sur qu'elle partirait sans le regarder. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était resté. Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement fui en apprenant qui il était.

Elle portait un jean et un t shirt tout deux trop grands pour elle. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avança droit vers lui en essayant de montrer plus de confiance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.

« Il disait... que tu faisais des choses horribles... des choses abominables. »

Sam hocha doucement la tête. « De mon point de vue, ce sont les démons qui font des choses abominables. Mais j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. »

« Les démons ont peur des Winchester. »

« Ils ont raison. »

« Alors je devrais être à mi chemin du Pérou à l'heure qu'il est »

Sam sourit. « Le Pérou ? Maintenant que tu m'as dis ça c'est le premier endroit où je te chercherais si je te traquais... tu devrais aller ailleurs. »

Elle s'adossa au mur à coté de lui. « Est ce que ce qu'il disait à propos de toi était vrai ? »

Sam ne s'était jamais demandé comment les démons le voyaient. Mais il était probablement pour eux cette créature de cauchemars qui apparaît toujours dans ton dos pour te faire tout le mal possible. Il tourna sa réponse dans sa tête et découvrit qu'il n'en ressentait aucune honte. Il en était même particulièrement fier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent de moi. Mais je suis la chose dont les monstres ont peur. Et je comprendrais si tu envisageais sérieusement de mettre la moitié du monde entre toi et moi... Je le ferais probablement si j'étais à ta place. »

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de changer. » constata-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Je fais ça depuis toujours. Et je suis plutôt bon. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et Sam attendit qu'elle sa décide. Il l'observait à la dérobée. Elle était petite et trop mince à son goût et elle se mâchait nerveusement l'intérieur des joues.

« J'imagine... Qu'être près d'un Winchester doit être plutôt rassurant... » dit elle finalement.

« Non. » dit il. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Ça va te mettre en danger, les monstres ne peuvent s'en prendre ni à mon frère ni à moi, ils s'en prennent donc à ceux qu'on aime. » Autant lui dire tout de suite la vérité.

Elle se détacha du mur en haussant les épaules.

«Ils ont pas attendu que je te rencontre pour s'en prendre à moi... Qu'est ce que je risque après tout ? »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'embrasser sans qu'il ait le temps de lui lister les risques. Il perdit le fil de sa pensée et eut la vague impression que c'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait.

« Je crois que je commence à avoir un sérieux penchant pour toi, Sam Winchester. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Est ce que je vais pouvoir t'inviter à dîner alors ? » demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

« Oh pitié ! » grommela-t-elle en le repoussant. « Si tu te mets à jouer au petit ami je te jure que je te frappe, Winchester ou pas ! »

Sam rit en levant les mains en signe de reddition.


	19. Chapter 19: Le Lien

19 : Le Lien

Il n'y avait pas de berceau dans le bunker des hommes de lettres et Castiel avait sérieusement envisagé d'installer le bébé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver (c'était pile à la bonne taille!) mais s'était ravisé en se disant que le risque que quelqu'un mette la machine en route avec le bébé dedans était réel.

Il avait finit par approcher face à face deux fauteuils profonds dans la chambre de l'enfant et y créer un lit presque à sa taille où il l'avait déposée. Les accoudoirs l'empêcheraient de tomber, et, bordée comme elle l'était elle pouvait à peine bouger. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire dans l'immédiat. L'enfant avait beau avoir dormi toute la journée dans leurs bras, elle avait déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Perché sur un des accoudoirs, Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, sa Grâce s'activa quand elle effleura la joue ronde du bébé.

Dean s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et passa un bras autour de la taille de Castiel quand il en sortit. Ils étaient épuisés tout les deux mais ils n'avaient pas été seuls depuis des semaines et le chasseur avait une confiance aveugle en la capacité de son compagnon à saisir toutes les opportunités.

« Est ce qu'on va pouvoir dormir nous aussi ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte doucement.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Castiel d'un air pensif. Il s'attaquait déjà à la veste de Dean ( Dieu tout puissant pourquoi cet homme portait il une veste à l'intérieur ? Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid!)

« Tu as des projets ? » demanda Dean, les mains dans les cheveux de son amant en le poussant vers leur chambre.

« Beaucoup. » Répondit l'ange. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et rampa, littéralement, entre ses jambes. «Dont certains qui nécessitent qu'il n'y ait personne pour t'entendre crier. »

« Et le bébé ? » demanda Dean. Il avait déjà la bouche sèche et la seule friction des mains de Castiel qui déboutonnaient sa chemise était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Essaye de ne pas la réveiller. »

Castiel souriait malgré son ton neutre et Dean s'abandonna à ses mains , ce que l'ange était en train de lui faire, le chasseur était sur de ne pas le lui avoir appris.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

« Comment tu as su ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant le torse de Sam.

« Que tu as été possédée ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ses cheveux chatouillaient le menton du chasseur. « Tu t'es cassé un poignet, le gauche, tu ne t'en sers quasiment jamais pour porter tes plateaux au bar. Et il n'a pas été soigné. Les démons se moquent de la souffrance qu'ils infligent aux corps qu'ils possèdent.»

-Si ça se trouve je suis juste inconsciente et je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ?

-Ça fait très mal un poignet cassé et il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas au moins réduire la fracture. Et tu n'es pas totalement stupide.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles entre ses côtes. « Je suis une fille intelligente ! »

-Inviter chez toi des étrangers à moitié saouls ramassés dans un bar n'est pas un signe d'intelligence. Pointa Sam sans méchanceté.

Il la sentit hausser les épaules contre son torse, elle ne répondit pas.

«Pourquoi tu m'as abordé ce soir là ? » demanda-t-il assumant que puisqu'elle lui avait posé une question en premier, il avait droit à la sienne.

« Parce que tu étais le plus beau garçon du bar ? » proposa-t-elle. Elle se demanda s'il rougissait mais ne bougea pas de sa place pour s'en assurer. Elle avait l'oreille contre la poitrine de Sam et les battements de son cœur, étouffés par le bruit de sa respiration avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique et d'apaisant qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre pour l'instant.

« Et la vraie raison ? »

Manifestement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'acheter avec juste un compliment. Elle soupira comme si sa question était la plus intrusive et agaçante du monde.

« Parce que tu étais la personne la plus triste et la plus seule que j'aie vu dans ce bar. » répondit elle en se redressant pour pouvoir effleurer sa joue de sa main. Elle laissa crisser ses ongles sur sa barbe naissante.

« Et tu t'es dit que me proposer une partie de jambes en l'air ça allait me faire du bien ? » sourit il en l'attirant contre lui.

« Ça a marché, non ? »

la réponse de Sam se perdit dans leur baiser. Il la retourna sous lui en la serrant contre son torse, une main sous sa tête comme s'il craignait qu'elle se cogne contre l'oreiller. Elle sourit et il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre en représailles avant de promener sa langue le long de sa mâchoire. Elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux, tentait de le guider sans aucun succès. Sam avait un plan. Il descendit dans son cou, au creux de ses épaules où il avait déjà laissé des marques, entre ses seins où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle serra ses cheveux dans ses poings quand il écarta ses jambes et il sourit sans qu'elle puisse le voir, un bras en travers de son ventre pour la maintenir dans la position qu'il voulait. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir de sa partenaire monter à mesure que sa respiration devenait plus erratique accompagnant les mouvements de sa langue sur son sexe.

Elle gémit de frustration quand il remonta le long de ses flancs jusqu'à son oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » grogna-t-elle

« Je continue à une condition... » murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« Hum ? »

« Dis moi ton nom. »

Elle aurait roulé des yeux si elle n'avait pas été arrêtée en plein chemin vers l'orgasme et si elle n'avait pas été présentement en train d'imaginer comment elle pourrait le faire payer pour ça.

«Non mais je rêve... » grogna-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer les mains de Sam sur ses seins, ses fesse, son ventre... Bon sang ce mec était partout à la fois !

« J'attends... » ronronna-t-il contre son oreille en effleurant l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bout des ongles.

« Andy... Je m'appelle Andy ! » cria-t-elle presque en se retournant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il avait l'air particulièrement content de lui et elle était partagée entre l'amusement et la frustration.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Andy. »

« Sam... Je te jure que si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé... »

Heureusement pour elle, Sam était plus que volontaire pour répondre à ses exigences parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment conclure sa menace.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Le grincement de la porte s'étira presque à l'infini dans le bunker silencieux quand Charlie et Sam revinrent le matin suivant. Pas assez fort cependant pour réveiller les trois dormeurs du salon. Dean, roulé en boule dans le canapé, tenant dans ses bras le bébé qui s'accrochait à la couverture qui les couvrait de toute la force de ses petits poings. Castiel s'était endormi sur un fauteuil, ses pieds nus frileusement ramenés sous lui. Charlie partit chercher un autre plaid pour l'en couvrir et il s'enroula dedans sans se réveiller, par pur réflexe. Elle s'installa avec Sam dans la cuisine, leurs cafés et un sac de bagels entre leurs deux ordinateurs tandis qu'ils épluchaient des journaux en ligne à la recherche de faits surprenants menant à une chasse. Lady émergea de la chambre de Sam peu de temps avant que le bébé ne se réveille tirant Dean de son sommeil. Sam eut pitié de son frère et le déchargea de la petite pendant que l'ainé essayait tant bien que mal de faire chauffer de l'eau.

Lady regardait l'enfant par en dessous l'air aussi perplexe qu'un chiot peut l'être et battait de la queue en gémissant aux pieds de Sam. Il se pencha, le bébé dans les bras pour l'amener à hauteur du museau du chien.

« C'est un bébé Lady, ça ne se mange pas mais tu pourras jouer avec plus tard. »

« Hé ! C'est pas une baballe ! » protesta Dean qui cherchait le biberon.

Sam haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur par terre, la petite assise entre ses jambes . Elle portait un des t shirts de Dean.

« Tu sais il manque des choses à cette gamine. » Dit il.

« A commencer par un nom. » souligna Charlie avec un mouvement de son gobelet de café.

« Et des vêtements de bébé. »

« Et des trucs de bébés... quoi que ce soit... » Ajouta la jeune femme.

« Oh la ferme » grommela Dean en versant l'eau sur le lait en poudre dans le biberon enfin retrouvé. Il s'assit par terre en face de Sam et tenta d'intéresser le bébé à son petit déjeuner, en vain. Les oreilles de Lady étaient manifestement bien plus distrayantes pour elle.

Castiel entra dans la cuisine et manqua de tomber en butant contre Dean. Il avait le perroquet sur la tête et les serres de l'oiseau empiraient encore l'état de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il portait une des chemises de Dean ouverte sur son torse nu, les manches trop longues pendant comiquement au bout de ses doigts.

« Charlie dit qu'il manque un nom à ta fille. » dit Dean en prenant l'enfant des bras de Sam pour la remettre à Castiel. Le bébé lui tendit les bras avec un sourire pendant que Lady jappait de mécontentement à l'idée de perdre sa compagne de jeu. Castiel prit le bébé dans ses bras en essayant de forcer ses yeux à faire le point sur sa figure rose et sur les petites mains qui essayaient d'attraper le perroquet sur sa tête.

Sam et Charlie échangèrent un regard tandis que Castiel s'asseyait par terre le bébé toujours dans ses bras, Lady se jeta sur lui pour lécher le visage de l'enfant qui sursauta et se mit à pleurer. L'ange interrogea Dean du regard. Celui ci leva les mains en l'air : « Ton bébé mec, pas mon problème. » Dit il. Sam aurait trouvé ça plus convaincant s'il n'avait pas tenu encore le biberon à la main. A table, Charlie soupira et quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir par terre avec eux, Lady se précipita sur elle pour tenter de lui voler un bout de son bagel.

Castiel contempla pensivement l'enfant qui se débattait dans ses bras pour suivre le chiot.

« Jude » dit il finalement. Le bébé tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit « huh » approbateur. Dean sourit. Castiel le regardait en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. » dit il avec presque l'air de s'excuser.

Dean hocha la tête et s'étira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Bien sur que ça lui plaisait. Leur fille allait avoir une chanson rien qu'à elle et c'était la meilleure chanson du monde. Bien sur que ça lui plaisait !

Sam se tourna vers Charlie et tendit la main. Elle soupira exagérément et se leva pour aller chercher son sac. Dean lança un regard accusateur à son frère.

« Vous avez pas fait ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Parier sur le nom de la gosse ! »

Sam se mit à rire tandis qu'une Charlie mi vexée mi amusée lui fourrait des billets dans la main. « Oh si on l'a fait ! »

Par terre, Castiel et Jude avait une conversation silencieuse où il était question de ne pas tirer les oreilles de Lady. Le chiot approuvait en courant après sa queue. Charlie tendit à Dean une assiette avec un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai de la tarte » dit elle comme si cela pouvait suffire à se faire pardonner d'avoir parié sur le nom de sa fille.

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et mordit dans la tarte aux pommes.

C'était définitivement un bon début d'année.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Il faisait terriblement froid quand Sam et Dean descendirent de l'Impala devant le porche de la ferme Tomlinson. Si Dean avait daigné commenter la température il aurait dit qu'il se les gelait. Le bâtiment d'habitation était sombre et poussiéreux mais gardait encore l'odeur d'un logis occupé. Il flottait dans la cuisine un parfum que Dean associait aux chaudrons en cuivre et Sam à des pancakes. Les escaliers craquèrent sous leurs pieds. Les chambres avaient été vidées de leur mobilier en dehors des lits et des armoires, de même pour le salon et la salle à manger et leurs pas résonnaient dans les pièces vides. A l'extérieur, un entrepôt faisait angle avec la maison, Sam se dit qu'on devait y entreposer du foin auparavant, cela sentait encore l'herbe séchée malgré l'humidité du mois de Janvier

Dean se tenait devant la grande porte de l'entrepôt, les yeux plissés pour essayer de voir jusqu'au bout du champ nu qui entourait la ferme. Il discernait vaguement une barrière en barbelés à la limite de sa vision.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Sam en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il portait une écharpe rouge empruntée à Charlie, très raccord avec la couleur que prenait son nez quand il avait froid.

Dean commença à faire le tour de la ferme. Il y avait une vieille serre derrière l'habitation , il n'en restait que la structure métallique que les intempéries commençaient à rouiller.

Ce qu'il en pensait c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une seconde maison. Ils n'en avaient pas eut pendant trente ans et maintenant, deux, ça faisait trop pour lui. Pourtant...

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Répondit-il en retournant vers l'Impala. Sam s'appuya contre la portière, contemplant la maison d'un air lointain.

« Tu te rappelles... Quand on était gosses et qu'on était chez Bobby... »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Parfois, quand Papa revenait d'un chasse de mauvaise humeur et qu'il s'en prenait à nous, j'allais dans la casse... »

« Ouais... On te cherchait toute la nuit et papa m'engueulait tellement fort que le lendemain c'est moi qui t'engueulait pour avoir disparu. »

Sam sourit d'un air contrit « Désolé pour ça. »

« Pas grave... quel rapport avec cette baraque ? »

« Ben... Il y avait une vieille Dodge dans la casse, elle était presque intacte je crois qu'il ne lui manquait que le moteur que Bobby n'avait jamais remplacé. Je m'y réfugiais quand papa s'en prenait à moi. Et je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas un autre petit garçon quelque part qui vivait la même chose que moi mais qui n'avait pas de refuge... »

« Je vois toujours pas le rapport. » répondit Dean en évitant de regarder son frère. Il n'aimait pas, d'une manière général, l'entendre parler de leur enfance. Plus il y repensait moins il l'appréciait.

« Il n'y en a pas... c'est juste que … Si j'étais encore un gamin, je crois que j'aimerais bien vivre ici tu vois... Avec des champs où courir, des trucs à faire pour retaper la maison... je sais pas... Ça me semblerait... bien. »

Dean ricana. « T'as toujours rêvé d'une maison avec une jolie barrière blanche hein Sammy ? » se moqua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère. Sam le repoussa d'un air exaspéré.

« La ferme... tout ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'il y a peut être quelque chose à faire avec cette baraque. »

Dean y pensa un instant. Il considéra les murs de la maison, repensa à la serre... Castiel aimerait la serre. Il y cultiverait des fleurs, et sûrement qu'un jour ou l'autre il voudrait des abeilles. Castiel adorait les abeilles à la grande incompréhension de Dean. Il y avait assez de place dans l'entrepôt pour y créer toute une zone d'entraînement, assez de place dans la maison pour y stocker trois arsenal et une grande bibliothèque.

Il pouvait presque voir les choses se former devant ses yeux et il secoua la tête pour se défaire de la vision.

« On se les gèle. » déclara-t-il. « Viens on rentre. »

Sam monta en voiture sans protester.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Charlie lisait depuis des heures, son dos commençait à lui faire mal à force d'être penchée sur des vieux documents et elle commençait à avoir froid mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des dossiers.

Elle entendit vaguement la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et elle sauta sur ses jambes, grimaçant à cause de ses courbatures et de ses articulations grippées. Elle courut, son dossier à la main jusqu'à la porte par laquelle Lady tentait de s'échapper.

« Sam ! J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur son ami pour lui mettre les papiers sous le nez.

Sam cligna des yeux pour faire le point sur les papiers tandis que Dean essayait de le pousser hors du chemin pour pouvoir fermer la porte.

« Bibliothèque... Allez ! » cria presque Sam en réalisant ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Charlie sourit et tourna les talons tandis que Dean jetait un regard confus à son frère.

« Tu sais mec... si tu avais dit ça à n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais plus jamais remis les pieds dans cette pièce ! »

Sam haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre.

« T'es dégueulasse. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Donc, sachant que vous allez réellement lire dans cette bibliothèque, j'ai le droit d'être mis au courant ? »

« Elle a trouvé quelque chose sur l'origine de son pouvoir. » expliqua Sam en lui fourrant le dossier dans la main pour récupérer Lady qui se roulait dans la poussière à l'extérieur. « Cas ! » cria-t-il en rentrant le chien dans les bras. « Amène toi on va avoir besoin de toi ! »

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un dossier mais toute une pile que Charlie avait rapatriés depuis les archives jusque dans la bibliothèque. La table d'étude en était couverte et plusieurs papiers étaient soigneusement empilés autour de la chaise où elle s'était assise toute la matinée.

« Regarde... tout y est ! » babilla-t-elle en tendant à Sam une liste de noms. «Tout les grands mythes, tout les grands héros … tout y est ! »

Dean était toujours gelé et désormais perdu alors que Sam avait l'air de comprendre de quoi Charlie parlait. Il se sentait aussi très légèrement insulté que ce soit vers Sam que Charlie s'était tournée pour partager ses recherches.

Castiel arriva, Jude dans les bras. Décidément Dean appréciait ce prénom. Il posa la petite par terre à coté de Lady et interrogea Dean du regard.

« Me regarde pas mec je sais pas de quoi ils parlent ! » grogna le chasseur en enlevant sa veste.

« Le lien Dean ! Le Lien ! » piailla Charlie surexcitée .

« Awesome, on parle de bondage ou d'un truc dont on ne m'a pas mis au courant ? » ronchonna -t-il. Charlie et Sam soupirèrent en roulant des yeux dans une synchronisation parfaite avant de se tourner vers Dean.

«C'est à propos des... sorts qu'apparemment j'arrive à lancer alors que c'est pas normal. » dit Charlie

« C'est grandiose! » corrigea Sam. Charlie rosit mais ne releva pas.

« Enfin bref, j'ai fait des recherches. Les hommes de Lettre étudiaient le phénomène depuis des décennies ! Des gens sans aucune habilité pour la magie qui se découvraient soudainement des pouvoirs. Il s'agissait assez souvent de pactes passés avec une quelconque force surnaturelle... Mais ils ont finit par tomber sur ça... »

Elle poussa vers Dean deux pages dactylographiées. « Orphée et Eurydice ? »

Charlie et Sam hochèrent la tête.

« Un conte mythologique, Orphée est descendu aux enfers pour y chercher l'âme d'Eurydice. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » dit Dean. Castiel s'était assis sur le bord de la table et les écoutait attentivement.

« Le rapport c'est qu'il existait un Lien puissant entre Orphée et Eurydice, c'est comme ça qu'il a pu la trouver en Enfer, c'est comme ça qu'il a pu y descendre d'ailleurs ! » expliqua Sam.

« De la même façon que tu as trouvé Castiel sans aucune indication. » compléta Charlie.

« Et comme Charlie vous a trouvés dans l'entrepôt » compléta Sam. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Dean associa à la folie.

« Attendez.. ça veut dire quoi... Qu'on a un Lien ? D'où ça sortirait ? Et en quoi ça explique ta magie ? »

« C'est là que ça devient intéressant. » répondit Charlie. « Un des homes de lettre s'est intéressé à ça, il pensait que toutes les unions religieuses servaient à imiter ce Lien, mais il ne concerne pas que les amants ! Apparemment, il arrive qu'un Lien se crée entre personnes de même niveau psychique... c'est de l'amour de l'amitié appelle ça comme tu veux, mais c'est un lien quasiment sacré qui peut se partager entre plus de deux personnes. On en retrouve tout au long de l'histoire : les myrmidons et les Amazones entretenaient ce Lien de groupe c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient quasiment invincibles. »

« Les Apôtres entretenaient un tel lien. » ajouta Castiel. Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur lui. « C'est une vieille légende des Anges. »

Dean réfléchit un instant. «De même niveau psychique tu as dit... Dans l'entrepôt, la vampire a parlé d'Alphas... »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Il y a un article d'un Homme de Lettres sur ça aussi... Il dit que les humains ont des capacités qui les classe dans toutes sortes de catégories, pour lui les Alphas sont les meneurs... Ils ne créent des liens qu'avec d'autres Alphas et sont souvent considérés comme des grands hommes par leurs contemporains... Tu savais que Martin Luther King était un Alpha ? »

« Et le rapport avec la magie dans tout ça ? » demanda Dean. S'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement le babillage de Charlie , elle allait lui donner mal à la tête.

« Apparemment, la force du Lien peut être telle qu'il crée les moyens de se protéger comme s'il avait une volonté propre. » expliqua Charlie « cette partie n'est pas très détaillée... »

« Mais ça expliquerait que tout les trucs bizarres qui se sont produits l'aient été uniquement quand l'un de nous était en danger. » compléta Sam. « Le premier sort de Charlie a été pour te repousser parce que tu la mettais en danger, le second a été pour te protéger de tes cauchemars. Pareil pour Cas, le sort qu'il t'a jeté était hors de portée de n'importe qui et il l'a fait pour te protéger. J'ai envoyé Charlie dans le Nid pour vous protéger et elle a exécuté mes ordres uniquement parce que c'était ce que le Lien voulait. Pour qu'aucun de nous ne meure et ne rompe le Lien. »

« Oh putain... »

C'était censé. Ils le savaient tous. D'une façon ou d'une autre ça expliquait tout.

« C'est une vieille légende des Anges tu as dit ? » demanda Dean en se tournant vers Castiel. Celui ci hocha la tête.

« C'est à partir de cette légende que s'est créée la mythologie des anges gardiens. En réalité il n'existe rien de tel. Mais en créant les hommes, Dieu a aussi créé le Lien sans s'en apercevoir. On dit que la puissance du Lien est telle qu'elle a même effrayé Dieu et qu'il a créé sa légion personnelle pour s'en protéger parce que le Lien aurait eut le pouvoir de le détruire s'il était menacé. Il existait une légion d'Anges chargés de s'assurer que les humains ne créent jamais de Lien. »

«Le Lien pourrait détruire Dieu ? » dit Charlie ébahie. Castiel hocha la tête.

« Naturellement Dieu a disparu depuis si longtemps que le Lien n'a probablement plus rien à craindre. » Reprit l'ange d'un ton amer en se penchant sur Jude pour l'empêcher de s'endormir sur Lady. « Et nous serions déjà tous morts si cette légion d'Anges existait encore. »

« Ça fait une bonne nouvelle. » railla Dean. « Je suis pas sur que ça me plaise cette histoire de lien. Le prenez pas mal mais j'aime bien mon indépendance moi ! » dit il en croisant les bras.

Castiel le regarda l'air perplexe, Jude le regarda l'air perplexe ( mais sans doute pour d'autres raisons.), Charlie et Sam échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi. L'homme solitaire qui d'une façon ou d'une autre avait réussit à les lier tous à lui, ne comprit pas ce que sa déclaration avait d'hilarant. Aucun des trois autres ne prit la peine de lui expliquer.


	20. Chapter 20: Epiprologue

**/!\** ATTENTION : ce chapitre est l'épilogue de Happy Ending et je voulais déjà vous remercier tous beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi!

Ce chapitre a deux parties séparées par (si je me suis pas loupée dans le formatage) un long espace blanc. Si vous voulez juste vous arrêter à la fin heureuse des garçons, ne lisez pas au delà du vide !

Si ça vous tente de tous nous suivre dans de nouvelles aventures, lisez jusqu'à la fin du générique ^^

Et encore merci !

20 :Epi(pro)logue

Garth avait quasiment pris possession de Jude au moment où il avait passé la porte du Bunker et le bébé avait pris possession de son stetson. Il avait refusé de la lâcher en montant dans l'Impala à coté de Dean et l'avait promenée dans toute la ferme Tomlinson en écoutant son ami ( ils étaient amis n'est ce pas?) lui expliquer son projet.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Garth se tenait au milieu de la vieille serre et promena autour de lui un regard rêveur. Le froid condensait sa respiration en petits nuages de buée que Jude tentait d'attraper.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais gérer ça ? »

Dean ricana. « J'ai géré un ange déchu, je pense que je peux survivre à quelques mômes paumés. »

Garth hocha la tête.

« Alors j'en pense que c'est une bonne idée. Hein bébé que c'est une bonne idée ?»

Dean roula des yeux mais Jude approuva en bavant sur le stetson de Garth.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Tu veux partir ? » demanda Sam l'air visiblement meurtri en regardant son frère.

« Pas loin Sammy, et pas tout le temps. Juste le temps qu'il faudra pour que les gosses soient remis sur les rails. C'était ton idée à la base. »

« J'ai jamais dit un truc pareil ! » protesta Sam en lui tendant une bière.

« Imagine, Sammy... On va continuer de chasser, arrêter n'est pas envisageable, on sait faire que ça... Mais quand on tombera sur des gosses comme Crissy ou des gamins perdus comme nous... Il y a assez de place à la ferme pour toute une colonie de vacances, et assez de choses là bas pour se reconstruire. Les gosses, ils pourraient oublier les horreurs qu'ils ont vu en faisant pousser des fleurs, ou en retapant des vieilles bagnoles... et quand ils iraient mieux on les renverrait dans ce qu'il reste de leur famille ou Garth leur trouvera d'autres familles... il l'a déjà fait... Ce serait une nouvelle façon de sauver des gens... non ? »

Sam considéra l'idée, dubitatif. « Depuis quand tu fais dans le social ? Ça t'a jamais dérangé avant, ce que devenaient les gens qu'on sauve. »

« Ben maintenant ça me dérange. » grogna Dean en ouvrant sa bière. « Ça me dérange maintenant que Cas a récupéré une orpheline qui risque d'avoir des cauchemars d'incendie et de vampires toute sa vie. Ça me dérange maintenant que je peux y faire quelque chose. »

« Alors tu t'en vas. » dit Sam.

Il avait l'air... malheureux.

« Sammy... Je vais pas te manquer quand même ? »

« Si. »

Dean aurait eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas leur manière de communiquer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils se disaient les choses importantes.

« Je croyais qu'ici on avait trouvé un chez nous. » dit Sam pensivement en finissant sa boisson. Il s'obstinait à regarder les rayonnages de la bibliothèque et pas son frère. Dean pouvait voir aux plis autour de son nez et à la façon dont il se tenait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondre plus ou moins littéralement.

« C'est le cas Sammy. Mais c'est toi qui a dit que tu ne serais pas toujours là... pourquoi c'est toi qui est malheureux finalement ? C'est pas comme si on t'abandonnait, c'est pas comme si Charlie allait partir ni comme si on n'allait plus jamais se revoir. »

« Je sais mais... disons que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais celui qui partirait vivre sa vie loin de moi. »

Dean sourit. « Les choses changent Sammy. »

« Apparemment. »

Apparemment oui, les choses changeaient et désormais c'était Sam qui se sentait trahi et abandonné par son frère, c'était lui qui ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée que sa famille soit séparée. Dean trouvait cela ironique puisque c'était Sam qui, depuis presque toujours, avait détesté la vie de chasseur et voulut la sienne. Mais peut être, finalement, que ce n'était pas la chasse qui dérangeait son petit frère. Il l'avait vu grandir et changer ces dernières années, et Sam était un bon chasseur. C'était peut être juste la famille sous l'égide de John que Sam avait rejetée si entièrement. Ou peut être juste John ? Peut être que la famille qu'ils s'étaient composé était ce qui convenait à Sam.

Ils ne dirent rien le temps de finir leurs bières puis Dean reprit la parole.

« Aimer c'est savoir quand lâcher prise Sammy. » dit il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. « Et ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus le petit garçon qui avait besoin de son grand frère... je peux partir, tu vivras très bien sans moi. »

Sam sourit tristement.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi quand même. »

« Je sais... hé... je pars à l'autre bout de la ville, pas au bout du monde. Je pourrai toujours te botter les fesses quand il le faudra. »

« Essaye un peu pour voir. » sourit Sam. Cette fois ci, il n'avait plus l'air triste et Dean décapsula une seconde bière pour chacun d'eux.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_« Aimer c'est quand l'absence de l'autre rend le monde plus triste »_

L'idée était venue de Charlie, secondée par Castiel et Sam avait été plus ou moins forcé de se plier à leur volonté. Cela avait nécessité que l'ange éloigne Dean du Bunker et Sam refusait d'imaginer quel argument il avait pu imaginer. Cela avait nécessité beaucoup de farine (Lady en était couverte) et des fruits que Sam ne savait même pas peler. Cela avait nécessité une bataille de beurre entre lui et Charlie et beaucoup de solo d'air guitare impromptus entre deux couplets d'Aretha Franklin.

Cela avait nécessité que Charlie s'occupe de Jude et elle était manifestement terrifiée alors Sam avait sanglé le bébé dans sa chaise haute et l'avait mise au bout de la table de la cuisine en ordonnant à Lady de veiller sur elle. Le chiot l'avait regardé en remuant la queue puis était allée voir ailleurs s'il ne restait pas des miettes à grignoter. Sam s'était senti trahi par son propre chien et Charlie avait fait un commentaire sarcastique sur son autorité naturelle. Le perroquet de Castiel s'était posé au dessus du réfrigérateur et tentait d'y entrer à chaque fois qu'ils l'ouvraient.

Charlie chantait « I will always love you » en tenant une spatule en guise de micro et il y avait du sucre à peu près partout.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » hurla Dean en entrant dans la cuisine suivit par un Castiel plus dépeigné que d'habitude.

Charlie sautillait sur place avec sa spatule. « On lui dit on lui dit ? »

Sam soupira et regarda sa montre. « Vas y c'est l'heure de toute façon...».

« Un timing parfait Cas ! » fit Charlie en levant le pouce en l'air. Elle se pencha sur le four et en sortit le plat qui commençait à caraméliser sur le dessus.

« Joyeux anniversaire Dean ! » dit elle en lui tendant la tarte aux pommes et en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Dean sourit et rougit.

« Fallait pas. » grogna-t-il

« Mais si ! »

Sam sourit. Ce n'était pas la famille qu'il avait voulut. Mais c'était la famille qu'il lui fallait.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vie dont il avait rêvé. Mais c'était néanmoins parfait.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_« Aimer c'est quand les souffrances de l'autre te sont insupportables. »_

Castiel savait que Dean ne se considérait pas comme le père de Jude. Il était d'ailleurs la seule personne à ne pas se considérer comme tel mais agissait avec le bébé exactement comme si personne d'autre que lui n'était capable de s'en occuper. Il se levait la nuit avant même qu'elle ne pleure et s'endormait très régulièrement en lui donnant le biberon. Castiel se levait quand la place de Dean refroidissait à coté de lui et emportait la couverture sachant qu'il allait trouver son amant endormi sur le canapé, Jude fermement serrée contre lui. Il les couvrait et, depuis les profondeurs de son sommeil, Dean attrapait une de ses mains, murmurait « reste » sans ouvrir les yeux. Alors Castiel s'asseyait par terre, tirait un bout de couverture à lui et posait sa tête sur leurs mains jointes, le souffle du bébé dans son cou. C'était un rituel presque immuable. Il regardait son amant et sa fille dormir et il fermait les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait éprouvées en tant qu'humain, l'amour était sa préférée.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_« Aimer c'est pardonner »_

Castiel passait tellement de temps sous la douche que Dean, exaspéré finissait fréquemment par l'y rejoindre, ce qui conduisait Sam et Charlie à trouver qu'ils passaient tout les deux beaucoup trop de temps dans la salle de bain.

Ce matin là, quand Dean se glissa dans la douche, la pièce était déjà intégralement embuée et Castiel lui tournait le dos. L'eau chaude avait rougit les cicatrices sur ses omoplates et Dean y posa ses mains fraîches sans réfléchir. Il ne l'avait plus jamais fait depuis la Californie et cette fois ci encore, l'ange sursauta si fort qu'il faillit glisser. Mais il ne se retourna pas, Dean le sentit se détendre lentement sous ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'approcher de son amant et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Est ce que ça fait toujours mal ? » demanda-t-il tout contre son cou.

« Chaque jour » répondit Castiel les yeux fermés, uniquement préoccupé par la sensation des mains de Dean autour de lui et de l'eau qui leur tombait dessus. Il se retourna pour l'embrasser. « Mais c'est un peu plus supportable chaque jour. » murmura-t-il.

*ù*ù*ùù*ù*ù

_« Aimer c'est lacher prise »_

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Castiel en se penchant sur Charlie. Elle s'était perchée sur le capot de l'Impala et regardait Sam jouer avec Lady devant la porte de la ferme. S'ils tendaient bien l'oreille, quelque part à l'étage ils pouvaient entendre Dean raconter ses grands projets à Jude.

Charlie secoua la tête dans l'espoir que Castiel ne poserait pas d'autre question mais l'ange n'était pas vraiment au fait du langage corporel humain ( ou alors il faisait exprès.) Il s'assit à coté d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.

Ses doigts gelés étaient sur le point de se souder au capot métallique quand elle se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je veux pas... Que ça s'arrête. » dit elle.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tout ça... On est heureux non ? »

Castiel hocha la tête en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer Sam et Lady qui revenaient vers eux en soulevant de la poussière.

« Je ne peux pas... risquer de vous aimer tous tellement, et de vous perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents. » dit Charlie en serrant son manteau contre elle comme pour se protéger, la tête basse. Castiel passa un bras autour de ses épaules parce que c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus adapté en cet instant. Du coin de l'œil il vit Dean et Jude sortir de la maison et s'approcher d'eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais de nous aimer tous tellement, et de nous garder toute ta vie ? » dit il doucement en posant un baiser sur son front. Charlie sourit tandis que pour la toute première fois, la Grâce de Castiel la touchait pour la réconforter, c'était chaud et doux comme un baiser.

Le champ était gris et nu sous un soleil de février timide. Dean se déchargea de Jude en la passant à Castiel. L'enfant n'était qu'une boule de vêtements dont ne dépassaient qu'un petit nez tout sortit du coffre de l'Impala des thermos de café et un qu'il tendit à Charlie qui contenait du thé. Lady s'était échappée et ils l'entendaient japper de contentement à chaque nouvelle odeur.

« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Charlie . « Quand Garth trouve un môme dont la famille a été victime d'une créature surnaturelle il vous l'envoie ? »

« Ouaip. » répondit Dean en prenant une gorgée de son café. Il s'était appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala et commençait à imaginer les rénovations dont la ferme aurait besoin pour être confortable et pratique pour des chasseurs. « Et le temps qu'il leur trouve une nouvelle famille, nous on leur explique pour les monstres, on leur donne deux ou trois trucs pour se protéger, et on leur dit que tout ira bien. »

« On les réconforte et on les renvoie chez eux » acquiesça Castiel. Dean et lui en avaient parlé, cela lui semblait naturel que Dean veuille réconforter tout ceux qui rencontraient le surnaturel sans être préparés. C'était ce qu'il faisait inconsciemment presque à chaque fois. Et Castiel était volontaire pour être traîné dans cette aventure. Il avait été un ange si longtemps... Les Anges étaient des Guerriers de Dieu, mais conforter les humains avait aussi longtemps fait partie de ses attributions. C'était une chose pour laquelle il serait doué, il le savait.

« Il va créer une Académie Winchester plutôt. » Se moqua Sam.

« Plutôt crever que d'apprendre à des mômes à devenir des chasseurs. » grogna Dean.

« C'est pourtant une affaire familiale, non ? » intervint Castiel en s'appuyant contre lui.

Charlie sourit : « Sauver des gens... »

« Chasser des choses... » compléta Sam.

« Une affaire familiale, ouais... » dit Dean en souriant.

Le vent leur ébouriffa les cheveux, apportant avec lui une odeur de terre et la promesse de jours meilleurs.

Tout était calme et parfait.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux un instant et adressèrent la même prière muette.

_« Merci mon Dieu. »_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

_ù_

Castiel ouvrit les yeux dérangé par la lueur de la pierre de jade qui s'était mise à luire au dessus de Dean, incrustée dans son piège à rêves. Celui ci se mit à grimacer et l'ange le regarda dormir prêt à le réveiller s'il faisait un cauchemars.

FLASH

Le rêve était clair et précis. Il le visionnait comme on regarde un film, la seule chose qui lui paraissait floue était la créature à laquelle ils parlaient.

Sam avait les mains en sang, il se tenait à l'extrême gauche de la ligne qu'ils formaient tout les quatre, il irradiait une puissance rouge inquiétante. Charlie se tenait à côté de lui, très pâle ramassée sur elle même comme prête à bondir, ses yeux luisaient férocement. A sa gauche, Dean se voyait lui même, les poings fermés sur deux longs couteaux dont l'un était une lame d'ange, il semblait comme éclairé de l'intérieur mais ses yeux étaient presque noirs de rage, il serrait les dents. A l'extrême droite de la ligne se tenait Castiel, couvert d'un sang dont Dean n'aurait pu dire si c'était le sien ou celui d'un autre. Au dessus et autour de lui luisaient des ailes uniquement faites d'une lumière aiguë qui projetait des lueurs bleues, repoussant dans des coins qui n'existaient pas, les horreurs dans nom qui les entouraient.

Quand la voix de Sam s'éleva, ce n'était pas réellement la voix de Sam, elle était infiniment plus profonde. «Nous sommes unis... »

« Nous luttons... » continua Charlie d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, même pas à des années lumière.

« Et nous ne seront jamais... » Dean se vit parler mais ne reconnut pas non plus sa voix, elle venait du fin fond d'un âge dont plus personne n'avait la mémoire.

« Détruits. » acheva Castiel. Ce fut la seule voix qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir déjà entendue, sa voix d'Ange du seigneur.

Et soudain, son rêve éclata dans un fracas abominable et un flash de lumière violent et douloureux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et haletant.

« Ça va ? » demanda Castiel qui le regardait d'un air inquiet et ensommeillé.

« Oui... Ça va, rendors toi... » dit Dean en se rallongeant, sa main cherchant automatiquement celle de Castiel sous les couvertures. Il ferma les lumières dansèrent un long moment derrière ses paupières comme s'il avait regardé le soleil en face trop longtemps.

Quelque part, dans un lieu que peu connaissent, la Créature aurait sourit si elle avait eut un corps pour le faire. Elle n'était plus qu'une entité désincarnée, assez puissante toutefois pour asservir les abominations qui l'entouraient. A ses côtés, comme le frôlement d'une idée se tenait une autre entité qui, comme la Créature se souvenait d'Avant. Avant qu'ils ne soient relégués dans cet ici qui n'existait qu'au tréfonds des cauchemars de ceux qui ont trop vécu.

« Sais tu ce qu'il se produit quand on sépare deux atomes d'une même molécule ? » demanda la Créature. Elle n'avait pas de bouche pour parler, elle véhiculait son message grâce à l'essence d'elle même et l'autre entité lui répondit de même.

« Il se produit une formidable libération d'énergie. »

la Créature approuva.

« Leurs âmes sont puissantes. Et leur Lien l'est plus encore. Il suffira de le briser, et l'énergie produite nous permettra de sortir d'ici. »

« Faut il que ce soit eux ? »

« Il n' a personne d'autre. » dit la Créature.

Il n'y avait ni son ni couleur autour d'eux, pas d'air pour propager la voix de la Créature ou de l'Autre. Mais ils se comprenaient, ils étaient alliés.

« Les garçons ne seront pas difficiles à séparer. » dit L'Autre.

« Il y a des liens presque indestructibles cependant. L'ange et le chasseur vont nous poser problème. »

« Rien n'est indestructible. » répondit l'Autre avec confiance.

La Créature approuva.

Si elle avait eut un corps pour refléter ses émotions, elle aurait été une Bête de cauchemars aux yeux terrifiants.

Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers les passa sa langue bifide sur ses crocs immenses.


	21. Chapter 21 : Annonce

Désolée pour ceux qui recevront une notification alors qu'ils le savent déjà mais...il existe donc désormais une suite à Happy Ending. Elle s'intitule "Alphadécagramme" et est plus portée sur le mystère et le surnaturel que Happy Ending (je préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus).

Et comme j'en suis très fière de ce nouveau bébé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^/


End file.
